


Les visiteurs de Pégase

by mnemosyne19



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Torchwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 68,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne19/pseuds/mnemosyne19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La découverte dans la galaxie de Pégase d'étranges créatures bien connues par Torchwood va amener l'équipe de Jack Harkness sur Atlantis... Multi pairings dont Jack/Ianto, McKay/Sheppard et autres... SLASH et HET.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cardiff

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un UA. Rating M. Je le situe à la fin de la saison 2 de Torchwood par commodité. Dans cette histoire pour ce qui est de Torchwood personne n'est mort.
> 
> Pour ce qui est de SGA, je dirais un peu des trois premières saisons. 
> 
> L'histoire se situe principalement sur Atlantis.  
> J'ai repris des situations des deux séries mais pas dans l'ordre des épisodes. Enfin, bref, j'ai fait comme ça m'arrangeait.
> 
> Pour ceux et celles que cela intéresse j'ai posté une préquelle de cette fic dont le titre est "Une journée d'enfer dans la Galaxie de Pégase" dans le fandom Stargate Atlantis.

 

 

 

 

Jack Harkness entra dans la pièce principale du hub et parcourut la salle des yeux. Tosh, assise sur une chaise tapait furieusement sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Gwen, les yeux rivés sur l'écran lisait par-dessus son épaule et Owen, avachi sur un divan, les pieds sur une table basse descendait une cannette de bière.

-Où est Ianto ? Lança t-il à la cantonade.

-Il est allé nourrir les bêtes ! Ricana Owen. Il adore ça. Une vraie âme de fermier ce garçon.

Gwen lui lança un regard réprobateur.

-Il est en bas, dans les cellules pour nourrir nos...invités, rectifia t-elle. Il est parti il y a un moment, il ne va plus tarder.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires le jeune gallois apparut portant un plateau contenant plusieurs tasses de café fumant qu'il posa sur la table. Owen retira ses pieds en grimaçant.

-Salut Ianto ! Le salua Jack. Comment tu vas ce matin ?

-Très bien monsieur, répondit le jeune gallois en rougissant légèrement.

Owen émit un rire sarcastique.

-Ianto , j'ai besoin d'un costume, tu peux me trouver ça ? S'enquit Jack avec un grand sourire.

-Pas de problème monsieur. Quel genre de costume ?

-Genre...pingouin, tu vois ?

-Tu vas à un enterrement ? s'enquit Owen curieux.

-Nope.

-À une réception alors ? Demanda Gwen.

-Non plus.

Tosh leva le nez de son clavier.

-T'es reçu par le premier ministre ?

-En effet, répondit Jack. Par le Premier ministre, mais ce n'est pas l'essentiel puisque nous sommes au dessus des gouvernements. Je suis reçu par...

Il leva les yeux tout en faisant le geste de poser quelque chose sur sa tête.

-Mince alors ! S'exclama Gwen éberluée. Tu sais pourquoi?

Jack haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée, Gwen.

-Je vais m'occuper de votre costume, déclara Ianto imperturbable en sortant de la pièce.

-Alors là, je suis bluffée, déclara Gwen.

-Rien d'extraordinaire, rétorqua Owen d'un ton blasé. Après tout l'Institut Torchwood a été créé par la reine Victoria.

-Alors que vient faire le Premier Ministre là dedans ? Demanda Tosh.

-Ce doit être une question politique, déclara Owen, ou d'argent. Ou des deux. Ça va souvent ensemble...

Jack haussa les sourcils.

-Je verrai bien. Bon, je vais voir Ianto pour...le costume. À plus tard.

Les trois autres le regardèrent quitter la pièce en échangeant des regards entendus.

-Je crois que l'essayage va être long, déclara Owen en reposant les pieds sur la table basse.

Tosh sourit.

-Tu crois ?

-Remarque, pas sûr, d'après ce que j'ai compris Jack est un peu un bourrin au lit, fit remarquer Owen d'un air content.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? S'enquit Gwen avec curiosité.

-C'est toi qui l'a dit, rétorqua Owen, quand cette femme, Beth, l'alien, a dit qu'il avait oublié ses bonnes manières, tu as dit qu'il était comme ça au lit.

-J'ai dit : Il parait, se défendit Gwen, je ne peux pas savoir.

-Ianto a eu l'air d'accord, intervint Tosh avec un sourire malicieux. Si Jack ne l'avait pas fait taire on aurait eu...

-...des détails croustillants, termina Gwen.

-Dommage, conclut Owen.

Jack Harkness s'arrêta à 'embrasure de son bureau et contempla Ianto Jones en train de poser un costume sur le divan. Le Jeune homme se saisit d'une brosse et le frotta doucement en prenant soin de ne pas effacer les plis.

-Mmm, j'aimerai bien subir le même traitement déclara Jack en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Le gallois n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Deux bras encerclèrent sa taille et il sentit un corps chaud se coller contre son dos.

-Monsieur, j'ai du travail, fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire. Il sentit une protubérance dure pousser contre ses fesses et frissonna de plaisir. Son sexe durcit instantanément.

-Autant je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer autant ça m'excite quand tu m'appelles Monsieur, rétorqua l'autre homme d'une voix rauque. Tu ne veux pas t'occuper de moi comme tu t'occupes de ce costume ?

-Je suis à votre service...Monsieur, répondit Ianto. Qui suis-je pour me permettre de désobéir à mon supérieur ? Ajouta t-il avec un petit sourire mutin.

-Bon garçon, murmura Jack Harkness en plaquant une main sur le devant de son pantalon et en le renversant sans plus de cérémonie sur le divan.

-Votre costume, Monsieur ! S'exclama le jeune homme en s'accrochant à son amant pour garder son équilibre.

-Tu t'en occuperas plus tard, grogna Jack complètement excité.

Ianto capitula.

-À vos ordres...Monsieur.

Jack se jeta sur lui et lui arracha presque ses vêtements et si Owen, Tosh et Gwen avait été présents ils auraient conclu en effet que jack Harkness perdait bien ses bonnes manières au lit.

.

Fin du chapitre 1

 


	2. Au Millenium Stadium

.

-Alors, il est vivant ? Demanda Gwen en pointant son arme sur la tête, ou bien ce qui servait de tête à la créature allongée au sol dans un des nombreux tunnels du Millenium Stadium de Cardiff.

-Attends un peu, grogna Owen en posant son stéthoscope sur la poitrine à l'emplacement du cœur. Il écouta un instant. J'entends rien, il doit être mort. Beurk ! Ajouta t-il en retirant l'objet qui se détacha de la poitrine du monstre avec un horrible bruit de succion.. Ça colle, sa peau est recouverte d'un espèce de gel orange en plus il a été mordu à plusieurs reprises. Il manque même des morceaux ça et là, dit-il en désignant des blessures dentelées sur le tronc et les jambes de l'alien.

-Il a été attaqué, fit remarquer Tosh, peut-être par un Weevil, en tout cas ça y ressemble. Je me demande d'où il vient, continua t-elle en contemplant le cadavre qui baignait dans des fluides brunâtres.

-C'est dégueu ce que la faille peut rejeter parfois. On va devenir la poubelle de l'univers, commenta Ianto Jones qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, l'air dégouté.

-Dis, Owen, je me pose une question, intervint Gwen. Comment tu sais que son cœur est à gauche ?

-J'ai écouté à droite et crois-moi, il a bien l'air d'être mort.

-Euh...et s'il n'avait pas de c...

À ce moment là Owen reçut un coup en plein visage. Il vit dans un brouillard la créature se redresser d'un bond en poussant un hurlement sauvage. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le monstre le soulevait faisant de lui un rempart avec son corps.

-Merde ! Pose-le, pose-le tout de suite ! Cria Gwen en visant tant bien que mal la tête.

La bête poussa un cri de rage et de souffrance.

-Je crois bien qu'il a mal, Gwen, observa Tosh en visant également la créature.

-Putain mais faites quelques choses les filles! Hurla Owen en tentant de se dégager.

Gwen et Tosh hésitèrent. le monstre balançait le médecin devant lui comme une poupée. Elles risquaient de le toucher. Owen sentit ce qui servait de bras à l'alien se resserrer autour de sa gorge et commença à voir de plus en plus trouble.

-Les filles! Cria t-il encore d'une voix étranglée, vous pouvez le faire.

Un coup de feu claqua. Owen se retrouva libre et s'affala au sol. Avant de se mettre à vomir il vit Ianto Jones le bras encore tendu. Son regard se porta sur la créature qui cette fois ci avait un trou rouge au milieu du front. Une espèce de gelée rosâtre s'en échappait. Putain, le teaboy avait mis en plein dans le mille.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, les filles, vous pouviez y arriver, lâcha t-il d'une voix éraillée en les englobant tout les trois du regard.

Ianto haussa les épaules, insensible à la vanne. Les piques d'Owen ne l'atteignaient pas plus que cela. Impassible il regarda le médecin vider son estomac à deux pas de la loge royale du Millenium Stadium de Cardiff.

Ils emballèrent le corps et le chargèrent dans le van sous le regard curieux de l'ex collègue de Gwen, le policier Andy Davidson qui les avait alerté dés qu'il avait été découvert. Ce dernier s'approcha de Gwen.

-J'ai du mal à comprendre ton boulot, tu sais, déclara t-il. T'es pas très bavarde là-dessus.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas tout dire, Andy, mais merci de...m'avoir appelé.

-Je t'en prie. Le policier hésita un moment. Toujours avec Rhys ?

-Plus que jamais! Rétorqua Gwen avec entrain.

Davidson grimaça.

-Hé, les tourtereaux, faudrait décoller ! S'exclama Owen la voix cassée. Gwen, dès que t'as fini de roucouler on y va.

La jeune femme lança un regard noir au médecin et s'installa sur le siège avant du véhicule.

-À la prochaine, Andy, bye! bye! S'écria t-elle avec un petit signe de la main tandis qu'ils démarraient.

-Il en pince pour toi, fit remarquer Tosh en souriant.

-Je sais, répondit Gwen en secouant sa queue de cheval. Ça ne date pas d'hier.

-Tu as déjà...avec lui ? S'enquit Owen.

-C'est pas tes affaires, le rembarra Gwen. De toute façon je te fais remarquer que je vis avec Rhys.

Un petit raclement de gorge d'Owen lui remit en mémoire la brève mais intense liaison qu'ils avaient entretenu tous les deux. Elle rougit sous le regard appuyé de son collègue.

-Regarde devant toi, renâcla t-elle, sinon on va tous finir sur la table d'autopsie avec notre client.

Elle désigna du pouce l'arrière du véhicule.

Owen se concentra de nouveau sur la conduite et jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur. Son regard croisa celui du gallois qui lui avait certainement sauvé la vie tout à l'heure.

-Merci, Ianto, lâcha t-il abruptement.

le jeune homme se contenta d'un imperceptible signe de tête.

Ils rentrèrent au hub. Jack les y attendait renversé sur une chaise en tirant sur ses bretelles.

-On a trouvé un alien à moitié bouffé par les Weevils, déclara Owen, je vais faire une autopsie.

-Par les Weevils ? Reprit Jack en grimaçant. Ça tombe bien, les enfants, faites vos bagages, on part en voyage.

Ils le regardèrent bouche bée.

-En voyage ?

-Où ?

-Combien de temps ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Loin, très loin, répondit Jack avec un sourire mystérieux. prenez toutes les dispositions nécessaires et rendez-vous demain à 6 heures à l'aéroport International de Cardiff.

-Et...et Rhys...Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Bafouilla Gwen.

Jack haussa les épaules.

-À toi de voir, Gwen, répliqua t-il en quittant la pièce.

-Dis-lui que tu pars en déplacement, suggéra Tosh gentiment.

-Mais il va rester ici sans moi, allégua t-elle désemparée.

-Donne lui l'adresse de ton pote Andy, proposa Owen un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront à s'occuper ensemble les longues soirées sans toi. Surtout qu'il est mignon cet Andy. Hein Ianto qu'Andy est joli garçon ?

Ianto Jones leva les yeux au ciel et s'abstint de répondre. Il avait mille choses à faire d'ici leur départ sans avoir à répondre aux éternelles provocations d'Owen. S'occuper du corps dans le van et organiser le séjour des prisonniers dans les sous-sols pendant leur absence. Plus un tas de choses encore. Il réajusta la veste de son costume et retourna au van faire ce pour quoi il était payé.

Entre autre.

.

À suivre...


	3. Rodney

Vous savez quelle est la ressemblance entre vous, le docteur Kavanagh et une méduse ? Tempêta Rodney McKay en collant le nez d'un jeune scientifique visiblement terrorisé sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Tous les trois vous n'avez pas de cerveau. Si vous n'êtes pas capable d' interpréter une équation correctement je vais vous trouver un travail à votre niveau. Vous allez inspecter les canalisations des eaux-vannes dans les sous-sols. Il parait qu'il y en a une qui fuit, ajouta t-il avec un rictus de contentement. À vous de réparer ça. Et prenez un militaire avec vous, vous seriez bien capable de vous perdre.

-C'est de l'abus de pouvoir, gronda Kavanagh un peu plus loin.

-Tiens, c'est vous ? Vous vous cachiez ou ? Vous vous rendez-compte qu'à cause de votre incompétence à tous les deux le laboratoire n°3 a failli exploser ? Tenez, pourquoi n'accompagneriez-vous pas notre jeune ami dans son exploration souterraine? J'ai peur que tout de même la compagnie d'un militaire soit un peu juste. Même pour lui.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit, fulmina l'autre homme en colère.

-J'ai tous les droits, Kavanagh, je suis votre supérieur, ne l'oubliez pas. Et maintenant, disparaissez tous les deux, allez, ouste ! Hors de ma vue!

Une fois les deux hommes partis Radek Zelenka qui avait assisté à la scène, s'approcha du scientifique.

-Quoi ? Gronda Rodney sur la défensive. Vous allez me reprocher d'avoir été trop dur ? Je peux pas passer mes journées à essayer de sauver nos culs à tous et surveiller les moules que nous envoie le SGC.

-Pas du tout, rétorqua tranquillement le tchèque, pas de problème pour moi. Vous avez l'air fatigué, pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas un peu de repos ?

Rodney soupira et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

-Pas le temps, grommela t-il.

Radek l'observa attentivement. Rodney était plus que fatigué, il était épuisé. Il ne comptait pas ses heures et ne s'alimentait pas correctement. Radek savait qu'il travaillait également une grande partie de la nuit. Il songea un instant à en parler au colonel Sheppard mais ces derniers temps on le voyait plus guère trainer dans le labo, comme avant. Rodney et le militaire étaient en froid, c'était évident et ceci depuis l'échec du Projet Arcturus. Les trois quart d'un système solaire s'étaient volatilisés et Rodney en payait le prix fort. Radek trouvait cela injuste vu le nombre de fois où il avait sauvé la cité et leurs vies par la même occasion.

-Allez au moins manger quelque chose au mess, vous vous sentirez mieux après suggéra t-il avec sollicitude.

Rodney soupira une seconde fois. C'était vrai il était crevé et il mourrait de faim. Il consulta sa montre. S'il allait au mess maintenant il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il tombe sur John. Non, le Colonel Sheppard, rectifia t-il intérieurement. John c'était avant. Avant que...

-Vous avez raison, concéda t-il à son collègue soulagé. Je vais faire une petite coupure et manger quelque chose.

-C'est bien, et nourrissez vous convenablement.

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oui maman.

Il se leva trop rapidement et sentit sa tête tourner.

-Hé! S'exclama Zelenka en le retenant. Rasseyez-vous, j'appelle le docteur Beckett.

-Pas la peine, grommela le scientifique. Ça va passer.

Il farfouilla dans sa poche, sortit une barre de céréales et mordit à pleines dents dedans. Il la fit descendre avec un grand verre d'eau que l'autre homme s'empressa de lui apporter.

-J'insiste pour que vous alliez le voir, Rodney, insista Radek fermement. Si vous ne le faites pas je l'appelle pour lui dire ce qui vient de se passer.

-Petit maitre chanteur ! Siffla le canadien en reposant son verre.

Radek remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et examina son collègue qu'il trouva vraiment pale.

-C'est à prendre où à laisser, McKay.

-C'est bon, capitula l'autre homme, j'y vais.

Il se leva avec précaution, lança un regard noir à son collègue et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Et surtout prenez votre temps ! Lança Zelenka de son poste de travail.

Rodney vit plusieurs scientifiques émettre des hochements de tête approbateurs à la dernière injonction de Radek.

-Bande d'ingrats, grommela t-il en prenant la porte, et surtout essayez de ne pas faire trop de dégâts pendant mon absence.

-Oui, oui, on va essayer, lança Zelenka avec gaité. Allez !

Rodney entra dans l'infirmerie étrangement calme. Pendant les périodes de crise cela fourmillait ici.

-Où est le Docteur Beckett ? Demanda t-il abruptement à un infirmier occupé à ranger un chariot.

-Il pratique une nouvelle autopsie de...enfin, de l'espèce de truc que vous avez ramené l'autre jour, vous savez...répondit l'autre homme, et bonjour à vous aussi Docteur McKay! Ajouta t-il sans se démonter.

Rodney haussa les épaules et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il longea le corridor, fit glisser la paume de sa main sur le système d'ouverture d'une petite porte latérale et entra. L'odeur lui fit plisser le nez. Il trouva Carson en train de se nettoyer soigneusement les mains. Manifestement il avait terminé. Son regard erra sur la forme recouverte d'un drap étendue sur la table d'autopsie un peu plus loin.

-Alors ? Demanda t-il curieux.

-J'en sais rien, je n'avais jamais vu cela auparavant mais je n'en ai pas appris plus. Il y a trois jours de cela nous avons envoyé les images au SGC qui devait faire appel aux experts sur terre. On en saura peut-être plus à la réunion à laquelle Elizabeth nous a convoqué cet après-midi.

-Merde! J'avais oublié, maugréa Rodney.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit Carson avec un bon sourire. Mais à part ça, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Rodney lui fit un bref résumé de son léger malaise. Le médecin fronça les sourcils.

-Allez, déclara t-il en ouvrant la porte, allons à l'infirmerie, je vais vous examiner et pratiquer quelques examens.

Une heure plus tard le médecin, les bras croisés et l'air fâché s'approchait du lit sur lequel Rodney somnolait.

-Docteur McKay! S'exclama t-il d'une voix forte.

-Arrgh ! Vous êtes fou Carson ! S'écria Rodney en faisant un bond. Il vit l'air pincé du médecin et commença à paniquer. J'ai quelque chose de grave Carson et vous ne savez pas comment me l'annoncer ? Je vais mourir, c'est ça hein ? Mon dieu ! Et dans ce cas c'en est fini d'Atlantis! C'est pas cette bande de mollusques qui se disent scientifiques qui vont...

Carson soupira. Décidemment Rodney était le roi des hypocondriaques.

-Non, non, vous n'allez pas mourir, enfin pas tout de suite. Rodney poussa un long soupir de soulagement et se relaissa tomber sur le lit. Mais ce que je voudrais savoir c'est à quand remonte votre dernier REPAS CORRECT ?

Rodney réfléchit rapidement au mensonge qu'il allait servir à l'autre homme.

-Et n'essayez pas de mentir sinon...

-Carson, pour qui me prenez vous, j'ai pas l'habitude de mentir! Riposta vertueusement le scientifique. Euh...je dirais...ben...voyons...

-Rodney !

-Ben, euh, je crois bien...j'avais une réserve de barres énergétiques au laboratoire et avec cette histoire d'E2PZ qu'on a ramené et cette créature qu'on a trouvé et les égouts de la cité qui ont un problème et...

-Rodney! S'écria le médecin à bout de patience.

-Bon, alors on est mardi. Hier je me suis occupé de la perte d'énergie dans le secteur 4, dimanche je...Il capta le regard furibond de l'autre homme et capitula. Heu...je dirai samedi peut-être...

-Rodney! S'exclama le médecin en colère, vous être hypoglycémique, je dois vous le rappeler en quelle langue ?

-C'est comme vous voulez, j'en parle une dizaine, tenta de plaisanter le scientifique.

Mal lui en prit. Carson ne devait pas être d'humeur à apprécier la plaisanterie ce jour-là. Il dût subir un sermon interminable sur la nécessité de se nourrir convenablement. Ensuite le médecin lui égrena la liste des examens qu'il allait lui faire subir dès que la réunion serait terminée. Rodney frémit en entendant certains termes et non, il ne retournerait pas dans son laboratoire aujourd'hui. Il essaya de protester mais un regard bleu glacé et une énorme seringue brandie sous son nez le fit taire. De plus Carson allait l'accompagner tout de suite au mess et veiller qu'il prenne un repas décent.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux heures plus tard, Rodney revigoré et accompagné de Carson Beckett qui ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle se présentait au bureau d'Elizabeth Weir. Outre la diplomate il y avait déjà Teyla, Ronon et John Sheppard. Rodney évita le regard de ce dernier et alla s'installer à coté de l'Athosienne.

Elizabeth prit place et sourit.

-Bonjour à tous. Pour commencer j'ai deux nouvelles. Le SGC m'a contacté ce matin. Tout d'abord la créature que vous avez ramené dernièrement n'est pas inconnue pour certains sur Terre. Je ne sais pas si vous lui avez déjà trouvé un nom Colonel Sheppard, continua t-elle mais dans ce cas là oubliez-le. C'est un "Weevil".

-Un "Weevil"? Euh...j'avais pensé à "Carcharoth" à cause des crocs, vous voyez, un peu loup-garou...

Elizabeth sourit.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, oubliez. D'autre part, nous attendons de la visite. Un groupe de cinq experts. Ils viennent du Royaume-Uni, plus précisément de Cardiff.

-Cinq personnes pour cette créature ? Intervint Rodney avec curiosité. Ce n'est pas un peu...excessif ?

Elizabeth soupira.

-Vous avez mis dans le mille, Rodney. Il y a des tensions au sein du CIS. Certains pensent que les USA sont trop prépondérants. N'oublions pas que la mission Atlantis est financée également en grande partie par les européens. Ils ont décidés d'envoyer un groupe d'experts venant d'Europe et il en existe un qui a des connaissances très étendues sur les extra-terrestres. Elle prit une feuille sur la liasse de documents posés sur la table et la consulta. Une scientifique experte en technologie extra terrestre, un médecin, un agent de terrain, une femme, précisa t-elle, un...chef de la sécurité qui m'a l'air d'être aussi un agent de terrain et leur chef. Certainement un militaire car il a le grade de Capitaine. Je n'ai pas plus d'informations sur eux. Nous devons nous préparer à les accueillir, c'est tout.

-C'est quand même assez étrange, commenta John Sheppard en se renversant sur son siège. Vous n'en savez pas plus ?

-Non, à part que leur groupe porte un nom.

-Et quel est-il ? Demanda Teyla en passant la main dans sa chevelure auburn.

-Torchwood, ils s'appellent Torchwood, déclara la diplomate en reposant sa feuille sur la table.

.

À suivre...


	4. Au SGC

Gwen Cooper contempla avec méfiance l'énorme anneau entouré de symboles qu'ils appelaient une Porte et se retourna vers le Colonel Jack O'Neill.

-Vous voulez dire que nous allons passer à travers ce...truc et que nous nous retrouverons directement dans la galaxie de Pégase, sur cette base que vous appelez Atlantis ?

-Absolument miss Cooper, répondit le militaire, vous allez passer à travers "l'Horizon des événements" qui est le terme approprié et vous voyagerez entre deux points de l'Espace-temps.

-Putain, dans une autre galaxie, ça fait bizarre, commenta Owen. C'est un peu comme la Faille, mais à l'envers.

-La Faille dont vous parlez, vous ne contrôlez pas ce qui en vient, contrairement à la Porte des Etoiles, lui fit remarquer l'homme étrange avec un symbole gravé sur le front qui leur avait été présenté un peu plus tôt. Teal'c, se souvint Owen,.

-Joli nom, la Porte des Etoiles, commenta Tosh.

-En effet, admit Tealc.

Jack O'Neill contempla l'étrange groupe qui avait débarqué la veille au SGC. Le Docteur Owen Harper, qui avait l'air assez arrogant et imbu de lui-même, de ce qu'il avait pu en juger lors du repas de la veille au soir dans le mess. Mais d'après le rapport qu'il avait consulté c'était un excellent médecin et un légiste hors-pair. Jack avait fait jouer ses relations pour en savoir un peu plus sur Torchwood. Heureusement il avait de nombreux amis prêts à lui rendre ce service. Owen harper lui faisait un peu penser à Rodney McKay et il se demanda comment ces deux là allaient s'entendre. La jeune femme qui contemplait le vortex avec méfiance s'appelait Gwen Cooper. Ancien flic. Il la savait capable et déterminée. Au cours du repas elle s'était montré enjouée et drôle et ils avaient pas mal plaisanté tous les deux. À son grand plaisir il avait découvert qu'elle était aussi fan des Simpsons. L'autre femme, Toshiko Sato qu'ils appelaient familièrement Tosh était plus réservée mais charmante. Toute la soirée elle avait discuté avec Samantha Carter et Jack n'avait rien compris à leur techno babillage.

-Hey, Jack !

O'neill accueillit Daniel Jackson avec un grand sourire. Le scientifique avait tenu à être là pour assister au départ de leurs hôtes. Jack savait qu'il mourrait d'envie de repartir sur Atlantis mais ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Et c'était tant mieux. La veille Daniel s'était exilé un long moment avec ce Capitaine Harkness et il avait suivi du coin de l'œil mais sans rien entendre la discussion entre les deux hommes. O'Neill ne savait pas ce que lui racontait l'autre Jack mais Daniel avait l'air particulièrement animé et émerveillé. Il n'avait pas trop apprécié, même s'il avait été rassuré par la scène dont il avait été témoin dans les douches grâce à une caméra de sécurité. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas appris grand chose sur cet homme, c'était un vrai mystère. Même les dossiers classés les plus top secrets ne révélaient pratiquement rien sur lui. Il fallait dire que Torchwood était au-dessus de pratiquement toutes les institutions. N'empêche qu'il était grand, avenant, bien fait de sa personne mais le Colonel O'Neill, fort de son instinct et de son expérience avait détecté sous l'apparence plaisante un homme dangereux, impitoyable et...secret.

-Alors, Mr Jones, vous avez bien dormi ? S'enquerrait Daniel auprès du jeune homme en costume, discret et silencieux qui lui répondit avec gentillesse et courtoisie.

Ianto Jones...Un jeune homme en costume, agréable, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup. Jack l'avait un peu observé. il avait le sens de l'humour et s'entendait bien avec les autres. Peut-être moins avec le médecin qui l'avait un peu titillé et appelé teaboy à deux reprises. Jones n'avait pas répondu et Jack en avait déduit qu'il avait l'habitude.

Le colonel O'Neill eut un sourire ironique. Si ce Ianto Jones avait continué ce qu'il avait commencé dans les douches avec Harkness la veille au soir après le diner, et bien sa nuit avait dû être animée. Il revit le jeune homme à genoux, pratiquant une fellation au capitaine Harkness qui l'encourageait de mots crus, les mains dans ses cheveux. Puis l'autre homme l'avait fait se relever et ils avaient échangé un baiser...magistral. Jack avait éteint le canal. Néanmoins le souvenir venait de pas mal l'émoustiller. Dès que ces cinq là seraient partis, il entrainerait Daniel chez lui pour une petite douche à deux.

Il repéra du coin de l'œil Walter Harriman qui lui faisait des petits signes en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. C'était le moment. Il s'approcha de Jack Harkness.

-Alors Capitaine, prêt à partir pour une autre galaxie ?

-Absolument, Colonel déclara l'autre homme. Ce n'est pas mon premier voyage vous savez.

Jack eut l'intuition qu'il ne parlait pas que de voyages...terrestres. Il lui tendit la main. Harkness la serra fermement.

-Et merci pour votre accueil, déclara t-il.

O'Neill s'approcha des autres membres de Torchword et leur serra à tous la main. Il vit Daniel s'approcher du capitaine pour le saluer.

-C'est le moment les enfants! déclara Jack O'Neill. Allez, il faut passer l'iris!

L'autre Jack lui lança un regard amusé et donna une accolade à Daniel. O'Neill grimaça.

la Porte entra en action. les membres de Torchwood s'alignèrent instinctivement, ce qui rappela à Jack la façon qu'ils avaient, avec son équipe de SGI de traverser le Wormhole. Un jeune lieutenant chargé des bagages se positionna derrière eux poussant son chariot. Jack O'Neill lança un sourire encourageant à Gwen Cooper et fit un petit geste d'adieu.

Il y eut un léger bruit feutré. La porte s'activa et se stabilisa. Gwen laissa échapper un petit cri d'étonnement.

-On dirait une flaque! Une flaque...en hauteur!

Ils s'avancèrent tous les cinq et franchirent le vortex.

.

À suivre


	5. Atlantis

Ianto Jones ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis. Ils venaient de...déboucher, atterrir ? Il ne savait pas quel était le terme adéquat dans une immense salle lumineuse au plafond vertigineux. Les parois étaient couvertes de vitraux colorés qui reflétaient la lumière. C'était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Une véritable merveille. Il songea au hub, étrange, encombré, humide et sinistre. Ici tout n'était que clarté, espace et harmonie. Il regarda ses compagnons. Tosh et Gwen avaient l'air aussi ébahi que lui et Owen avait pour une fois quitté son air blasé et restait bouche bée devant le spectacle.

Le capitaine Jack Harkness parcourut rapidement du regard l'immense salle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit groupe un peu plus bas qui se tenait prêt à les accueillir.

-Allez, les enfants, on y va, déclara t-il à ses compagnons en descendant les quelques marches qui menaient à leurs hôtes, vous aurez le temps de vous émerveiller plus tard.

Une mince jeune femme brune vêtue d'un tee-shirt rouge vint à leur rencontre. Elle lui tendit la main avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Capitaine Jack Harkness, je suppose ? Je suis le Docteur Elizabeth Weir. Bienvenue sur Atlantis.

La poignée de mains fut cordiale. Jack émit un grand sourire et Elizabeth lui trouva un abord tout à fait sympathique.

-Docteur Weir, merci de nous recevoir sur cette...merveilleuse cité, déclara le chef de Torchwood en jetant un regard rapide sur le comité d'accueil. Un militaire, grand et mince, bien fait de sa personne. Américain s'il en croyait le petit drapeau sur la manche de son uniforme. Deux hommes avec des uniformes à peu près similaires mais de couleurs différentes sur le devant. Le jaune avec un drapeau écossais était porté par un homme au visage agréable, l'air aimable qui leur adressa un grand sourire jovial. Le bleu avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un visage un peu rond, de beaux yeux bleus et la bouche un peu tordue qui lui conférait un certain charme. Il avait l'air fermé et tapait légèrement du pied comme s'il s'ennuyait prodigieusement. Le petit drapeau canadien sur son bras lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait bien sûr du Docteur Rodney McKay, le chef scientifique de la cité. La veille au soir Daniel Jackson avait parlé de lui. C'était un génie. Deux civils complétaient le groupe. Un homme immense avec des dreadlocks et une jeune femme dans une tenue plutôt sexy avec de longs cheveux auburn.

Les présentations commencèrent.

-Voici le Colonel John Sheppard, le responsable militaire de la cité. Il s'occupe également de la sécurité.

Le Colonel s'avança avec les autres membres du groupe. Il n'échangea pas de salut militaire avec Harkness qui était en civil mais lui serra la main. Jack sentit une certaine méfiance dans sa poigne mais ne fit pas de commentaire. John Sheppard salua Tosh et Gwen avec un sourire charmeur, fit rapidement connaissance avec le docteur Harper et s'arrêta devant Ianto Jones à qui il adressa également un sourire radieux au grand agacement de Jack qui vit du coin de l'œil le docteur McKay faire une légère grimace.

Ce dernier, maussade, les salua brièvement comme s'il était très pressé.

-Voici Toshiko Sato, experte en informatique et en technologie extra-terrestre, déclara Jack en pressant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-J'étais impatiente de faire votre connaissance, Docteur McKay, déclara Tosh en souriant à l'adresse du scientifique. Le colonel Carter m'a longuement parlé de vos travaux hier soir. Elle vous admire beaucoup. C'est vraiment un grand honneur de vous rencontrer.

Rodney se dérida un peu.

-Samantha carter est la seule personne dans les deux galaxies à être presque aussi intelligente que moi. Je dis bien presque. Bien qu'elle soit loin d'avoir acquis toutes mes connaissances et...

-Rodney est un génie et il aime le faire savoir, intervint l'homme en jaune. Je suis le Docteur Carson Beckett, médecin chef et généticien, se présenta t-il, devançant Elizabeth. J'espère que vous allez vous plaire parmi nous.

Il serra la main des membres de Torchwood avec chaleur.

-Vous êtes écossais ? Demanda Gwen Cooper charmée.

-Tout à fait. Vous l'avez reconnu à mon accent je suppose ?

Gwen se mit à rire.

-On ne peut pas le manquer.

-Je suis le docteur Owen Harper, déclara un homme mince au visage assez atypique. Il parait que vous avez capturé un Weevil ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, c'est comme cela que vous les appelez, répondit Carson avec un bon sourire. Je suis impatient d'apprendre ce que vous savez sur eux.

-Nous sommes tous impatients, intervint John sheppard.

-Mon peuple les connait depuis longtemps, déclara la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn. Mais cela fait longtemps que nous n'en avons pas vu...jusqu'à récemment.

Ceux de Torchwood la regardèrent avec curiosité.

-Je suis Teyla Emmagan, se présenta t-elle en courbant légèrement la tête, fille de Tagan et chef des Athosiens.

-Teyla et son peuple sont nos meilleurs alliés, intervint Elizabeth Weir. Teyla vit avec nous sur Atlantis et fait partie de l'équipe d'exploration SGA1 ainsi que Ronon Dex qui vient de la planète Sateda. Il fait également partie de SGA, expliqua t-elle en faisant un signe de tête en direction de l'intéressé.

-SGA ? S'enquit Ianto curieux.

-C'est notre première équipe d'exploration. Elle est composée du Colonel Sheppard qui en est le commandant, le Docteur McKay, Ronon et Teyla. Ce sont eux qui ont trouvé le Weevil, répondit la diplomate.

-Il parait que vous les connaissez bien ? S'enquit John Sheppard curieux.

-Oui, nous avons l'habitude de les chasser dans les égouts de Cardiff, lui répondit Jack.

Les atlantes ouvrirent de grands yeux et le regardèrent bouche bée, sauf Ronon qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules..

-Les égouts de Cardiff, c'est une plaisanterie ? Questionna Carson éberlué.

-Non, malheureusement c'est sérieux, répliqua le capitaine. Il y en a au moins une centaine sous la ville.

-D'où viennent-il?

-De la Faille.

-La Faille ? De quoi parlez-vous ? S'enquit Rodney qui commençait un peu à s'intéresser.

-Tiens, il y a quelque chose que vous ne connaissez pas ? Le railla le Colonel. Je croyais que vous saviez tout sur tout.

Rodney fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement quand Elizabeth intervint.

-Ecoutez tous, je pense que pour l'instant nous devons laisser nos hôtes s'installer. Nous pourrons mieux faire connaissance et discuter plus tard si vous le voulez bien. John, Teyla, ce serait gentil d'accompagner nos invités à leurs quartiers. Rencontrons-nous au mess ce soir et nous discuterons de tout cela tranquillement.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une heure plus tard l'équipe de Torchwood se retrouvait dans les quartiers de leur chef. Gwen s'installa en tailleur sur le lit, Tosh s'assit près d'elle. Owen négligemment appuyé contre un mur s'inspectait les ongles. Jack se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-La vue est superbe, déclara Ianto debout près de la baie vitrée, les mains dans les poches. C'est fantastique. Il jeta encore un coup d'œil émerveillé à la cité qui s'étalait à leurs pieds.

-On dirait un royaume de conte de fées, déclara Gwen.

-Et tu en serais la princesse ? Grinça Owen d'un ton sarcastique.

-En tout cas tu ne serais pas le prince, rétorqua Gwen du tac au tac, plutôt l'affreux dragon, ou l'ogre ou...

-Laisse tomber, Gwen, répliqua le médecin agacé.

-N'empêche que c'est vrai, c'est fabuleux. Rien à voir avec le hub! Déclara Tosh avec enthousiasme.

-J'aime le hub, grogna Jack en étirant les jambes, il est si clair, si...lumineux.

-Tellement confortable, renchérit Tosh.

-Et sa vue imprenable ! Convint Gwen.

-Et ses effluves printanières, cet air frais chargé d'un doux et léger parfum de lilas...Ça me manque déjà, ajouta Owen.

-Moi ce que je préfère c'est l'humidité qui suinte des parois dans le sous-sol, ajouta Ianto, et la jolie couleur jaunâtre des murs lépreux. C'est tellement...agréable!

-Un vrai palais !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Gwen se tortilla sur le lit.

-En tout cas ils ont l'air sympa. Il est pas mal ce Colonel Sheppard.

-Pfff! Lâcha Owen. Mouais, sans plus.

-Vous avez remarqué la tension entre lui et McKay ? Déclara la jeune femme. Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre ces deux là.

-Moi ce que je me demande c'est ce que nous foutons là, déclara Owen. Cette histoire de Weevil me parait bizarre. Nous faire venir tous les cinq pour ça...

-Tu as raison, Owen, approuva jack. Nous sommes là parce que nous sommes les meilleurs experts en extra-terrestres d'Europe et d'Asie. C'est une question de politique. Le Comité de Surveillance qui gère Atlantis est très pointilleux. La dirigeante et le commandant militaire sont tous les deux américains, ce qui fait tiquer le CIS. Dès qu'ils ont appris cette histoire de Weevil dans cette galaxie et que, allez savoir comment ils ont établi le parallèle avec les Weevils de Cardiff ils ont sauté sur l'occasion pour nous imposer.

-On n'est pas des marionnettes. Tu aurais pu refuser, grogna Owen, ou bien nous en parler avant.

Jack se leva et s'approcha de la baie vitrée. Il contempla la cité, ses flèches argentées pointées vers le ciel et l'océan miroitant dans le crépuscule qui commençait à tomber.

-Déjà pour commencer cette histoire de Weevil est intéressante et deuxièmement je ne pouvais pas refuser. Pas à la personne qui me l'a demandé.

-Moi je suis contente d'être là, dit Gwen. Ça nous change un peu des bas fonds de Cardiff.

Tosh renchérit.

-Le Docteur McKay est un extraordinaire scientifique. Si ce que le Colonel Carter m'a dit, c'est vraiment le plus grand génie des deux galaxies...

-...et il a l'air de le savoir, compléta Ianto. En plus il a quelque chose de...je ne sais pas. Il a l'air un peu triste, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Jack lui lança un regard appuyé.

-Personnellement moi je trouve cette Teyla Emmagan complètement canon, déclara Owen. Je me demande si elle est avec ce type, le géant.

-Il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de toi, répliqua Jack en riant.

-Moi je le trouve pas mal dans son genre ce Ronon. Tu pourrais essayer les deux, Owen, plaisanta Gwen.

-Putain, ce serait comme se taper la Belle et la Bête en même temps, répondit le médecin d'un ton rêveur.

-Owen, t'es qu'un pervers! S'exclama Gwen dégoutée.

-Bon, alors je me contenterai bien de Teyla. De toute façon tu as vu comme je suis taillé ? Tu m'imagines avec un demi-bœuf sur les reins ?

-Tu sais Owen, tu peux varier les positions. Ianto, dès qu'on reviendra à Cardiff il faudra dégotter un Kâma-Sûtra pour Owen ou bien...lui en prêter un, intervint Jack en lançant un coup d'œil complice au jeune homme qui se mit à rougir furieusement. Franchement il détestait quand Jack faisait ce genre d'allusions en public. Il sortit les mains de ses poches et arrangea son nœud de cravate, histoire de reprendre contenance.

-Tu sais à qui tu parles là ? Répliqua Owen. Question sexe je n'ai plus rien à apprendre. Je suis le roi.

Le visage de Tosh se rembrunit légèrement. Elle s'installa elle aussi en tailleur et appuya son poing sous son menton.

-Dites, vous croyez que les Weevils viennent de cette galaxie ? Demanda t-elle changeant de conversation.

-Peut-être, répliqua Jack. Teyla a dit que son peuple les connait depuis longtemps et...

-Jack, regarde !

Le capitaine lança un regard indulgent à son jeune ami qui venait de le couper et fixa l'endroit désigné. Il avait vu des choses magnifiques tout au long de sa longue existence et celle-ci en ferait partie. Les autres s'approchèrent pour voir.

La cité venait de s'illuminer. Elle brillait de milliers de petites lumières qui se reflétaient dans l'eau et, au-dessus de l'océan qui avait pris une couleur argent deux lunes rondes et éclatantes s'élevaient dans le ciel.

-Féérique! S'exclama Tosh. C'est le paradis ici!

.

À suivre


	6. Au mess

Deux heures plus tard, assise avec les autres dans le mess Tosh déchantait. Le Colonel John Sheppard venait de leur faire un compte-rendu détaillé de tous les "délices" de cette galaxie. Les Genii, leurs alliés, les Wraith et leur manière de "s'alimenter", l'insecte Iratus sur lequel John insista longuement sans compter les trahisons des pseudos alliés et tout le reste. Il parla de l'Entité faite d'énergie, libérée par inadvertance par un enfant athosien qui avait tué plusieurs des leurs avant d'être expédiée par la Porte dans un autre monde. Elle resta bouche bée en apprenant que des jeunes gens se suicidaient avant leurs vingt ans pour assurer la pérennité de leur peuple, qu'une population entière avait été décimée par un vaccin. Enfin, la moitié, les dit-Wraith s'étant chargés du reste et que le gouvernement d'Olésia, une planète qu'ils avaient découverte récemment livrait ses prisonniers à ces monstres en échange de sa survie.

Rodney Mckay la rassura aussitôt.

-Ce que le Colonel Sheppard ne vous dit pas, miss Sato c'est que nous avons également de nombreux alliés dans cette galaxie. Il a un véritable talent pour se faire des amis. Capitaine Kirk, vous connaissez ? Ajouta t-il avec perfidie.

Toshiko lui sourit.

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Tosh, comme tout le monde.

Rodney haussa les épaules.

-Va pour Tosh, bougonna t-il.

Mais John n'avait aucune intention de laisser passer ça.

-Heureusement que certains ici ont envie de se faire des amis. Je ne vous raconte pas le nombre de fois où nous avons eu les pires ennuis parce que Rodney a dénigré des peuples à cause de leur technologie primitive ou leurs croyances. Il n'arrive jamais à la boucler.

Le scientifique le foudroya du regard.

Gwen Cooper examina le contenu de son assiette.

-C'est bizarre ces petits légumes. C'est quoi ? Demanda t-elle curieuse.

-Ce sont des tavas, des haricots cultivés par les Genii. Nous commerçons avec eux, expliqua Teyla.

-Mais vous ne venez pas de nous dire que ce sont vos ennemis ? S'enquit Owen intrigué.

Elizabeth sourit et se lança des explications où il en ressortit que les Genii se livraient des luttes intestines pour le pouvoir. Actuellement leur leader, Ladon Radim se montrait un allié fidèle mais une unité importante avait suivi leur chef Kolya dans la dissidence et c'était cette faction là qui leur causait des ennuis. Kolya était un ennemi redoutable, impitoyable et surtout rancunier. Il en voulait aux Atlantes d'avoir aidé Radim et ne laissait jamais passer une occasion de se venger. Il était capable de la pire cruauté.

John Sheppard leur raconta comment Kolya l'avait une fois fait prisonnier et livré à un Wraith qui s'était alimenté de lui. Il avait fini par conclure un accord avec la créature et ils s'étaient évadés ensemble. Le Wraith lui avait finalement rendu ses années de vie volées.

-Nous, nous avons les weevils et les autres, ceux qui nous arrivent par la Faille, intervint Tosh. Ils sont terrifiants. Mais ces Wraith...brr!

-La Faille ? Questionna le docteur Weir. J'avoue que le Colonel O'Neill m'en a un peu parlé mais pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?

-La ville de Cardiff se situe sur une faille spatio-temporelle, expliqua Tosh et parfois des artefacts ou des créatures alien comme les Weevils nous arrivent par là. Nous ne savons pas grand chose sur eux. Ils vivent dans les égouts de Cardiff et semblent communiquer entre eux par télépathie. Ce sont des tueurs.

-Pourquoi tuent-ils ? Demanda Teyla intéressée.

-On ne sait pas. Ils attaquent les gens et les massacrent, c'est tout. Ils sont comme des animaux sauvages, comme vos Wraith, répliqua Tosh.

-Grossière erreur ! Intervint Rodney avec sa brusquerie habituelle. Les Wraith sont très évolués technologiquement, plus que nous peut-être, très bien organisés et très intelligents. Ce sont eux qui ont vaincus les Anciens. Vous pouvez leur tirer dessus un moment avant de les avoir, surtout s'ils viennent de se nourrir. Ils sont des facultés de régénération étonnantes. Ils possèdent des vaisseaux ruches et d'autres plus petits appelés des darts.

-Ils s'en servent pour faire leur récolte, compléta Teyla.

Leur récolte ? S'enquit Tosh intriguée.

-Leurs récoltes d'humains. Ils attendent quelques centaines d'années que les populations prolifèrent et les attaquent. Ils les déciment presque complètement et passent à une autre planète, puis ils reviennent avant que les populations aient le temps d'évoluer. Ils surgissent avec les darts, cueillent les humains avec un rayon et les entreposent dans leurs vaisseaux ruches qui leur servent aussi de garde manger.

-Quelle horreur! murmura Tosh effarée.

Ianto eut une grimace de dégout.

\- Au fait, vous l'avez trouvé où votre Weevil ? Questionna t-il curieux

-Sur une planète. PLN2462 qui était répertoriée sur la base de données des Anciens, pour être plus précis, répondit Sheppard. Elle est également habitée par des êtres humains qui vivent dans la terreur. Ils les prennent pour des démons et offrent régulièrement un des leurs en sacrifice, ou bien des prisonniers s'ils en ont sous la main. Bon, McKay avait surtout détecté une source d'énergie provenant du temple ou ils font leurs sacrifices. C'est pour ça qu'on est arrivés là. On avait plus ou moins réussi à lier connaissance grâce à Teyla jusqu'à ce que notre génie autoproclamé s'introduise dans le lieu sacré et défendu aux étrangers. Ceci malgré mon interdiction. Et quand il a été pris il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de leur faire un discours dans lequel ils ont surtout compris qu'ils étaient de pauvres crétins stupides et ignorants. Conclusion on s'est retrouvés ligotés comme des saucissons et offerts en pâture. Heureusement Ronon est arrivé et nous a délivrés. On a couru jusqu' au Jumper avec toutes ces bestioles à nos trousses. Ronon a tiré sur l'un deux et ils se sont enfuis complètement paniqués. On a emmené le cadavre avec nous, voilà l'histoire.(1)

-N'empêche qu'il y avait un E2PZ, grogna le scientifique en plongeant sa cuillère dans sa Jelly bleue tremblotante.

-Si vous m'aviez obéi vous l'auriez eu, asséna le colonel. Non, monsieur a voulu n'en faire qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude.

-Parlez-nous un peu plus de ces Wraith, demanda Jack n'ayant aucune envie d'assister à la dispute qu'il sentait venir. Vous dites qu'ils se nourrissent de la...force vitale des humains? Comment procèdent-ils ?

-Ils ont une fente dans la paume. Ils appliquent leur main sur la poitrine de leur victime et aspirent leurs années de vie. Ils se régénèrent ainsi. Cela leur assure l'immortalité en quelque sorte. C'est une spécificité qui n'existe pas ailleurs, de ce que nous en savons, expliqua Carson.

John Sheppard qui avait l'œil aguerri vit avec étonnement le capitaine Harkness se raidir imperceptiblement. Les autres membres de Torchwood échangèrent des regards gênés.

Un ange passa.

-Vous n'avez jamais de répit ? Questionna Ianto brisant le silence.

-Si, ils hibernent. Malheureusement ils se sont réveillés, expliqua calmement Teyla.

-Pourquoi ?

Ce fut au tour des Atlantes d'observer un silence embarrassé.

John Sheppard grimaça. Il saisit son verre d'eau et l'avala d'un trait.

-Je les ai réveillé, révéla t-il en faisant tinter son verre sur la table. Il avisa les regards curieux des membres de Torchwood. Lors de notre première mission j'ai tué leur gardienne ce qui a eu pour conséquence de réveiller tous les autres.

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, John, déclara Teyla gentiment. Sans vous nous serions morts à l'heure qu'il est. Vous nous avez sauvés et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

-Eternellement est un bien grand mot, intervint Jack d'un ton badin, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je vois que nous ne donnons pas le même sens à ce mot, Capitaine Harkness, répliqua Teyla avec un sourire étrange.

Bizarrement Jack ne lui proposa pas de l'appeler par son prénom. Instinctivement il avait envie d'observer un peu de distance avec cette femme sexy en diable mais au regard...perçant.

-Hum, je trouve tout cela passionnant. Vous avez déjà réussi à capturer un Wraith? Questionna Ianto Jones.

Le Colonel cessa de jouer avec son verre et se renversa sur sa chaise. Il adressa un grand sourire au jeune homme.

Ianto Jones lui plaisait. Il était même pas mal du tout. Il portait un costume, ce qui était assez original sur Atlantis. Cela lui allait bien. L'air doux et sérieux. Enthousiaste mais sans indiscrétion. Il jeta un coup d'œil du coté de McKay et la colère qu'il ressentait depuis plus d'un mois maintenant reprit le dessus, brulante. Il se força à respirer calmement et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme.

-Si vous êtes intéressé, je peux vous en montrer un, monsieur Jones déclara t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Ianto, Colonel Sheppard. Vous en avez un ici sur Atlantis ? Demanda le jeune homme stupéfait.

-John.

-Pardon ?

-Appelez-moi John. Oui, nous le gardons prisonnier au sous-sol, répondit le Colonel amusé par l'intérêt de l'autre homme.

-Ça me rappelle quelque chose, soupira Ianto.

Ce fut au tour de John de le regarder avec étonnement.

Ianto allait répondre quand Jack le devança.

-Une des attributions de Ianto est de s'occuper des Weevils et des autres créatures que nous gardons en cellules au sous sol du hub, expliqua t-il au militaire. Ianto fait également un excellent café.

-Qu'est-ce que le hub ? Demanda le Colonel intrigué.

-C'est notre quartier général, expliqua Ianto, il se situe au dessous de la place Dalh à Cardiff. Et oui, je serai intéressé de voir votre Wraith.

John se leva.

-Ce soir il est trop tard. Alors demain matin. Retrouvons nous ici de bonne heure et je vous emmènerais. Bonsoir à tous, ajouta t-il en prenant son plateau. A demain.

Son regard fit le tour de la table et s'arrêta sur Rodney qui avait l'air subitement fort intéressé par le contenu de son assiette. Il grimaça et prit congé.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain ils se retrouvèrent tous au mess. Carson avait persuadé Rodney de s'y rendre avec lui et le scientifique avait préféré capituler plutôt que de subir un deuxième sermon.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence sociable. Quand ils eurent terminé John s'adressa au jeune gallois.

-Toujours intéressé par notre pensionnaire, Ianto ? Demanda t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Plus que jamais, répondit l'autre homme avec un sourire timide.

-Alors allons-y maintenant, proposa John en se saisissant de son plateau.

Ianto l'imita.

-Je viens aussi, déclara le capitaine précipitamment en suivant le mouvement. Son regard croisa celui de Rodney Mckay qui haussa les épaules.

-Vous nous accompagnez, docteur McKay ?

-Non, il faut bien qu'il y en ait ici qui travaille, grommela l'autre homme avec humeur. Je n'ai pas le temps pour des visites moi si je veux tenir cette cité debout.

-Peut-être pourriez-vous trouver un moment pour faire visiter les laboratoires au docteur Toshiko? Demanda Elizabeth au scientifique qui fronça les sourcils.

-Comme je viens de le dire j'ai du travail, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer les guides comme certains, répéta t-il aigrement.

-Rodney, je vous le demande, répliqua la diplomate fermement. Toshiko est experte en technologie extra terrestre, voila quelque chose que vous avez en commun, lui rappela t-elle.

-Bon d'accord, capitula le scientifique en se levant brusquement. Il prit son plateau, le vida dans une poubelle proche et se dirigea vers la sortie. Tosh lui courut après.

-Quel homme charmant ! S'exclama Gwen.

-Ne vous y fiez pas, intervint Carson Beckett, Rodney est quelqu'un de bien. Il est courageux, loyal et a un cœur en or, seulement il ne le fait pas voir. On peut compter sur lui en cas de besoin. Je ne sais combien de fois il a sauvé la cité et nos vies avec. Quand cette entité tueuse a failli tous nous avoir c'est lui qui nous a sauvés en entrant dedans pour l'expédier avec un MALP à travers la Porte. Docteur Harper, cela vous dirait de venir avec moi à l'infirmerie rendre visite à notre pensionnaire et faire le tour de nos installations ? Proposa t-il au médecin qui avait suivi tous ces échanges un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres.

-Pas de problème, doc, je vous suis.

Teyla se leva en souriant gracieusement.

-Mademoiselle Cooper, est-ce que vous voudriez visiter la cité ? Je me ferai un plaisir d'être votre guide. Ronon pourra peut-être nous accompagner.

Le satédien émit un grognement d'approbation.

Elizabeth Weir les regarder s'éloigner les petits groupes. Ces gens de Torchwood avaient l'air assez sympathique. Elle se demanda comment John Sheppard allait s'entendre avec le capitaine Harkness. C'étaient à n'en pas douter deux fortes personnalités. Il dégageait quelque chose de mystérieux de ce capitaine et O'Neill n'avait pratiquement rien pu lui apprendre sur lui. Bon, pour l'instant tout se passait bien.

Elle croisa les doigts en espérant que cela continue.

.

À suivre

_1) Voir Préquelle : "Une journée d'enfer dans la Galaxie de Pégase" Fandom Stargate Atlantis._


	7. La cité

John Sheppard entra dans le transporteur le plus proche à la suite de Ianto et du capitaine Harkness. Il passa la main sur un point situé sur la carte de la cité fixée au tableau intérieur et les portes se refermèrent sur eux pour s'ouvrir de nouveau dans les sous-sols.

-Voila un moyen de transport qui serait fort utile à Cardiff, rit le capitaine, hein Ianto ?

-Absolument monsieur, répondit le jeune homme pince sans rire.

John Sheppard les regarda avec curiosité. Alors comme cela Ianto Jones donnait du Monsieur au capitaine ? Intéressant.

-Nous gardons Todd au sous-sol dans une cage protégée par un champ de force. Ne vous approchez pas trop tout de même; Gardez plus de la distance d'un bras, il est dangereux, prévint t-il.

-Vous l'avez appelé Todd ? Demanda Ianto avec curiosité.

-Oui, j'aime bien donner des noms aux choses, c'est comme les Jumpers, McKay voulait les appeler Vaisseaux des Etoiles mais bon...

-Nous aussi on a un Weevil qui a un nom. Elle s'appelle Janet mais elle a failli s'appeler Barbara.

Ils empruntèrent un long corridor et s'arrêtèrent devant une large porte. Jack remarqua avec intérêt qu'il n'y avait pas de système d'ouverture. D'autre part il n'avait pas manqué de noter que les couloirs s'éclairaient d'eux même sur leur passage. Il fit part de son étonnement à Sheppard.

-Les Anciens possédaient le gène ATA, leur révéla t-il. Il sert à activer, manipuler et contrôler la technologie des Anciens. Il se trouve que j'ai le gène naturel et Atlantis répond à mes demandes sans que j'aie besoin de les formuler. Le docteur Beckett l'a aussi. Il a mis au point un gène artificiel qui marche sur pas mal de monde. Rodney a été le premier à en bénéficier.

John Sheppard ressentit un coup au cœur. Merde! Rodney l'avait trahi, utilisé alors il devait cesser de ressentir ces émotions chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui.

La porte s'ouvrit et les trois hommes débouchèrent dans le quartier cellulaire. Au centre se trouvait une large cage à barreaux horizontaux gardée par quatre militaires armés. Et dans la cage...

Jack Harkness s'avança plus près. Une silhouette grise se tenait prostrée au milieu. À leur approche elle se releva lentement et les fixa. Ianto eut un mouvement de recul.

La créature devait bien mesurer deux mètres. De longs cheveux blancs, un visage à la peau bleu-vert avec une dentition effroyable, de longues mains terminées par des griffes mais surtout ...des yeux terrifiants. Deux fentes jaunes lumineuses qui brulaient de rage et de haine.

-Vous m'apportez des visiteurs, John Sheppard ? Ou bien serait-ce à manger ?

La voix était grave, caverneuse et on y discernait une pointe d'ironie, d'amusement peut-être.

Le Wraith s'approcha des barreaux. Il fixa les deux membres de Torchwood avec intensité.

-J'ai faim, Ianto Jones, j'ai une faim brulante, elle me tenaille. C'est comme si on me brulait les entrailles, gronda t-il les yeux rivés sur le jeune gallois. Il ouvrit grand la bouche, dévoilant ses dents acérées. Viens, Ianto Jones, viens...

Ianto fit un pas vers la cage.

-Suffit, gronda Sheppard en sortant un taser de sa ceinture. Continuez et je vous assomme.

-Comment connait-il mon nom ? Questionna le jeune homme troublé.

-Ils ont des facultés télépathiques et certains sont aussi capables de manipuler les esprits. Ils peuvent vous faire voir des choses qui n'existent pas.

Le Wraith éclata d'un rire caverneux.

-Vous n'êtes rien Colonel Sheppard, ni vous ni les autres. Et vous Ianto Jones vous n'êtes que du bétail et vos amis aussi. Nous vous exterminerons tous.

-Vous avez un programme chargé, ironisa Jack en faisant un pas en avant.

-Eloignez vous de la cage, capitaine, ordonna Sheppard. Il est dangereux. Attention Todd, un seul geste déplacé et...il désigna son taser.

Le Wraith dévisagea le capitaine avec curiosité. Il plongea son regard brulant dans celui de Jack qui ne cilla pas.

-Je ne peux pas lire en vous, gronda t-il. Mais je distingue quelque chose. Puissant, ancien. Un pouvoir. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vois rien ? Qui êtes-vous ?

-Capitaine Jack Harkness, de Torchwood, se présenta Jack et vous vous êtes Todd d'après ce que je viens d'entendre ?

\- Nous avons quelque chose en commun capitaine Jack Harkness, déclara le Wraith ignorant la question.

-Certainement pas le physique, heureusement, badina Jack.

-Peu importe, vous ferez vous aussi partie du troupeau qui nous alimentera, grogna Todd en approchant un peu plus. Je serais le premier à plonger la main en vous et je sens que ce sera un grand festin. Notre appétit est insatiable!

Il laissa échapper une sorte de feulement, bondit et tendit le bras à travers les barreaux en direction de Ianto. John l'attrapa par la manche de sa veste pour l'attirer en arrière.

Un marine tira. Todd se retrouva propulsé au centre de la cage et retomba lourdement au sol. Il releva la tête et fixa le petit groupe.

-Nous reviendrons, prononça t-il de sa voix rauque. Nous reviendrons et nous vous anéantirons.

-Tout un programme, ironisa Sheppard en tenant toujours le bras de Ianto. Allons-nous-en. Vous allez bien ? Demanda t-il au gallois.

-Oui oui, ça va, j'en ai vu d'autres.

-Si vous voulez je peux vous accompagner à...

-C'est bon, je m'occupe de Ianto, déclara Jack d'un ton qui n'avait plus rien de sympathique.

Le colonel allait répondre quand un homme se présenta devant lui. Un militaire. Jack et Ianto le détaillèrent. Grand, les épaules larges, le visage agréable et souriant.

-Voici le Major Lorne, leur présenta le Colonel en lâchant le bras de Ianto. Lorne est mon officier en second.

-Vous êtes les gens de Torchwood ? J'ai entendu parler de vous, déclara le militaire avec amabilité.

-Les nouvelles vont vite, déclara Jack qui avait retrouvé se bonne humeur. Je suis le capitaine Harkness et voici Ianto Jones.

Ils se serrèrent la main et quittèrent la pièce tout en continuant de converser.

-Ianto...ce n'est pas un prénom courant, fit remarquer le Major en marchant.

-C'est gallois, répondit le jeune homme. Je viens de la région de Cardiff.

-Ha ! Alors je comprends. Colonel, déclara t-il en se retournant vers son officier supérieur. Tout est prêt pour la mission sur Senera. C'est quand vous voulez.

-Vus partez en mission, Colonel ? Demanda Jack.

-Il s'agit d'une mission commerciale. Elle durera deux jours. En fait les Seneriens ont contacté les Athosiens pour nous prévenir qu'ils étaient prêts à commercer avec nous. Nous avons besoin de produits frais. Rien de bien passionnant, répondit l'américain. Il fronça les sourcils. Merde, ce n'était pas vraiment la joie avec ce capitaine Harkness. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient bien commencé tous les deux. On aurait dit qu'il était...jaloux. En tout cas sous son allure désinvolte ce n'était pas quelqu'un de cool. John le savait parce que lui même était ainsi. En attendant il fallait bien composer avec ces "invités" qu'on leur avait imposés. Il décida de faire un pas.

-Je me demandais, Capitaine, ça vous dirait de nous accompagner vous et votre équipe sur Senera ? Enfin, c'est comme vous voulez, vous serez peut-être intéressé par...enfin...

John sentit avec agacement qu'il commençait à bafouiller un peu.

-Ce sera avec plaisir Colonel. Nous en serions vraiment heureux.

\- Alors tenez-vous prêts à 13h dans le gateroom. Lorne va vous trouver des vêtements adéquats, ajouta t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au long manteau du capitaine et au costume parfait du gallois. Et des armes...Evan, je vous laisse tout organiser.

Le Major salua son supérieur qui s'engouffra dans un transporteur en leur faisant un petit signe de la main.

-À bientôt ! Leur lança t-il tandis que les portes se refermaient sur lui.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owen Harper se pencha sur le corps qui venait d'être retiré d'un tiroir de la morgue. Carson descendit le drap.

-Oui, pas de doute, c'est un Weevil, confirma le médecin. Incroyable tout de même! Il examina les impacts de balles sur la poitrine et la tête de la créature. Dites, ils ne l'ont pas raté vos amis.

-Aye! On ne peut pas dire que Ronon fasse dans la dentelle, répliqua le médecin. Alors, comment expliquez-vous la présence de ceux de son espèce sur Terre ? Vous êtes d'accord avec cette histoire de Faille ?

-Je ne vois rien d'autre qui puisse l'expliquer, répondit Owen.

-Venez dans mon bureau, l'invita l'Atlante en souriant. Vous pourrez me dire tout de que vous savez sur eux en dégustant un petit verre. Je ne suis pas de service ce matin alors...

-Vous avez de l'alcool sur Atlantis ? S'exclama l'autre homme stupéfait, je n'aurais pas cru que le SGC...

-Qui a parlé du SGC ? Répondit le médecin avec malice. Radek Zelenka, l'assistant du Docteur McKay a organisé un petit trafic dans la cité. Les botanistes cachent un alambic et la matière première nous est fournie par les Athosiens. Ce n'est pas un grand cru mais ça se laisse boire.

-Et personne n'est au courant ?

-Tout le monde est au courant mais ça reste officieux, répondit le médecin avec son bon sourire. Allez, cher collègue, allons échanger nos connaissances.

Owen Harper sourit. Décidemment le médecin chef d'Atlantis lui était très sympathique.

Les deux hommes se rendirent dans le bureau. Carson sortit des verres, en remplit un et lui tendit.

-C'est meilleur quand on le boit d'une traite. Allez-y, ce n'est pas fort.

Owen regarda son verre l'air soupçonneux. Il se méfiait un peu des écossais question alcool. Il savait par expérience qu'ils n'avaient pas la même notion que le reste du monde sur le mot fort quand il s'agissait de breuvage alcoolisé. Ne voulant pas vexer son hôte il décida d'obtempérer. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres et le descendit d'un coup. Il ne fut pas déçu.

-Arrrglllllll!

Il devint tout rouge et se mit à tousser violement.

-Ouais, faut reconnaitre qu'il a du caractère, déclara Carson en riant.

-Putain, j'ai l'impression d'être transformé en dragon ! J'ai la bouche en feu!

-Ça va passer.

Cela passa, en effet et Owen fut obligé d'admettre que le breuvage avait un arrière gout pas désagréable du tout. Les deux hommes passèrent les heures suivantes à discuter de leurs expériences respectives dans leur travail. Le membre de Torchwood se montra intéressé par les Wraith. Carson lui appris qu'ils étaient certainement le résultat de la mutation de l'insecte Iratus qui aurait pris une forme plus ou moins humaine. Owen raconta quelques anecdotes. Ils parlèrent un peu génétique et évoquèrent le gène ATA. Owen trouva la vie sur la cité passionnante.

-Passionnante mais dangereuse mon ami, répondit son collègue d'un ton mélancolique. Nous avons eut des morts, de nombreux morts et ce n'est pas fini. La vie dans la galaxie de pégase n'est pas une partie de plaisir et...

Il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sans que le médecin se lève. Owen leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-J'ai le gène ATA naturel, le renseigna Carson en haussant les épaules. Tiens, quelle agréable visite ! Entrez Laura, je vais vous présenter à un de notre invité. Owen, voici le lieutenant Laura Cadman qui a eu l'incommensurable privilège de partager le corps de Rodney.

-Pardon ? S'exclama le membre de Torchwood en se levant éberlué.

-Oh, c'est une longue histoire! répondit la jeune femme en le détaillant de la tête au pied sans aucune gêne. Docteur Harper, vous et votre équipe accompagnez SGA1 pour une mission de deux jours à l'extérieur.

-Je n'étais pas au courant, répondit Owen en ne se gênant pas pour la détailler lui aussi. Elle était superbe et n'avait pas l'air farouche du tout. Il connaissait très bien ce regard direct.

-Le Colonel Sheppard l'a proposé à votre chef et je suis venu m'occuper de vous, si vous le voulez bien.

-Vous occupez de moi ? Mais miss Cadman je suis tout à vous.

-Laura, répliqua la jeune femme.

-Owen, rétorqua le jeune homme avec un sourire prédateur.

Carson Beckett qui avait suivit l'échange d'un air amusé soupira.

-Allez-y les enfants, je vous laisse, j'ai du travail.

-Merci pour tout doc ! Déclara Owen en prenant congé. Il suivit Laura dans le couloir, les yeux rivés sur sa chute de reins. Elle avait un cul superbe!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux heures plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le Gateroom. John, Lorne, Rodney, Teyla et Ronon plus les membres de Torchwood. Elizabeth et Carson était venue assister à leur départ. Cadman distribuait à chacun de Torchwood un P.90 et un Taser.

-Alors capitaine Harkness, prêt pour la mission ? Demanda la diplomate avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Pas de problème madame. Nous sommes très heureux que le Colonel nous ait proposé cette ...sortie.

-Ces tenues sont fantastiques, hein Tosh ? S'exclama Gwen en observant son reflet dans un vitrail.

-C'est vrai, convint la jeune japonaise. Ca doit te changer de tes costumes Ianto ! Rit-elle.

-Ouais, ça me fait un peu bizarre, répondit le gallois.

Jack le regarda. La tenue lui allait parfaitement bien. Le blouson en Kevlar, le pantalon noir avec son holster en cuir et les bottes de combat. Il était absolument craquant dedans.

-Il est beau dans son uniforme Ianto, convint t-il en laissant trainer longuement son regard sur le corps du jeune gallois qui rougit.

-Attention, monsieur, c'est du harcèlement ! Prévint ce dernier avec un petit sourire.

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil mais s'abstint de commentaire. Owen soupesa le P.90 que venait de lui remettre Laura.

-Vous avez parlé d'une mission commerciale ? Demanda t-il avec humour.

-C'est juste une mesure de précaution, déclara John Sheppard, c'est une mission tranquille aujourd'hui. Le train-train, quoi.

Carson Beckett leva les yeux au ciel.

-Aye, je vais préparer l'infirmerie.

-Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Demanda Tosh un peu inquiète.

-Rien ! Ne vous en faites pas. Allez, Chuck, composez l'adresse.

Les chevrons s'enclenchèrent les uns après les autres. Le vortex s'ouvrit.

Elizabeth se pencha sur l'épaule du technicien.

-Ça a l'air d'aller, envoyez le MALP

Les membres de Torchwood observèrent avec intérêt le robot traverser le vortex. Rodney McKay examina l'écran de contrôle.

-Il n'y a rien. Que des arbres...

-Je vais regarder, déclara John Sheppard en s'avançant.

-Vous ne me faites pas confiance Colonel ? Questionna le scientifique l'air agacé.

La réponse fusa, nette.

-Non, vous savez bien que non.

Le colonel Sheppard regretta immédiatement ses paroles mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. L'éclair douloureux qui traversa le regard de son ex amant ne lui échappa pas et le scientifique était rouge d'humiliation. Merde! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il venait de se comporter comme un salaud envers Rodney et en public en plus. Il capta le regard réprobateur d'Elizabeth. Merde de merde! Teyla avait l'air contrariée, le visage de Ronon était impénétrable. Ianto, les mains dans les poches de son blouson observait la scène l'air impassible mais John le vit froncer légèrement les sourcils. Cadman et Lorne, imperturbables vérifiaient leurs armes. Tosh, Gwen et Owen Harper se regardaient gênés mais ce qu'il détesta le plus ce fut le regard sans aménité que lui adressait le capitaine Harkness. Putain, mais pour qui se prenait-il celui-là? Il regardait John fixement, l'air sévère et la bouche bizarrement déformée par une grimace. John soutint son regard un moment puis détourna les yeux. Le scientifique se trouvait à un mètre de lui, les yeux rivés sur la console. Il essayait visiblement de reprendre contenance.

John se sentit encore plus misérable. Même si Rodney avait fait ce qu'il avait fait cela n'excusait pas son comportement actuel à lui, John. Il savait qu'il venait de manquer de professionnalisme.

Il grimaça.

-Allons-y, Rodney, dit-il doucement.

Le scientifique ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il se détourna et alla rejoindre les membres du groupe. Teyla lui sourit. Ronon lui asséna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

John les rejoignit. Les membres de SGA franchirent la Porte les premiers, ceux de Torchwood leur emboitèrent le pas.

.

À suivre.


	8. En mission

Ils débouchèrent dans une immense clairière entourée d'arbustes et de buissons. Il faisait jour et la luminosité était particulièrement forte.

John Sheppard sortit ses lunettes de soleil, imité par les autres.

-Rodney ? Questionna t-il.

Le scientifique avait déjà sorti son matériel.

-Je ne détecte rien pour l'instant, annonça t-il. Enfin, peut-être voulez-vous vérifier par vous même...si vous êtes capable de déchiffrer les données.

Le colonel ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais décida finalement de s'abstenir.

-Teyla ?

-Je ne sens pas la présence des Wraith, déclara t-elle. Ça a l'air d'aller, John.

-Bon, voila comment nous allons avancer...commença t-il. Je passe devant. McKay avec moi et vous également, Capitaine. Toshiko, Gwen, Ianto et Owen au milieu avec le major Lorne. Ronon et Teyla, vous fermez la marche avec le lieutenant Cadman. Allez, ne trainons pas.

Ils se mirent en route.

Jack songea un instant à discuter puis se ravisa. Le Colonel Sheppard était aux commandes. C'était son équipe et lui et ceux de Torchwood étaient leurs invités. C'était donc normal qu'il prenne les décisions. N'empêche que cet homme l'agaçait un peu. Il était agréable à regarder. Un beau visage, des yeux noisette, le nez droit, une magnifique bouche sensuelle. Il se déplaçait avec aisance. Jack devinait chez lui quelque chose de dur, d'implacable. Il se montrait très protecteur envers les membres de son équipe et même s'il avait un passif avec McKay il faisait particulièrement attention à lui, s'assurant qu'il ne s'écartait pas trop, l'attendant s'il ralentissait un peu. Jack se demanda ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux-là. McKay...cet homme attirait Jack, et pas seulement à cause de son intelligence surdimensionnée. Sous ses dehors de bravade Jack pariait que c'était un homme affectueux, tendre et sensuel. Et ses mains ! Toujours en mouvement. Qu'est-ce que cela devait donner sur un corps ! Sans compter son cul fantastique qu'il devinait à la fois ferme et dodu. Le genre à bien tenir dans les mains. Il sentit son sexe durcir. Merde ! Entre Ianto en tenue de combat et McKay avec son pantalon tendu sur son postérieur potelé il n'avait pas fini de bander. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées. Il songea à des choses désagréables. Les égouts de Cardiff, les Weevils, les Wraith. Rien de tout cela ne fonctionnait. Et un Weevil avec un Wraith ? Tous les deux en train de...

Il débanda instantanément.

Ils marchèrent une bonne heure avant de faire une pause. Owen jeta son sac à dos au sol et en extirpa sa gourde. Il but à longue gorgée puis regarda autour de lui.

-Je déteste la campagne, déclara t-il. J'ai horreur de ça.

-On le sait, Owen, tu nous l'as assez rabâché, déclara Gwen en sortant son eau elle aussi.

\- Moi aussi je n'aime pas ça, déclara Rodney en se laissant tomber au sol près d'elle. Je suis allergique aux piqures d'insectes en plus. Il sortit de son sac un tube de pommade qu'il étala sur son visage et ses bras. Une forte odeur de noix de coco se répandit alentour.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Tosh en plissant le nez. C'est pour éloigner les insectes?

-Non, c'est une protection solaire. Les rayons UV sont particulièrement forts sur cette planète. C'est moi qui l'ait fabriqué. Vous en voulez ?

Tosh refusa poliment.

-Je peux en avoir ? Réclama Gwen. J'ai pas envie de peler et d'avoir des cloques sur la peau. Rhys rigolerait bien.

-Qui est Rhys ? Demanda Lorne en la regardant fasciné s'étaler une large couche de crème odorante sur les bras.

-C'est mon mari, répondit Gwen. Il me manque quand nous sommes séparés, ajouta t-elle avec un brin de mélancolie.

-Mmouais, tu dis pas toujours ça, la taquina Owen.

Jack s'approcha de Teyla. La jeune Athosienne l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle aussi était superbe. Une merveille, toute en grâce et en muscles. Mais elle ne l'attirait pas sexuellement.

-Capitaine Harkness, qu'avez vous pensé d'Atlantis ? Demanda t-elle en secouant sa longue chevelure auburn.

-C'est une cité magnifique. Posée ainsi sur l'océan...

Une image fugitive lui traversa l'esprit. Un immense bâtiment blanc et un autre océan, une plage...Puis plus rien.

Teyla le dévisagea avec curiosité.

-Je sens en vous quelque chose de différent, Capitaine. Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

-Je le sens, c'est tout.

Elle s'accroupit et extirpa son eau de son sac. Elle but modérément et rangea sa bouteille.

-Est-ce que vous aimez le combat, Capitaine ?

-Ça dépend quel combat, répondit Jack intrigué.

\- Connaissez-vous la technique de combat avec des bâtons ?

-J'en ai déjà entendu parler mais je n'ai jamais pratiqué.

Tout en parlant il observait discrètement le Docteur McKay regarder à la dérobée le Colonel. Il y avait un éclat douloureux dans l'expression du scientifique.

-Si vous voulez essayer, je suis à votre disposition, répliqua Teyla.

-C'est une...proposition ?

-Ne vous y trompez pas, Capitaine Harkness, il s'agit juste d'une initiation aux bâtons athosiens, rien d'autre. Elle observa un moment de silence. C'est triste pour tous les deux mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire. C'est à eux de trouver leur voie.

Jack songea que peu de choses devaient échapper à cette femme-là. Elle s'éloigna de sa démarche de danseuse. Mais Jack savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier. Il était sûr qu'elle pouvait tuer un type de la taille de Ronon à mains nues.

Owen et Gwen s'approchèrent de lui.

-T'as fait une touche ? Demanda le médecin, l'œil lubrique.

-Mais c'est pas possible! S'exclama Gwen, tu penses qu'à ça ! Je t'ai vu discuter avec le lieutenant Cadman. Vous vous racontiez quoi ?

Owen sourit d'un air suffisant.

-Je lui ai posé un rencart pour ce soir. Je vous jure qu'elle n'est pas farouche celle-là. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir froid aux yeux. Dis, tu sens drôlement fort !

Gwen soupira.

-C'est la protection solaire de McKay! Ce matin j'ai discuté un peu avec ce petit technicien canadien, vous savez, Chuck, il m'a raconté quelques potins. On dit qu'elle a le béguin pour le docteur Beckett.

-Ben elle a qu'à l'emmener. Plus on est de fous...

-T'as vu le Wraith ? Le coupa t-elle. Le docteur Weir et Teyla m'ont emmené le voir. Il est terrifiant.

-Laura m'a proposé de m'emmener le voir ce soir.

Jack éclata d'un rire franc.

-Tu parles d'un rencart !

-Tu sais pas ce qu'on fera après...

Gwen secoua la tête, découragée. Owen était incorrigible. Elle nota, contrariée que Tosh n'avait rien manqué de leur conversation. Merde !

La pauvre, elle ferait mieux d'arrêter d'espérer, songea Gwen. Owen savait très bien que sa collègue était amoureuse de lui mais il ne lui avait jamais fait la moindre avance. Et pourtant il sautait sur tout ce qui bouge.

Elle jeta à la jeune femme un regard compatissant.

La jeune japonaise haussa les épaules. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Gwen s'en fichait complètement. Tosh n'ignorait pas que sa collègue était un peu hypocrite, et même égoïste. Heureusement qu'elle avait d'autres qualités. Quand Tosh avait eu le pouvoir de lire momentanément les pensées de ses collègues elle avait été édifiée. Elle savait très bien ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle.

Elle avait passé une matinée passionnante dans les labos d'Atlantis. Finalement McKay s'était montré assez agréable et ils avaient échangé leurs connaissances sur les technologies extra-terrestres. Deux spécialistes trouvaient toujours de quoi se dire. Elle avait également fait la connaissance du collaborateur du scientifique, un tchèque du nom de Radek Zelenka. Absolument adorable. Et puis elle avait rencontré une compatriote à elle, Miko, une scientifique hors pair. Elles avaient longuement discuté. Tosh avait découvert avec amusement que Miko avait énormément d'admiration pour son patron, le docteur McKay. Elle en parlait avec vénération, même, si de son propre aveu il l'avait fait pleurer plus d'une fois. Mais elle lui pardonnait de bon cœur. C'était un génie.

Ianto, les mains dans les poches, appuyé à un arbre, observait ce petit monde. Il était heureux d'être venu sur Atlantis. Il aimait sa ville mais parfois le hub était un peu...sinistre. Bon, il n'avait pas manqué l'intérêt que Jack portait à McKay. Jack était Jack. Son cœur se serra. Il se demanda une fois de plus s'il n'était qu'un coup en passant, comme lui avait fait remarquer Owen un jour, avec toute la finesse qui le caractérisait ou s'il avait une place à part dans le cœur de son capitaine. Il ne se faisait guère d'illusion mais peut-être... Putain, c'était pas juste. Lui, il aimait Jack, plus que tout. Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour lui mais ne voulait pas l'effrayer en lui avouant ses sentiments. Son regard croisa celui de Sheppard qui lui sourit chaleureusement. Il lui renvoya un sourire timide. Le colonel avait l'air sympa, même si c'était moche la manière dont il avait traité McKay dans le gateroom. Il sentit un objet au fond de sa poche. Ah oui, c'était son chronomètre, son objet fétiche en quelque sorte. Il l'avait passé de la poche de sa veste à celle de son blouson en se changeant. Il le sortit et joua distraitement avec.

Le Colonel s'approcha de lui en ôtant ses lunettes de soleil.

-C'est quoi, Ianto ? Questionna t-il curieux

Le jeune gallois ouvrit la main et lui montra l'objet.

-C'est un chronomètre.

John sourit.

-Et vous emmenez un chronomètre en mission ? Il vous sert à quoi ?

-À mesurer le temps, répondit Ianto avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

-Le temps pour faire quoi ?

-Plein de choses, répondit Ianto l'air mutin.

-Quel genre de chose ?

-Ça dépend...

John Sheppard eut un petit sourire suggestif et Ianto se rendit compte qu'ils flirtaient. Merde, il y avait une minute de ça il se disait qu'il était fou amoureux de Jack et voilà qu'il flirtait avec John. Mais après tout ça ne faisait pas de mal. Fallait le voir Jack, il flirtait avec presque tout ce qui bougeait. À quelque part Ianto eut la préscience que John Sheppard était exactement pareil sur ce plan là.

-Pas trop fatigué ? Questionna le militaire avec sollicitude.

Ianto haussa les épaules.

-J'ai l'habitude. Vous devriez nous voir chasser les Weevils dans les égouts, Jack et moi. Croyez moi, y'a intérêt à courir vite.

-Vous les immobilisez comment ?

-On a un spray qui les fait tenir tranquille.

-Un spray ! Et bien si ça marchait sur les Wraith ! Mais bon, faut pas rêver.

-Dites, John, On a un peu bavardé avec le Major Lorne quand il nous a fourni les tenues et il nous a parlé de ces vaisseaux, les Jumpers. Pourquoi on n'en utilise pas un ?

-Les séraniens ont la frousse de la technologie moderne. Si on veut faire amis-amis et commercer avec eux on n'a pas intérêt à débarquer en Jumper! Mais si vous voulez je pourrai vous emmener faire un tour. C'est...fantastique.

-Vous avez l'air d'aimer ça ?

-J'adore voler, déclara Sheppard. Depuis toujours. C'est ma passion. Avant de venir sur Atlantis j'étais pilote d'hélicoptère et j'ai même été pilote de chasse. Je me sens bien dans les airs.

Il y avait tant d'émotion dans le ton de l'américain que Ianto resta perplexe. Il entrevoyait une nouvelle facette de l'homme, plus humaine, plus sensible.

Sheppard vit Jack s'avancer vers eux. Il remit ses lunettes.

-Allez, tout le monde, on repart! S'exclama t-il avec entrain.

Le petit groupe se remit en route. Ils longèrent un ruisseau et traversèrent une petite forêt. Ils trouvèrent une clairière ou paissaient des animaux étranges, nullement effarouchés par leur présence.

-Nous allons arriver, déclara Teyla. Il vaut mieux que je passe devant pour établir le contact.

John hocha la tête. Les talents de diplomate de l'Athosienne leur avait plus d'une fois sauvé la mise. De plus elle connaissait ces gens depuis longtemps. D'autre part en général c'était elle qui entamait les négociations commerciales avec les peuples qu'ils rencontraient.

Ils entrèrent dans le village, Teyla en tête. Il semblait désert.

-Mais où sont ils passés ? Questionna John. Son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait un problème. Il sortit son arme et vit du coin de l'œil que Ronon en faisait autant.

Il nota que les membres de Torchwood tenaient eux aussi leurs armes à la main et avançaient prudemment. Des pros, pensa t-il avec satisfaction. Rien à voir avec les missions où il fallait se trimballer des civils, des scientifiques qui n'avaient jamais touché une arme.

Ronon s'approcha de lui pour le couvrir. Il entra dans une maison, puis une autre. Elles étaient vides. Le village entier semblait déserté.

-C'est sinistre, déclara Gwen, ça me fait penser à ce village, vous savez, celui ou les habitants bouffaient les gens de passage, tous les dix ans.

-T'arrête de nous foutre la trouille, Gwen ? La rembarra Owen l'arme à la main.

-On va explorer, décida John. Teyla, vous allez avec Ianto et Owen. Cadman et Lorne avec Tosh et Gwen. Ronon avec Jack, McKay avec moi. On garde le contact radio. En cas de pépin on se replie vers la Porte.

Ils se déployèrent. Les trois femmes accompagnées du Major prirent la direction du sud. Laura reconnut rapidement en Gwen quelqu'un d'efficace. Elle était aux aguets et super concentrée, elle tenait son arme à deux mains, pointée au sol et se déplaçait silencieusement. Tosh la suivait.

-Hum, dites, déclara soudain Tosh un peu gênée, je...enfin j'ai besoin de...

Gwen soupira.

\- Tosh, ce n'est pas le moment.

-C'est Miko, elle m'a offert du thé et...

-Bon, ça va. Je t'accompagne, déclara Gwen.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'enfoncèrent dans les buissons.

-C'est ça les femmes, déclara Lorne amusé. Elles ont toujours envie de quelque chose.

-Idiot ! Riposta Laura avec une bourrade.

Lorne rit.

-Je plaisantais. Dis, ils ont l'air sympa ces gens de Torchwood mais tu ne trouves pas que leur capitaine est un peu bizarre ?

-Bizarre comment ?

-Bizarre comme bizarre. Elles en mettent du temps dis.

-T'as pas entendu quelque chose ? Interrogea soudain Laura en désignant un groupe d'arbres dans la direction opposée. Il y a du bruit là-bas.

Les deux militaires se dirigèrent prudemment vers le sous-bois.

Laura donna un coup de coude à son compagnon. Un homme et une femme en uniforme assis sur des souches nettoyaient leurs armes.

Lorne s'approcha, son P.90 à la main.

-Les bras en l'air, ordonna t-il.

-Ce sont des Genii, remarqua Laura tandis que les deux étrangers obéissaient à l'injonction de Lorne. Je me demande où sont les autres.

-Pas loin, c'est sûr, répondit une voix grave. Posez vos armes au sol.

Lorne n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il sentit un coup violent sur son crane. Il poussa un cri et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut un fusil à trois canons braqué sur Laura.

-Merde! Fut sa dernière pensée, foutus Genii.

.

À suivre


	9. Prisonniers

Owen harper venait de décider que Teyla avait vraiment une silhouette du tonnerre et qu'en plus d'être canon elle était sacrément mignonne. Elle avait tout pour elle, la guerrière. Il avait opté pour marcher derrière elle histoire de profiter un maximum de la vue sur son postérieur.

-Owen, déclara l'Athosienne sans se retourner, je vous suggère de vous concentrer sur ce qui nous entoure, pas que je ne sois pas flatté par votre attention mais cela nous aiderait.

Ianto pouffa

-Oh ça va, teaboy, marmonna le médecin vexé, c'est bon.

-Teaboy ? Demanda Teyla tout en surveillant les alentours. Je ne comprends pas la signification de ce mot.

-Un teaboy est généralement la personne qui fait le thé ou le café pour ses collègues, le petit subalterne de service.

-Chez mon peuple la cérémonie du thé est très importante, elle revêt beaucoup de signification. Quand vous préparez le thé pour quelqu'un c'est que vous avez de l'affection pour lui. Elle se retourna et sourit à Ianto. Et je suis certaine que c'est le cas.

-Oui, j'adore surtout Owen, il est si délicat avec moi, si gentil, si agréable, répliqua Ianto avec humour.

-Rêve pas teaboy, t'auras pas mon corps et...

-Chut, taisez-vous ! Chuchota Teyla.

-Quoi ? Que se passe t-il questionna Ianto à voix basse en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Taisez-vous.

-Euh, Teyla, Ianto, les interpella le médecin, je crois qu'on a un problème.

L'Athosienne et le gallois se retournèrent d'un coup pour découvrir Owen Harper avec un fusil braqué sur la tempe. La jeune femme en uniforme qui le tenait avait l'air tout à fait déterminée.

-Teyla, un geste et je le tue. Pose ton arme au sol.

-Sora ! S'exclama Teyla.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Owen éberlué.

-Il vaut mieux faire ce qu'elle dit, répliqua l'Athosienne en se baissant lentement pour déposer son arme dans l'herbe. Ianto l'imita. Trois autres hommes en uniformes vinrent rejoindre la jeune femme qui désarma Ianto.

-Oui, nous nous connaissons, répondit Teyla à Ianto. Sora est une Genii. Autrefois nous étions amies.

-Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, commenta Ianto Jones fataliste.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-McKay, derrière moi. je veux que vous me suiviez comme mon ombre. Tachez d'obéir, pour une fois, ordonna John Sheppard, en prenant la direction du nord.

-J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, bougonna le scientifique en suivant tout de même le colonel.

Ce dernier stoppa net. Rodney faillit lui rentrer dedans.

-Merde, vous ne pourriez pas avertir quand vous vous déplacez, j'ai failli me casser le nez sur votre sac à dos, se plaignit-il.

-McKay, nous sommes en mission et je vous ferais remarquer que c'est moi qui commande dans l'équipe alors vous allez obéir à mes ordres, un point c'est tout.

Le scientifique le foudroya du regard.

-Ce que vous avez dit devant tout le monde, dans le gateroom...

John se mordit la lèvre inferieure, agacé.

-Bon, ça va, je suis désolé. C'est bon comme ça ? On peut repartir maintenant ?

Mais Rodney avait la rancune tenace.

-Vous allez jamais oublier pour Doranda, hein ? Je n'aurai jamais fini de le payer. Pourquoi est-ce que vous me gardez dans l'équipe si je vous insupporte à ce point ?

John Sheppard ne répondit pas. Les deux hommes se fixèrent mutuellement. Le fantôme des phrases violentes, des mots cruels prononcés il y avait plus d'un mois de cela flotta entre eux. Le ressentiment était là, toujours présent, apportant son lot de colère, d'incompréhension et de rancune.

John Sheppard hésita. Rodney attendait, dans l'expectative. John vit une lueur d'espoir traverser le regard de son ex-amant. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de...

-Je vous garde dans l'équipe parce que vous êtes le meilleur scientifique de l'expédition et que je ne veux que le meilleur. Rien d'autre, asséna t-il avec une lenteur délibérée.

A peine sa phrase terminée il se rendit compte de sa cruauté. Il eut à peine le temps de voir un éclat briller au coin de l'œil de Rodney que ce dernier baissait la tête, feignant de s'intéresser à son P.90.

-OK, j'ai compris, fit le scientifique doucement.

John grimaça. Une fois encore il se sentait coupable. Merde, pourtant c'était Rodney qui avait failli les tuer tous les deux à cause de son égoïsme, Rodney qui l'avait manipulé pour arriver à ses fins. Toujours tellement sûr de lui, n'écoutant personne et maintenant...

L'image de leurs deux corps nus et en sueur le frappa de plein fouet. Lui, prenant une fois de plus possession de ce corps si tendre et voluptueux. Rodney, sous lui, les cheveux collés à son front et les lèvres entrouvertes, en train de jouir et les mots d'amour qui s'en écoulaient. Son orgasme à lui et ce sentiment incroyable de ne plus faire qu'un avec lui. Ce sentiment de complétude, d'être enfin là où il devait être.

Et le projet Arcturus avait fait voler tout cela en éclat. La confiance brisée, la cassure.

John Sheppard se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Rodney...

-C'est pas grave, capitula Rodney à mi-voix.

Il s'accroupit et sortit son ordinateur qu'il brancha au détecteur de source d'énergie.

-Rien du tout. Si les Wraith étaient passés par là on le saurait. Je ne détecte rien de spécial. Peut-être que...

-Attendez, le coupa le Colonel en portant la main à son oreille. Il tapota son casque radio. C'est Teyla.

-Colonel Sheppard ? Nous avons un problème.

-Quel genre de problème?

-Nous avons été capturés ainsi que le groupe qui était avec le lieutenant Cadman. Ce sont les Genii et...

Une voix masculine la coupa.

-Colonel Sheppard, quel plaisir de vous retrouver. Vous avez cinq minutes pour revenir au village avec le Docteur McKay.

-Kolya. !

-C'est bien moi, je suis pressé de vous revoir! Dépêchez-vous d'arriver.

-Sinon ?

-Allons Colonel, et bien je tue les otages, bien entendu. L'un après l'autre, jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez et surtout n'essayez pas de prévenir Atlantis. Nous surveillons vos communications. Un seul signal radio vers la cité et j'en exécute un. Vous me connaissez alors pas de plaisanterie.

Puis ce fut le silence.

-Merde! Merde! Merde!

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Rodney en se relevant.

-On n'a pas le choix. On y va.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Harkness enjamba le tronc d'un arbre abattu et rejoignit son compagnon taciturne. Il songea qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un homme pareil pour chasser les Weevils. Ronon était de toute évidence un homme de terrain. Le meilleur qu'il ait jamais vu.

-Vous chassez ? Questionna Jack d'un ton curieux, tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient au bord d'une petite falaise.

Ronon inspecta plus bas et le regarda l'air amusé.

-Je chasse et j'ai été chassé, répondit-il brièvement.

-Vous m'intriguez, Ronon, qui êtes vous ?

-Ronon Dex.

Harkness soupira.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer quoique...il se reprit et ajouta avec humour : c'est un honneur pour vous aussi de faire ma connaissance.

Ronon le fixa, l'air blasé.

-Ça devait être drôle ?

-Et bien ça dépend. Bon, ce que je voulais dire c'est d'où êtes-vous ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous vivez avec les atlantes ?

Ronon soupira.

-Vous êtes curieux, capitaine Harkness.

-C'est une de mes principales qualités...et j'en ai beaucoup.

-Vous feriez mieux de rester près de moi et d'essayer de rester caché.

-Je sais très bien faire ça. Demandez à Ianto. Toutes les parties de cache-cache que nous faisons dans le hub. Bon, peut-être que je triche un peu mais c'est parce que je suis pressé de...hum, bon, alors vous répondez à mes questions ?

Ronon secoua ses dreadlocks et le fixa d'un œil féroce.

-Même pas peur, grimaça le capitaine.

Ronon capitula. S'il n'y avait que ça pour faire taire son compagnon bavard...Il se demanda si celui-ci était pire que McKay et frissonna à cette pensée.

-Je suis le commandant Ronon Dex, officier dans l'armée de Sateda. Mon monde a été détruit par les Wraith. Ils m'ont fait prisonnier et fait de moi un coureur, expliqua t-il sobrement.

-Un coureur ?

Ronon se baissa pour observer des traces sur le sol légèrement marécageux.

-Ils m'ont implanté un transmetteur dans le dos et m'ont forcé à courir d'un monde à l'autre pour me chasser. Cela a duré des années.

-Et...

-J'ai rencontré John Sheppard et son équipe. Le docteur Beckett m'a retiré le transmetteur et Elizabeth m'a offert de rester sur Atlantis. Puis John Sheppard m'a proposé d'intégrer son équipe. Voilà.

-J'ai couru moi aussi d'un monde à l'autre, murmura Jack soudain mélancolique.

Ce fut au tour de Ronon de le regarder intrigué.

-Vous avez été chassé ?

\- J'ai été chassé, j'ai chassé, erré et tellement d'autres choses...

-Longtemps ?

Jack fut dispensé de répondre. la voix du colonel Sheppard retentit dans le casque du Satédien.

-Ronon, on a un problème...

À suivre...


	10. Kolya

-Neuf d'un coup! Quelle prise ! S'exclama le commandant Kola en contemplant les silhouettes pieds et mains liés assises à même le sol d'une grande salle dallée. En tout cas je suis ravi de vous revoir Colonel Sheppard. Docteur McKay, c'est un réel plaisir. Il se tourna vers Sora.

-Il n'y en a pas d'autres ?

-Non, nous avons trouvé quatre groupes. Sheppard et Mckay, Teyla avec ces deux types, elle désigna Ianto et Owen, Dex avec celui-là qui n'arrête pas de parler et eux, acheva t-elle en montrant Cadman et Lorne.

-Kolya, menaça Sheppard, si vous ne nous libérez pas tout de suite je vous jure qu'il va vous en cuire !

-Colonel Sheppard, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de donner des ordres, répondit sèchement Kolya. Tiens, au fait vous aviez juré de me tuer si on se retrouvait. Vous allez avoir un peu de mal là. Dommage que je n'ai pas de Wraith sous la main. Le dernier vous avait trouvé à son gout, non ?

-Vous n'êtes qu'un foutu dangereux psychopathe ! Lança Sheppard.

-Mesurez vos paroles, Sheppard. n'oubliez pas que vous êtes mes prisonniers. Que lui est-il arrivé à celui-là ? Questionna Kolya en désignant Evan Lorne qui gisait au sol la tête en sang.

-Maren s'est un peu emballé, expliqua Sora en pinçant les lèvres.

-Laissez-moi, l'examiner, je suis médecin, proposa Owen.

Kolya l'examina avec curiosité.

-Je suis le Docteur Owen Harper, déclara le jeune homme d'un ton raisonnable. À quoi vous servira t-il s'il meure vidé de son sang ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il pourrait me servir à quelque chose, docteur Harper? Kolya réfléchit quelques secondes. Mais on ne sait jamais. Détachez-le et elle aussi, ordonna t-il en désignant Cadman. Vous allez aider le Docteur. Surveillez-les vous autres. À la moindre embrouille tuez-les tous les trois.

Le commandant Kolya observa les prisonniers. McKay, Sheppard et Dex étaient de vieilles connaissances. Il se pencha vers l'homme grand et mince aux yeux clairs et perçants qui le regardait sans aucune crainte. À coté de lui un homme plus jeune, l'air renfrogné le contemplait d'un air de défi.

-À qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda t-il avec une feinte courtoisie.

-Vous l'avez dit, c'est un grand honneur pour vous de faire ma connaissance, comme cela a été pour monsieur Dex tout à l'heure, déclara l'homme avec gouaille. Vous avez l'incommensurable chance d'avoir présentement devant vous le capitaine Jack Harkness. Il regarda ses compagnons et haussa les sourcils comiquement. Ouais, c'est une chance, vraiment. Et voici Ianto Jones. Il fait le meilleur café du monde et il a plein d'autres talents. Mais je ne crois pas que vous ayez envie de les connaitre. Il porte aussi très bien le costume. Hein Ianto, tu portes bien le costume?

-Si vous le dites, monsieur, répondit le jeune homme avec flegme.

-D'ailleurs, si vous le laissiez faire, Ianto trouverait un joli costume pour vous aussi. Son père était tailleur alors c'est vous dire s'il s'y connait. Enfin, bon, moi je vous dis ça parce que ce n'est pas pour critiquer mais votre uniforme il n'est pas très beau. Un peu triste. C'est quoi comme couleur ça ? Cacadois ? Vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de succès auprès des filles avec. Enfin, je dis des filles mais ça peut être des types, hein? C'est comme ça vous plait. Quoique j'aime bien votre manteau. Vous l'avez trouvé où ? J'en ai un qui lui ressemble un peu, en mieux, avec des épaulettes. Je ne le quitte pratiquement jamais.

Kolya fixa Harkness, les yeux exorbités. Il mit nerveusement la main sur son révolver. Il n'en revenait pas. Cet homme était encore pire que McKay!

Ce fut justement le moment que choisit le scientifique pour sortir de son mutisme.

-Dites, vous comptez nous laissez encore longtemps par terre comme ça parce que moi j'ai des problèmes de dos et c'est pas ficelé comme un saucisson à même le sol qui va arranger ça. En plus y'a de la poussière et je suis allergique à la poussière. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui y'a de bien sur Atlantis, pas de poussière. Déjà quand j'étais petit ma mère me...

-La ferme ! Hurla Kolya.

Le scientifique allait ouvrir la bouche de nouveau mais un coup de coude de Sheppard le dissuada.

-Docteur McKay, vous avez toujours eu le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds, gronda Kolya. Un mot de plus et je vous bâillonne.

-Comment avez-vous su que nous venions ? Demanda Sheppard curieux.

Kolya sourit.

-Ce peuple est un allié des...Manariens et vous connaissez Smeadon, il vendrait sa mère pour une livre de tava. Dès qu'il a appris que vous veniez il m'a contacté et je n'ai plus eu qu'à vous tendre un piège. Et vous êtes tombé dedans avec une telle facilité! Vous m'avez déçu, Colonel Sheppard.

-Désolé, grinça le militaire, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, j'en ai bien peur, Colonel.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Ce que je veux ? Deux choses. La première je l'ai là, c'est le Docteur McKay. Il s'accroupit devant le scientifique qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Nous avons besoin de vous, enfin, de votre cerveau. Vous allez travailler pour nous et fabriquer une bombe atomique.

-C'est une idée fixe, lâcha le scientifique excédé. Je ne veux pas travailler pour vous.

-Que voulez-vous faire avec? Questionna Harkness. Un feu d'artifice géant?

Kolya haussa les épaules.

-Je veux renverser Ladon Radim et reprendre la place qui est la mienne dans mon peuple. Nous préparons un coup d'état et ce sera une parfait arme de dissuasion. Et s'ils ne me suivent pas...boum!

-Vous êtes dingue, murmura Ianto. Le colonel a raison. Un psychopathe complètement cinglé. Faudrait vous coller une balle dans la tête.

-Ianto, tais-toi, lui intima Harkness.

Kolya regarda le jeune homme comme s'il allait le tuer sur place. Ses poings se serrèrent. Il fit trois pas vers la porte puis se ravisa et revint vers le gallois. Il le souleva par le col de son blouson et lui envoya un crochet dans le ventre, puis il lui souleva la tête et lui en colla un autre sur le coté du visage. Puis il le lâcha. Ianto, déséquilibré à cause de ses pieds joints s'affala au sol. Sa tête heurta le plancher avec un bruit dur. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur.

-Merde! Ianto! s'écria Jack. Ianto ! Ça va ? Parle-moi! Le jeune homme poussa un autre gémissement plaintif. Jack se déplaça tant bien que mal vers lui. Ianto, reprit-il plus doucement.

Kolya fixa la scène, intéressé.

-Comme c'est touchant! Au fait, Sheppard, vous ne m'avez pas questionné sur ma seconde revendication. Je veux les deux E2PZ chargés de la cité. Demain matin vous partez pour Atlantis et vous revenez avec sinon ceux-là...Il se baissa, posa deux doigts sur la tempe de Harkness et mima un tir.

-Vous ne me faites pas peur, lui lança l'autre homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Vous n'avez pas peur de mourir Capitaine Harkness ?

-Certainement moins que vous, rétorqua Jack. Non, en fait je n'ai pas peur du tout.

Kolya haussa les épaules.

-Alors ayez peur pour eux. Si Sheppard ne fait pas ce que je veux, je tue tout le monde. Il s'approcha d'Owen et de Laura.

-Alors ? Demanda t-il.

-Il a besoin de soin, répliqua Owen, il faut le ramener d'urgence sur Atlantis.

-À Sheppard de voir, répliqua Kolya en haussant les épaules. S'il fait correctement ce qu'il a à faire vous serez libres. Sauf McKay, bien sûr. Au fait, Colonel Sheppard, pour que les choses soient claires entre nous, quand vous reviendrez avec les E2PZ je vous tuerais et si vous ne revenez pas, je tue le Docteur McKay et les autres. Vous en dites quoi ?

-Que vous êtes encore plus toqué que je le pensais, rétorqua le colonel.

Le regard de Kolya s'obscurcit. Il serra de nouveau les poings puis se reprit.

-Attachez les autres et le blessé aussi, ordonna t-il. Sora, prenez une dizaine de garde et postez-les dehors. Il faut que je retourne au bunker pour les derniers préparatifs. Soyez vigilante.

Il sortit.

-Sora, interpella Teyla doucement, tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça.

-La ferme ! répondit la jeune Genii.

-Nous étions amies, pourtant.

-Ce temps là est révolu. Je dois penser à notre peuple, rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton ferme.

-Kolya est fou, tu l'as bien entendu tout de même ?

-Qui es-tu pour le traiter de fou, Teyla Emmagan? Kolya est notre chef et il reprendra sa place parmi notre peuple et nous la notre. Ladon Radim n'est qu'un traitre corrompu et tu le sais. Maintenant tais-toi ou je tire dans le bras ou la jambe de l'un d'eux. Tiens, du médecin, par exemple.

Teyla lui lança un regard grave et obtempéra.

.

À suivre.


	11. Le combat

-Complètement dingue, ce type est complètement dingue, déclara Owen en s'appuyant le dos contre le mur. Il regarda Ianto qui gisait au sol. Hé, Ianto, réveille-toi! Je peux rien faire pour lui avec les mains liées dans le dos.

-Tant mieux, j'ai pas envie de finir à la morgue, gémit le gallois en se redressant tant bien que mal sur son postérieur.

Harkness éclata de rire.

-Ianto avec sa tête dure de gallois !

-Comment se fait-il que Tosh et Gwen n'aient pas été capturées avec vous ? S'enquit le Colonel Sheppard.

-Tosh avait besoin de...satisfaire un besoin naturel alors Gwen l'a accompagné et c'est peu après qu'avec Lorne nous avons entendu du bruit et que nous nous sommes fait prendre.

-Donc elles sont dehors et elles savent ce qui se passe. Elles ne peuvent pas partir par la Porte, Kolya y a certainement posté des gardes.

-J'ai confiance en Gwen et Tosh, déclara Harkness, elles vont entreprendre quelque chose. Vous devriez voir Gwen sur le terrain. Elle est fabuleuse. Elle vaut au moins dix de vos soldats.

Sheppard grimaça.

-Bon, alors au moins dix soldats britanniques si ça peut vous faire plaisir, soupira Jack. Ha, ces américains, qu'ils sont susceptibles!

-Ronon ? Questionna John préférant changer de sujet.

-J'y travaille, grommela le Satédien.

Les autres se rendirent compte qu'il frottait la corde de ses mains contre une arête du mur dans son dos. Jack songea que les membres de SGA se connaissaient bien dans l'action. Il en était de même pour Torchwood. C'était cela qui faisait les bonnes équipes.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de bombe atomique ? Questionna Owen.

-C'est une idée fixe de Kolya. Il rêve de posséder une formidable arme de dissuasion, expliqua Rodney.

-Ben ça change pas de sur Terre, commenta le médecin. Et vous savez faire ça ?

Le scientifique haussa les épaules.

-C'est un jeu d'enfant. J'en ai fabriqué un modèle à l'école primaire et les membres des services secrets me sont tombés dessus. Ils m'ont interrogés pendant des heures! Vous vous rendez compte du traumatisme ?

-Oui, oui, Rodney, on se rend surtout compte qu'il y a des répercussions encore aujourd'hui, le taquina John Sheppard.

Le scientifique le foudroya du regard.

-Evidemment vous les militaires vous avez un petit pois dans la cervelle et la sensibilité d'un topinambour, grogna t-il, c'est pas à vous que ça risque d'arriver.

-Vous êtes un sacré génie, sourit Harkness, comme Tosh.

-Euh, oui, mais moi je serai plutôt dans la lignée de Newton ou d'Einstein, voyez-vous, rectifia Rodney en toute simplicité.

Jack Harkness éclata de rire. Il adorait ce type. Un mélange de naïveté et d'extraordinaire intelligence. Arrogant au possible mais aussi drôle. De beaux yeux bleus, un visage rond, une bouche un peu tordue mais qui lui donnait un charme fou, un cul du tonnerre et un corps foutrement sexy. Il reporta son attention sur le jeune gallois.

-Hé, comment tu vas Ianto ?

-Je me sens comme si un tram m'était passé dessus ou comme quand on a capturé le ptérodactyle, tu te rappelles ?

Oui, jack se souvenait très bien, c'était juste après qu'il avait pris Ianto dans son équipe. Ianto avait fait des pieds et des mains pour faire partie de Torchwood 3. Il l'avait harcelé jusqu'à ce que Jack cède.

Rodney ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Vous avez un ptérodactyle ?

-Oui, elle s'appelle Myfanwy. Elle adore le chocolat noir.

-Moi j'avais un chat, raconta Rodney avec nostalgie. J'ai été obligé de le donner à ma voisine avant de partir. Il me manque.

Le silence tomba. Jack s'appuya lui aussi le dos contre le mur et incita Ianto a en faire autant. Le jeune homme s'installa contre lui.

-Ça va ? Questionna le capitaine à voix basse.

-Ouais.

-Dis, tu sais que te voir attaché comme cela ça me donne des idées ?

-Quelles genres d'idées ? Sourit Ianto.

-Devine ? Je suis tout excité là, chuchota t-il.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses qui vous excite, Monsieur, reprit Jack. Les bureaux, les...

-Oh mon dieu, toi attaché dans un bureau et me donnant du Monsieur ! Ianto, quand on sortira d'ici, emmène un peu de corde!

-Y'a des bureaux sur Atlantis ?

-Ouais, Weir en a un superbe.

-Jack, on ne peut pas faire ça dans le bureau de la dirigeante d'Atlantis !

Jack eut un petit sourire mystérieux que Ianto connaissait bien. Quand il avait une idée dans la tête...il rectifia mentalement, dans le pantalon, il n'y avait rien qui l'empêchait d'arriver à ses fins.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen Cooper observa la bâtisse surveillée par une dizaine de garde. La nuit commençait à tomber et il y avait une faible lumière à l'intérieur. C'était là que les autres étaient gardés, elle en était certaine. Finalement le besoin pressant de Tosh les avaient sauvées. La jeune femme était en train de réajuster sa ceinture en racontant à Gwen sa rencontre avec Miko et combien elle trouvait ce Docteur Zelenka sympathique quand la galloise avait été alertée par un léger cri. Elle avait immédiatement posé la main sur la bouche de Tosh pour la faire taire.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient tapies dans les buissons et avaient observé des soldats dans des uniformes sombres faire prisonniers le lieutenant Cadman et le Major Lorne. Le militaire avait l'air blessé.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Avait murmuré Tosh.

-On les suit et on observe, avait répliqué Gwen.

Maintenant que la nuit était tombée Gwen songea qu'il était temps de passer à l'action. Elle avait vu l'homme au visage grêlé de cicatrices qui semblait être leur chef s'en aller il y avait plus d'une heure de ça.

Elle prit son taser en main.

-Ecoute, Tosh, derrière la maison il n'y a que deux hommes. Il faut les avoir en douceur. J'en prends un et tu prends l'autre. Ensuite tu te faufileras par la petite ouverture qui se trouve au ras de la maison. C'est comme un soupirail. Tu es mince, tu y arriveras. Tu trouves les autres et tu vois ce qui se passe. C'est OK? Moi je prends devant et je vois.

Tosh acquiesça. Gwen était une femme d'action. Elle savait commander et prendre les bonnes décisions. Pour cela elle lui faisait confiance.

Elle suivit Gwen. Les deux femmes contournèrent la bâtisse. Tosh se redressa. Elle s'avança avec un grand sourire vers un garde éberlué.

-Dis, t'as pas vu mes amis ? Je les ai perdu ?

Et elle tira.

Deux minutes plus tard elle émergeait dans la grande salle.

-Tosh ! S'exclama Jack avec gaité. T'en a mis du temps. Gwen est dehors ?

Tosh acquiesça et chercha des yeux quelque chose de tranchant pour défaire leurs liens.

-Mes cheveux ! lui indiqua Ronon en se redressant.

Tosh le regarda interloquée.

-Faites ce qu'il vous dit, lui ordonna Sheppard avec impatience.

Tosh plongea la main dans les épais dreadlocks et sentit quelque chose de dur. Elle retira un couteau.

Jack se mit à rire.

-C'est toujours comme ça, lui indiqua Sheppard. Je n'ose pas penser à combien il en a là-dedans.

Tosh coupa rapidement les liens du satédien qui porta la main dans sa tignasse. Il en retira deux autres et les remit à Cadman et Sheppard après qu'ils furent délivrés. Teyla se munit de deux solides bâtons qu'elle trouva près de la cheminée. La japonaise garda son taser et remit son P.90 à son patron.

-Bien joué, Tosh, fais-moi penser de t'augmenter quand on rentrera.

-Bon, voilà comment on va faire, décida le Colonel Sheppard. Owen et McKay, vous allez vous occuper de Lorne. Dés que c'est possible prenez la direction de la Porte mais ne vous en approchez pas trop, elle est gardée. Nous on s'occupe des gardes. C'est OK ? Attention, la priorité c'est qu'ils ne puissent pas avoir le temps d'établir de contact radio.

-Mais si...

Un coup de feu claqua à l'extérieur.

-On ne discute plus, cria Sheppard en ouvrant brusquement la porte. Il projeta son couteau ne pleine poitrine de l'homme qui se trouvait là et prit son arme. Les autres suivirent.

La bataille fut brève mais intense. Jack abattit deux Genii. Il vit du coin de l'œil Teyla engagée dans un combat avec ses bâtons contre deux hommes. Elle était absolument époustouflante et les soldats se retrouvèrent out en un instant. Ronon ne faisait pas de quartier. Il plongea son couteau dans le front d'un Genii, le retira et l'essuya contre la veste de ce dernier.

Owen et Rodney, soutenant Lorne profitèrent de la pagaille pour sortir par derrière. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois en direction de la Porte.

Ianto Jones prit un pistolet sur un Genii mort. Il aperçut deux soldats ennemis s'enfuir et se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas donner l'alerte. Il leur courut après dans les bois. Sheppard, aux prises avec deux adversaires l'avait repéré.

-Ronon, cria t-il en désignant le jeune gallois.

Le satédien obéit en un clin d'œil et fonça à la suite de Ianto.

Laura Cadman s'était engagée dans un combat au corps à corps avec un Genii. Elle lui balança un coup de pied dans l'estomac puis l'envoya au sol d'un revers. Malheureusement l'homme en profita pour récupérer son arme tombée au sol. Il la braqua sur elle avec un rictus sadique et lui tira dans l'épaule. Elle recula en chancelant. Le soldat s'approcha d'elle et visa sa tête. Elle pensa que sa dernière heure était arrivée quand un trou apparut sur le front du soldat qui s'écroula. Jack Harkness se tenait derrière elle, le bras tendu.

Il l'aida à s'allonger et déchira le bas de son pantalon pour faire une compresse qu'il appliqua sur la blessure.

-Merci ! Prononça t-elle faiblement..

-De rien, je suis un pro du tir. Il observa trois secondes de silence et haussa les sourcils. Dans tous les sens d'ailleurs, plaisanta t-il.

Gwen tira sur les gardes qui arrivaient de la forêt. Elle en abattit quatre d'affilée puis plus personne n'en sortit. La bataille était pratiquement terminée. Elle rejoignit Jack et Laura.

-Merde ! Lâcha t-elle en s'agenouillant. Vous l'avez fait exprès pour vous faire soigner par le beau capitaine Harkness, hein ? Plaisanta t-elle.

-Ça va aller, rit Laura avec courage, j'en ai vu d'autres. Sinon, c'est plutôt avec Owen que j'ai rencart ce soir.

Le combat était fini. Ils se regroupèrent autour de Laura.

-Il faut partir d'ici et vite, déclara John. Allez, on s'en va.

-Où est Ianto ? Demanda Harkness. On ne part pas sans lui.

-Il est avec Ronon, ils nous retrouveront. J'ai parfaitement confiance en lui.

-Je ne le laisse pas, le contra Jack en se redressant. Il fixa Sheppard d'un regard dur et ses lèvres se plissèrent.

-Ecoutez, moi aussi je ne laisse jamais un homme derrière mais Ianto est avec Ronon. Il ne risque rien. Vous avez ma parole. Si j'avais le moindre doute je me lancerai tout de suite à sa recherche mais nous avons le lieutenant Cadman à évacuer et il faut partir d'ici avant que Kolya ne revienne.

-Vous pouvez le croire, Jack, intervint doucement Teyla en posant une main sur son bras. Ronon nous le ramènera.

Jack hésita.

-S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit...menaça t-il.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien, le contra Sheppard. Ramassez toutes les armes que vous pouvez, on en aura besoin à la porte. Il alla observer les corps de hommes que Gwen avait descendu.

-Nous avons de la chance, ils n'avaient pas de radio. Il n'y avait que ces deux là, commenta t-il en désignant des cadavres près de la Porte. Il écrasa du pied les radios.

Gwen et Tosh entreprirent de prélever les armes sur les corps et le petit groupe prit la direction de la Porte, Laura soutenue par John et Jack.

Ils s'arrêtèrent deux cent mètres avant d'arriver. Elle était gardée.

-Sora et trois hommes, annonça Teyla.

-Ils sont en pleine ligne de mire, observa Jack. Ça ne sera pas difficile.

Sheppard regarda l'Athosienne.

-Je suis désolé Teyla.

La jeune femme n'exprima aucune émotion mais John la connaissait bien.

-Nous pouvons...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Jack Harkness se redressa et abattit froidement les quatre Genii de balles en pleine tête.

John Sheppard sentit une immense colère monter en lui.

-Comment avez-vous pu ? Hurla t-il. Ici c'est moi qui donne les ordres.

-Vous étiez en train d'atermoyer, riposta Jack sans se démonter. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire.

John s'approcha de lui et lui balança un uppercut sous la mâchoire. Le capitaine chancela puis se redressa.

-J'ai eu raison et vous le savez.

Les yeux de Sheppard flamboyaient de colère.

-Colonel !

C'était la voix de Mckay. Il vit Rodney et Owen émerger de la forêt, soutenant Lorne.

-Rodney, composez l'adresse! Cria t-il.

Gwen prit sa place pour aider le major.

Des coups de feu claquèrent.

-McKay! Le pressa John en tirant en direction des bois.

-C'est bon! S'exclama le scientifique.

Des balles sifflèrent autour d'eux.

Gwen et Owen soutenant le Major foncèrent à travers la Porte. Tosh et Teyla emmenèrent Laura. Rodney les suivit.

-Ianto! Cria Jack Harkness, je ne pars pas sans...

John Sheppard le poussa sans ménagement dans le vortex.

.

À suivre.


	12. Le retour

Docteur Weir, nous avons un signal !

Elizabeth se pencha sur la console de Chuck.

-C'est celui de Rodney. Ouvrez le vortex!

Chuck opéra la manœuvre et le vortex se stabilisa.

Gwen Cooper et Owen Harper traversèrent les premiers, soutenant le Major Lorne, la tête couverte de sang.

Elizabeth ne perdit pas de temps et tapota son casque.

-Docteur Beckett. Une urgence au Gateroom !

Elle compta mentalement ainsi qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire.

1-2-3...

Puis ce fut Tosh et Teyla avec Laura Cadman blessée.

4-5-6...

-Nous avons au moins deux blessés, prévint-elle par radio.

Elle retint son souffle. Un jour elle allait faire une crise cardiaque comme ça. Elle ne savait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait vécu cette situation mais impossible de s'y habituer.

Quelques secondes plus tard Rodney fit son apparition.

7...

Les secondes passèrent. Elle retint sa respiration.

Jack Harkness traversa en chancelant comme s'il avait été poussé...

8...

John Sheppard sur ses talons.

9.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement qui ne dura que le temps qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'il en manquait deux.

Des tirs traversèrent le vortex et une balle lui frôla la tête.

L'horizon des événements se referma.

Carson Beckett arriva avec des brancards et prit immédiatement en charge les blessés. Pendant quelques minutes ce fut la pagaille dans la salle. Tout le monde parlait en même temps. Puis l'équipe médicale s'en alla. Elle s'approcha du colonel.

-John, que s'est-il passé ? Où sont Ronon et Ianto Jones?

-Sur la planète, nous sommes tombés dans un piège tendu par Kolya. Je prends des hommes et j'y retourne, déclara t-il.

-Pas pour l'instant, répliqua fermement la diplomate. Ils vous abattraient à peine passé le vortex.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'ils étaient nombreux, argumenta le militaire. Juste deux ou trois. J'y vais.

-Je vais avec vous, John, déclara Teyla en se postant près de lui.

Ronon se positionna à coté d'elle.

-Je viens aussi Sheppard.

Rodney s'avança.

-Prêt à y retourner.

Jack Harkness s'approcha et regarda le colonel dans les yeux.

-Je viens aussi.

John se mordit les lèvres.

-Non.

-Ianto est de mon équipe. il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne vienne pas, argua t-il. Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, c'est comme ça.

-Je suis le chef militaire d'Atlantis, c'est moi qui commande, rectifia le militaire.

La diplomate s'interposa.

-Messieurs, ce n'est pas le moment, déclara t-elle froidement. Vous réglerez vos dissensions plus tard. Pour l'instant ne perdons pas de vue nos priorités.

-Justement...commença John.

La voix de Chuck résonna dans le micro couvrant le tohu-bohu dans la salle. Le silence se fit.

-Docteur Weir, activation de la Porte. C'est le code de Ronon.

-Ouvrez !

Cinq secondes plus tard le Satédien faisait irruption dans le Gateroom tenant Ianto par le bras. Le vortex se referma de nouveau derrière eux.

Elizabeth poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement.

10-11...Cette fois-ci ils étaient au complet.

Ronon lâcha le jeune gallois qui se tint un peu hébété sur la plateforme. La moitié de son visage était bleuâtre suite au coup de Kolya et un mince filet de sang coulait de son front.

Jack Harkness se précipita vers lui. Ianto lui tendit les mains mais l'autre homme les chassa et le prit dans ses bras. Puis il lui saisit la tête et l'embrassa longuement à pleine bouche.

Chuck ouvrit des yeux ronds, Teyla sourit avec chaleur. Elizabeth se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, John Sheppard haussa les sourcils et jeta malgré lui un coup d'œil à Rodney qui contemplait le couple avec une pointe d'amertume dans le regard. Le scientifique finit par détourner les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant puis il baissa la tête l'air de s'intéresser prodigieusement à ses chaussures. Les Marines armés qui gardaient la Porte se regardèrent stupéfaits. Ceux de Torchwood devaient avoir l'habitude car ils ne réagirent pas.

Ronon, à son habitude resta imperturbable.

Elizabeth reprit ses esprits.

\- Tout le monde doit passer à l'infirmerie après une mission à l'extérieur. C'est le protocole, déclara t'elle aux membres de Torchwood. Débriefing dans deux heures, ordonna t'elle d'un ton péremptoire. Capitaine Harkness, je compte sur votre présence et celle des membres de votre équipe.

Elle jeta un regard ferme au colonel, le défiant de la contredire. Celui-ci pinça les lèvres mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Pas de problème, déclara Jack Harkness qui venait de lâcher Ianto rouge comme une tomate.

Rodney McKay quitta la salle le dos un peu vouté. Ronon poussa un grognement et s'en alla à son tour. L'Athosienne le suivit.

-Je vais à l'infirmerie prendre des nouvelles du lieutenant et du major, déclara John à Elizabeth dans le silence qui suivit.

Celle-ci hocha la tête.

-Je vous accompagne, John. Puis elle s'adressa au jeune gallois d'un ton plein de sollicitude. Ianto, pouvez-vous marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou bien voulez-vous que j'appelle une équipe médicale?

-Ça va aller, Docteur Weir, répondit le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas grand chose.

-Je m'occupe de lui, intervint Jack. Allez, viens, Ianto, on va à l'infirmerie.

La diplomate et le militaire les regardèrent s'éloigner en chuchotant. Elle vit Ianto sortir quelque chose de son sac à dos et le montrer à Jack qui éclata de rire.

-Vous venez ? Proposa t-elle à Tosh, Gwen et Owen. l'infirmerie va être animée aujourd'hui!

Une heure plus tard les médecins avaient libéré tout le monde sauf Laura qui avait perdu beaucoup de sang et Lorne qui souffrait d'un traumatisme crânien. Le docteur Biro déclara vouloir garder Ianto jusqu'au soir par mesure de prudence.

Owen se pencha sur le lit de Laura Cadman.

-C'est foutu notre rencard, déclara le lieutenant en souriant.

-Fallait le dire que je ne vous plaisais pas au lieu de faire exprès de vous faire tirer dessus, plaisanta le médecin. Pff!

Laura rit et ferma les yeux. Elle s' était endormie.

Carson Beckett s'approcha.

-Désolé pour vous, cher collègue, dit-il avec un bon sourire. Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire venez me rendre visite, nous pourrons discuter encore un peu.

-OK, doc, vous me verrez peut-être arriver ce soir, mais gardez votre tord-boyaux dans le placard!

-Je suis en service, se défendit Carson. Allez, mon garçon, maintenant laissez-moi travailler, dit-il en le mettant gentiment à la porte.

Le débriefing eut lieu dans le bureau de Weir. Il se passa relativement bien. Le colonel Sheppard fit un résumé la mission, Gwen et Tosh complétèrent son récit. La mission avait été un désastre mais tout le monde était revenu vivant et c'était cela qui comptait, de l'avis d'Elizabeth. Il fut convenu que le Colonel Sheppard et son équipe iraient un peu plus tard rendre une petite visite à Smeadon.

Par contre Kolya restait encore et toujours une menace.

-Je suis désolée pour Sora, déclara Elizabeth à Teyla. Elle était votre amie et je sais que vous aviez encore de l'affection pour elle.

L'Athosienne hocha la tête avec un sourire triste.

-Sora avait choisi son camp. C'était quelqu'un d'extrêmement loyal. Si elle s'était rangée aux cotés de Kolya c'était qu'elle croyait fermement en lui. Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait. J'en garderai le souvenir de la personne qu'elle était du temps de notre amitié.

Jack Harkness, assis à coté d'elle posa la main sur son épaule. Teyla lui adressa un sourire palot et posa sa main sur la sienne, lui indiquant par là quel était en paix avec lui. Gwen la fixa impressionnée. Elle, elle aurait plutôt injurié, menacé, hurlé sa colère mais l'Athosienne semblait vouloir faire paisiblement son deuil sans aucune rancune. Son regard se porta sur Ronon, assis en face d'elle. Putain, elle flashait complètement sur ce type. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas l'air de lui être indifférente. Elle avait remarqué plusieurs fois le regard du Satédien sur elle et même sur son décolleté. Elle ressentit un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à Rhys mais il était si loin, à des milliers d'années lumière, dans une autre galaxie. Elle l'avait déjà trompé avec Owen et avait ressentit un angoissant sentiment de culpabilité qui avait fini par lui passer. Elle envoya un grand sourire au Satédien par-dessus la table.

Jack Harkness prit la parole. Il s'était débarrassé de sa tenue de combat et avait revêtu de nouveau ses curieux vêtements qu'Elizabeth aurait juré venir d'une autre époque. Mais il dégageait une sacrée prestance dedans et il ne manquait pas d'élégance avec son long manteau. Il lâcha ses bretelles sur lesquelles il tirait négligemment depuis le début de la réunion et se redressa.

-Tout d'abord, Colonel Sheppard, je suis désolé que deux des vôtres aient été blessés et je reconnais que j'aurais dû vous faire plus confiance pour ce qui était de Ronon et Ianto. Vous connaissez les membres de votre équipe et vous avez confiance en eux. Vous saviez qu'il ramènerait Ianto et vous aviez raison.

Le Colonel hocha la tête.

-Mais vous avez tiré sur les Genii à la Porte de votre propre chef alors que c'était moi qui dirigeait les opérations.

-Vous hésitiez, Sheppard et on perdait du temps. La présence de Sora vous a déstabilisé. Je pense que vous ne saviez pas quoi faire par rapport à Teyla.

John grimaça, il n'avait pas tort. Il avait énormément d'affection pour Teyla. Elle était pour lui une confidente, une amie, une sœur et une coéquipière inestimable.

-OK, Harkness, mais je vous demande à l'avenir de ne pas oublier qui est le leader pour les sorties à l'extérieur.

Elizabeth respira.

-Le colonel Sheppard voudrait programmer une autre sortie pour la planète des Weevils, si vous êtes d'accord. Mais ce sera dans quelques jours. Peut-être même une semaine. Il y a du mouvement chez les Wraith de ce coté là. Ils ont effectué leurs récoltes sur deux planètes voisines. Attendons de voir ce qu'il en est.

-C'est bon pour nous, répondit le capitaine, pas de problème.

-Leur "récolte", frémit Tosh, je déteste ce mot là pour désigner ce qu'ils font. On dirait qu'ils vont faire leurs courses pour manger.

-C'est à peu près ça, malheureusement, répondit la diplomate, et c'est terrible.

\- Que font-ils des gens ? Demanda Owen.

-Ils les stockent dans des vaisseaux-ruches et les gardent dans des cocons en attendant de les "consommer", répondit Teyla. Ils sont malfaisants, cruels et impitoyables.

-Que voulait dire le colonel au début de la mission quand vous lui avez dit que vous ne sentiez rien à leur sujet? S'enquit Gwen se remémorant l'échange que l'Athosienne avait eu avec le Colonel.

-J'ai un lien télépathique avec eux, je possède un gène Wraith suite à une expérience menée par eux sur mes ancêtres, expliqua Teyla. Je peux sentir leur présence.

Rodney McKay se leva. Il n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le débriefing ce qui était rare de sa part.

-Bon, si personne n'a besoin de moi, je retourne travailler, déclara t-il en repoussant sa chaise. Je vais voir si les poulpes qui se prennent pour des scientifiques n'ont rien fait exploser pendant mon absence.

Jack rit.

-Vous n'aimez pas les poulpes, Docteur McKay ?

\- Non, ils n'ont pratiquement pas de cerveau.

-Oui, mais ils ont de grandes tentacules. C'est utile les grandes tentacules.

-Ça dépend pour quoi on s'en sert, capitaine, répondit Rodney du tac au tac.

-Jack, appelez-moi Jack. Ça dépend aussi de comment on s'en sert. Qu'en pensez-vous, Elizabeth ?

La dirigeante s'amusait malgré elle. Ces gens de Torchwood apportaient une certaine fraicheur dans leur petit monde peut-être un peu trop lisse. Elle se fit la réflexion que ce Jack Harkness était capable de draguer tout ce qui passait à sa portée, peut-être même un Wraith. Elle vit du coin de l'œil John se renfrogner. Elle songea que cela le secouerait peut-être un peu de voir Rodney être l'attention d'une autre personne, même seulement pour flirter un peu.

-Je crains de n'être pas une grande spécialiste en poulpes mais je me suis laissée dire qu'ils sont très efficaces, surtout quand ils projettent leur...encre.

Jack éclata de rire et Rodney lui fit écho. Elle songea que ça faisait du bien de voir le scientifique rire de nouveau.

Rodney partit, Elizabeth se leva.

-La réunion est close. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée.

Owen la suivit du regard. Une silhouette mince, la démarche assurée et un beau...

-Owen, mais c'est pas vrai, souffla Gwen à son oreille. T'arrête jamais ? Je te rappelle que c'est la dirigeante de la cité.

-Ben, justement, j'aime être dirigé, répliqua le médecin en lorgnant le postérieur de la diplomate qui sortait de la salle. Et toi, fais pas ton hypocrite, j'ai observé ton manège tout à l'heure. Tu veux te taper Ronon, hein?

-T'occupe.

Elle soupira et adressa un clin d'œil complice à Tosh qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

-Incorrigible, commenta t-elle en rejoignant la jeune japonaise. Que vas-tu faire de la soirée ?

\- Je sais pas, je vais faire un tour du coté du labo, voir ce qui s'y passe.

-Il te plait ce Zelenka ?

Tosh haussa les épaules.

-Il est sympa.

Gwen haussa un sourcil suggestif, secoua sa chevelure brune et rejoignit Ronon Dex qui l'attendait près du poste du technicien.

La nuit allait être intéressante.

.

À suivre.


	13. La nuit

Ianto Jones s'assit sur le lit étroit de sa chambre et poussa un long soupir. La vie sur Atlantis avait l'air d'être aussi tumultueuse qu'à Cardiff. Mais heureusement ils s'en étaient tous bien sortis. Il devait une fière chandelle à Ronon tout de même.

Il se revit courir après ces Genii dans le bosquet. Une minute après il les avait perdu de vue, ralenti le pas et avancé précautionneusement pour finir par tomber sur l'un d'eux qui manipulait une radio rudimentaire. Ianto lui avait collé une balle dans la tête sans sommation mais la détonation avait dû alerter l'autre soldat car il avait senti quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son dos. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre. Il avait levé les bras, s'était retourné lentement pour se retrouver face à face avec une Genii en uniforme. La femme au visage impassible s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la gâchette quand un couteau surgit de nulle part vint se planté directement sans son cœur.

Ronon Dex venait de lui sauver la vie.

Ianto se leva et arpenta la pièce nerveusement. Il avait un peu l'impression d'avoir perdu ses repères. Ici il n'avait rien à faire. Pas de hub à ranger, de dossier à classer, de café à préparer pour l'équipe. Pas de Weevil ou autre alien à s'occuper. Il songea au baiser de Jack dans le gateroom qui l'avait laissé pantelant. Il y avait senti à la fois de la passion et du désespoir. Il avait compris. Jack avait eu besoin de s'assurer qu'il était bien là, vivant. L'éternelle question revint le tarauder. Que représentait-il pour l'autre homme ? Il décida finalement de cesser d'essayer de comprendre pour ce soir. Il avait eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

Il s'assit au bureau et consigna les événements de ces dernières quarante huit heures dans son journal. C'était quelque chose d'habituel et cela lui fit du bien.

La nuit tombait et l'océan devint de plus en plus sombre. Les deux lunes se levèrent, splendides et la cité s'illumina de nouveau. Il contempla le spectacle un moment puis passa dans la salle de bain. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir lui montra un homme fatigué aux yeux rouges et aux traits tirés. Une énorme ecchymose bleue recouvrait le coté droit de son visage. Il se déshabilla, posa soigneusement ses vêtements sur un meuble et passa sous la douche.

Le jet chaud lui fit le plus grand bien. Il ferma les yeux et commença à se détendre. Ses muscles se décontractèrent lentement, la tension qui l'habitait s'apaisa et ses idées s'éclaircirent de nouveau. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, la tête en arrière laissant l'eau s'écouler sur son corps, chassant la sueur et la fatigue qui s'étaient accumulées.

Il tâtonna pour fermer le robinet et ouvrit les yeux.

-Tu as l'air d'apprécier, fit une voix de la porte.

Ianto rougit. Jack, appuyé négligemment au chambranle se rinçait l'œil. Son regard parcourut lentement de bas en haut le corps du gallois qui se tortilla un peu sous l'inspection minutieuse de l'autre homme.

-Prends le gel douche, lui intima le capitaine.

-Hein ?

-Fais ce que je te dis, prends le gel.

Cette fois-ci le ton légèrement plus dur le fit frissonner. OK, Jack voulait jouer.

-Mets-en dans ta main. Voila, comme ça. Maintenant repose-le. Commence par les cheveux.

Ianto porta le gel à sa tête et commença à se masser légèrement le cuir chevelu. C'était bon.

-Voilà, le visage, maintenant, et le cou, la nuque. Doucement, oui, comme ça, caresse ton cou.

Ianto sentit son sexe durcir sous le regard scrutateur de l'autre homme.

-Fait couler l'eau, rince toi les cheveux.

Ianto obéit.

Quand cela fut fait il regarda Jack dans l'expectative.

-Gel.

Ianto remit du gel au creux de sa main. Il se lava les bras, lentement, les aisselles et ses mains se posèrent sur sa poitrine.

-Oui, comme ça, caresse-toi les mamelons, oui.

Ianto passa les paumes de ses mains sur les bourgeons qui durcirent instantanément.

-Ils sont sensibles, hein? Grogna Jack. Prends-les entre le pouce et l'index.

Le jeune homme obtempéra.

-Serre.

Ianto serra ses mamelons en gémissant. les yeux mi-clos. Il aperçut le renflement conséquent dans le pantalon de jack ce qui l'excita encore plus. Il tordit légèrement les pointes. Jack le laissa jouer avec quelques minutes.

-Arrête, ordonna t-il d'une voix rauque. Descends doucement. Oui, comme ça, les deux mains sur ton ventre. Prends ton temps.

Ianto se mordit les lèvres. Il ne savait pas s'il avait connu quelque chose de plus sensuel que de se caresser là, sous le regard de son amant. Son sexe en était devenu douloureux. Il descendit les mains plus bas pour se soulager mais Jack le stoppa.

-Non, commanda t-il. Les pieds maintenant.

Ianto grimaça. Pas de doute, Jack Harkness était un sadique. Il soupira et se baissa pour savonner un pied, puis l'autre. Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses mollets.

-Derrière les genoux. Caresse.

Ianto sentit des frissons lui traverser tout le corps. Il entendait la respiration haletante de l'autre homme. Mon dieu, il n'allait jamais tenir. Il était sûr qu'il allait jouir comme ça, sans même se toucher!

-Respire, lui dit Jack comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées. Calme-toi. Respire lentement.

Ce qu'il fit.

-Monte.

Ianto glissa les mains sur ses cuisses et les frotta doucement puis il caressa lentement la peau douce à l'intérieur. Il avait les reins en feu. Il vit Jack promener une main sur sa braguette.

-Touche-toi.

Jack respirait de plus en plus vite. Ianto saisit son sexe enduit de gel et imprima un rapide mouvement de va -et-vient.

-Non, prends ton temps, va doucement Ianto.

Si ce n'était pas de la torture le jeune gallois ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il continua à se masturber lentement, la respiration haletante, rouge comme une pivoine. Il sentait qu'il était à deux doigts de...

-Ne jouis pas. Je ne veux pas que tu jouisses. Continue à te caresser.

Ianto se mordit les lèvres. Mon dieu, il n'y avait que son capitaine pour le mettre dans cet état là! Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose sinon il allait exploser. Il devait s'occuper l'esprit, et vite. Il se remémora les dossiers soigneusement classés dans le sous sol du hub par ordre alphabétique. Il les visualisa dans son esprit et nomma chaque affaire intérieurement.

-Non, Ianto, reste avec moi.

Merde! Jack le connaissait bien.

Le gallois releva la tête et fixa l'autre homme dans les yeux d'un air de défi tout en continuant à se masturber. Jack gémit.

-Ianto, mon beau Ianto...Tu es magnifique.

Jack craqua le premier. Ses vêtements volèrent dans la pièce et en un clin d'œil il se retrouva dans la douche.

-Arrête, dit-il en chassa la main de Ianto. À partir de maintenant c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

Ses lèvres se joignirent à celles de son amant qui entrouvrit la bouche en gémissant. il s'y engouffra. Leurs langues tournoyèrent longuement ensemble. Ianto était...délicieux. Leurs sexes se touchèrent envoyant des étincelles à travers leurs corps. Ianto rompit le baiser.

-Besoin...j'ai besoin...implora le jeune homme.

La bouche de Jack descendit le long de la mâchoire. Il mordilla la peau tendre du cou et le fit se retourner. Ianto, frémissant d'impatience appuya ses deux mains sur le carrelage de la douche. Il sentait la verge de jack sur ses fesses et son corps contre le sien et c'était un contact foutrement érotique.

Un froid soudain. Il entendit Jack sortir de la douche et farfouiller dans ses vêtements. Puis il fut de retour et déposa toute une série de petits baisers sur son oreille pour se faire pardonner.

-J'avais oublié.

-C'est pas la peine d'avoir vécu aussi longtemps pour ne pas penser à l'essentiel, bougonna Ianto.

-Insolent, je vais te punir, rit Jack.

-Te gêne pas, tu...

Une tape sur la fesse lui coupa la parole. Puis il sentit des doigts frais le préparer rapidement, bientôt remplacés par le sexe dur de l'autre homme. Il gémit. Il savait qu'il ne durerait plus longtemps. Jack agrippa ses hanches et commença de rapides mouvements de va et vient. Il ne faisait pas dans la finesse et Ianto lui en était reconnaissant. La main droite de jack quitta sa hanche et s'enroula autour de son sexe. Trente secondes plus tard Ianto explosait entre ses doigts avec des grognements rauques. Jack continua quelques instants puis jouit à son tour de façon plus expressive en poussant un long cri libératoire.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi un moment, reprenant leur souffle. Puis Jack se retira. Il actionna l'eau et ils se lavèrent mutuellement, prenant leur temps et entrecoupant la douche de longs baisers sensuels. Puis ils se séchèrent et reprirent la direction de la chambre.

Jack sourit et ôta du lit le sac à dos de Ianto d'où dépassaient les cordes qu'il lui avait suggéré d'emporter. Le jeune homme l'avait pris au mot mais ce serait pour une autre fois.

Ianto se demanda ce qui allait se passer. Jack allait-il s'en aller ou rester ? Il avisa le petit lit étroit et grimaça. Il aurait bien voulu que l'autre homme reste dormir avec lui mais...

-Va falloir se serrer, commenta le capitaine.

Ianto sourit.

00000000000000

Toshiko, assise sur la jetée partageait un délicieux moment avec Radek Zelenka. Le scientifique était adorable. Après le débriefing elle s'était rendue au laboratoire. Il n'y avait plus grand monde. Le Docteur McKay était assis à son poste de travail et pianotait furieusement sur son ordinateur. Elle s'était immobilisée sur le seuil, ne sachant pas trop si elle dérangeait quand Zelenka l'avait aperçue.

-J'ai terminé ma journée, avait déclaré avec un bon sourire. Ça vous dirait de venir diner avec moi ? Vous me raconterez votre sortie. Il parait que cela a été mouvementé.

Le repas avait été très agréable. Elle avait aperçu Owen au loin qui mangeait seul à une table et quand elle lui avait fait un petit signe il avait répondu par une grimace. Evidemment son rencart avec le lieutenant Cadman avait capoté et il se retrouvait en plan. Elle sourit.

-Ça vous dirait une petite promenade sur la jetée ? Avait proposé Radek, la cité est fabuleuse vue du dehors.

Et c'était vrai. Tosh laissa ses jambes pendre dans le vide et contempla les tours parsemées de milliers de lumières qui se reflétaient dans l'eau et les deux lunes rondes et pleines qui se levaient haut dans le ciel. Plus romantique ce n'était pas possible. Et tout était si calme et paisible! Mais elle savait qu'il n'en était pas toujours ainsi. Atlantis avait de nombreuses fois vécu l'enfer. Pilonnée, assiégée, délaissée par les Anciens qui avaient été obligés de l'immerger il y avait dix mille ans de cela avant de s'enfuir, elle avait de nouveau surgie des eaux pour être encore la cible des attaques de ses ennemis.

Ils discutèrent de leurs pays respectifs. Radek n'était pas retourné chez lui depuis longtemps et elle non plus. Ils avaient un peu tous les deux le mal du pays mais leur passion pour la science compensait largement ce sacrifice. Ils discutèrent de Torchwood. Le tchèque était un interlocuteur sensible et il s'intéressait vraiment à ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle lui parla un peu de sa solitude, de sa mère qui lui manquait, qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Il la fit rire en lui racontant de façon comique la fois où les esprits de Rodney et Laura Cadman avaient changé de corps pour occuper celui de l'autre. Il lui parla avec gravité de leurs morts. Peter Grodin, Dumais, la disparition du jeune lieutenant Ford, les docteurs Gall et Abrams et tant d'autres. La vie dans la galaxie de Pégase était passionnante mais dure. Ils avaient dû faire de nombreux sacrifices mais Radek conclut que tout cela en valait la peine.

-Ils ne sont pas morts pour rien termina t-il et nous nous souvenons toujours d'eux. De chacun d'eux.

Tosh sourit avec nostalgie. Qui se souviendrait d'elle une fois qu'elle serait morte ? Pas de famille près d'elle, pas de petit ami. Elle était seule.

Radek remarqua sa tristesse.

-Hé, dites, ça vous dirait de dégommer du zombie avec moi ?

-Quinze minutes plus tard ils riaient aux éclats, un petit verre d'alcool Athosien d'une main et la manette de la télécommande de l'autre.

Tosh songea que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas aussi bien amusée. C'était une excellente soirée.

000000000000000000

-Oh mon dieu, oui! oui! oui! T'arrête pas !

Gwen Cooper, allongée sur une table encourageait l'autre homme de toute la force de ses cordes vocales, ce qui n'était absolument pas nécessaire, Ronon Dex y mettant toute son ardeur. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Gwen était à la limite de l'épuisement mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Un amant comme ça cela ne courait pas les rues de Cardiff, ni du monde entier commençait-elle à soupçonner. Ronon l'avait prise sur son lit, sur le balcon face à l'océan, debout contre un mur. Il l'avait fait se positionner sur lui et l'avait empalée d'un puissant coup de rein qui l'avait fait hurler de plaisir, en levrette à même le sol et maintenant sur cette fichue table. Elle ne savait plus combien de fois elle avait joui. Ses cheveux collaient à son front baigné de sueur et il lui pétrissait les seins en grognant comme une bête féroce. C'était...intense. Phénoménal. Elle n'avait jamais connu un plaisir pareil. Cet homme était une vraie bête! Rien à voir avec ses petits jeux amoureux avec Rhys. Là c'était du sexe brut. Il délaissa son sein pour insinuer une main entre ses jambes et la caressa tout en la pilonnant avec force. Son énième orgasme fut absolument intense. Elle s'arqua, hurla de plaisir et s'abattit sur le lit complètement vidée. Ronon continua un moment puis se libéra en elle en grondant.

Il se retira en souriant.

-Tu veux te reposer un moment ? Proposa t-il.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Mais c'était dingue, cet homme était une vraie machine!

-Euh, je crois qu'on devrait arrêter pour ce soir, j'en peux plus, avoua t'elle.

-Déjà ?

-On remettra ça si tu veux.

Ronon se pencha sur elle et prit possession de sa bouche pour un féroce baiser. Quand il la libéra elle était à bout de souffle. Elle caressa ses dreadlocks et sourit.

-T'as été génial.

-Toi aussi, répondit-il sobrement.

Il l'aida à se relever. Elle enfila un slip et un tee-shirt et le regarda s'habiller. Il avait un corps d'athlète. Tout en muscles, pas un gramme de graisse, tout en force et en puissance. Un homme magnifique.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit.

Gwen s'abattit sur le lit, épuisée et repue.

Putain, quand les copines de Cardiff sauront ça, elles vont baver, songea t-elle. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle ne pourrait jamais leur raconter qu'elle s'était faite baiser par un alien fort comme Conan, Hulk et Superman réunis. Impossible.

Elle ferma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil satisfaisant.

0000000000000000000

Owen Harper installé à une table du mess observa Tosh en compagnie de Zelenka. Et bien, elle se payait du bon temps ! Il savait qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui depuis longtemps mais il n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'encourager. Il se doutait que pour elle c'était sérieux et il ne voulait pas s'attacher.

Jamais. Jamais plus.

Sa fiancée, morte sur la table d'opération avec un alien qui lui suçait le cerveau et Diane qui l'avait abandonnée...

Non, c'était fini. Baiser, oui. Aimer, non.

Justement à cette heure ci il aurait dû être en train de s'en donner à cœur joie avec Laura. Merde! C'était pas de chance. Teyla était inabordable et Weir, malgré ses fanfaronnades auprès de Gwen semblait trop...inaccessible. Elle avait l'air plutôt froide mais il en avait connu des comme elle. Des glaçons à l'extérieur et des volcans au lit.

Il se leva, débarrassa son plateau de ses déchets et prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Le docteur Beckett était occupé avec ses patients. Il allait décidément passer la soirée seul à moins de se mettre en chasse.

Mais il ne s'en sentait plus l'énergie.

Il rejoignit ses quartiers, prit une douche et se coucha. Il fantasma quelques instants sur Laura, Teyla et Elizabeth, s'imaginant s'occuper d'elles une par une puis toutes les trois à la fois. Il se masturba, jouit, s'essuya avec un kleenex et s'endormit.

Seul.

.

À suivre


	14. Potins, petits coups bas et combat

-Dites, vous croyez que c'est quoi, ce truc ? Demanda Tosh attablée avec Gwen et Owen, observant d'un œil soupçonneux les morceaux de viande entourant la purée que lui avait servi le cuisinier.

Owen jeta un coup d'œil.

-C'est du Genii. Ouais, ils ont des problèmes pour se ravitailler en viande fraiche ici alors ils bouffent leurs prisonniers.

Tosh haussa les épaules.

-Tiens, je vois Radek, là-bas, ça vous ennuie pas que je lui propose de se joindre à nous ?

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner et replongèrent dans leur assiette.

-On dirait un peu du rat, commenta le médecin en promenant un morceau de viande sur la purée, "Suprême de rat sur son lit de pus".

-T'es vraiment délicat, Owen, très amusant. T'as rien d'autre à faire que de dégouter les autres ?

-Je viens de passer une heure avec Carson à essayer de comprendre comment il a mis au point sa thérapie génique. C'est une tête celui là!

-T'es dépassé, Owen ? Le nargua Gwen en piquant avec sa fourchette dans un bout de viande.

-Pff! Et toi t'en es où avec Conan?

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, il pourrait te broyer tous les os d'une seule main.

-C'est un bon coup?

-Le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu, asséna Gwen en lui adressant un sourire angélique.

Owen la foudroya du regard.

-T'étais pas un si bon coup, malgré ce que tu crois.

-Ah ouais ? Pourquoi toi tu croyais que tu étais Superman?

-C'est toi qui le croyait. Fallait t'entendre hurler.

-Je simulais, crétin.

-Menteuse.

-Ha!Ha! Tu es tellement imbu de toi-même que tu ne peux même pas croire qu'une femme puisse faire semblant avec toi. Tu serais ébahi si tu savais le nombre de femmes qui simulent l'orgasme.

-Et avec ton ...gros nounours?

-Avec lui pas besoin, c'est une bête de sexe.

-Tu...

Il fut interrompu par le retour de Tosh accompagnée de Zelenka, Teyla, Ronon et Carson. Gwen adressa un clin d'œil au satédien qui la regarda avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Je vous ai ramené du monde, annonça la jeune femme en s'asseyant, imitée par les autres, vous discutiez de quoi?

-On parlait de peluche, déclara Owen avec perfidie. Gwen me racontait comme elle adore dormir avec son nounours.

La jeune femme lança un regard noir à Owen.

-Oui, et avant on parlait de technique de combat. Owen se demandait s'il pouvait s'entrainer avec toi tout à l'heure, Ronon?

Owen blêmit.

-Avec plaisir, grommela le Satédien en prenant une énorme cuillérée de purée. On doit s'entrainer avec Teyla cet après-midi. Je vous attends.

-C'est très aimable à vous de vous intéresser à nos façons de faire, Docteur Harper, approuva Teyla. Si vous le désirez je vous enseignerais un peu de la technique des bâtons.

-Euh...merci, répondit Owen l'appétit coupé.

-Teyla est formidable, renchérit Zelenka. Elle peut venir à bout d'un contingent à elle toute seule. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'elle fait quand il y a des nouveaux qui débarquent. Ils arrivent tous frais et sûrs d'eux et après ils ne voient plus les choses de la même façon.

-Charmant, grommela Owen. Où est Jack ?

-Il...joue à cache-cache avec Ianto sur la jetée nord, le renseigna Gwen en riant. Tiens, les voilà, dit-elle en avisant les deux hommes qui arrivaient avec leurs plateaux. Ianto avait les joues rouges et les cheveux un peu en désordre. Alors, qui a gagné ?

-C'est moi! S'exclama le capitaine triomphant.

-Il a triché! Râla Ianto. Il triche toujours!

-T'as pas l'air de t'en plaindre, rétorqua Owen.

Ianto s'installa à coté de Carson tandis que Jack s'asseyait face à Teyla.

-C'est quoi? Demanda le jeune homme en piquant un bout de viande brune sur sa fourchette.

-C'est du "Suprême de..."

-Stop, Owen! Le coupa Gwen. Tiens, c'est le Docteur McKay tout seul là-bas ? Remarqua t-elle en désignant le scientifique qui mangeait machinalement avec un ordinateur ouvert devant lui.

-Oui, et le Colonel Sheppard est lui aussi tout seul quelques tables plus loin, nota Tosh à voix haute.

Elle les observa un moment.

-Vous avez remarqué comme ils se regardent quand ils croient que l'autre ne le voit pas ?

-Ils se tirent la gueule ? Questionna Owen avec la délicatesse qui lui était coutumière.

Carson Beckett leva les yeux de son assiette avec tristesse.

-Et dire qu'avant ils étaient amis...

-Sinon plus je devine, ajouta Jack.

-Que s'est-il passé? Questionna Gwen avec curiosité.

-Doranda, lâcha le médecin laconique.

-Racontez, doc.

Carson soupira.

-De toute façon vous l'apprendrez d'une manière ou d'une autre. Un jour, lors d'une mission SGA1 a découvert un avant-poste dévasté, Doranda. Ils ont exploré et découvert ce que Rodney a pensé être l'arme ultime. C'était un projet des Anciens, le projet Arcturus qui repose sur l'extraction de l'énergie directement à partir de l'univers. Rodney a été emballé, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. Enfin un défi à la hauteur de son génie. Il se voyait déjà le prix Nobel en poche. Mais ce projet a été un échec pour les Anciens. Rodney, lui a cru y arriver. Il n'a écouté personne. Lors des essais un de ses collègues, Collins est mort brulé vif. C'était atroce. Mais cela ne l'a pas arrêté. Même les avertissements de Radek ne l'ont pas stoppé. Il l'a même accusé de jalousie professionnelle. D'une manière ou d'une autre il a convaincu Sheppard d'y retourner pour tenter de nouveau l'expérience. Que s'est-il passé entre eux deux là-bas ? Ce que j'en sais c'est que même quand l'arme s'est déclenchée, manquant de les tuer, Rodney voulait continuer. Le colonel a dû le trainer de force. Ils sont partis in extremis et n'ont eu la vie sauve que grâce à l'intervention du Colonel Caldwell qui les a téléporté sur le Dédale. Conclusion : les cinq sixième d'un système solaire ont été pulvérisés...ainsi que les relations entre ces deux-là, termina le médecin en désignant les occupants des tables un peu plus loin.

-C'est un homme extrêmement arrogant, lâcha Gwen en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, répondit Carson, arrogant, orgueilleux, égocentrique, hypocondriaque mais un merveilleux ami, un homme sensible, courageux, vulnérable, génial, le cœur sur la main et plein d'humour.

-Un véritable être humain donc, renchérit Jack.

Carson hocha la tête.

-Vous avez tout compris, capitaine Harkness.

-Mais quand même, demanda Tosh à Radek, cette histoire de jalousie...vous ne lui en voulez pas ?

Radek sourit.

-Absolument pas. Il faut connaitre Rodney. Quand on dit que c'est un génie ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. J'ai plus appris avec lui en une année que dans toute ma vie. Il est difficile, coléreux et exigeant. Il ne supporte pas la médiocrité mais c'est un homme passionnant. Je suis heureux de travailler à ses cotés. D'autre part nous ne comptons plus le nombre de fois ou il a sauvé nos vies.

-Mais cette histoire de projet Arcturus ?

-Rodney y a vu une arme formidable contre les Wraith et comme l'a dit Carson, enfin un challenge digne de lui. Le résultat a été à la hauteur de son génie: Hallucinant. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, reprit Radek.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de McKay et Sheppard, secoua la tête et quitta la salle.

Teyla se leva à son tour, imitée par le satédien.

-Donc, Owen nous nous retrouvons dans une heure dans la salle d'entrainement ? Ce sera un plaisir de comparer nos techniques de combat.

Jack haussa un sourcil.

-Owen va s'entrainer avec Ronon et Teyla, tout à l'heure, le renseigna Gwen avec gaité. J'ai une idée, et si on allait tous l'encourager ?

Le visage de Ianto, le plus souvent figé s'éclaira pour une fois d'un grand sourire.

-J'y suis, bien sûr. J'ai même hâte de voir ça, et puis on apprend beaucoup en regardant! S'exclama t-il avec enthousiasme.

-Moi non plus, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, renchérit Tosh.

-Alors à tout à l'heure ! S'exclama Teyla avec un sourire gentil. Je vais vous chercher des bâtons, Owen.

-Faut pas vous donner cette peine, grinça le médecin.

Gwen le fixa avec un sourire carnassier.

-Ne vous occupez pas de ce qu'il vient de dire, Teyla, Owen n'aime pas déranger, c'est tout.

-C'est pas du dérangement, prononça Ronon, j'aime bien m'exercer sur des nouveaux.

Jack regarda l'Athosienne s'en aller avec son compagnon.

-Tu vas vraiment t'entrainer avec eux ? Demanda t-il admiratif. Franchement Owen, t'es encore plus courageux, ou plus dingue que je le croyais.

-Tu me payeras ça, Cooper, lança le médecin à Gwen hilare.

-Ouais, c'est ça, tu vois pas comme je tremble ? En tout cas je suis pressée de te voir avec les bâtons de Teyla.

-Ce sont des gros bâtons ? Demanda Jack intéressé.

-Plus gros que ce que tu as jamais fantasmé dans tes rêves humides, grogna Owen.

-Hum, je crois que je vais venir aussi, déclara le capitaine. J'adore les gros bâtons.

Carson Beckett éclata de rire.

-C'est vraiment un plaisir de vous avoir avec nous. Vous apportez de la spontanéité dans notre monde. Franchement nous ne parlons jamais comme ça, nous. Je crois que notre microcosme est trop policé, du moins extérieurement, ajouta t-il pensif. Bon, de toute façon je suis heureux de votre présence. Passez une bonne après-midi, ajouta t-il malicieux et...Owen, venez me voir après. Non! Non! S'exclama t-il en voyant un éclair de panique traverser le regard de l'autre homme. Je voulais dire pour discuter, voyons!

0000000000

Une heure plus tard les membres de Torchwood se retrouvaient à la salle d'entrainement. Teyla s'entrainait aux bâtons Athosiens avec le Colonel Sheppard. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin et observèrent. L'Athosienne avait revêtu un costume qui était certainement traditionnel pour ce genre d'exercice.

-Putain qu'elle est sexy! Souffla Owen. Vous avez vu ça ? J'ai jamais vu une tenue de combat pareil. Si c'était pareil sur Terre, croyez-moi je fréquenterais un peu plus les salles de sport.

-T'as de la chance, tu vas pourvoir en profiter de près, fit remarquer Jack.

-On dirait qu'ils dansent, chuchota Tosh. Vous avez vu ça ?

Sheppard et Teyla tournaient lentement l'un autour de l'autre, concentrés à l'extrême, chacun cherchant la faille chez l'adversaire. Cela dura environ deux minutes puis brusquement l'Athosienne fit tournoyer ses bâtons devant elle tout en faisant un bond souple en avant. Le militaire para. Le combat était engagé. Ceux de Torchwood observaient fascinés. Les mouvements étaient à la fois harmonieux et violents. Les bâtons s'entrechoquaient ou claquaient sur les chairs. Un moment Sheppard plaqua Teyla contre un mur, le bâton sous la gorge. La jeune femme, vive comme l'éclair se dégagea et l'envoya au tapis. Elle avait beau avoir une silhouette svelte, elle ne manquait pas de force. Owen remarqua qu'elle était parfaitement musclée. Avant que le Colonel puisse réagir elle l'immobilisa et à son tour lui mit un bâton sous la gorge.

-Pas mal, John, commenta t-elle avec un sourire. Vous avez fait d'immenses progrès. Les deux combattants se relevèrent et s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils courbèrent légèrement la tête et leurs fronts se touchèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Demanda Ianto intrigué.

-C'est le salut Athosien, le renseigna Ronon qui s'était avancé. Harper, vous êtes prêt?

Owen se leva de mauvaise grâce tandis que Teyla et Sheppard s'approchaient d'eux. Le militaire sourit à Ianto.

-Ça vous a plus ?

-Super! Lâcha Ianto. Vous maniez le bâton à la perfection.

Jack grimaça, Tosh et Gwen se mirent à rire. Une lueur d'amusement traversa le regard du Colonel.

-Merci. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous initier, si vous le désirez.

Ianto rougit. Il dégageait de John Sheppard une véritable énergie, certainement due au combat. Il semblait vibrer. Le jeune homme était fasciné par ce beau visage en sueur, les yeux clairs, les lèvres magnifiques et sensuelles et par ce corps souple et félin, sans compter l'odeur légèrement musquée qu'il dégageait.

-Teyla est un excellent professeur, déclara Sheppard en se saisissant d'une serviette. Il s'essuya le visage et le cou.

-Et John un excellent élève, le félicita l'Athosienne en s'apprêtant à partir.

-Vous ne restez pas ? Demanda Tosh.

-Non, j'aime méditer après un combat intense et puis je ne pense pas que votre ami désirera une initiation aux bâtons après la séance avec Ronon. Ce sera pour une autre fois, je pense.

Elle leur adressa un petit salut en courbant la tête et s'en alla.

-Vous n'allez pas méditer, vous ? Demanda Harkness au colonel Sheppard.

-Pressé de me voir partir, Jack ?

Le capitaine haussa les épaules et tira sur ses bretelles. Merde! Quel emmerdeur ce Sheppard! Et ces phéromones qu'il dégageait! Encore quelques secondes et Ianto allait tomber littéralement à ses pieds, c'était sûr. C'était tout juste si le jeune homme n'avait pas la langue qui pendait. Mais qu'est ce qu'il attendait pour se casser ce colonel ? Il pouvait aller prendre sa douche, par exemple.

-Pas particulièrement John. Après tout vous êtes chez vous ici, déclara t-il hypocritement.

Le colonel lui adressa un regard perçant.

-Bon, de toute façon je vais prendre une douche, allez, je vous laisse.

Jack fit semblant de ne pas remarquer l'air déçu de Ianto et posa une main possessive sur la cuisse du gallois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait Sheppard ? Qu'il pouvait se servir comme ça ? Bon, d'accord sa façon de penser était moche. Lui même ne se gênait pas pour...hum mais à quelque part ça l'ennuyait que son jeune amant en fasse autant. Une fois de plus il se demanda quels étaient ses sentiments réels pour Ianto. Il tenait à lui, c'était sûr. Très fort même. Rien à voir avec tous ces coups de passage. Ianto avait une place particulière dans son cœur. Il n'y avait pas que le sexe entre eux, même si c'était important. Il avait envie de McKay mais il n'avait pas envie que Ianto couche avec Sheppard. Il mesura toute l'injustice de sa réflexion et grimaça. Il était vraiment compliqué parfois, même à ses propres yeux.

0000000

Ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante à comptabiliser les fois qu'Owen Harper établissait un contact, plutôt brutal, avec le tapis. Ronon avait décidé qu'il devait commencer par apprendre à tomber.

 _"Il m'a dit que je n'étais qu'un coup de passage pour Jack, que Lisa était une boite de conserve et il m'envoie toujours des vannes",_ songea Ianto en observant sans déplaisir le médecin faire un vol plané.

 _"Il m'a trahi en répétant aux autres que nous nous sommes embrassés et que nous avons couché ensemble et en plus il m'a dit que j'étais nulle au pieu, ça lui fera pas de mal si Ronon l'écrabouille un peu et tant pis si c'est une pensée peu charitable",_ se dit Gwen.

Owen atterrit sans aucune élégance sur ses fesses. Tosh eut un petit sourire de satisfaction.

_"Il connait mes sentiments pour lui mais il me traite comme si je n'étais rien. Et en plus il a pensé que je devais être reconnaissante d'être baisée"._

Jack dissimula un petit rictus de contentement.

_"Il m'a tiré dessus, merde! Bon, c'est vrai que je suis ressuscité mais quand même ! Et puis il est pas cool avec Ianto"._

Les quatre de Torchwood n'en perdaient pas une miette. Le spectacle était vraiment captivant. Puis Ronon enseigna à Owen des rudiments de lutte.

-Oh merde, c'est trop bon! Grogna Gwen sans aucune honte.

-Retiens-toi, lui conseilla Jack, t'es pratiquement au bord de l'orgasme.

Il jeta un regard à Ianto qui avait l'air de s'amuser beaucoup lui aussi.

Il sourit. Il adorait voir son gallois heureux. Les jours sombres qui avaient suivis la mort de Lisa semblaient loin maintenant. Ianto s'était reconstruit. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle raison de vivre.

_"Je suis sa nouvelle raison de vivre"._

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il venait de penser ça. Cela lui était venu à l'esprit sans crier gare. Une pensée fugitive, comme un souvenir ancré quelque part au fond de sa mémoire. Est-ce que Ianto lui avait cela un jour ? Il s'en serait souvenu tout de même...

Sa main chercha à tâtons celle du jeune homme qu'il serra avec force. Là-bas, sur le tatami Owen venait de disparaitre sous le satédien. Jack eut un petit instant d'inquiétude. Ronon n'allait pas littéralement l'écrabouiller quand même? Déjà qu'Owen n'était pas bien épais alors si en plus le satédien l'aplatissait... Il vit les jambes et les bras du médecin gigoter de part en part du géant. Bon, il était toujours vivant, c'était déjà ça. Ronon le libéra et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-C'était pas mal ! Prononça t-il avant d'envoyer une grande claque amicale sur le dos du médecin qui fit un bond de trois mètres en avant sous l'impulsion. Ça ira mieux la prochaine fois.

Owen tituba jusqu'au banc et les autres le virent faire un doigt d'honneur au satédien sans que ce dernier le voit.

-Cours toujours, mon vieux, y'aura pas de prochaine fois, grommela t-il en douce.

-Y'en a un autre qui veut essayer ? Proposa Ronon.

-Désolé, j'ai promis de passer au laboratoire, s'excusa Tosh précipitamment. Et vous connaissez McKay, il n'aime pas attendre.

Ronon dévisagea Ianto et Jack.

-Vous peut-être ?

-Euh...Ianto et moi avons...du travail. Oui, nous devons nous occuper du rapport, répondit Jack.

-Quel rapport? Demanda Owen. Ce n'est pas un truc pour vous débiner ça ?

-Non, pas du tout, intervint le gallois. Nous devons rendre un rapport détaillé à...ceux qui nous financent. C'est normal.

-D'ailleurs on va s'y mettre tout de suite, hein Ianto? Comme ça on sera sûrs de ne rien oublier.

-Oui, monsieur, répondit le jeune homme.

-Euh, moi je reste, déclara Gwen en regardant Ronon d'un œil gourmand. Ronon va m'apprendre quelques... techniques de combat qui pourront m'être utiles.

Owen ricana.

-Tu parles! Tiens, je reste pour voir.

-Tu dégages Owen.

-Ah ouais, et qui va m'obliger à partir ?

-Ben moi, répondit le satédien.

-C'est bon, allez, je me casse, grogna le médecin.

Il se leva en maugréant et suivit les autres dehors.

Tosh se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers les labos. Elle allait surement rejoindre son tchèque, songea Owen. Quand à Jack et Ianto... Ouais, ce qu'ils allaient faire ce n'était pas le genre de rapport que Jack avait mentionné. Plutôt un rapport qu'on ne trouverait jamais dans aucun rapport. Merde, il avait mal à la tête tout d'un coup! Il prit la direction de ses quartiers. Une douche et après il se mettrait à la recherche de Laura Cadman.

Il avait entendu dire qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie.

Avec un peu de chance ce soir...

.

À suivre


	15. Sur la jetée sud

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez essayé de faire, espèce de décérébré ? Vous voulez faire sauter la cité ou quoi? C'est un feu d'artifice géant que vous cherchez à provoquer ? Mais qui m'a envoyé des crétins pareils ? Vociféra Rodney McKay. Mais ils vont les chercher où leurs pseudos scientifiques le SGC ?

Le malheureux scientifique incriminé se tortillait sur place, la tête basse, très intéressé par la pointe de ses chaussures.

Radek s'approcha, curieux.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Il se passe que Môssieur qui se prétend spécialiste fait joujou avec du Naquadah. Tout le monde sait que si on l'alimente de force en énergie le naquadah peut exploser!

-C'est vous qui êtes en train d'exploser, là, McKay. Smithsen, que s'est-il passé ?

-Smithsen? Mais...mais j'avais demandé Smithson au SGC, moi, bafouilla Rodney étonné. Smithson, le spécialiste en naquadria.

-Euh non, Rodney, je crois pas, vous avez bien demandé Smithsen.

Rodney dévisagea les deux hommes, ennuyé.

-Mince, Smithsen, Smithson... aussi quelle idée ont-ils de s'appeler presque pareil! J'ai pas que ça à faire de m'occuper de l'intendance moi, déclara t-il sans se démonter. Bon, Radek, je vous laisse gérer ça.

Tosh et Miko avaient suivi l'échange du poste de travail de cette dernière.

-Quelle arrogance ! S'exclama Tosh suffoquée.

-Quel homme merveilleux ! Lâcha Miko en regardant son supérieur avec adoration. Quelle chance j'ai de travailler pour lui.

-Pff! Un tyran et un type dangereux. Un jour il nous fera tous sauter, grinça une voix d'homme derrière les jeunes femmes.

Tosh détailla le nouveau venu. Grand, mince, des lunettes, une queue de cheval et l'air fermé. Il était américain à en croire le petit drapeau sur la manche de sa veste. Il la toisa d'un air hautain.

-Toshiko, voici le Docteur Calvin Kavanagh, le présenta Miko.

-Tiens, il y a un rassemblement de geishas dans le coin? Ricana le scientifique.

-Pardon? Demanda Tosh choquée. J'ai dû mal entendre.

-Docteur Kavanagh, vous venez de nous offenser, déclara Miko en fronçant les sourcils.

-Manifestement le Docteur Kavanagh a l'air d'ignorer ce qu'est une Geisha. Je suis une scientifique, le renseigna Tosh d'un ton ferme et je fais partie de l'équipe de Torchwood.

Kavanagh détailla Toshiko.

-Tiens, vous avez l'air d'avoir du caractère, vous. Ça change de Miko, elle est super coincée elle. Ça vous dirait un petit tour de la cité et plus si affinités ? Demanda t-il avec un clin d'œil lubrique. On dit que les japonaises ont un sacré talent pour certaines choses...

-Calvin, je peux vous appeler Calvin?

-Bien sûr Toshiko.

-Approchez, dit-elle d'un ton doucereux. Elle battit des cils et lui adressa un sourire aguichant.

Le scientifique sentit tout le sang de son corps de diriger vers le sud.

-Vous avez envie de vous retrouver en position horizontale ? Questionna t-elle d'un ton rauque.

Kavanagh déglutit.

-Oui...oh oui!

-Alors je peux vous arranger ça.

Deux secondes plus tard le scientifique poussait un cri de douleur et prenait contact de manière assez brutale avec le sol.

Des rires et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la salle. Kavanagh, rouge de colère se releva précipitamment.

-Je vais aller me plaindre, siffla t-il, vous allez voir.

-Vous plaindre à qui ? Questionna Rodney hilare qui n'avait rien perdu de ce qui venait de se passer. C'est moi votre supérieur, crétin!

-Je vais voir Weir! Gronda l'américain en rage.

-Ah oui, et bien moi je la contacte tout de suite par radio pour lui dire que vous avez insulté notre invitée, tenu des propos sexistes envers elle et l'avez harcelé sexuellement, rétorqua Radek en se saisissant de son casque radio. Vous savez comme elle est pointilleuse à ce sujet. Quand elle en aura fini avec vous je crois que vous allez prendre un retour direct pour la Terre et croyez-moi, elle vous fera une réputation d'enfer au SGC.

-J'imagine déjà l'accueil de Samantha Carter! S'esclaffa Rodney. Elle a horreur des hommes qui se croient supérieurs aux femmes. Elle va vous réduire en confetti. J'aimerai bien voir ça. Remarquez, peut-être qu'il y aura une vidéo. Quand je pense que d'ici dix minutes toute la base va savoir que vous vous êtes fait mettre KO par une femme de même pas cinquante kilos!

Kavanagh balança un grand coup de pied à la console la plus proche, poussa un cri de douleur et s'en alla en fulminant.

-Je vous embauche Tosh! S'exclama Rodney ravi, vous êtes fantastique!

-Merci mais j'ai déjà du travail. Je fais partie de Torchwood, vous avez oublié ?

-Bon, mais si un jour vous cherchez, venez me voir.

-Pas de problème, Docteur McKay, rit Tosh qui avait complètement révisé son jugement au sujet de l'arrogant scientifique.

00000000000000000

La matinée s'écoula paisiblement. À onze heures Rodney eut un entretien avec Elizabeth qui lui annonça que suite au rapport de Radek sur les événements du matin, Kavanagh repartirait sur Terre d'ici la fin de la semaine.

-Je ne supporte pas les misogynes. Je vais le livrer en pâture à Sam Carter, déclara t-elle.

Rodney eut un frisson. Carter les supportait encore moins.

Jack Harkness qui était présent approuva. Même s'il pensait que Tosh était de taille à se défendre il avait été témoin au fil du temps de la dure lutte qu'avaient mené les femmes pour leur émancipation et en avait conçu beaucoup de respect pour elles.

Les deux hommes sortirent ensemble du bureau de la dirigeante.

-Dites, Rodney, ça vous dirait qu'on se voit un de ces soirs ? Proposa t-il. On pourrait diner ensemble au mess, se balader sur la jetée.

Rodney s'arrêta net.

-C'est un rencart, Jack ?

-Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le scientifique le dévisagea d'un air grave.

-Je pense à un garçon qui s'appelle Ianto et avec qui vous avez l'air d'avoir des liens particuliers.

-Je ne suis pas exclusif.

-Et lui, il l'est?

Merde, le scientifique venait de marquer un point.

-Alors allons faire un petit tour, seulement une promenade sur la jetée. Je jure de garder les mains dans mes poches.

-Vous m'avez l'air d'être le genre d'homme qui peut très bien arriver à ses fins sans ses mains.

-Vous avez peur que je vous déshabille avec mes dents ?

-Je pense que vous en êtes capable.

Jack se mit à rire.

-Vous me plaisez, Rodney.

les deux hommes arrivèrent sur la jetée sud. Un vent doux leur souffla au visage. Rodney respira à plein poumons..

-On va sur le ponton? Proposa t-il.

Jack acquiesça et le suivit. Vue de là la cité était encore plus fantastique. Les tours argentées s'élevaient dans un ciel bleu azur tout autour d'eux. Il regarda les vagues battre à leurs pieds.

-Elle est belle, hein? Demanda Rodney avec orgueil.

-Vous aimez cette cité.

Rodney hocha la tête. Jack le contempla. Le visage rond, un large front, des yeux bleus pétillant d'intelligence, un sourire un peu tordu et un corps tellement sexy... Il passa une main autour du cou de l'autre homme, l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa. Rodney entrouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose et Jack en profita pour enfourner sa langue dans cette bouche tellement bavarde. Le scientifique capitula. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent dans un baiser vorace. Puis à bout de souffle il se séparèrent.

-J'ai envie de faire plein de choses avec toi, tu m'excites, souffla Jack, tu es tellement...

-Arrête!

-Allons, Rodney, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vis comme un moine. Je suis sûr que tu baises. Je devine à quel point tu es sensuel. Tu dois aimer faire l'amour, je le sens.

-T'as l'air de t'y connaitre, fit remarquer le scientifique sarcastique.

-Faut dire que j'ai une certaine expérience, répliqua Jack. Il déboucla rapidement la ceinture du canadien. Et je sais que tu bandes, lui souffla t-il en frôlant le lobe de son oreille avec ses lèvres. Et moi aussi. Il glissa rapidement la main dans le pantalon de Rodney et saisit son érection brulante.

Rodney gémit et s'accrocha à lui.

-Tu en as envie, dit Jack d'une voix rauque en l'embrassant de nouveau. Il le poussa contre la paroi de la cité.

Rodney déboutonna fébrilement le pantalon de l'autre homme et fit glisser la braguette. Il attrapa le membre dressé et imprima un rapide mouvement de va et vient tandis que l'autre lui faisait subir le même traitement.

-Oh putain, je vais jouir, gémit Rodney

-Tu vas vite dis donc, rétorqua Jack en haletant.

-Tout le monde ici te dira que je suis une homme extrêmement impatient.

-Ils ne disent pas que ça.

-Je sais, souffla Rodney en s'arc-boutant. Ils disent que je suis un génie.

Jack sourit, c'était sûr, Rodney n'allait pas lui laisser oublier avec QUI il baisait.

-C'est pas ton cerveau qui m'intéresse, c'est ton cul.

-T'es un poète, toi, gémit le scientifique.

-Je sais, répondit Jack en se laissant tomber à genoux. Il déposa un peu de salive sur le gland et prit le membre dressé dans sa bouche. Hmm, c'est bon, ronronna t-il, en le stimulant avec sa langue, puis il glissa les lèvres sur toute la longueur, se retira lentement avec un bruit de succion et recommença plusieurs fois. Il en profita pour prendre dans sa main les testicules de l'autre homme et les malaxer doucement.

-Oh oui! Oui! Rodney laissa échapper un cri de plaisir et jouit dans la bouche de Jack. Putain, c'est bon!

Jack se releva et prit de nouveau ses lèvres. Rodney fit rapidement descendre ses bretelles, baissa son pantalon de façon à pouvoir caresser les fesses de son partenaire. Puis il suça un doigt et l'introduisit dans l'anus de Jack sans cesser de le masturber.

Jack explosa en poussant des grognements rauques. Il lui sembla que son orgasme n'allait jamais s'arrêter.

-Docteur McKay, vous savez vous servir de vos mains, déclara t-il quand il eut réussi à reprendre son souffle.

-À l'occasion je ne dédaigne pas les travaux manuels, rétorqua Rodney avec suffisance.

Jack se mit à rire.

-On est dans un état !

Rodney regarda plus bas. Leurs pantalons et leurs chemises étaient poisseux de sperme.

-Merde! Encore, toi tu as un manteau! Ha, attends! Il sortit de sa poche un paquet de mouchoirs en papier. Ils se nettoyèrent rapidement et s'installèrent sur le ponton. Rodney regarda l'océan, songeur.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, lâcha Jack, ou plutôt à qui tu penses. Il te manque ?

Rodney eut un petit sourire triste.

-Oui.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour...

-C'est à lui de faire le premier pas, déclara le scientifique buté.

-Rodney, pour un génie, t'es un sacré con. Ça se voit bien qu'il est amoureux de toi, il arrête pas de te regarder.

-Il reluque Ianto aussi.

-C'est pas pareil et tu le sais. C'est comme pour nous deux...

-Un coup en passant, termina le scientifique.

-Il ne s'est pas tapé Ianto, déclara Jack les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

-Pas encore.

-Mmouais.

-On dirait que ça t'embête qu'il ait des vues sur lui ?

-Pff!

-Jack, me prend pas pour un con.

-Oui, ça m'emmerde.

-Alors comme ça toi tu peux t'envoyer en l'air comme tu veux et tu attends de lui qu'il reste sagement à la maison comme un bon petit époux et...

-Non, c'est pas vrai.

-Bon, peut-être pas comme un bon petit époux mais t'as pas envie qu'il aille se faire sauter à droite à gauche, hein? C'est moche ça!

-Tu peux pas comprendre.

-Explique.

-Je...ça m'est insupportable. Tous ces gens que j'ai aimé...J'ai besoin de Ianto. Tu aimes Sheppard ?

-Tu le sais.

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Plusieurs fois et lui aussi. et toi, tu aimes Ianto ?

-Je...crois que oui.

-Tu sais que tu es bizarre et très compliqué ? J'ai du mal à te suivre. Vas-y, dis lui.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu vas pas voir ton ex pour lui dire que tu l'aimes et que tu souffres comme un malade de votre rupture?

Rodney se mordit les lèvres.

-Je peux pas. Tu ne sais pas comme il m'a parlé au transporteur quand j'ai voulu m'excuser de ce que j'avais fait. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé, Carson m'a prévenu qu'il vous a raconté pour le projet Arcturus. Il m'a rejeté. Il m'a traité avec une suffisance!

Jack rit.

-Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un.

-Oh ça va, bougonna Rodney. Il m'a accusé de l'avoir manipulé, d'avoir utilisé ses sentiments pour parvenir à mes fins, d'avoir été prêt à tout, même à brader notre relation pour ce foutu prix Nobel!

-Tu l'as fait ?

-Non, répondit catégoriquement Rodney. Je me suis adressé à John parce que c'était lui qui pouvait décider Elizabeth. Si cela avait été Lorne ou n'importe qui d'autre c'aurait été pareil.

-Dis-lui.

-Il n'a pas voulu m'entendre.

-Attache-le te oblige-le à t'écouter! plaisanta à demi Jack. Tu veux que je te montre comment on fait?

-T'en perd pas une, hein?

-Ouais, je te verrai bien attaché et...bâillonné.

-Réserve cela pour ton petit ami, lui conseilla Rodney. Son estomac se mit à gargouiller. Il rougit, penaud. J'ai faim moi.

-Allons-y. Moi aussi j'ai faim.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les entrées de la tour et disparurent à l'intérieur.

Calvin Kavanagh les suivit des yeux, l'air mauvais ,un sourire malveillant aux lèvres. Il s'était réfugié là pour essayer de digérer sa colère et avait eu droit à un spectacle de première. Il en voyait deux ou trois qui allaient souffrir bientôt. Cette pensée le rasséréna et ce fut d'un pas moins lourd qu'une heure auparavant qu'il franchit la porte vitrée le ramenant vers la cité.

.

À suivre


	16. Etats d'âme

Jack Harkness se rendit à ses quartiers. Il fallait avant tout qu'il prenne une bonne douche et change de vêtements. Putain, quel orgasme! Et sans baiser en plus. Qu'est-ce que c'aurait donné si...

Il soupira. Il ne pensait pas que Rodney serait disposé pour une autre fois et lui même se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

-Jack!

Merde, c'était Ianto qui sortait de sa chambre située juste à coté de la sienne.

-Hé, salut Ianto. Ça va ?

-Je te cherchais.

-J'étais...euh, je suis allé faire une petite ballade dehors, sur la jetée Sud. Tu y es déjà allé ? Il y a une vue fantastique sur la cité et...

Il s'arrêta subitement en se rendant compte qu'il était en train de se justifier. De toute façon c'était inutile. Ianto était un maniaque de la propreté et en trois secondes il avait repéré et identifié les taches sur son pantalon et sa chemise entre les pans de son manteau entrouvert.

-C'était une...belle vue ? Demanda le jeune homme imperturbable. Tu as apprécié ?

-Oui, c'était...intéressant.

-Tu vas y retourner ?

Jack hésita.

-Si j'y retourne ce sera avec toi. J'aimerai t'y emmener.

Ianto eut un petit sourire.

-Ah bon? Super!

Il ferma sa veste et s'éloigna dans le corridor.

-Bonne douche, monsieur.

Jack grimaça.

-Au fait, tu me cherchais pour quoi?

Le gallois se retourna.

-Le colonel Sheppard pense que nous pouvons nous rendre sur PLN2462 demain, il semble que le coin soit tranquille en ce moment. Ils n'ont pas détecté la présence de Wraith dans le secteur.

-Super, on va voir des Weevils, ça me manquait. Ça ne te manque pas nos chasses tous les deux dans les égouts de Cardiff ?

-Si, un peu, mais c'est pas mal ici aussi. C'est beau et il y a des gens très...agréables, non?

Le gallois tira sur sa veste et se retourna de nouveau. Jack le héla.

-Hé, Ianto!

-Oui, monsieur.

-Alors, pour la ballade sur la jetée Sud ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

-Pourquoi pas ? Vous avez l'air de bien la connaitre! Lança le jeune homme avant de disparaitre au coin du couloir.

Jack passa la main sur l'ouverture de la porte qui s'entrouvrit avec un chuintement. Merde, que les relations humaines étaient compliquées!

Il se déshabilla, choisit une tenue quasi identique à celle qu'il portait déjà et s'engouffra sous la douche.

0000000000

Le lendemain.

-Tu es prêt ? Demanda Laura Cadman à Owen Harper. Je t'accompagne à la baie des Jumpers.

-Putain, mais tu crois que c'est simple d'enfiler ces godasses, râla Owen plié en deux au bord de son lit. Si on est en Jumper, pourquoi faut porter un uniforme hein?

-Parce que c'est la règle, Owen, c'est plus pratique pour les missions et je te vois pas courir en chaussures de ville.

-On sera en Jumper non ?

-Vous allez certainement atterrir et si tu dois courir...

-Courir ? Mais après quoi?

-Pas après quoi, plutôt devant quoi. T'es dans la galaxie de Pégase et crois moi, ici tu as toujours de bonnes raisons de détaler.

La jeune femme se retourna pour chercher sa veste jetée au sol offrant ainsi une belle vue sur son postérieur malheureusement recouvert d'un pantalon.

-Dommage que tu ne viennes pas, regretta Owen.

-Je suis exempte de mission pendant quelques jours. Tiens, je me demandais où il était, dit-elle machinalement en récupérant son slip sous sa veste.

Les yeux de son compagnon s'allumèrent.

-Putain, t'as pas de slip ?

-Owen!

Mais le médecin l'attira à lui.

-C'est malin, maintenant tu m'as fais bander. C'est de ta faute, tu dois faire quelque chose.

Laura se mit à rire en contemplant le renflement dans son pantalon.

-Ouais, tu ne peux guère traverser les couloirs dans cet état.

-Surtout que je risque de faire peur aux pauvres vierges effarouchées que je croiserai.

-Y'a plus de vierge sur Atlantis, affirma la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

-Crois-moi, je le sais. Bon, voyons ce que je peux faire pour ton problème. Pas le temps de finasser, il s'agit d'être efficace sur ce coup là, déclara t-elle en consultant sa montre.

Au grand ravissement de son ami elle s'agenouilla devant lui, fit descendre sa braguette et en sortit avec dextérité son membre rigide qu'elle engloutit d'un seul coup. Le médecin en eut le souffle coupé. Trois minutes plus tard il explosait dans sa bouche, cinq minutes plus tard ils se dirigeaient vers la tour centrale. Owen songea que Laura était vraiment quelqu'un de très...efficace, en effet.

0000000000

La baie des Jumpers était située juste au dessus de la salle d'embarquement de la cité. Le colonel Sheppard attendait déjà.

Rodney McKay était pour une fois arrivé en avance. Il serra son ordinateur portable contre sa poitrine, s'arma de courage et s'approcha du militaire.

-Salut, dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

John le regarda avec étonnement. Il était partagé entre l'envie de rabrouer l'autre homme et de le serrer dans ses bras. Punaise, Rodney faisait le premier pas, c'était...à marquer dans les annales! Le scientifique le regardait d'un air démissionné comme s'il pensait que son approche ne mènerait à rien. Son regard bleu était tellement triste que John sentit son cœur se serrer. Merde! Il l'aimait toujours mais il avait du mal à encaisser ce qui s'était passé.

-Salut Rodney, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Le scientifique se mordit les lèvres. John n'allait pas lui faciliter la tache, c'était sûr. Pour la première fois il se dit que c'était peut-être fini entre eux. John ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il n'avait jamais envisagé cette éventualité mais maintenant en regardant le visage impassible de l'homme qui lui faisait face il se dit que c'était plausible. Il ressentit comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Merde! Il n'était pas question qu'il se donne en spectacle, il avait encore sa fierté.

-Rodney? demanda John alarmé par l'expression de souffrance sur le visage du canadien et les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux.

Mais le scientifique avait la gorge nouée.

-Oh d'accord, laisse tomber, murmura t-il d'une voix brisée. Il se détourna et s'accroupit pour ranger son ordinateur dans son sac à dos. John le vit s'essuyer furtivement les yeux et il se sentit comme le dernier des salauds. Il était là, à tourmenter celui qu'il aimait et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'avait offensé?

-Rodney, si tu veux on peut parler ? Proposa-t-il.

Pauvre con, se morigéna t-il en même temps qu'il prononçait ces mots. Parler de quoi? Baisse-toi, prends son visage dans tes mains et dis-lui que tu l'aimes avant que ce soit trop tard.

-Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber, répondit Rodney d'une voix dure en se relevant. Désolé, Colonel, je ne voulais pas vous faire perdre votre temps.

John blêmit.

-Ecoute...

-Y'a rien à dire.

-Je...

-C'est génial, je suis super excitée de faire un tour en Jumper! S'exclama Gwen en faisant irruption dans la baie.

-De tout façon t'es toujours excitée, riposta Owen. Tiens, Conan le barbare nous accompagne ?

-Il t'a mis une sacrée dérouillée, pouffa Gwen, je ne m'étais pas aussi marrée depuis longtemps. Même Tosh s'est éclatée, hein Tosh ?

La jeune japonaise venait d'arriver en compagnie de Jack. Elle acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

-Il manque Ianto et Teyla, fit remarquer Sheppard. Ah, les voilà.

-Vous étiez où ? Demanda Gwen curieuse.

-Teyla m'a proposé de méditer avec elle, raconta le gallois et elle m'a offert le thé.

-Ça a dû te changer de te faire servir, teaboy, ironisa Owen.

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, le reprit Teyla, chez nous les Athosiens la cérémonie du thé est particulière. Nous l'offrons aux gens pour qui nous éprouvons beaucoup d'affection.

Owen piqua un fard et devint tout rouge au grand amusement des autres. Se faire reprendre par Teyla Emmagan n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

-Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne vous inviterai pas chez moi...Owen déglutit. Pour prendre le thé, bien sûr, termina l'athosienne avec un sourire plein de gentillesse.

-Alors t'as médité ? Questionna Gwen avec curiosité.

-Oui.

-C'était comment?

-Etrange et bon en même temps. Ça m'a permis d'évacuer ma colère et...d'autres choses. Ça m'a fait du bien.

-Tu étais fâché ?

Ianto eut un petit sourire mystérieux.

-Fini les questions Gwen. On y va ? Demanda t-il au Colonel Sheppard.

Mais le colonel était ailleurs. Le regard sombre il observait Rodney McKay et Jack Harkness qui s'étaient isolés dans un coin de la pièce. Le capitaine avait posé une main sur l'épaule du scientifique et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Le canadien avait les joues rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré. Puis il fit un petit sourire et eut l'air de se détendre. Il se mit à rire à quelque chose que l'autre homme lui disait. Ianto vit le visage du Colonel se contracter. À l'évidence il n'appréciait pas l'attention que Jack Harkness portait à son ex.

Le capitaine lâcha Rodney.

-Content de faire un tour en Jumper, colonel, lança t-il se fichant complètement du regard assassin que le militaire lui adressa. Ianto, franchement je me demande si tu ne devrais pas rapporter ta tenue à Cardiff! S'exclama t-il d'un ton jovial.

-Pourquoi pas monsieur ? Je poserai la question.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir l'effet que ça me fait, chuchota t-il à l'oreille du jeune gallois. T'es fantastique là-dedans et...ajouta t-il avec plus de sérieux, ne tire pas de conclusion hâtive, tu comptes pour moi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Ianto ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant cette déclaration inattendue. Il se demanda tout de même à quoi jouait Jack.

John Sheppard activa le compartiment arrière du Jumper qui s'ouvrit dans un léger bruissement. Ronon entra avec Teyla. Les autres suivirent. Au grand désappointement du colonel le scientifique s'installa sur une banquette entre Jack et Ianto, Ronon face à eux. Il se dit qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Rodney n'avait plus aucune envie de l'approcher. Il prit sa place aux commandes à coté de Teyla. Gwen, Tosh et Owen se placèrent derrière. Quand tout le monde fut assis il abaissa mentalement la trappe.

-C'est parti les enfants ! Prévint-il.

Le Jumper s'éleva doucement à la verticale, émergea de la baie et prit sans aucune secousse une direction dans l'espace.

-Génial, souffla Gwen, y'a des compagnies aériennes qui devraient en prendre de la graine.

Tosh et Owen la regardèrent avec commisération.

-Ma pauvre Gwen, lâcha le médecin, dis plus rien, ferme les yeux et profite du voyage.

La jeune galloise haussa les épaules et sourit à Ronon.

.

À suivre.


	17. Le Jumper

-Comment vous pilotez ce vaisseau ? Demanda Owen curieux en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de John Sheppard.

-Je possède le gène des Anciens et je peux donc le commander par télépathie, répondit le colonel. Tenez, regardez. Un écran apparut sur la fenêtre du vaisseau. C'est un écran intuitif, il réagit à mes pensées et affiche les informations que je lui demande.

-Il faut obligatoirement avoir le gène ?

-Non, vous pouvez utiliser une commande mais pour lancer les drones par exemple il faut utiliser l'interface mentale. Ce vaisseau est une merveille. Il est même possible de l'occulter si on veut.

-Vous avez l'air de l'adorer, fit remarquer Tosh.

-En effet. Et j'adore voler aussi.

-Ouais, moi aussi, répondit Owen. Ça me provoque des sensations...Dites, c'est quoi l'équivalent du club des 10 000 pieds dans l'espace ?

-Owen! S'exclama Gwen, mais t'arrête jamais !

-C'est parce que je suis curieux de tout, se défendit le médecin.

-C'est quoi ce club des 10 000 pieds ? Demanda Teyla. je ne suis pas familière avec toutes les coutumes de votre planète.

John Sheppard sourit.

-C'est une expression qui a été inventée par le personnel navigant sur terre. Ce sont des personnes qui ont eu des relations sexuelles à 10 000 mètres d'altitude en avion.

-Oh d'accord, répondit l'Athosienne avec un petit sourire.

-Alors qui fait partie du club? Lança Owen à la cantonade.

Ianto rougit et Jack lui fit un petit clin d'œil que le médecin intercepta.

-Ouais, j'en connais deux qui n'ont pas dû trouver le vol trop long de Cardiff à Denver, ironisa t-il. Perso moi aussi j'en fait partie. Tosh ? Gwen?

Les deux femmes secouèrent la tête en riant.

-McKay? Dans l'espace peut-être.

Si Ianto avait rougi Rodney, lui était devenu écarlate. Il vit les épaules de Sheppard se contracter. Nom de dieu, combien de fois avaient-ils fait l'amour tous les deux dans un Jumper? Il ne les comptait plus. John adorait ça. Baiser et voler. Et cela avait été fantastique. Il attrapa son sac à dos et en extirpa son ordinateur.

-Bon, excusez-moi, mais j'ai du travail dit-il en le posant sur ses genoux. Il se mit à lire les données qui s'affichaient.

-On est bientôt arrivés ? Demanda Gwen?

Sheppard soupira, amusé.

-Ah ces enfants ! Tenez-vous tranquille à l'arrière, on en a pour quelques heures.

-On a pas fini de s'emmerder, nota Owen. Au moins en avion on vous passe un film.

-J'y avais jamais pensé, rit le colonel.

La conversation roula sur le cinéma et les films qu'ils aimaient. Sheppard adorait "Retour vers le Futur".

-Avant on faisait des soirées d'équipes et on regardait des films, grogna Ronon. J'aime bien Terminator.

-Vous faites plus vos soirées ? Questionna Gwen. Elle comprit sa gaffe aussitôt. Perso j'aime les comédies anglaises, se rattrapa t-elle. Elles sont géniales ou les séries comme Les Experts.

Tosh déclara qu'elle détestait les films d'horreur.

-Et toi, Rodney? Questionna Jack.

Le colonel nota le tutoiement et tiqua mais il ne fit pas de remarques.

-Beurk, les films d'horreurs! S'exclama le scientifique en levant les yeux de son écran. Quand j'avais seize ans j'ai emmené une fille en voir un. Je m'étais dit que pendant les scènes sanglantes elle allait se réfugier dans mes bras et que j'en profiterai pour l'embrasser mais en fait j'ai vomi tout mon pop-corn sur elle.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

Ils conversèrent de choses et autres. Teyla leur en apprit beaucoup sur les Wraith, les Athosiens, les Genii qui avaient été une grande nation autrefois et tous les peuples qu'ils avaient rencontré. C'était une excellente conteuse et ils ne virent finalement pas le trajet passer.

00000000000

-On arrive en vue de PLN2462! Annonça Sheppard trois heures plus tard. Ils survolèrent la planète qui était de taille moyenne.

-Ouf, pas trop tôt, rala Owen, j'avais l'impression d'être une sardine dans une boite de conserve.

-McKay? Demanda le colonel.

Rodney consulté ses relevés.

-Toujours ce signal au même endroit qui indique une énergie, certainement un E2PZ.

-On peut utiliser le détecteur de signes de vie ?

-Pas encore, on est trop haut.

-Bon, pas de problème, on verra plus tard.

Ils survolèrent un océan et commencèrent à s'approcher de la côte.

-Tiens, des baleines! S'exclama Tosh en se penchant au dessus de l'épaule de Teyla. Elles sont belles!

Rodney frissonna.

-Un problème Docteur ? Demanda Ianto.

-J'aime pas les baleines. Mon père m'a lu Moby Dick quand j'étais petit. J'avais sept et ça m'a traumatisé. Y'a pas idée de lire un livre pareil à un enfant!

-Pourtant c'est une baleine qui nous a permis de te localiser avec Zelenka quand tu t'étais écrasé au fond de l'océan avec un Jumper, fit remarquer John Sheppard.

Le scientifique s'apprêtait à répondre quand Tosh poussa une exclamation de surprise.

-On a bien émis l'hypothèse que les Weevils auraient pu passer par une faille qui se trouverait sur cette planète ? Questionna t-elle avec excitation.

-Oui, répondit Jack, on en a parlé.

-Ça se confirme! S'exclama t-elle. Regardez!

Les autres se levèrent et observèrent par la baie vitrée du Jumper.

-Ça alors! S'exclama Gwen.

-C'est elle ! Enfin, une autre de son espèce, commenta le capitaine. On ne peut pas se tromper. Elles ont une forme bien particulière, proche de la baleine mais pas vraiment ça. Elle est magnifique.

-Vous connaissez ? Demanda Rodney intrigué. Ce sont des espèces de baleines, on dirait.

-L'une d'elle, si notre théorie est juste, a dû glisser dans la faille spatio temporelle et arriver à Cardiff. Des types l'ont trouvé et la dépeçait pour revendre la viande. Elle était toujours vivante quand ils faisaient ça, raconta Jack avec émotion.

-Ils avaient creusé une espèce de grotte dans son flanc, renchérit Ianto, c'était atroce. Elle hurlait de douleur...

Sa voix se brisa. Teyla posa une main compatissante sur la sienne.

-Je suis sure que vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait pour elle.

-Owen l'a euthanasié, dit Jack. Il lui a accordé "la grâce de mourir", ce sont les termes qu'il a employé.

-Vous êtes un homme bon, Owen Harper, déclara Teyla, seulement vous ne voulez pas le montrer.

-C'est terrible à quel point les hommes sont capables d'horreur, commenta Rodney ému.

-Et de merveilles, compléta Teyla. Des hommes l'ont fait souffrir et vous tous avez fait preuve de compassion envers elle. C'est magnifique.

-Rodney, est-ce que tu peux détecter la faille ? Questionna John en se levant de son siège.

Le scientifique haussa les sourcils au tutoiement.

-Je vais essayer, colonel, répondit-il en s'approchant d'une console. En attendant nous ferions mieux d'être prudents sinon...

-On pourrait se retrouver directement à Cardiff, termina Gwen.

-Ou ailleurs dans l'univers, formula Rodney. Qui nous dit que cette faille spatio temporelle n'a qu'une ramification à Cardiff ? Teyla nous a raconté avoir déjà vu des Weevils sur d'autres planètes. Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle en a ailleurs.

Il s'installa à la console et se mit à pianoter fébrilement. La planète apparut sur l'écran, puis l'océan et le continent se précisèrent. Des données s'affichèrent.

-Il y a effectivement un champ d'énergie qui n'avait pas été détecté précédemment, signala t-il. Attendez, je vais le rendre visible sur l'écran. Voilà!

Ils se groupèrent autour de lui. Une bande verte aux contours flous s'étendait de l'intérieur des terres à un point dans l'océan.

-Combien mesure t-elle ? Demanda Jack Harkness.

-Cinq cent kilomètres de long dont deux cent sur les terres sur environ cent de large. Elle est relativement étroite.

-Quand même, heureusement que vous n'êtes pas tombés...dedans, fit remarquer Tosh. Surtout qu'il n'y a qu'un continent.

-Ouais, mais la faille est située assez loin du village. Quand même on a eu de la chance, déclara Sheppard. Comment se fait-il que nous ne l'ayons pas détecté plus tôt?

-Nous ne la cherchions pas, se défendit Rodney. Là j'ai entré les données nécessaires. D'autre part nous étions focalisés sur le champ d'énergie fournie par l'E2PZ dans le village, vous vous en souvenez, non?

-TU étais focalisé, riposta le colonel. C'est TOI qui est obsédé par les E2PZ, je te le rappelle. Il faut toujours en chercher, c'est une idée fixe chez toi!

-Mais ce n'est pas pour m'en servir de lampe de poche dans mes quartiers, espèce de crétin! S'insurgea Rodney. Nous en avons besoin pour faire fonctionner la cité et l'occulter en cas de besoin. Ça va rentrer dans votre petite cervelle de militaire, ça ?

-McKay ça suffit! Gronda le colonel.

-Hé, vous deux, ce n'est pas l'endroit! Gouailla Owen. Vous réglerez vos problèmes conjugaux plus tard. Nous on s'en fout.

Le colonel faillit s'étrangler. Il ouvrit la bouche pour riposter.

-Owen a raison, intervint Teyla en posant une main sur le bras du militaire dans un geste apaisant. Ce n'est pas le moment. Je suis certaine que le Docteur McKay et vous pourrez avoir une discussion fructueuse à notre retour mais pour l'instant nous avons une mission.

John Sheppard se mordit les lèvres. Teyla avait raison. D'autre part il était le commandant de cette expédition justement et il devait laisser ses problèmes personnels de coté. Une fois de plus il avait déconné en provoquant le scientifique.

-OK, déclara t-il. Désolé Rodney, tu as fait du bon boulot. Puisque nous connaissons les limites de la faille nous allons pouvoir l'éviter facilement. Allez, on va survoler les terres et essayer de trouver des Weevils.

Le scientifique surprit se réinstalla à son poste.

-Le détecteur de signes de vie est opérationnel, annonça t-il. Si nous atterrissons nous nous servirons du détecteur manuel. Le problème c'est qu'il ne fera pas la différence entre les signes de vie organiques, Weevils ou humains.

-Nous verrons bien, répondit le Colonel.

Ils survolèrent le village. Le capteur indiqua des signes vitaux. Rodney regarda avec nostalgie le petit point sur son écran qui lui indiquait la position de l'E2PZ puis ils s'éloignèrent. Ils survolèrent une espèce de steppe et des forêts. Ils détectèrent de nombreux animaux, la faune était variée.

-Ils se nourrissent de quoi vos Weevils demanda Ronon? Ils tuent pour manger ?

-On ne sait pas mais on le suppose, répondit Jack. Vous chassez ?

-J'ai chassé pendant des années pour me nourrir quand j'étais un Coureur, maintenant je chasse avec Teyla.

-Cela nous permet d'approvisionner régulièrement la cité en viande fraiche, ajouta l'Athosienne. Vous chassez vous aussi, capitaine ?

-Ça m'est arrivé, pour manger répliqua Jack.

-Maintenant il chasse le Ianto dans le hub, marmonna Owen. C'est une proie plus facile.

-Pas vraiment, riposta Jack du tac au tac. C'est un gibier futé, malin et plein de ressources. Pas toujours facile à débusquer. C'est pour ça que je suis obligé de tricher. Hein Ianto?

Le gallois leva les yeux au ciel.

-Si vous étiez plus patient, monsieur, vous n'auriez pas besoin de tricher.

Jack éclata de rire.

-Oui, ben la patience et moi...

Ils survolèrent une vaste plaine.

-Putain mais ils se cachent où ces fumiers ? S'exclama Owen.

-Où vivent-ils chez vous? S'enquit Ronon.

-Dans les égouts, les bas fonds.

-Donc ils n'aiment pas la lumière, fit remarquer le satédien. Ils sortent en journée ?

-Ça arrive mais surtout le soir ou quand la nuit est tombée.

-Je pense qu'il faut chercher des grottes, exposa Ronon, et de l'humidité.

-Logique, approuva Sheppard. Allez, on cherche. Pas si loin du village puisqu'on en a vu là mais pas trop près non plus. Peut-être un endroit marécageux avec des cavernes, je ne sais pas...

.

À suivre


	18. La planète des Weevils

Ils survolèrent tout d'abord la côte, partant du village jusqu'à une centaine de kilomètres de la faille. Le colonel préférait faire preuve de prudence. Les contours en étaient assez flous et Rodney pensait qu'elle se déplaçait légèrement. Pas grand chose mais il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risques.

-Nous allons survoler les terres en partant du village, déclara John.

Le Jumper s'éloigna de la côte. Ils passèrent haut au dessus des habitations puis descendirent pour raser la forêt avoisinante.

-Tiens il y a un cours d'eau là, fit remarquer Owen en désignant une rivière qui serpentait entre les arbres.

Ils la suivirent. La rivière traversait les bois et plus loin une petite plaine puis elle se scindait en plusieurs bras dont un s'enfonçait dans un défilé. Le cours d'eau allait en s'amenuisant et finalement ils débouchèrent sur une grande étendue marécageuse cernée par des falaises.

-Il y a des cavités, fit remarquer Jack en examinant les parois rocheuses. Nous pouvons nous poser pour explorer le coin?

-Ici il y a trop de marais. Je peux nous poser plus loin et nous finirons à pied.

-OK.

Ils atterrirent à deux kilomètres sur un tertre assez large pour le Jumper. John ouvrit la trappe arrière.

-Tout le monde est armé ? Demanda t-il en sortant le premier.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux utiliser nos Tasers en cas de besoin, répliqua Teyla. Après tout ce sont nous les intrus.

-Ils sont très agressifs, fit remarquer Gwen. Nous les avons vu plusieurs fois en action à Cardiff. J'en ai vu un une fois attaquer un type. Il l'a mordu à la jugulaire. C'était vraiment glauque.

-Oui mais ici ils sont chez eux. Nous ne pouvons pas débarquer et les descendre comme ça, je suis d'accord avec Teyla, allégua Tosh.

-Mais s'ils se montrent agressifs ? s'enquit Owen. On leur explique gentiment qu'on est là en observation et que nous ne leur ferons aucun mal. Ma pauvre Tosh, t'es vraiment paumée des fois!

-S'il y a du grabuge on utilise au maximum les Tasers, trancha Sheppard. On ne fait feu qu'en cas de besoin pour les effrayer. Teyla et Tosh ont raison, on est pas là pour faire une boucherie.

-Tiens, je ne vous aurais jamais cru ami des bêtes, lâcha Owen d'un ton narquois. Je vous aurais plutôt pensé du genre Rambo. On fonce et on discute après. Vous êtes membre de WWF ? C'est peut-être un panda que vous devriez faire broder sur votre uniforme au lieu du drapeau.

-Monsieur Harper...répondit John d'un ton dangereusement bas.

-Oui ?

-Vous êtes un con. Si je ne vous casse pas la gueule maintenant c'est que j'ai le commandement de cette mission. Alors à partir de maintenant vous la bouclez et vous faites ce que je vous dis ou bien je vous attache dans le Jumper jusqu'à notre retour. À vous de voir.

Owen blêmit et regarda Jack Harkness qui haussa les épaules.

-C'est lui commande, lui indiqua le capitaine.

Le médecin chercha du secours du coté des autres. Ianto le fixait d'un air impassible, Tosh lui jeta un regard glacé et Gwen haussa les épaules.

Putain, il l'a bien cherché sur ce coup là, se dit-elle. Pour une fois que quelqu'un lui rabat son caquet cela ne lui fera pas de mal.

-On occulte le Jumper? Demanda Rodney le boitier de télécommande à la main.

-Ouais, c'est peut-être mieux, répondit John. Bon, on y va tous ensemble. Je marche devant avec le Capitaine et McKay. Les autres au milieu, Ronon ferme la marche avec Teyla, c'est OK?

Rodney ferma la trappe et se munit d'un petit boitier avec un écran..

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Jack curieux

-Un détecteur de signes de vie. Les présences sont représentées par des petits points.

-Tiens, j'en aurai bien l'utilité dans le hub, déclara Jack en se retournant pour faire un clin d'œil à Ianto qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, le roi des tricheurs, soupira t-il d'un ton faussement exaspéré.

-Il a été créé par les Anciens, expliqua Rodney, il peut aussi détecter les radiations et servir de scanner.

-Bon, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de parler trop fort, suggéra Sheppard. On avance doucement.

-S'ils ont tendance à sortir quand il fait sombre on ne va pas en rencontrer tout de suite, fit remarquer Ianto.

-Oui, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il faisait encore jour la première fois que nous les avons vu, quand les indigènes nous avaient livré à eux, leur rappela Teyla.(1)

-Peut-être qu'ils leur ont envoyé un signal, comme dans King-Kong, suggéra Owen d'un ton grinçant. Vous savez, les tam-tam...

-Ta gueule Owen, lâcha Gwen. T'es pas au ciné là.

-Ta gueule toi-même, Gwen.

Ronon gronda et s'interposa entre eux. Il leur montra son Taser.

-Fermez-là tous les deux, maintenant, leur dit-il, sinon je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir.

Ils se turent aussitôt.

Jack sourit.

-Votre ami a des arguments très convaincants, dit-il à Sheppard. C'est ce qu'il me manque à Cardiff.

-Rêvez pas, Harkness, je le garde, répondit le colonel. Il fait partie de mon équipe.

Ils arrivèrent en vue des falaises et s'approchèrent au maximum. Sheppard leur fit signe de s'accroupir derrière une roselière sauvage, à proximité d'un éboulis de roches. Ils observèrent les cavités.

-Regardez !

Rodney désigna son détecteur. Des dizaines de points venaient d'apparaitre sur l'écran.

-Y'a du monde quand même, plaisanta Gwen. On dirait un jour de soldes chez Harrods!

-Quel humour! Rétorqua Owen. T'es une intellectuelle, Gwen!

-Dis, Jack, tu ne trouves pas que c'est étrange qu'ils soient tous regroupés au même endroit? À Cardiff on a fait la remarque à plusieurs reprises qu'ils doivent vivre en meute, murmura Ianto en s'approchant du capitaine.

-Peut-être que le fait de n'avoir plus le même habitat sur Terre a perturbé leurs habitudes, suggéra Tosh. Punaise, ça pue quand même ici!

-Ce sont les marais. Ils sont composés d'eau stagnante.

-Ils sont certainement très insalubres, fit remarquer Rodney et pleins d'insectes et si...

-Oui, oui, on sait, tu es allergique aux piqures d'insectes, le coupa John.

-C'est dangereux pour lui quand même, rétorqua Tosh prenant la défense de son collègue.

Rodney lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude, je sors toujours armé, déclara John en sortant de sa poche avant un stylo d'Epipen.

-C'est à ça qu'on reconnait un bon chef d'équipe, approuva la jeune japonaise. Il protège les siens.

Owen ricana.

-Ouais, Jack ne sort jamais sans préserv...

-Chut! Regardez!

Le soleil commençait lentement à descendre à l'horizon. Une créature sortit en hésitant d'une des cavernes. Elle scruta les environs et leva la tête comme si elle reniflait.

-Hé, McKay, heureusement que vous avez pas mis votre truc à la noix de coco, souffla Owen.

Le scientifique le foudroya du regard.

Sheppard regarda Jack d'un air exaspéré.

-Dites, il arrête jamais ?

-Quand il dort, murmura le capitaine. Parfois on met un sédatif dans sa bière pour lui sauver la vie, quand un de nous a du mal à résister à une irrépressible envie de le tuer.

-Je comprends.

La créature dandina sur quelques mètres. Rodney frémit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-On dirait qu'il s'assure que tout va bien, présuma Jack. Tenez, il y en a d'autres qui sortent. Peut-être qu'il leur a communiqué l'absence de danger par télépathie.

-Par télépathie? Demanda Teyla en fronçant les sourcils.

-À un faible niveau. Mais ils communiquent par cris.

En effet ils entendirent des piaillements rauques venant des grottes. À présent ils étaient au moins une centaine à se tenir près des marécages.

-Oh regardez, il y a des petits! S'exclama Gwen.

En effet, plusieurs petits Weevils venaient d'apparaitre, accrochés aux basques de leurs mères. L'un d'eux s'approcha trop près du marais. Sa mère poussa un cri rauque et courut vers lui. Elle le souleva et le serra contre sa poitrine.

Ceux de Torchwood se regardèrent interloqués.

-Merde alors! S'exclama Gwen ahurie. Ils ont des sentiments?

-C'est l'instinct maternel, commenta Owen, tant qu'ils ne sont pas capables de se débrouiller tous seuls leur mère les protège.

-Owen tu casses tout, lâcha Gwen écœurée.

-Tu croyais quoi? Que c'était "La petite maison dans la prairie"? Tu pensais qu'ils allaient se mettre à chanter des cantiques ? Tiens, regarde.

Quelques Weevils trainaient hors d'une grotte une espèce de cervidé. La pauvre bête terrifiée se débattait inutilement.

-Ça doit être leur garde-manger, suggéra Ronon.

-Ça veut dire qu'ils sont organisés, remarqua Jack.

Une des créatures abattit son poing et cassa le dos de la bête qui s'abattit au sol. Puis ils se mirent à la déchiqueter avec leurs crocs.

Le cervidé poussa de longs cris d'agonie.

-Dégueu, compatit Tosh.

Ianto eut une grimace de dégout.

-Faut bien manger, conclut Owen mais au ton de sa voix ils comprirent que lui aussi avait de la peine à encaisser.

Ils restèrent un moment à observer le festin. Rodney, écœuré se mit à l'écart et contempla les roseaux qui bordaient le marécage. À son grand étonnement il sentit une présence se couler auprès de lui.

-Rodney, ça va?

C'était John.

-Pourquoi vous me posez la question ? Ça vous intéresse ?

-Arrête de me vouvoyer. Et oui, ça m'intéresse.

-Oui, c'est vrai que tu es responsable des membres de ton équipe.

-Il ne s'agit pas que de ça et tu le sais très bien. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, dans le Jumper, je ne voulais pas dire que tu aurais dû détecter la faille plus tôt.

-Ah oui? Parce que ça y ressemblait drôlement.

-Rodney, soupira John, faut qu'on parle.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'on a encore à se dire. Cela fait presque deux mois que tu me bats froid et là tout à coup tu veux parler. Je ne suis pas à ta disposition.

-Ecoute, je...

À ce moment là Tosh se leva d'un bond en poussant un cri.

Une minute plus tôt la jeune femme allongée elle aussi à plat ventre observait les Weevils. Ianto, à sa droite la poussa du coude pour lui montrer une femelle donner des morceaux de viande à ses petits. C'était vraiment un spectacle incroyable au vu de ce qu'ils savaient de ces créatures. Owen à sa gauche regardait le pauvre cervidé se faire dépecer à une vitesse hallucinante.

Elle sentit quelque chose de froid se faufiler sous son pull du coté du médecin.

-Arrête tes conneries Owen.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et en une fraction de seconde elle comprit que cela ne pouvait pas être lui qui s'adonnait à une de ses blagues douteuses puisqu'il avait les coudes plantés au sol sous sa tête et les deux mains ramenées sous le menton. Alors qu'est ce qui rampait sous ses vêtements ? Long, visqueux et...une tête triangulaire émergea de son col. Elle se redressa en hurlant.

Jack réagit le premier. Il se saisit du serpent, le tira et le lança dans la mare. Mais c'était trop tard, les Weevils les avaient repéré. Après quelques secondes d'indécision une vingtaine d'entre eux avancèrent dans leur direction.

-Bon, tout le monde debout, ordonna le Colonel. On recule lentement vers les rochers derrière nous. Pas de gestes brusques, faut pas les effrayer.

-C'est plutôt nous qui sommes effrayés, gémit Rodney, personnellement je suis mort de peur.

Ianto sortit une petite fiole de sa poche. Jack en fit autant.

-Spray anti-Weevil, on les utilise à Cardiff, expliqua sommairement le capitaine.

-Bon, les autres, utilisez les Tasers dans la mesure du possible, et seulement quand je vous en donnerai l'ordre, commanda le militaire.

Ils hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à reculer vers les rocs. Les Weevils s'approchèrent lentement en poussant des cris sauvages.

-J'aime pas ça, gronda Ronon. Sheppard?

Les créatures chargèrent. Ils commencèrent par utiliser les Tasers. Quelques uns s'écroulèrent mais les Weevils avaient l'avantage du nombre. L'un deux, vif comme l'éclair fonça sur Rodney. Le scientifique tira mais à coté. John se planta entre lui et la bête et la neutralisa.

-Mer...merci, bafouilla Rodney.

-C'est bon, mets-toi à l'abri et fais-en tomber le plus possible. Gwen, avec lui. La jeune femme obéit sans discuter. John nota que c'était une excellente tireuse. Elle avait un sang-froid phénoménal. Ronon, Teyla et Jack étaient maintenant engagés dans des combats au corps à corps. Ianto, le bras tendu, visait posément et faisait mouche à tous les coups.

Un Weevil empoigna Tosh, la souleva comme une plume et la lança au sol. La jeune femme se réceptionna en roulé-boulé. Il se précipita sur elle mais Owen l'abattit d'un tir en pleine tête. Jack balança une giclée de spray à son adversaire qui resta les bras ballant. Il en profita pour le neutraliser d'un tir de Taser.

-Hey Teyla! Ianto, sans cesser de tirer lança son spray à la jeune Athosienne qui l'attrapa avec adresse. Elle vaporisa à son tour et vint aisément à bout de son adversaire.

-Tout le monde derrière les rochers! Hurla Sheppard au bout d'un moment.

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'abri, mais ce n'était qu'une pause provisoire. Ronon regarda son Taser avec dégout.

-Hors service, commenta t-il. Il est déchargé.

-Le mien aussi, répondit Sheppard. Même pas vingt minutes pour vider les piles.

-Pareil, renchérit Tosh. Merci Owen, tu m'as sauvé la vie, il me semble.

Le médecin haussa les épaules.

-Je t'en prie, Tosh, mais me prend pas pour ton héros tout de même!

-Deuxième vague, commenta Gwen en levant le nez par dessus les rochers. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Je suggère de tirer en l'air et s'il le faut en descendre quelques uns, déclara Jack en regardant Sheppard.

-OK, on a pas le choix. Ronon?

Le satédien fit un signe de tête.

-Je m'en charge.

-Je vais utliser des grenades Flasbangs, avertit John, attention au flash aveuglant et à l'impulsion sonore.

Ils se relevèrent tous en même temps. Ronon sortit son arme et en abattit quelques uns à la file pendant que les autres tiraient en l'air. La marée de Weevils poussa des cris perçants. Ils reculèrent terrifiés, laissant cinq corps devant eux.

Le colonel sortit deux grenades de son sac.

-Attention, bouchez-vous les oreilles et fermez les yeux, commanda t-il.

Ils obéirent. Le militaire dégoupilla les grenades Flash, les lança prestement et s'accroupit les yeux fermés, les doigts dans les oreilles. Le bruit fut assourdissant, couvrant même les hurlements des Weevils.

Quand cela cessa les membres de Torchwood et les Atlantes se redressèrent. Les Weevils à moitié aveuglés et désemparés s'empressaient vers leurs tanières en poussant des cris de frayeur.

-Putain, on avait bien besoin de venir les faire chier, commenta Gwen avec amertume.

-On en a quand même appris sur eux, la reprit Jack, tu crois pas?

-Je ne pense pas que ça en valait la peine.

-Mère Teresa qui la ramène une fois de plus. Gwen Cooper, la gardienne de la moralité à Torchwood. Enfin, quand ça t'arrange, lâcha Owen froidement.

-Tu n'as pas de cœur Owen.

-Si, j'en ai un, c'est pas parce que je ne le montre pas que j'en ai pas.

-Dites, Owen vous nous avez dit quoi à John et moi dans le Jumper tout à l'heure? Et bien pour vous c'est pareil, c'est pas l'endroit pour régler vos problèmes, intervint Rodney vindicatif.

-Bien parlé, commenta Sheppard. Il avisa Ianto qui avait l'air consterné et suivit son regard. Oh merde!

Une mère Weevil poussait des hurlements déchirants en serrant son petit contre elle. Il avait les bras et les jambes ballants. Manifestement il était mort.

-Surement une balle, lâcha Ronon sombrement.

-C'est pas ça qui est important, commenta Teyla en posant une main sur son épaule.

La Weevil s'éloigna du marais, posa le petit corps par terre et commença à creuser. Ils l'observèrent fascinés. John s'aperçut que Rodney était très ému. Le scientifique avait les larmes aux yeux. Il attrapa la main de l'autre homme et la serra fort. Rodney se mordit les lèvres mais ne la lâcha pas.

Le regard du Colonel croisa celui de Jack Harkness.

-J'ai déjà vu une chose comme ça, souffla l'autre homme, c'est terrible.

John acquiesça sans bien comprendre ce que l'autre homme avait voulu dire. Plus loin la Weevil souleva le corps de son enfant et le posa dans le trou qu'elle reboucha en poussant des petits cris.

-Allez, on ne traine pas là, commanda John Sheppard. Il lâcha la main de Rodney et se releva.

0000000000

Le voyage de retour fut plutôt morose. À peine entré dans le Jumper Rodney s'empara de son ordinateur, s'installa sur un siège équipé d'une tablette et se mit à pianoter. Ils échangèrent leurs impressions sur leur découverte. Donc les Weevils venaient bien de cette galaxie, c'était maintenant pratiquement certain.

-Faudrait pouvoir refermer la Faille ici, émit Tosh.

-Difficile, répondit Jack en soupirant. De toute façon les Weevils ne sont pas notre seul problème à Cardiff mais c'est vrai que si nous pouvions trouver une solution.

Rodney leva le nez de l'écran de son ordinateur.

-J'ai peut-être une idée mais je vous en parlerai ce soir. Je suis en train de travailler dessus. Ne vous vexez pas mais j'avais déjà anticipé vos réflexions. Il montra son front. Ça ne s'arrête jamais là.

Teyla sourit. John et Ronon levèrent les yeux au ciel. Rodney était Rodney, rien ne le changerait.

-Ça fait quoi d'être si intelligent? Demanda Owen d'un ton ironique. C'est pas trop dur d'être obligé de vivre jour après jour avec de simples mortels qui ne peuvent même pas comprendre un dixième de vos théories? Vous devez vous sentir seul.

Rodney leva de nouveau les yeux de son écran et le fixa gravement.

-C'est vrai que parfois mon intelligence m'isole des autres, que souvent ils n'arrivent pas à me suivre et qu'il m'arrive de ressentir un profond sentiment de solitude mais je crois que je me sens moins seul que vous, docteur harper.

Owen se renfrogna.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis petit à petit la conversation finit par tomber. Ianto s'endormit la tête sur l'épaule de Jack.

-Charmant tableau, grinça Owen.

-Jaloux? Demanda Tosh. je te prête mon épaule si tu veux.

-Dans tes rêves!

Tosh haussa les épaules.

-Tant pis pour toi!

-Ben on peut dire qu'aujourd'hui c'est ta fête! S'exclama Jack. Allez, fais pas la gueule.

-Je fais pas la gueule, je vais pioncer un peu, déclara le médecin. réveillez-moi à l'atterrissage.

Sur ce il s'allongea sur une banquette, leur tourna le dos et s'endormit.

.

À suivre.

1) cf fic "Une journée d'enfer dans la Galaxie de Pégase", Fandom Stargate Atlantis, rating M, qui est une préquelle à cette fic.


	19. Des hauts et des bas

-Activation de la porte, c'est le code du Colonel Sheppard, annonça Chuck penché sur sa console.

Elizabeth Weir hocha la tête. Cette fois-ci pas de problème. Ils revenaient tous et surtout entiers.

-C'est bon, Chuck, activez la porte.

Elle observa de la passerelle le vaisseau franchir le vortex et se ranger en douceur dans la baie des Jumpers. Elle descendit pour les accueillir.

-Alors Rodney...

Le scientifique fila comme une flèche.

-Bonjour Elizabeth, j'ai pas le temps...

La diplomate le regarda partir étonnée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?

-Notre génie a une idée et bien sûr cela ne peut pas attendre, expliqua John. Content de vous voir, Elizabeth.

-Moi aussi John et heureuse que cette fois-ci il n'y ait pas eu de casse. Alors, Capitaine Harkness, il parait que vous avez trouvé vos Weevils? John m'a fait un bref compte-rendu par radio.

-Tout à fait et c'était...stupéfiant.

-Vous m'en direz plus tout à l'heure. débriefing dans deux heures et n'oubliez pas de passer à l'infirmerie, tous. C'est le protocole.

Owen s'approcha en lorgnant subrepticement le décolleté en V du tee-shirt rouge de la jeune femme.

-Ça vaut aussi pour les médecins ? Parce que...

-Ça vaut pour tout le monde, Docteur Harper et je vous signale au passage que mes yeux n'ont pas changé de place.

-Heureusement, c'aurait été dommage, répondit Owen du tac au tac.

Elizabeth haussa les sourcils, amusée. Elle n'était pas fâchée par l'insolence du médecin. C'était vraiment rafraichissant de les avoir là, l'équipe de Torchwood. Leur petit monde sur Atlantis était si étriqué, si coincé. Enfin du moins en apparence songea t-elle une fois de plus. Mais les gens de Torchwood avaient une grande liberté de ton. Ils parlaient de sexe sans se gêner, leur capitaine enchainait les allusions à caractère sexuel et c'était très drôle. Mais...elle l'avait noté à plusieurs reprise ils n'étaient pas très tendres les uns envers les autres. Peut-être encore les apparences, se dit-elle. Les vannes fusaient, ils ne se faisaient pas de cadeaux et ils ne manquaient pas de répartie. Le Colonel Sheppard aussi taquinait Rodney, enfin avant...Bon, Ronon et Teyla également ainsi que Carson mais cela restait bon enfant tandis que chez Torchwood on sentait tout de même des tensions, des antagonismes. Mais ils avaient tout de même l'air soudé. Ils formaient une équipe et devaient pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres. Les bonnes équipes reposaient sur la confiance des membres entre eux.

0000000000

Ianto Jones s'assit sur le bord de son lit et entreprit de défaire ses rangers. Heureusement que la visite médicale n'avait pas été trop longue. Punaise, cela avait été une sacrée journée. Donc ils venaient de résoudre l'énigme des Weevils. Le souvenir de la mère enterrant son petit en poussant des piaillements de douleur le fit grimacer. Cela avait été horrible. Il soupira et enleva sa veste. Son chronomètre tomba de la poche. Il se baissa pour le ramasser et le contempla.

-Tu mesures le temps qu'il te reste avant la réunion ?

Ianto sursauta. Jack se tenait sur le seuil de la porte avec dans les yeux une lueur que le jeune homme connaissait bien.

-Comment tu as ouvert?

-Rodney a programmé les ouvertures des portes de Torchwood de façon à ce j'y ai accès comme je le désire.

-Super la vie privée!

Jack s'avança dans la pièce et la porte coulissa derrière lui avec un bruit feutré.

-Ça ne va pas Ianto?

-J'allais prendre une douche.

-Bonne idée.

-Seul.

-Tss! Tu fais quoi avec ton chrono ?

-Rien, il est tombé de ma poche.

-Mets-le en route, comme ça on verra combien de temps on a jusqu'au débriefing.

-Pas envie.

Jack s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-On dirait que tu fais la gueule.

-Ah, on dirait? Rétorqua le gallois sur un ton un peu aigre.

-C'est à cause de McKay?

-T'es libre, Jack, tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Donc c'est à cause de McKay. Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit avant de partir ce matin? Tu comptes pour moi, plus que tu ne le penses.

Jack saisit le visage de l'autre homme entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec force. Ianto tenta de le repousser puis finit par capituler. Il n'avait jamais pu résister à son capitaine. Jack le poussa sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui en lui emprisonnant les mains au dessus de la tête puis il captura de nouveau ses lèvres et enfourna sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre homme. Quand il rompit le baiser Ianto était rouge, les pupilles dilatées et les lèvres gonflées, l'air totalement débauché.

-J'aime te voir comme ça, chuchota Jack en lui libérant les mains. Il se redressa et s'installa à califourchon sur son amant. Sa cuisse rencontra une protubérance dure qu'il caressa à travers le pantalon. Ianto gémit et se tortilla sous lui.

Jack sourit. Son genou droit heurta le chronomètre.

\- Je parie que je peux te faire jouir en moins de trois minutes chrono.

-Pas...chiche, haleta Ianto.

Jack lui mit l'objet dans la main.

-À trois tu appuies. Un...deux...trois. Go!

Il dégrafa avec habileté la braguette du pantalon, le fit descendre en un tournemain en entrainant le boxer avec. L'érection du gallois était déjà conséquente. Il la contempla quelques secondes en se léchant les lèvres, saliva puis se mit à l'ouvrage. Il était sûr de lui mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Pas question de perdre. La finesse ce serait pour une autre fois. Il prit complètement le sexe dans sa bouche et remonta lentement tout en le comprimant entre sa langue et son palais. Ianto se cambra sous la caresse brulante et poussa un long gémissement. Jack répéta l'opération plus rapidement tout en en profitant pour glisser un doigt humide entre les fesses de l'autre homme. Le doigt s'enfonça dans son anus, provoquant un cri guttural.

-Tu...tu triches! Bredouilla Ianto, on avait juste dit...

Le capitaine abandonna une seconde son sexe.

-On n'avait pas dit qu'on n'a pas le droit, affirma t-il en enfonçant le doigt plus loin. Il toucha la petite glande et la massa impitoyablement tout en reprenant le pénis du gallois dans sa bouche. Cette fois-ci il le suça, le lécha et encercla la base de sa main pour lui imprimer un va et vient au rythme de sa bouche. Il entendit avec satisfaction la respiration de son amant s'accélérer. Il n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Il avait pratiquement gagné donc il pouvait utiliser quelques secondes pour intensifier l'orgasme du jeune homme. La cerise sur le gâteau, en quelque sorte, songea t-il. À l'ultime instant, quand les gémissements et les halètements du jeune homme eurent atteints l'intensité maximum il comprima le bas du pénis quelques secondes puis relâcha la pression tout en stimulant encore plus fort la prostate. Ianto s'arc-bouta, la main dans les cheveux de Jack, poussa un long cri et jouit longuement dans sa bouche. Jack avala avec délectation, nettoya rapidement à petit coups de langue et sourit satisfait.

-Chrono!

Ianto était perdu dans sa brume post coïtale. Il appuya lui même sur le poussoir.

-Deux minutes quarante cinq, annonça t-il avec satisfaction. Impossible que tu fasses mieux.

Le gallois entrouvrit les paupières.

-T'as triché.

-Non, on a pas dit qu'on n'avait pas le droit, répéta t-il, t'es mauvais perdant, Ianto Jones.

Le jeune homme sourit et s'empara du chronomètre. Il sortit du lit.

-Allonge-toi sur le dos, ordonna t-il au capitaine qui obéit sans discuter.

Il caressa la bosse à travers le pantalon de Jack.

-Dis donc, tu as pris de l'avance!

-C'est autant de gagné pour toi! Répliqua l'autre homme. Un petit bonus en somme. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

Ianto mordilla le renflement à travers le pantalon.

-Ahhh! gémit Jack.

-T'en as envie, hein?

-En vérité j'en peux plus alors déclenche ce fichu chrono et mets toi au travail, haleta le capitaine.

-Hmm, je salive rien qu'à la pensée de...

-Putain Ianto, t'as pas le droit !

Jack frotta son érection à travers le pantalon. Ianto chassa sa main d'une petite tape.

-Ferme les yeux, ordonna t-il. J'appuie sur le bouton.

Jack obtempéra, frémissant d'impatience. Une seconde passa, puis deux, trois...

-Tu perds du temps, prévint-il.

Il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour apercevoir la porte de la salle de bain se refermer sur le jeune gallois.

-Mais tu fais quoi? Cria t-il stupéfait en bondissant vers la porte.

-Je vais prendre ma douche, monsieur. Au fait ces portes-ci ont un verrou intérieur, je vous le signale au cas où...

-Mais...mais...mais...Tu dois...tu devais...

-J'ai jamais relevé le défi moi.

-Si, tu as dis "pas chiche"!

-Ah ouais, ben je m'en souviens pas.

-Tricheur!

-Tiens donc!

-Mais tu ne peux pas me laisser dans cet état Ianto. Je bande moi!

-Ah oui? Et bien je vous suggère d'aller prendre une douche froide, ça aide. Bon, en tout cas merci monsieur, c'était...intense. Mumm, quel orgasme!

Jack entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Il balança un coup de pied dans la porte. Putain, Ianto l'avait bien eu. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça de lui.

-Je t'aurais Ianto Jones! Cria t-il au travers de la porte. Tu perds rien pour attendre!

Il entendit un rire couvert par le bruit de l'eau.

-Désolé, j'entends rien monsieur!

Jack Harkness donna un second coup de pied à la porte pour faire bonne mesure, baissa au maximum sa veste sur le devant de son pantalon et se rendit dans ses quartiers pour suivre le conseil de Ianto. Une douche froide, c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

0000000000

Une heure plus tard ils se retrouvèrent presqu'au complet dans le bureau d'Elizabeth. Ianto prit un siège en lançant un sourire narquois au capitaine qui grimaça.

-Il manque Rodney et Tosh, fit remarquer la diplomate.

-Oui, le docteur McKay a demandé à Tosh de la rejoindre à son laboratoire pour travailler sur son projet, expliqua Gwen.

-Quel honneur! S'exclama le Colonel avec ironie. Elle a la cote alors! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Rodney demande de l'aide à quelqu'un.

-John! Le réprimanda gentiment Teyla, Rodney est quelqu'un de très...

Elle sembla chercher ses mots.

-Sociable? S'esclaffa Owen.

-Faut pas exagérer, grimaça le militaire. Euh, je dirai que quand il a besoin il sait...euh...

-Demander de l'aide avec grâce, politesse et gentillesse? Termina le médecin.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

-Heureusement qu'il n'est pas là, il est un peu susceptible Meredith, dit John en tournant la tête vers la porte.

-Meredith ? Demanda Ianto.

-Surtout ne lui dites pas, il déteste son vrai prénom, avertit John.

-On le taquine avec ça, renchérit Teyla.

-Ils ne vont pas tarder, déclara Elizabeth. J'espère que nous ferons vite. Ça va capitaine Harkness? Demanda t-elle en avisant Jack qui fusillait Ianto du regard.

-Il est grognon parce qu'il a pris une douche froide, indiqua le gallois.

-Il a énervé McKay ? Demanda Ronon.

-Non, pourquoi?

-Parce que ceux qui contrarient notre scientifique ont souvent le malheur de se retrouver avec de l'eau gelée dans les douches ou avec des problèmes de climatisation dans leurs quarts. Il connait la cité comme sa poche, et même mieux encore. D'ailleurs à propos de poche je me demande quelle idée de génie il va sortir de la sienne, railla John.

-Vous avez parlé de génie? Je suis là!

Rodney venait de faire irruption dans la pièce en se frottant les mains, trépignant d'impatience. Tosh le suivait, un ordinateur portable en bandoulière. Elle le sortit, l'installa sur la table et s'assit à coté du scientifique.

-Nous vous attendions, indiqua Elizabeth. Nous allons faire le débriefing de la mission et ensuite vous nous exposerez votre projet.

-Elizabeth...

Rodney lui lança un regard qu'elle connaissait bien. Des grands yeux bleus implorants, ses lèvres un peu tordues esquissant un petit sourire irrésistible, la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté. Non, cette fois-ci elle n'allait pas craquer. Elle pinça les lèvres. Rodney renifla et prit la direction de sa chaise la tête basse.

Elle craqua.

-Rodney, et si finalement vous nous parliez de ce fameux projet tout de suite ?  
Le sourire lumineux que lui envoya le scientifique la récompensa. Jack Harkness qui avait suivit ce petit jeu jeta un coup d'œil amusé en direction de Sheppard. Lui aussi se serait fait avoir, sans problème. D'ailleurs il était sûr que si la dirigeante n'avait pas cédé le Colonel serait intervenu en faveur de son ex-amant.

-Voilà, j'ai eu une idée dans le Jumper. C'est certain qu'actuellement nous ne pouvons pas refermer la Faille. Je propose de travailler là-dessus mais avec tous les projets que j'ai en cours cela me semble difficile pour l'instant. Faut dire que cette cité me demande...

-Rodney, le coupa Sheppard, si tu en venais au fait?

-Euh...oui. Je me suis demandé: Comment empêcher les Weevils de tomber accidentellement dans la Faille et d'arriver à Cardiff où ailleurs? J'en ai discuté avec Tosh qui s'est posée une autre question.

-Comment protéger les habitants du village en même temps? Intervint la jeune japonaise.

-Et voilà comment nous avons travaillé sur mon idée qui est d'isoler la Faille par un champ de force. Nous connaissons ses contours et nous savons le faire.

-Et où trouverez-vous l'énergie nécessaire pour l'activer ? Questionna Jack intéressé.

Rodney se mordit les lèvres.

-Cette énergie est déjà présente sur la planète...

-L'E2PZ qui se trouve au village, devina Teyla.

-Exactement. Cela suffirait largement, conclut Rodney.

-Et s'ils ne veulent pas ? Demanda Elizabeth.

-Ils ont tout à y gagner, répondit Tosh. Comme le disait Rodney je me posais également la question des villageois. Est-ce qu'ils ne seraient pas heureux s'ils n'avaient plus la menace des Weevils sur le dos?

-Je ne comprends pas, intervint la dirigeante perplexe.

-Rodney a parlé de cerner la Faille mais nous pouvons faire mieux. Nous avons étudié le continent. Nous pouvons également faire courir le champ de force par sa partie la plus étroite qui se trouve entre le village et les marécages. Il s'agit en fait de scinder les terres en deux immenses territoires également boisés. Si vous pouviez présenter aux habitants les avantages qu'ils en tireraient, le don de leur E2PZ serait peu de chose au regard de leur tranquillité.

-Nous pouvons tout aussi bien ne rien faire, laisser les choses comme elles sont depuis longtemps: Les villageois dans la terreur et les gens de Cardiff et d'ailleurs qui se font massacrer. Nous pouvons aussi massacrer tous les Weevils de la planète mais je suis certain qu'aucun de nous envisage cette dernière solution, déclara John songeur. Mais cela me semble difficile de ne rien faire maintenant que nous savons.

-Mais la Faille représente une superficie importante, non? Questionna Gwen.

-500 kilomètres dont 200 seulement dans les terres sur une largeur de 100 kilomètres. le champ de force ne couvrirait que la surface terrestre, répliqua Tosh. Evidemment il ne faut pas que les habitants se découvrent des âmes de marins et abordent le territoire des weevils par la mer. Mais nous les informerons de cela. Enfin, si notre plan fonctionne, évidemment. Bien entendu nous ne pourrons pas empêcher les animaux marins de passer par la Faille mais c'est au moins ça.

-Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, émit Elizabeth. Bravo Rodney et Tosh, vous êtes vraiment brillants tous les deux.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira.

-Attention de ne pas prendre la grosse tête, la prévint Owen. Deux génies c'est beaucoup trop pour une seule cité.

-Tosh est déjà un génie et c'est pour ça que je l'ai embauchée. Et vous feriez cela pour nous? Demanda Jack Harkness. C'est très généreux de votre part.

-Attendez, c'est pas gagné, il faut encore convaincre le CIS, prévint Elizabeth, mais je pense que nous pouvons y arriver.

-Nous? demanda Jack étonné.

-Oui, vous et moi, capitaine. Je sais que vous avez une certaine influence dans...les hautes sphères. Ne me dites pas le contraire, je suis bien renseignée.

Jack éclata de rire.

-Si vous voulez mais je n'ai rien d'un diplomate.

-Et bien peut-être allez vous vous découvrir de nouveaux talents, insista la dirigeante. Demain matin dans mon bureau, on en parle tous les deux.

-OK.

Le débriefing se poursuivit normalement. Ils résumèrent la journée et échangèrent leurs impressions.

-Bon, je propose qu'on se retrouve tous au mess, proposa Gwen, ce serait agréable de terminer cette journée éprouvante tous ensemble. Vous venez Elizabeth?

-Avec plaisir, Gwen. Allez devant, je vous rejoins dans un instant. J'ai certaines choses à régler d'abord.

Ils quittèrent le bureau.

-Veinard, t'as un rencart avec elle, grogna Owen à Jack.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, c'est mon charme, personne n'y résiste, se défendit Jack.

-Personne? Glissa Ianto. Vraiment?

-Tu perds rien pour attendre, mon petit gallois, lui souffla Jack à l'oreille. Attends un peu pour voir. Je vais te faire crier grâce...

-À défaut de crier Jack.

-Oh si, tu crieras mon nom et je te ferai supplier et gémir et...

-Jack?

-Oui.

-Tu devrais arrêter.

-Pourquoi ?

Ianto jeta un regard explicite à la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de l'autre homme.

-Merde! S'exclama le capitaine en rabattant le pan de son manteau. Ianto Jones, t'es un homme mort.

-Ouais, mort de trouille.

John arriva à la hauteur de Rodney.

-C'est une super idée que tu as eu là, déclara t-il. Tu es génial.

Le scientifique rosit de plaisir.

-Merci John.

-Je réitère ce que je t'ai demandé sur la planète aujourd'hui, je voudrais qu'on parle tous les deux.

Rodney s'arrêta pour le regarder, l'air grave.

-Tu es sincère?

-Oui, tu me manques, déclara John en frôlant sa main.

Rodney déglutit.

-Après le repas, proposa t-il, dans mes quartiers.

John sourit.

-C'est le meilleur rencart de toute ma vie.

-Et tous nos autres rendez-vous?

-C'étaient aussi les meilleurs de toute ma vie.

le visage de Rodney était radieux.

-Alors à tout à l'heure.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous au mess. Rodney était le plus heureux des hommes. Aujourd'hui il avait trouvé une idée géniale pour résoudre un grave problème et John avait fait le premier pas. Il venait vers lui, il voulait encore de lui. c'était fantastique. Pour fêter cela il prit une double ration de MRE et alla rejoindre les autres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Questionna Tosh en le voyant déballer son premier repas.

-MRE, déclara Rodney. Nourriture hygiénique. Pas de risque, pas de salmonelle, pas de...

-Pas de gout, compléta Gwen. On dirait un peu la bouffe qu'ils vous servent dans les avions.

-Justement j'adore cette nourriture, déclara Rodney. Je demande toujours du rab en avion.

Les autres le regardèrent d'un air bizarre.

-Et puis je sais jamais si le cuisinier ne va pas essayer de m'empoisonner avec du citron. Il a un peu la manie d'en mettre partout.

-Rodney est mortellement allergique aux agrumes, raconta John. Autant vous dire que les citrons sont ses ennemis numéro un. En mission je goute toujours les plats que les indigènes nous proposent au cas où...

-Charmant, lâcha Owen. Un gouteur personnel. Hé Tosh, ça ne va pas?

La jeune femme venait de se raidir à l'approche d'un homme avec une queue de cheval qui s'arrêta à leur table.

-Tiens, vous êtes encore là, Kavanagh? Grogna Rodney. Vivement que vous foutiez le camp. En attendant vous devriez camper dans les égouts. Il parait que vous avez même réussi à foirer votre travail là-bas.

-Chacun ses endroits, McKay. Vous c'est plutôt la jetée Sud si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu l'autre soir. Vous preniez bien du plaisir avec ce monsieur, ajouta t-il en désignant le Capitaine. Nom de dieu, c'était chaud. je dirais même... torride. Bon, il jeta un coup d'œil du coté du Colonel, ce que j'en dit moi... Enfin, un de perdu dix de retrouvés.

-La ferme, gronda Ronon en se levant.

-Je ne vous permets pas, déclara Kavanagh.

-Ah ouais et bien moi j'attends pas votre permission.

le satédien contourna la table. L'autre homme détala sans demander son reste, Ronon sur ses talons.

Tous les convives s'étaient tus. John Sheppard, les lèvres serrées se leva brusquement. Il jeta ses couverts dans son assiette et tira sa chaise.

-John...

-Laissez tomber, McKay, déclara t-il froidement.

Rodney se mordit les lèvres et plongea le nez dans son assiette.

-Ecoutez, Colonel, intervint le capitaine, nous pouvons discuter de cela.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, lâcha le militaire avec hargne. Après tout McKay est libre de sa personne que je sache. Il fait ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut, j'en ai rien à foutre.

Il saisit son plateau, le vida dans la poubelle la plus proche et sortit du mess à grande enjambées. Jack fit mine de se lever.

-Laissez-le, conseilla Teyla en le retenant par le bras. je le connais et je sais qu'il préfère être seul en ce moment.

Jack hésita puis finit par acquiescer.

Rodney, pale comme un linge se leva à son tour.

-Excusez-moi, je vais travailler.

Tous firent mine de ne pas remarquer les larmes qui brillaient à ses paupières.

Ils le regardèrent s'en aller, navrés. Tosh leur fit le récit de l'algarade dans le laboratoire.

-C'est trop con, lâcha Gwen consternée, résumant le sentiment général. Tout allait si bien.

.

À suivre


	20. Conversations

Hey Sheppard ? Vous ne devriez pas arrêter là? Demanda Ronon Dex au Colonel complètement ivre.

-T'in...t'inquiète, Ronon, ça va aller, je...je tiens le coup.

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit le Satédien en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à ce connard de Kavabragh?

-Kavanagh, rectifia Ronon, mais c'est un connard quand même. Je l'ai coincé au premier sous-sol mais j'ai rien pu lui faire, il s'est évanoui dès qu'il m'a vu.

-Tou...toujours égal à lui même ce terre de...ver.

-Ce ver de terre? Ouais.

-Tu vois...ça me fais chier que Ro...Rodney se soit tapé ce...cap...capitaine de mes deux. Je...je me demande ce qu'il peut bien lui trou...trouver.

Ronon haussa les épaules.

-Sais pas.

-Tu sais, que Rodney se tape Tchuck, m'en fous, parche que c'est du menu fretin, pas important hein? Mais che type...

-Oui?

-Il est différent, il a du cha...charisme et chais pas quoi encore. Je le déteste et je dé...déteste McKay.

-Je crois pas, non, mais ce que je crois c'est que vous devriez arrêter là, vous avez une tête de Wraith en décomposition, répliqua fermement Ronon en attrapant la deuxième bouteille de tord-boyaux athosien.

-Vous chavez pas le droit! Brailla le Colonel, je suis votre chef et che fous ordonne de me ren...rendre cha!

Puis il se mit à vomir sur son lit.

Ronon soupira. Putain, il y avait des jours où il se demandait si sa condition de Coureur avec les Wraith à ses trousses n'était pas préférable. Il saisit le Colonel par le collet, le déshabilla et le traina sous la douche. L'autre homme se débattit mais il ne faisait pas le poids. Puis quand il se fut assuré que John Sheppard n'avait plus rien à vomir il nettoya le lit, mit des draps propres et le coucha. Il s'installa sur une chaise près du lit, prêt pour une nuit de garde.

Sheppard était son ami après tout.

0000000000

Toshiko Sato quitta le mess consternée. Ce qui s'était passé était vraiment moche. Elle avait remarqué pendant la mission que les relations entre le colonel et le Docteur McKay s'étaient sensiblement réchauffées et elle avait même capté un échange de sourires.

-Hé Toshiko, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Demanda Radek Zelenka alors qu'elle faisait irruption au labo. Vous savez ce qui se passe ? Rodney est arrivé en trombe et il est d'une humeur exécrable. Il a pris son ordi et s'est enfermé dans le labo n° 3. Il a spécifié qu'il ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.

Tosh lui expliqua en quelques mots ce qui s'était passé au mess.

-Je me sens coupable, ajouta t-elle. Si je n'avais pas rembarré Kavanagh comme ça…

-Tss, rien à voir, c'est un conflit qui ne date pas d'hier. Le docteur Kavanagh a toujours été jaloux du Docteur McKay qui le ne supporte pas car il le juge médiocre. Personne ne l'aime ici. Une fois il a même envoyé un message au SGC pour se plaindre d'Elizabeth. Ils attendent Kavanagh de pied ferme là-bas. A mon avis il va se retrouver dans une base en Sibérie ou un endroit comme ça.

Tosh sourit rassérénée.

-Le docteur McKay travaille certainement sur un projet que nous avons un commun. Je vais le retrouver.

-Humm, vous risquez de vous faire rembarrer. Il est pas commode quand on le dérange.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

-Il ne va pas me manger !

-Ça je n'en sais rien, peut-être que si, sourit Radek avec malice. Ecoutez, quand vous aurez fini, si vous le voulez, envoyez-moi un message. On pourrait se faire une soirée film ou une ballade autour de la cité.

-Si ce n'est pas un rendez-vous je me demande ce que c'est ! S'exclama Tosh. Ce sera avec plaisir Radek mais auparavant je dois voir certaines choses avec votre patron.

-Bon, au cas où il vous dévore toute crue je vous dis tout de suite que j'ai été heureux de vous avoir connue.

-De même ! Rit Tosh.

La jeune scientifique entra dans le labo où travaillait McKay. Ce dernier, les yeux rouges était penché sur une carte en 3D de PLN 2462 . Il n'avait pas trainé. Tosh comprenait qu'il se soit réfugié dans son travail. Elle même en faisait autant quand elle allait mal.

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé, Radek, gronda t-il sans lever les yeux de son écran.

-C'est moi, Toshiko.

-Que faites-vous là ? Bougonna le canadien.

-C'est notre projet, vous vous souvenez ?

Le scientifique tourna enfin le regard vers elle. Un petit bout de femme super intelligente et super déterminée.

-Je me doute de ce que vous pensez. J'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, asséna t-il rudement.

-Vous ne me faites pas pitié, Docteur McKay et ce que je pense vous n'en savez rien. Elle s'arrêta un moment, pensive. Et parfois c'est mieux de ne pas savoir ce que pensent les gens, croyez-moi…

Rodney la scruta étonné.

-Je sais tout à fait ce que pensent les gens de moi. Irritable, exaspérant, arrogant, trouillard, hypocondriaque …

-Génial, réactif, courageux, loyal, fidèle en amitié…

-N'en jetez plus !

-Une fois j'ai eu l'occasion de savoir ce que mes collègues pensaient de moi. Une personne qui m'avait manipulé m'avait fait cadeau d'un artefact alien, un pendentif qui permettait de lire les pensées des autres.

-Et ?

-Emmerdeuse, ringarde, un balai dans le cul et en plus j'ai découvert que le type pour qui j'ai le béguin depuis des années couchait avec une collègue.

Rodney grimaça.

-Et qu'avez-vous fait finalement ?

-J'ai détruit ce fichu médaillon. C'était une malédiction.

-Et si on se mettait au travail, Tosh ?

0000000000

Ianto Jones, épuisé par la journée et démoralisé par ce qui venait de se passer contemplait une fois de plus le lever des lunes sur l'océan. Putain, quel gâchis ! Cela semblait aller mieux entre les deux hommes et patatras !

La porte de ses quartiers coulissa. Il ne se retourna pas, il savait très bien qui c'était.

-Tiens, que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de consoler McKay en ce moment ? Lâcha t-il d'un ton acerbe.

-Ianto, je suis désolé, je…

-Désolé de quoi, Jack ? Désolé de n'avoir pas pu garder ta bite dans ton pantalon ? Désolé qu'il y ait eu un témoin de tes ébats avec McKay ? Désolé d'avoir tout foutu en l'air entre eux ?

-Je suis désolé pour toi aussi, Ianto.

Le jeune homme eut un rire amer.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi, les regards de pitié ne me gênent pas. Je suis qu'un coup en passant quand tu en as envie, un trou facile en quelque sorte. Ne flippe surtout pas, je ne vais pas te faire une scène, j'en ai pris mon parti.

-C'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas ce que tu représentes pour moi. Tu es important …

-Quand tu veux baiser, t'amuser…

-J'aime baiser et j'aime jouer, c'est vrai et nous nous accordons bien. Ianto, quand je suis parti je suis revenu pour toi. Je pensais tout le temps à toi, je voulais être avec toi. Je suis sincère, crois moi.

Le jeune homme sentit les larmes lui couler sur les joues.

-Oh merde ! Grommela t-il en les essuyant d'un geste rageur. Je ne vous crois pas, monsieur.

Jack s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis sincère. Je suis revenu pour toi. Je savais que Torchwood continuerait sans moi, ce n'était pas le problème. Je t'en prie, ne me rejette pas. Putain, je ne peux même pas dire que j'en mourrais !

La boutade détendit l'atmosphère. Ianto esquissa un sourire timide entre ses larmes.

-J'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente de treize ans à chialer comme ça !

Jack frémit et embrassa ses cheveux.

-Heureusement que tu n'en es pas une ! Brr, quelle horreur ! Puis il reprit plus sérieusement. Je suis désolé de ce qui c'est passé. Je suis comme ça. Ce n'est pas allé très loin avec Rodney…

-Pas de détail s'il te plait.

Jack déposa une série de petits baisers le long des joues mouillées et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut doux et tendre.

-Je ne me sens pas de …commença Ianto.

-Chut ! Laisse-moi faire.

Jack le déshabilla tout en l'embrassant puis se dévêtit à son tour. Ils glissèrent sous les draps et se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La dernière pensée de Ianto avant de sombrer dans le sommeil fut que c'était la première fois qu'il passait la nuit avec son capitaine sans avoir baisé auparavant.

Il sourit en s'endormant.

0000000000

-C'est con ce qui s'est passé, hein ? Commenta Gwen en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil du petit salon jouxtant le mess, alors que ça semblait s'arranger…

-Comme quoi faut jamais y croire !

-T'es un éternel optimiste Owen, le railla la jeune femme.

-Ouais, je suis surtout lucide. Alors tu vas faire quoi de ta soirée ? On dirait que Conan le barbare ne va pas revenir ce soir. Tu crois qu'il est en train de cacher le corps de l'autre débile avec sa queue de cheval ?

-Peut-être. Je vais aller voir Chuck, le technicien de la porte pour tailler une petite bavette.

-Faute de mieux…

-Très drôle, Owen !

-Un conseil, contente-toi de la bavette. Conan c'est un sacré gabarit. Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes à jouer sur deux fronts, quoique c'est pas la première fois tu me diras, t'as l'habitude.

-C'est vrai que t'es un sacré connard, Harper.

-Va te faire foutre Cooper.

-Hum, c'est pas à toi que ça va arriver ce soir on dirait. Cadman est de service ?

-Ouais.

-Trouve quelqu'un d'autre. T'as essayé Weir ? J'ai entendu dire que le type avec qui elle sortait est mort. C'était un scientifique, il s'appelait Peter je crois. Tu pourrais la consoler…

-Quel cynisme pour quelqu'un qui se pose les trois quart du temps en mère Teresa ! Non, Jack, nous devons faire preuve de compassion pour ce pauvre gars, il a des sentiments humains ! Jack il faut ressusciter Suzie, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, Jack, ce pauvre alien mangeur d'homme n'a rien fait de mal, c'est une victime, jack… Tu sais quoi, Gwen, t'es une foutue hypocrite avec tes bons sentiments à trois balles.

-Owen, t'es un salaud. Tiens, ça a dû te faire plaisir de voir la tête de Ianto tout à l'heure hein ?

-C'est toi qui jubilait, Gwen. Et bien je vais te dire un truc qui ne va pas te faire plaisir. Tout à l'heure j'ai vu notre cher capitaine entrer dans les quartiers de Ianto. Il n'est pas allé consoler McKay mais son petit teaboy.

-Et pourquoi ça ne me ferait pas plaisir ?

-Tu passes une partie de ton temps à essayer d'allumer Jack, ne me dit pas le contraire. Tu entretiens avec lui une relation ambiguë. Enfin, de ton coté, parce que du sien c'est clair qu'il ne va pas te prendre dans son lit.

Gwen rougit et se leva.

-Je préfère me casser. Tiens, voilà Teyla, elle pourrait s'occuper de toi avec ses bâtons, ça te ferait pas de mal, ça pousserait le balai que tu as dans le cul. Bonsoir Teyla ! S'exclama t-elle avec un grand sourire jovial, je vous laisse ma place, Owen est d'une humeur merveilleuse ce soir !

-Bonsoir Owen, le salua l'Athosienne avec un grand sourire. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

-Pas de problème, la place est chaude, répondit le médecin en désignant le fauteuil vacant.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien, remarqua Teyla en s'installant.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Je le sens.

-Vous avez surtout été témoin du nombre de fois où je me suis fait rembarrer aujourd'hui, riposta t-il en grimaçant.

Teyla grimaça.

-Vous l'avez un peu cherché, sourit-elle.

-Ouaip, peut-être, j'ai une grande gueule, je suis comme ça.

-Vous vous en servez pour ne pas laisser les autres vous approcher, n'est-ce pas ? Une façon de les tenir à l'écart. Le docteur McKay est un peu comme ça lui aussi.

-Vous êtes aussi la psy de la cité ?

-Non, nous avons le docteur Heigthmeyer qui remplit très bien ce rôle, rétorqua la jeune femme. Si vous voulez lui parler…

-Je m'en passerai volontiers !

Teyla se mit à rire.

-Owen, voudriez-vous venir prendre le thé chez moi ? Proposa t-elle.

-Quel honneur ! S'exclama le jeune homme d'un ton ironique. Après la manière dont vous m'avez sermonné avant le départ pour cette planète je ne pensais pas y avoir droit.

-J'ai seulement voulu vous rappeler que la cérémonie du thé chez nous est particulière. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à le servir à Ianto Jones, c'est quelqu'un de très intéressant.

-Oh, le teaboy…

Teyla secoua la tête.

-Vous venez ? Questionna t-elle en se levant.

-De toute façon c'est pas comme si j'avais des projets pour la soirée, répondit Owen en la suivant.

Les quartiers de l'Athosienne le surprirent. Les murs étaient recouverts de tentures aux couleurs chaudes. Il n'y avait pas de chaise. Elle lui désigna un tapis au centre et entreprit d'allumer des bougies. Peu à peu la pièce s'éclaira d'une douce lumière tamisée. Teyla se lança dans la préparation du thé pendant que le médecin s'installait au sol et se laissait imprégner par la quiétude des lieux.

Teyla posa deux tasses à même le sol en face de chacun d'eux et s'installa en tailleur.

-Buvez, l'incita t'elle doucement.

Il obéit et reposa sa tasse.

Le silence se fit. Teyla ferma les yeux.

-Vous êtes en colère, chuchota t-elle au bout d'un instant, je peux le sentir, et vous êtes seul.

-Ouais, McKay l'a déjà fait remarquer aujourd'hui.

-C'est parce qu'il ressent la même chose. Il vient souvent ici. Contre qui êtes-vous en colère Owen ?

Cela avait été une putain de journée, Owen pouvait dire qu'il en avait pris pour son grade tous azimuts ! Il sentit un bouillonnement dans son ventre. Une boule brulante qui remontait, remontait tandis qu'il explosait.

-Vous voulez savoir contre qui je suis en rogne ? Contre eux ! Cria t-il, et contre celles qui m'ont abandonnées ! Contre ma fiancée qui est morte le cerveau bouffé par une espèce de pieuvre alien et qui m'a laissé seul avec mon chagrin ! Contre cet alien ! Contre Diana avec qui j'avais retrouvé l'amour et qui m'a abandonnée elle aussi ! Elle a préféré s'enfuir ! Contre toutes les horreurs auxquelles nous sommes confrontés chaque jour à Cardiff, contre mes collègues !

-Vous leur en voulez ?

-J'en veux à Tosh parce qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi, à Gwen parce qu'elle a toujours Rhys, à Ianto parce qu'il se tape Jack, à Jack parce qu'il se tape Ianto et qu'ils sont là l'un pour l'autre alors que moi je n'ai personne et encore à Jack parce qu'il a tous ces secrets…Ça me rend dingue !

-Ils ont de l'affection pour vous, tous.

-Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas être aimé, je ne veux pas les aimer, souffla Owen.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils peuvent disparaître et me laisser seul et ça fait mal, vraiment mal !

Teyla s'approcha de lui et lui sourit.

-Vous méritez d'être aimé, Owen Harper, chuchota t-elle. Elle lui offrit l'étreinte de ses bras et pour la première fois de sa vie le médecin laissa la colère qui l'habitait depuis toujours rouler hors de lui dans le grondement des sanglots. Puis ils s'estompèrent progressivement. Ce fut le calme après la tempête. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, vidé, détendu. Il s'allongea et s'endormit à même le sol d'un profond sommeil.

.

A suivre


	21. John

Les discussions avec le CIS commencèrent dès le lendemain. Elizabeth et Jack Harkness franchirent la Porte pour se rendre au SGC où les attendaient les membres du comité. À la grande surprise de la jeune femme le capitaine semblait assez nerveux.

-J'ai horreur des ronds de cuir, expliqua t-il, toujours devoir expliquer ce que je fais et pourquoi je le fais c'est quelque chose que je ne supporte pas. Heureusement que Torchwood est au-dessus de tout ça.

-Alors mettez-vous à ma place. Je dois rendre compte de la moindre décision que je prends, elle est décortiquée, critiquée, passée au crible par des gens qui n'étaient pas sur le terrain, ignorent la réalité et qui en plus apportent leur jugement, et ensuite ils prennent des décisions...

Jack soupira.

-On a quand même pas mal de paperasserie à s'occuper à Cardiff. Heureusement que Ianto est là!

Ce furent Jack O'Neill et Samantha carter qui les accueillir au SGC. La jeune femme était superbe. Grande, blonde, élancée, charmante et drôle et en plus c'était une scientifique du niveau de McKay, de ce qu'on lui avait dit, même si ce dernier ne l'admettrait jamais. D'après Gwen qui commençait à connaitre tous les potins d'Atlantis Rodney en pinçait pour elle avant d'avoir une liaison avec le colonel Sheppard. Jack songea qu'elle aurait été tout à fait du gout de John Hart. Il avait toujours raffolé des grandes blondes aux cheveux courts dans son genre.

-Les membres du CIS sont déjà là, ils vous attendent, déclara t-elle en leur serrant la main.

-Alors fonçons dans l'arène, répondit Jack, plus vite nous en aurons fini mieux ce sera.

Sam éclata de rire.

-Vous ne les connaissez pas! Ironisa t-elle. Quand vous leur aurez exposé le problème ils vont vouloir ensuite en discuter entre eux. Puis ils auront tous des idées plus brillantes les unes que les autres qui iront de la destruction pure et simple de la population des Weevils à l'idée de ne rien faire du tout. Quoique je pense que là le représentant du royaume Uni ne laissera pas faire. Et puis ils vous convoqueront de nouveau, vous questionneront encore et encore et...

-Colonel Carter! Rit Elizabeth, ne découragez pas le capitaine avant le troisième round. Allez, allons-y!

Une heure plus tard Jack Harkness laissait déjà échapper un énorme bâillement. Elizabeth Weir lui fit les gros yeux. Il lui envoya un sourire enjôleur pour se faire pardonner. La diplomate soupira. Cet homme était incroyable ...et tellement sûr de lui. Elle lui sourit en retour.

-Ce champ de force ne risque t-il pas d'être détecté par les Wraith ? Demanda la représentante chinoise en haussant les sourcils.

Jack se retint d'applaudir. C'était la première question pertinente de la journée.

Elizabeth se décala sur son siège.

-Le docteur McKay met au point un dispositif qui empêchera les systèmes de détection Wraith de le repérer. De toute façon le champ de force est une solution provisoire. Rodney McKay travaillera avec Toshiko Sato sur un dispositif pour refermer la faille. C'est une affaire de quelques mois qui exigera une liaison entre Cardiff et Atlantis. D'autre part les Wraith ne s'intéressent pas à PLN 2462. Ils ont visité deux planètes voisines mais ne s'en sont jamais approchés. Elle ne présente certainement aucun intérêt à leurs yeux.

-Peut-être que les Wraith n'aiment pas le gout des Weevils, plaisanta Jack.

Le délégué français se tapota la tête avec son stylo.

-Quel humour, monsieur Harkness ! Je suppose que vous ririez moins si un Wraith passait par la Faille et débarquait à Cardiff.

-En général ce qui arrive par la Faille ne nous fait pas rire, quoique...Je connais une race d'aliens qui sont d'un ennui ! Passez quelques heures en leur compagnie et vous n'avez plus qu'une envie, c'est de vous jeter d'un pont avec un parpaing autour du cou tellement vous être déprimé. De vrais ronds de cuir et...

Il capta le regard d'avertissement que lui envoya Elizabeth et lui adressa de nouveau son sourire breveté Gibbs.

Le représentant anglais toussota.

-Je suggère que nous en revenions à nos affaires...

La matinée s'écoula, interminable. Jack trépignait. Samantha carter avait raison, ils allaient dessécher sur place avant que ces gens prennent une décision. Mais pourquoi Weir l'avait-elle entrainé dans ce guêpier! Il grimaça. En ce moment il aurait préféré être sur Atlantis. Ce matin il avait quitté la cité en laissant Ianto dans son lit. Putain, il était remonté la veille le petit gallois! Ianto n'était pas du genre à faire des scènes mais là il avait mal pris l'histoire avec Rodney. Pour la première fois ils avaient dormi ensemble sans faire l'amour, ce qui lui avait fait tout drôle. Normalement ils baisaient et la plupart du temps il finissait la nuit chez Ianto ou ce dernier au hub. C'était comme ça que cela se passait. mais là...et bien il avait apprécié en fait. Se lover contre le corps nu et chaud de son amant, son sexe entre les fesses rondes et fermes, respirer son odeur et...

-Qu'en pensez-vous, monsieur Harkness ?

Jack sursauta. Le représentant français le fixait dans l'expectative. Elizabeth soupira et vint à son secours.

-Je pense que le capitaine ne m'en voudra pas si je réponds à sa place, intervint-elle, je connais mieux Atlantis que lui.

-Je vous en prie, Elizabeth, répondit Harkness grand seigneur, cela ne me dérange absolument pas. Allez-y.

Elizabeth lui lança son regard signifiant "vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, on aura une petite discussion tous les deux tout à l'heure" et répondit à la question du français. Jack regarda autour de lui s'il y avait une issue de secours par laquelle il pourrait s'éclipser au moment de la pause. Il s'imagina la dirigeante en maitresse d'école lui tirant les oreilles tout en le sermonnant.

Jack étant Jack ses pensées dérivèrent vers un de ses principaux centres d'intérêt, le sexe et ses fantasmes. Elizabeth la maitresse d'école avait une petite robe sexy ultra courte, une poitrine avec deux tailles de plus émergeant d'un décolleté vertigineux et surtout une règle en fer à la main et lui se tenait penché sur le bureau, déculotté, attendant avec délice de recevoir sa punition. Elle le traitait de vilain garçon et décidait finalement de lui administrer sa fessée à la main. Un grand sourire béat apparut sur son visage.

-Hum! Hum!

Jack sursauta. les membres du CIS et Elizabeth le dévisageaient avec étonnement. Merde ! Il approcha un maximum sa chaise de la table pour cacher son érection et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Vous vous sentez bien, monsieur Harkness ? Questionna le français en fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh, oui, très bien, ce sont les bureaux, il me font un effet... Oh laissez, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, ajouta t-il rapidement. Donc où en étions-nous ?

Elizabeth plissa les yeux. Plus jamais, au grand jamais elle ne se plaindrait de Rodney lors de réunions. À coté de celui-là le scientifique était un modèle d'attention. Elle se demanda brièvement ce qui passait par la tête de Jack Harkness. En fait elle ne se posa la question que brièvement parce qu'elle connaissait la réponse. Ce type était un sexe sur pattes, voilà tout. De toute façon rien qu'à voir ses joues un peu rouges et ses pupilles légèrement dilatées elle avait compris. La chinoise aussi qui, à la grande surprise de la diplomate lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. Elizabeth lui sourit en retour. Entre femmes elles se comprenaient. Les hommes la plupart du temps ne voyaient pas un éléphant devant eux alors elle se doutait bien qu'aucun de ces types autour de la table ne se doutaient où allaient les pensées du chef de Torchwood.

En fin de journée la diplomate et Jack furent invités à se retirer un moment. Jack se frotta les mains dans le couloir.

-Enfin! cinq minutes de plus et j'explosais là-dedans ! J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour en sortir, même bouffer un Weevil !

Jack O'Neill le regarda avec commisération.

-Parce que vous croyez que c'est terminé ?

Jack fronça les sourcils.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Daniel Jackson et lui échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Bon, on se verra ce soir au mess.

-On rentre pas sur Atlantis? Demanda Jack ennuyé.

-Les membres du CIS souhaitent reprendre la discussion demain matin, les avertit Samantha Carter. Vous êtes nos invités ce soir. En attendant ils ont encore quelques questions à vous poser d'ici dix minutes.

-Et cette fois-ci soyez attentif, le sermonna Elizabeth avec sévérité. D'ailleurs j'aimerai avoir une petite conversation avec vous tout à l'heure, quand ils auront fini.

Jack hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Il avait repéré la sortie de secours. Avec un peu de chance il éviterait de se faire taper sur les doigts. Il adressa à la diplomate un grand sourire innocent.

-Avec plaisir, madame, j'ai hâte d'y être.

0000000000

John Sheppard passa la journée à terminer un bon nombre de rapports en retard. Puis il s'occupa avec le Major Lorne de l'affectation du nouveau contingent qui allait bientôt débarquer sur Atlantis. Ils traitèrent de divers problèmes, sécurité, discipline, logistique etc...

Il avait décidé qu'il devait s'occuper l'esprit coûte que coûte. Après ce qui s'était passé au mess il avait pris une biture de première. Putain, Rodney avec ce type! Cela le mettait encore en rage rien que d'y penser. Autant Chuck il s'en foutait autant il voyait ce Harkness comme un danger. Rien n'était anodin chez ce type. Beau, intelligent, drôle et surtout...cette aura de mystère qui l'entourait. N'empêche que c'était un foutu obsédé sexuel, songea John en laissant tomber une pile de rapport dans les bras de Lorne et lui et son équipe étaient pire que des lapins en rut. Gwen Cooper couchait avec Ronon, Owen Harper avec Cadman et la scientifique, Toshiko était certainement avec Zelenka, alors qu'ils ne se trouvaient là que depuis une semaine. Ils émaillaient sans cesse leurs conversations d' allusions à double sens à connotations sexuelles bien sûr quand ils ne parlaient pas carrément de cul.

John Sheppard n'était pas un prude, loin de cela mais ces gens de Torchwood étaient particuliers tout de même.

Merde! les choses avaient semblé avancer entre Rodney et lui la veille. Evidemment il s'était conduit comme un con avant le départ et dans le Jumper. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de snober Rodney alors que l'autre homme avait fait le premier pas. L'expression qui avait traversé le regard de son ex-amant l'avait assommé. Un air d'immense tristesse, de démission, comme si Rodney n'y croyait plus tout à coup, sans parler de cette engueulade devant les autres dans le Jumper. Puis ce rapprochement...Il avait pris la main de Rodney dans la sienne quand cette Weevil enterrait son petit et le scientifique ne l'avait pas lâchée. Une lueur d'espoir et ce connard de Kavanagh...

Sa radio grésilla.

-Colonel Sheppard?

C'était Teyla.

-Nous venons d'avoir une communication d'Elizabeth. Ils restent au SGC cette nuit. Les membres du CIS veulent reprendre tôt demain matin. Elizabeth m'a chargé de vous informer que les discutions avancent bien et dans le sens que nous voulions.

-OK, bien reçu, Teyla, merci.

-Voulez-vous que je me charge d'avertir les membres de Torchwood ?

John hésita.

-Non, c'est bon, merci beaucoup, je m'en occupe.

Il donna congé à Lorne et s'assit à son bureau. Il décida de joindre Ronon par radio.

-Est-ce Gwen Cooper est avec toi? Demanda t-il au satédien.

-Ouais, je suis en train de lui donner une leçon de tir.

-Je n'en doute pas, répliqua le colonel du tac au tac.

Merde! Voilà que lui aussi s'y mettait, ils étaient contagieux ces types!

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Ronon sans relever l'allusion.

-Rien, dis-lui que Harkness ne rentre que demain.

-OK.

-Ronon...

-Ouais ?

-Encore merci pour hier soir.

-De rien Sheppard.

Il contacta le laboratoire et eut de la chance de tomber sur Miko qui passerait le message à Tosh laquelle était en train de travailler avec le Docteur McKay. John sourit en percevant l'adoration dans la voix de la jeune japonaise. Rodney était son Dieu et personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville. D'ailleurs les rares fois où il avait dû se rendre dans les labos ces derniers temps elle l'avait fixé d'un regard réprobateur. Personne n'avait le droit d'offenser son Seigneur. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle n'encensait pas tous les soirs le sol que son patron avait foulé.

Il consulta les affectations de la journée. Cadman était de service donc il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle soit en train de batifoler avec Harper. Bon, de toute façon il commençait à se sentir ankylosé d'être resté assis sur son siège trois heures d'affilées. Il se rendit donc directement aux quartiers du médecin et frappa à la porte qui coulissa lentement.

Owen harper eut l'air étonné de le voir.

-Je suis venu vous avertir que votre patron ne rentre que demain, l'avertit John en s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour.

-Vous voulez entrer un instant? Demanda le médecin à la grande surprise du colonel. Que se passe t-il?

John franchit le seuil en haussant les épaules.

-Rien. Les technocrates, vous connaissez ? Ils ne peuvent jamais répondre oui ou non. Ils faut toujours qu'ils ergotent.

-C'est une constante universelle. Sinon ils auraient l'impression de ne servir à rien, continua Owen.

Sheppard le regarda plus attentivement. Il semblait plus calme, plus détendu.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda t-il curieux.

-Oui, pourquoi? J'ai l'air différent ?

-Excusez ma franchise mais un peu quand même.

-Teyla m'a offert le thé. Vous devez connaitre, non?

-Oui, j'y ai eu droit plusieurs fois. Elle est redoutable hein?

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire.

-Désolé pour ma conduite dans le Jumper hier, déclara Owen, j'étais un peu à bout de nerf.

-Moi aussi je m'excuse doc, j'aurai jamais dû vous traiter de con.

-Même si j'en suis un...

-Alors on est deux cons, termina Sheppard en soupirant.

-Bon, faut se dire que y'a pire que nous quand même, répondit Owen. Et vous, ça va ?

John ne fit pas semblant de ne pas comprendre le sens de la question.

-Ça fait chier ce qui s'est passé quand même. Quel enfoiré ce type!

-Vous parlez de Kavanagh ou Jack Harkness ?

-Les deux je suppose.

-Votre Kavanagh je ne sais pas mais Jack il est comme ça. Pour diverses raisons dont je ne peux pas vous parler.

-Et Ianto, il accepte sans broncher?

-Ianto connait ces raisons. Mais est-ce qu'il accepte vraiment? Je ne pourrais pas vous le dire. Posez-lui la question vous même.

John se dirigea vers la porte.

-C'est ce que je vais faire immédiatement et...je suis content d'avoir eu cette discussion avec vous.

-Moi aussi Sheppard et un conseil : Vous devriez aller voir Teyla.

John grimaça.

-J'ai bien peur qu'au lieu du thé et des bougies elle décide cette fois-ci de régler cela dans la salle d'entrainement avec les bâtons Athosiens. Parfois elle juge que c'est mieux ainsi.

Owen frémit.

-Je l'ai échappé belle!

-Vous ne savez pas à quel point! Répliqua le militaire en se dirigeant vers la porte qui s'ouvrit pour lui. Owen haussa un sourcil.

-Gène ATA, lui rappela Sheppard en s'éclipsant.

Le médecin de nouveau seul se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il se sentait pas trop mal. Le fait d'avoir pu laisser sortir son ressentiment lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Bien sûr tout n'était pas réglé, loin de là mais putain, quel soulagement cela avait été! Comme d'évacuer un trop plein de rage, de frustrations et de colère. Il se sentait plus léger et commençait à entrevoir les choses avec plus de clarté sans cette aura d'émotions qui l'empêchait d'appréhender les problèmes relationnels clairement. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il était devenu un saint. Il était Owen Harper et le resterait.

Tosh l'agaçait tout autant qu'avant, il jugeait toujours sa collègue Gwen comme une hypocrite, en voulait à Jack de leur cacher tant de secrets. Quand à Ianto Jones, il l'énervait, tout simplement. Le jeune homme si discret, imperméable à ses vannes qui faisait le thé et le meilleur café du monde, qui nettoyait leur bordel sans broncher et se tapait Jack. Oui, comme il l'avait dit à Teyla, il leur en voulait à tous les deux d'être là l'un pour l'autre alors que lui était seul. OK il avait admit être jaloux, c'était déjà pas mal. Mais à sa décharge la solitude était quelque chose de terrible. Il réalisa d'un coup qu'un autre membre de l'équipe était aussi seul que lui, Tosh. Tiens, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils aient tous les deux quelque chose en commun. À leur retour à Cardiff il pourrait peut-être lui proposer un rencart, histoire de voir s'il y avait quelque compatibilité cachée. À voir...

0000000000

-Cela vous dirait de diner avec moi? J'ai passé la journée dans la paperasse et sur le coup je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin, je meurs de faim.

-Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Ianto au Colonel venu l'avertir que Jack ne rentrerait pas ce soir. Je sais ce que c'est que la paperasse. Au hub c'est surtout moi qui me la coltine!

-En fait j'essaie d'en fourguer le maximum à Lorne mais il y a des limites, avoua John, enfin, surtout les rapports, je déteste ça. Et vous?

-Ça me plait. J'aime bien classer, ordonner, ranger. C'est mon truc, raconta le gallois. Ça doit vous étonner non?

-Un peu mais je trouve ça super. Je devrai demander à Elizabeth de vous embaucher. À mon service, bien entendu. Vous auriez du boulot pour au moins deux ans rien qu'à tout mettre en ordre.

-Je ne fais pas que ça! Protesta Ianto faisant semblant d'être vexé.

-J'en suis certain, répondit John, vous avez certainement plein de qualités.

-Je suis un excellent homme de terrain.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Je tire bien.

-Certain, souffla John en retenant le commentaire qui lui venait à l'esprit.

-Personne ne fait le café comme moi.

-Hélas sur Atlantis on a qu'une espèce de pisse d'âne qui vous donne des aigreurs d'estomac. Vous me faites rêver, Ianto.

Le jeune homme rougit.

-Si nous y allions ? Proposa t-il en ramassant sa veste sur le lit.

Les deux hommes trouvèrent facilement une table au mess, près de la baie vitrée.

-J'adore l'océan, déclara Ianto en s'installant en face de lui.

-Vous êtes gâté alors à Cardiff, commenta John.

-C'est pas la même chose. Ici c'est la mer à perte de vue. Elle est immense, la vue est impressionnante. À Cardiff nous avons une jolie baie...

-Et un superbe stade.

-Oui, le Millenium Stadium. Vous vous intéressez au rugby ?

-Non, je suis plutôt fan de football américain et je m'y connais un peu en Hockey sur glace. Rodney m'a initié mais je préfère le football américain, de loin.

Le jeune gallois observa l'autre homme avec curiosité. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il mentionne le nom du scientifique.

-Je suis désolé pour vous...à propos d'hier soir, murmura t-il en attaquant le contenu de son assiette.

-Comment vous pouvez supporter ça vous? Souffla John le regard rivé sur une des tours de la cité.

-J'en sais rien moi-même. Jack est comme ça. C'est quelqu'un de...spécial.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-C'est normal, répliqua Ianto, vous n'avez pas toutes les données.

-Vous pouvez m'en parler?

Ianto sourit de ce doux sourire lumineux qui lui éclairait le visage.

-Non, je ne le peux pas et je sais que c'est quelque chose que vous comprenez. Nous sommes tenus à garder les secrets, vous sur Atlantis et nous à Cardiff.

-Vous pouvez parler de vos sentiments alors ?

-Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Jack Harkness ...Oh, laissez tomber.

-Si vous voulez. Alors John, tout à l'heure vous m'avez interrogé sur ce que j'aimais. Et vous, que faites-vous de vos loisirs?

-J'aime voler, piloter, c'est ma première passion, depuis toujours. Mon père m'en a terriblement voulu d'avoir intégré l'USAF, il espérait que je m'occupe des affaires familiales avec mon frère Dave. Je crois qu'il a toujours été déçu par moi sauf quand je me suis marié. Il adorait Nancy, c'était la belle-fille idéale mais notre mariage a capoté. Nouvelle désillusion pour lui.

-Ainsi vous avez été marié?

-Oui, ça vous étonne on dirait.

-Pas plus que ça. Avant Jack j'étais avec une fille, Lisa. J'en étais fou amoureux.

-Et ?

-Elle est morte.

Une expression de douleur traversa fugitivement le visage du jeune gallois. Il se revit à genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps entre les deux cadavres de femmes, celui de Lisa transformée en cyberwoman et celui de cette pauvre livreuse de pizza, Annie à qui Lisa avait greffé son cerveau. L'une à moitié dévorée par Myfwany et l'autre abattue par ses collègues. Toutes les deux avaient des parts de Lisa en elles. Cela avait été atroce.

-Je suis désolé, souffla John en pressant légèrement sa main.

-C'est loin maintenant, répondit Ianto. Et à part voler, qu'aimez-vous?

-J'aime les voitures de courses, Johnny Cash, les fêtes foraines avec des Grandes Roues et tout ce qui va vite.

-On ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec vous!

-De toute façon on n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer sur Atlantis, rétorqua John. Ici la vie est en général mouvementée, comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir.

Ianto hocha la tête.

-Vous aimez Atlantis.

-Oui, approuva John. Ma vie est ici, je m'y sens chez moi. J' ai trouvé une vraie famille. Mes amis, Elizabeth, Teyla, Ronon, Carson...

-Et Rodney, compléta Ianto.

-Oui, et Rodney. Je serai prêt à mourir pour chacun d'entre eux.

Le jeune gallois scruta son compagnon. L'autre homme était absolument sincère. Il avait formulé cela comme une évidence, tout simplement.

-Je souhaite que vous ne perdiez personne. Ianto hésita. Je ne devrais peut-être pas en parler mais nous avons perdu une des nôtres, il y a deux ans de cela environ, à l'époque où Gwen est arrivée. Elle s'appelait Suzie. Elle avait du mal à encaisser ce que nous vivions et elle s'est suicidée. Je pense à elle parfois, à quel point elle était malheureuse et personne ne s'en est rendu compte. Je crois qu'à Torchwood nous ne sommes pas aussi attachés les uns aux autres que vous.

John grimaça.

-Je ne sais pas. Nous avons perdu quelqu'un de l'équipe nous aussi, Aiden Ford. Il a disparu. Un jeune lieutenant et un ami. Je m'en veux encore.

-Pourquoi?

-Aiden a été contaminé à l'enzyme Wraith et ne pouvait pas survivre sans cette drogue. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il s'est délibérément laissé prendre dans le rayon d'un Dart.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, tenta de le réconforter Ianto en pressant à son tour la main de l'autre homme. Leurs doigts restèrent accrochés deux secondes puis se démêlèrent. Ils se regardèrent légèrement gênés.

Ils continuèrent le repas en parlant de choses et d'autres puis ils se levèrent et débarrassèrent leurs plateaux.

-J'adore le lever de lunes ici, je le regarde tous les soirs, déclara Ianto en s'avançant près de la baie vitrée. Il commence à faire plus sombre, c'est pour bientôt.

-Est-ce que vous voulez voir la cité toute entière à ce moment-là? Proposa John saisi d'une inspiration subite.

-Oui, oui! S'exclama Ianto.

John rit à l'enthousiasme du jeune homme.

-Alors venez.

-Où ?

-C'est une surprise.

Dix minutes après ils se trouvaient dans la baie des Jumpers.

-Chuck, juste une ballade au dessus de la cité, prévint John par radio au technicien de service.

-Pas de problème monsieur.

Le Jumper s'éleva et sortit du hangar. Ils survolèrent la cité et Sheppard immobilisa le vaisseau au dessus de l'océan. Le gallois ouvrit de grands yeux, c'était absolument fabuleux. Atlantis étincelait de milliers de petites lumières et la plus grande de ses tours n'était plus qu'une immense flèche argentée qui semblait en fusion. L'océan brillait d'une lueur dorée, conséquence du reflet des deux lunes sur l'eau.

-Magnifique! Souffla Ianto extasié.

John se leva et s'approcha du siège du copilote ou était installé l'autre homme. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir.

-Je viens parfois ici le soir pour admirer la cité et je ne connais rien de plus beau au monde.

Ianto leva les yeux vers le regard noisette. Les deux hommes se fixèrent, muets, puis soudain, saisis par une même pulsion ils allèrent à la rencontre l'un de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se joignirent tout d'abord avec lenteur. John ouvrit légèrement la bouche et accueillit avec fougue la langue de l'autre homme qui venait caresser la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent voracement, les mains de chacun encadrant le visage de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et se reprirent de nouveau. John invita son compagnon à se lever et sans cesser de l'embrasser l'entraina vers une des banquettes arrière.

-John ? Souffla Ianto.

-Oui?

-Quoiqu'il se passe ce soir entre nous dis-moi que ce n'est pas pour te venger de Rodney ou de Jack. Ne m'utilise pas ainsi s'il te plait.

John Sheppard considéra l'homme magnifique qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Ianto Jones méritait une réponse honnête. Il aimait Rodney mais Rodney n'était plus à lui et depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur le gallois il l'avait désiré. S'il était encore avec le scientifique il aurait légèrement flirté avec lui, à son habitude mais cela ne serait pas allé plus loin. Il avait toujours été fidèle à son amant et ne l'avait jamais trompé, jusqu'à ce soir. De plus même s 'il en voulait à Harkness il ne cherchait pas à se venger. Jamais il n'aurait utilisé Ianto ainsi.

-Je te promets que je n'ai jamais pensé à t'utiliser, je t'en fais le serment. Je me sens seul ce soir...et toi aussi.

Ianto acquiesça. Oui il se sentait seul ce soir. Il avait besoin de tendresse et de chaleur humaine. Il connaissait les sentiments de Jack. Son capitaine ne l'avait jamais exprimé mais il ne voulait pas que son jeune amant le trompe. C'était ainsi, un point c'est tout. Pour ce soir, pour une fois il ne s'agit pas des désirs du Capitaine Jack Harkness mais de moi, songea t-il avant de se laisser tomber sur la couchette avec le colonel Sheppard.

.

A suivre.


	22. Ianto

Ianto Jones se réveilla à l'aube et les événements de la veille lui revinrent tout de suite en mémoire. Curieusement il ne ressentait aucun regret. Il se rendit compte que pour une fois il avait fait passer ses désirs avant ceux de Jack. Il en avait eu envie, il l'avait fait. Il savait que Jack en souffrirait, il avait toujours voulu garder Ianto pour lui seul, ne voulant pas, sans jamais le dire qu'il ait des rapports avec d'autres personnes. C'était une espèce d'accord tacite qui s'était installé entre eux deux. Au profit de Jack, bien sûr. Le capitaine était un homme incroyablement possessif avec lui, Ianto s'en était rendu compte à maintes reprises.

Jusqu'à présent le jeune gallois n'avait pas été vraiment attiré par d'autres hommes. Jack avait été son premier. Cela s'était passé le soir de leur retour de ce village de dingues dont les habitants se transformaient en cannibales tous les dix ans.

Et donc le Colonel Sheppard était son deuxième. Deux hommes différents et qui pourtant avaient bien des points en commun, songea Ianto en fixant le plafond. Question caractère ils se ressemblaient plus qu'ils n'auraient voulu l'admettre. Ils étaient tous les deux très conscients de leur charme et de leur pouvoir de séduction et ils en abusaient. Ils flirtaient avec tout ce qui bougeait, ils étaient également imbus d'eux même, beaux et, sous leur apparence désinvolte, rigoureux, exigeants, sévères. Très protecteurs envers les membres de leur équipe, prêts à tout pour eux. Impitoyables quand il le fallait. Ianto savait que lors d'une mémorable tempête John Sheppard avait sans sourciller envoyé à la mort d'une manière atroce une soixantaine de Génii en refermant le vortex juste avant leur passage. Jack n'était pas en reste non plus. Ianto ne pouvait plus compter le nombre de fois ou il avait envoyé à la mort ou sacrifié des humains et des aliens. Toujours pour de bonnes raisons, bien sûr, songea t-il une boule dans la gorge en se rappelant cette petite fille, Jasmine que Jack avait sacrifié en la livrant aux fées ou Lisa, abattue par les membres de son équipe. Tous les deux, John et Jack n'avaient pas peur de prendre leurs responsabilités, même s'ils devaient en faire des cauchemars pendant des mois.

Physiquement ils étaient tous les deux grands et minces. Beaux à leurs manières. Des traits réguliers. Jack avait une fossette adorable au menton et John une bouche magnifique. John était velu. Il avait une véritable toison qui lui couvrait la poitrine et descendait jusqu'à son ventre, recouverte de gouttelettes de sueur quand il faisait l'amour. Ianto avait trouvé cela très érotique et avait adoré passer la main dans le duvet sombre et bouclé. Jack avait la poitrine pratiquement lisse. Ils étaient tous les deux des amants passionnés et fougueux.

Ianto soupira. Oui, Jack allait avoir mal. Est-ce qu'il se sentirait trahi? Peut-être, mais s'il tenait à son jeune amant alors il reviendrait vers lui. Peut-être même que "l'écart" de Ianto aurait un effet bénéfique et permettrait à Jack d'y voir clair dans ses sentiments. Mais dans le cas contraire? Le jeune gallois grimaça. Il aimait Jack, plus que tout et ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir n'y changeait rien. Un coup en passant, comme dirait Owen, un besoin de se rassurer, de combler sa solitude, une réaction à sa détresse quand il avait découvert au sujet de Jack et Rodney et une attraction physique pour ce Colonel séduisant qui semblait attiré par lui.

Ianto se leva et prit sa douche. Il hésita et revêtit un de ses costumes. Il savait qu'il détonnait sur Atlantis mais cela lui plaisait. Il adorait s'habiller ainsi. Il opta pour une chemise rouge, noua sa cravate, enfila sa veste et se rendit au mess. John était attablé à une table près de la baie vitrée. Il l'accueillit d'un sourire.

-Installe-toi, Ianto. Comment vas-tu ce matin?

-Bien, et toi?

-Super. Je suis content de te voir, déclara John en attaquant ses œufs.

-Moi aussi et je voulais te dire encore merci pour cette super soirée dans le Jumper. J'ai vraiment apprécié la vue...et le reste.

John éclata de rire.

-Moi aussi, Ianto, j'ai trouvé cela...fantastique. Tu as été fantastique, ajouta t-il plus sérieusement.

-J'en ai autant à ton service, sourit le gallois en piquant sa fourchette dans un petit morceau de viande froide. C'est quoi ça ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Demanda John avec malice.

-Euh non, pas vraiment. John, je voulais te dire, voilà, j'aime Jack.

Le militaire leva les yeux de son assiette.

-J'aime Rodney. Je l'ai toujours aimé. J'en suis tombé amoureux la première fois que je l'ai vu dans cette base en Antarctique. J'ai cru que c'était le ciel qui m'était tombé sur la tête. Il portait une polaire orange au milieu de tous ces gens en uniforme. On ne pouvait pas ne pas le remarquer. Tiens, comme toi et tes costumes. Vous êtes tous les deux magnifiques.

Ianto rougit.

-John...

-Et vous avez tous les deux cette façon de rougir au moindre compliment.

-Rodney t'aime aussi, ça crève les yeux, alors vous foutez quoi tous les deux?

-Je sais pas. On se fait du mal et c'est vraiment moche. Et toi avec Jack?

-Je ne sais pas s'il m'aime. Jack est spécial pour diverses raisons...

-...dont tu ne peux pas me parler, je sais, termina John pour lui. Mais la manière dont il te regarde, passe son temps avec toi, te parle...Et il est foutrement jaloux ! Cette façon qu'il a d'intervenir à chaque fois que nous parlons tous les deux. Il me voit comme un danger pour vous deux.

-J'espère que tu as raison, souffla Ianto.

-Je suis sûr d'avoir raison, répondit John en vidant son verre de jus d'orange d'une seule traite. N'empêche que je ne regrette rien pour hier soir. J'en ai aimé chaque instant.

-Moi aussi, admit Ianto mais n'y aura pas d'autre fois.

-Nous le savions tous les deux, convint John. Tu ne finis pas ta viande ?

-Tu m'as mis un doute, rit le gallois avec une petite moue.

John éclata de rire.

-Tiens, prends ma pomme. Alors major Lorne, comment ça va ce matin ? demanda t-il au militaire qui s'approchait de leur table accompagné de deux des membres de Torchwood. Owen, Gwen, installez-vous.

-Salut, t'as passé une bonne nuit, teaboy ? S'enquit Owen.

-Pas mal, répondit le gallois en mordant dans sa pomme. Et toi, tu ne t'es pas senti trop seul?

Owen haussa les épaules.

-Après la visite du colonel qui est venu m'avertir que Jack ne rentrait pas je suis allé me balader. Je me suis rendu au laboratoire de botanique.

-Tu as vu de belles plantes? S'enquit Gwen.

-Putain, tu peux pas savoir. Une variété superbe. Une rousse, absolument exotique, Katie Brown. On a discuté.

-De quoi?

-Ben, de botanique. De plantes, de fleurs, de pétales de..

-De tige ? Suggéra Gwen une lueur dans les yeux.

-Absolument, confirma Owen, elle en connait un rayon là-dessus, remarque c'est sa spécialité. J'ai un rencart pour ce soir.

-Et Laura ?

-Laura vient aussi, elles se connaissent.

Gwen soupira et lui tendit son orange.

-Tiens, tu auras besoin de vitamines.

Lorne, John et Ianto avaient suivi l'échange amusés. Le major se laissa tomber sur un siège et saisit la tasse de café sur son plateau.

-Vous savez comment je vais, pour répondre à votre question de tout à l'heure ? Demanda t-il au Colonel, et bien sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, comme quelqu'un qui a passé une partie la nuit à établir les rapports urgents que son officier supérieur lui a généreusement laissé à faire, répliqua le militaire en grimaçant. Sinon j'ai eu une conversation radio avec Elizabeth ce matin. Le capitaine Harkness l'a rendu à moitié folle lors des entretiens avec le CIS. Elle ne jure maintenant que par McKay et elle interdit désormais que l'on critique l'attitude de Rodney lors des réunions. Il parait qu'elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte que c'était un ange de patience et d'attention.

John ouvrit de grands yeux. Gwen éclata de rire.

-J'imagine tout à fait Jack entouré de ces bureaucrates et obligé de répondre à des questions! Il a dû leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs!

-Surtout à Elizabeth qui a dû rattraper le coup à chaque fois. Il parait que le capitaine s'est faufilé par une sortie de secours pour lui échapper hier au soir. Ils l'ont retrouvé planqué sous le lit de Walter Harriman qui a failli faire une crise cardiaque quand il est entré dans sa chambre et qu'il a vu un bras dépasser. Vous imaginez le tableau! Le capitaine ne voulait pas sortir et c'est Teal'c qui l'a tiré de sous le lit, ensuite ils l'ont livré à Elizabeth.

-Pauvre capitaine Harkness, il a dû dérouiller, commenta John avec un plaisir évident. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'y suis déjà passé. Quand Elizabeth est remontée, sauvez-vous de devant. Rodney aussi y a eut droit après Doranda. Ça a résonné dans tout le gateroom.

-Ouais, je m'en souviens, renchérit Lorne. mais rassurez-vous, dit-il à Ianto, il est toujours vivant.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit le gallois. Il n'y a rien qui puisse abattre Jack Harkness.

-J'aurai bien voulu être une petite souris pour voir ce qu'elle lui a mit parce que c'est sûr qu'il ne va pas s'en vanter, commenta Owen.

-Moi aussi soupira Gwen.

-Pareil, renchérit Ianto.

-Bon, si nous allions jeter un coup d'œil à ces rapports ? Suggéra le colonel Sheppard au major en se levant.

Lorne termina rapidement son café.

-Allons-y.

-À plus tard, les salua le militaire. Bye, Ianto, ajouta t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Salut John, répondit le jeune gallois et...merci pour la pomme.

-De rien ! Rit le colonel.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le mess.

-John? Ianto? Questionna Gwen d'air air soupçonneux.

-Et alors ?

-Dis-nous tout, teaboy, on est tout ouïe.

-Et morts de curiosité, renchérit Gwen.

-Vous voulez savoir quoi?

-C'était comment?

-De quoi vous parlez? Demanda Ianto en déposant son trognon de pomme dans un coin de son assiette. Délicieux, vraiment délicieux.

-C'était...délicieux ? Questionna Gwen avide de renseignements salaces.

-Oui, ce petit déjeuner était délicieux, répondit Ianto en s'essuyant soigneusement les mains avec sa serviette. Il saisit son plateau et se leva. Bonne journée tous les deux! Ajouta t-il avec un sourire joyeux.

Owen et Gwen grimacèrent.

-Tu parles d'un coéquipier, ronchonna Owen.

-Ouais il ne partage même pas les informations, renchérit Gwen dépitée. Dis, il est mignon Evan lorne, tu trouves pas ?

-Mais tu es déchainée toi! t'as pas honte ?

-...Dit le type qui va se faire deux nanas ce soir.

-Suis pas marié moi, répliqua vertueusement le médecin.

-Pfff! Tiens, qu'est ce qu'il fait Ianto ?

Ils observèrent le jeune homme qui venait de s'assoir en face du Docteur McKay.

-J'en reviens pas, souffla Gwen, mais qu'est ce qu'ils se disent?

-Tu crèves d'envie de le savoir hein?

-Ouais, et toi aussi.

-On est de vraies commères. Allez, viens, déclara le médecin en entrainant sa collègue réticente hors du mess. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires finalement.

000000000000000

-Vous avez déjeuné, je crois? demanda Rodney en indiquant à Ianto qui venait de s'arrêter à sa hauteur un siège en face de lui.

-En effet, répondit le gallois en s'installant.

Il observa le scientifique engloutir une énorme tasse de café et attaquer une part de pouding. Il y eut un moment de silence. Ianto en profita pour détailler son vis à vis. Un front large, des yeux bleus pétillant d'intelligence, un nez en trompette, une bouche bizarrement tordue qui lui donnait un air absolument sexy et un petit menton saillant, sans parler de ses larges épaules et de ces mains étonnantes qui ne savaient pas rester en place.

-Vous et John, lâcha Rodney. Hier soir.

-Comment le savez-vous?

Rodney haussa les épaules.

-Peu importe; C'est ma cité et je sais tout ce qui s'y passe.

Ianto grimaça.

-Désolé.

-Désolé de quoi ? Vous êtes libre. John est libre.

-Alors pourquoi m'en parlez-vous?

-Je voudrais savoir, vous avez voulu vous venger de ce qui s'est passé entre Jack et moi?

-Non. je n'ai pas attendu ce type, kavanagh pour le savoir. À la minute où j'ai vu Jack revenir de la jetée l'autre jour j'ai su. Me venger? Je crois que vous savez vous même que ce n'est pas la raison, docteur. Je me sentais seul, perdu, largué, et John était là, tout aussi seul...

-Désolé.

-Pardon?

-Je viens de vous dire : désolé, à mon tour. Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé avec Jack, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal.

Ianto sourit.

-Quand je pense qu'on dit que le grand docteur McKay ne s'excuse jamais !

-On en dit des conneries, soupira Rodney. Vous savez évidement que ce qui c'est passé entre Jack et moi ce n'est pas grand chose.

-Je sais.

-Vous comprenez bien les choses, Ianto, vous êtes perspicace, clairvoyant et intelligent. Surement plus que les babouins que m'envoie le SGC en guise de scientifiques et qui n'ont pas un iota de jugeote.

-Merci. Et ce n'est pas la peine que je vous renvoie le compliment, vous savez à quel point vous êtes intelligent. L'homme le plus futé des...

-...deux galaxies! Termina Rodney.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Et tous deux amoureux des pires têtes de mules...

-...de toutes les galaxies, compléta Ianto à son tour.

-Le capitaine sera là en fin de la matinée, déclara Rodney. Je me demande comment il va réagir.

-Moi aussi, avoua Ianto. Peut-être qu'il s'en foutra. Peut-être que je ne suis pas assez important à ses yeux pour qu'il y accorde de l'importance.

-Dites, vous n'auriez pas essayé de le rendre jaloux aussi ?

-Allez, je dirai qu'il y a un dixième de ça, mais à peine. John est un homme diablement attirant. J'ai succombé, voilà tout.

-Idem pour jack.

-J'espère que ça va aller, répondit Ianto inquiet.

-Vous avez peur que cela se termine en combat de cerfs ?

-Ouais, faut dire que tous les deux avons vraiment l'allure de biches énamourées, lâcha Ianto.

Ils furent pris d'un fou rire monstrueux. Rodney qui venait de reprendre une gorgée de café la recracha dans son assiette. Ianto était plié en deux sur sa chaise. Ils avaient de grosses larmes qui leur coulait sur les joues.

-Je crois que je vais en parler à Teyla, annonça Rodney quand ils se furent calmés. Elle sait toujours ce qu'il faut faire. Moi, dès qu'il s'agit de relations humaines, je suis nul.

-Je ne crois pas, répliqua Ianto. Vous allez travailler sur le champ de force aujourd'hui?.

-Oui, mais il faut auparavant que je me rende sur la planète des enfants. Je dois vérifier le bouclier d'énergie qui les protège des Wraith. C'est mon tour. J'ai essayé de persuader Zelenka d'y aller à ma place mais il ne veut rien savoir. J'ai même essayé de l'acheter avec ma réserve de chocolat, impossible.

-C'est si horrible que ça ? S'enquit Ianto.

Rodney frémit.

-Si vous aviez vu la tête de Radek la dernière fois. Ils l'avaient peint en vert, c'était terrible, même les cheveux.

-Ils voulaient s'amuser certainement. Ce sont des gamins. J'ai moi-même un neveu et une nièce, David et Mica que j'aime beaucoup, ils me manquent un peu.

-Moi aussi j'ai une nièce, Madison, mais les enfants c'est pas mon truc. Ça vous dirait de venir? Proposa Rodney.

-Oui, oui! S'exclama Ianto. J'adorerai.

-Alors rendez-vous à la baie en début d'après midi.

-D'accord, et merci Rodney, vous êtes un type formidable.

-Je sais, répondit le scientifique avec sa modestie coutumière, dommage que tout le monde ne soit pas de cet avis. Et vous, Ianto, vous êtes vous aussi quelqu'un de formidable et Jack Harkness le sait, croyez-moi.

-Je l'espère, déclara Ianto.

-N'en doutez pas. Je vous quitte, j'ai des tas de choses à faire, comme d'habitude. À tout à l'heure !

.

À suivre


	23. Jack

-Au revoir capitaine Harkness et à la prochaine ! S'exclama Jack O'Neill en serrant la main de l'autre homme. Nous avons été très content de vous avoir parmi nous, même pour une seule soirée. J'espère que la prochaine sera moins...mouvementée.

-Je me demande encore comment vous avez pu me livrer à Elizabeth, maugréa Jack. Bordel, ce qu'elle m'a mis! J'en ai encore les oreilles qui résonnent.

-Pour ça oui, elle a du caractère. Remarquez il en faut pour faire le job qu'elle fait. Et puis c'est grâce à elle si vous avez obtenu gain de cause.

Jack Harkness porta la main à son front. Putain, il en avait encore mal à la tête! Elizabeth Weir en colère c'était comme...une alerte de la Faille multipliée par mille. Il s'était fait sermonner comme un enfant et ça avait duré, duré...Et il s'était fait tout petit devant elle. Si les autres de Torchwood l'apprenaient il était cuit, c'en était fini de son autorité.

Le sergent-chef Walter Harriman s'approcha d'eux. Il s'adressa à Jack O'neill tout en jetant un regard noir au capitaine.

-Prêt pour l'ouverture de l'Iris, mon Colonel, annonça t-il.

-Merci Walter, vous pouvez enclencher les chevrons.

Le sergent retourna à son poste. Jack le héla.

-Hé, Walter, vous devriez faire un peu le ménage sous votre lit, mon manteau est recouvert de poussière! Et, euh...je partage votre gout en matière de littérature. Pas mal ce bouquin, bon, il y a surtout des illustrations mais on a pas besoin de texte pour comprendre, hein? C'est plutôt explicite, le genre de livre qui parle de lui-même, qui vous va droit au cœur, enfin, bon, un peu plus au sud, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Perso je ne perds jamais une occasion de m'instruire. J'ai passé un excellent moment et...

Le militaire le regarda les yeux exorbités et devint tout rouge.

-Vous...gronda t-il.

-Jack! le réprimanda Elizabeth qui venait d'arriver derrière lui, arrêtez d'embêter ce pauvre sergent.

-Oui madame, répondit le capitaine avec un grand sourire innocent.

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel.

-Incorrigible, soupira t-elle. Il est incorrigible. Allez, capitaine, on y va!

Ils franchirent le vortex et l'instant d'après ils étaient sur Atlantis.

-N'oubliez pas, direction l'infirmerie, l'avertit la diplomate en descendant les quelques marches qui menaient au Gateroom.

Jack hocha la tête. Gwen et Owen l'attendaient au pieds des marches.

-Où est Ianto? Demanda t-il immédiatement.

-Je sais pas, répondit Owen, alors, c'est bon pour le champ de force, il parait.

-Ouais, on a bien négocié, se vanta Jack en rabattant le pan de son manteau.

Ils prirent la direction de l'infirmerie.

Gwen et Owen échangèrent un regard complice par-dessus son épaule.

-C'était bien au SGC ? Demanda Gwen.

-Sympa.

-T'as visité ?

-Un peu.

-Ah bon, c'est bizarre, commenta Owen d'un ton innocent. Nous on nous a dit que tu as visité les moindres recoins.

-Ouais, même sous les lits, il parait, renchérit Gwen perfide.

-Tu faisais l'inspection ou quoi ?

Jack grimaça.

-C'était pour échapper à un ouragan. Un truc terrible.

-Ha oui, c'est vrai qu'ils ont l'habitude de leur donner des prénoms aux ouragans. Celui-ci ne s'appelait pas Elizabeth par hasard ? S'enquit Gwen.

-Bon, ça y est, on est arrivés, déclara Jack en s'arrêtant devant la porte de l'infirmerie qui coulissa. J'ai pas besoin d'une escorte, je suis un grand garçon. Si vous voyez Ianto dites-lui que je suis là. Et, au fait, à partir de maintenant ce qui s'est passé au SGC est un sujet tabou, je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

-Et pourquoi? Demanda Gwen les mains sur les hanches.

-Parce que je suis le patron, rétorqua Jack avec mauvaise foi, c'est comme ça.

-On va se gêner, tiens, répliqua Owen. Au fait, elle t'a donné la fessée ?

Gwen éclata de rire, Jack les foudroya du regard et entra dans l'infirmerie.

Il s'installa sur un petit lit d'hôpital. Il était contrarié que Ianto ne soit pas venu l'accueillir. Un léger pressentiment l'effleura. Il espérait qu'il ne s'était rien passé pendant son absence. Après tout il avait laissé son petit protégé dans la fosse aux lions. Enfin, au lion au singulier. Et si justement le lion en question avait profité de son absence pour faire son joli cœur auprès de Ianto ?Tout à coup cela lui sembla possible, et même probable. À ce moment la porte coulissa de nouveau et l'objet de ses pensées entra dans l'infirmerie.

-Bonjour Jack, Owen et Gwen m'ont dit que tu me cherchais.

-J'espérais que tu serais au Gateroom, se plaignit le capitaine d'un ton boudeur en l'attrapant par la manche. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa. Ianto lui rendit son baiser. Tu m'as manqué Ianto, souffla t-il.

-Mais ce n'était qu'une nuit, s'étonna le jeune homme.

-Une nuit, ça peut être long...sans toi.

Ianto, étonné se dégagea lentement. Il prit le visage de Jack dans ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien. Jack sourit.

-Jack, il faut que je te dise...

le sourire s'effaça lentement.

-Non!

-Jack, écoute...

-Ianto ne me dis pas que...

Ce qu'il lut dans les yeux de son amant lui transperça le cœur.

-Non, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai! L'implora Jack. Ça fait mal!

-Je sais, je connais ça, souffla Ianto doucement.

-Tu voulais que je souffre moi aussi?

-Non, il ne s'agit pas de ça.

-Alors quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. La solitude, la peine, le fait de ne pas savoir ce que je représente pour toi. Si je ne suis qu'un coup dont tu te lasseras très vite ou si tu ressens quelque chose pour moi.

-Tu es tout pour moi.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit?

-Ce ne sont que des mots, allégua Jack.

-Les mots sont importants, essentiels. J'ai besoin d'eux pour comprendre où nous en sommes tous les deux. Tu es quelqu'un de compliqué, Jack, si tu ne dis rien je ne peux pas deviner. Je ne fais que me poser des questions.

Jack l'attira contre lui.

-Tu veux retourner vers lui ?

-Non, tu le sais bien. Toi aussi tu es tout pour moi.

-Mon dieu, j'arrive pas à le croire. Ça ne serait jamais arrivé à Cardiff. Le salaud, il a profité de mon absence...

-Non, c'est faux, le reprit Ianto. Lui aussi se sentait seul. Nous avons eu besoin l'un de l'autre pour un soir.

-Il a pris ce qui m'appartient.

-Je ne suis pas un objet, rectifia Ianto avec patience.

-Tu es à moi.

-Je suis à toi, alors toi, sois à moi également.

Jack s'agrippa à ses épaules.

-Putain, ça fait mal! Il t'a touché. Je ne peux pas le supporter!

-Jack!

Le capitaine se leva d'un bond, la mâchoire serrée.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda Ianto inquiet.

-Je vais lui dire ma façon de penser à ce connard.

-Jack, non!

Mais Jack était dans une rage noire. Pour la première fois il avait le sentiment d'avoir été trompé, trahi, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'était pas habitué à n'avoir aucune emprise sur les événements. D'habitude il décidait, commandait, faisait ce qu'il estimait être le mieux et les autres suivaient. Mais là...un étranger s'était mis sur sa route et tout ce bel ordre venait de s'effondrer comme un château de carte.

Il courut dans les couloirs en direction du bureau de John Sheppard. Ianto se saisit d'une radio pour contacter Rodney McKay, lui exposa rapidement la situation et partit rejoindre son amant.

000000000000000

-Vous avez sacrément bien travaillé, major! S'exclama le colonel admiratif devant l'alignement des dossiers soigneusement empilés sur son bureau. J'en reviens pas, vous êtes fait pour ça!

-Pas plus que vous, colonel, sans offense aucune, mais il fallait bien que ça se fasse. À droite vous avez les rapports sur le personnel militaire qui quitte la base. Nous devons également discuter des affectations du nouveau contingent. Je propose qu'on s'y mettre tout de suite.

-Bonne idée, major, approuva John en grimaçant. Cela ne l'enchantait guère mais c'était indispensable. Il se saisit du dossier posé en haut de la pile. Voyons, lieutenant Sylvia Kapersk...

La porte du bureau coulissa sur le capitaine Harkness. Les traits habituellement harmonieux de Jack étaient déformés par la colère.

-Capitaine, qu'est-ce que...

-Salaud! Espèce de salaud!

John comprit immédiatement.

-Capitaine, je vous propose d'en discuter au calme tous les deux, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

Jack serra les poings.

-Vous avez pas pu vous en empêcher, hein? Dès que j'ai eu le dos tourné vous lui avez sauté dessus!

-Colonel, j'appelle les gardes ? Questionna Lorne posément.

-Non, laissez nous, major, le capitaine et moi devons parler.

-On a rien à se dire Sheppard, je vais vous casser la gueule, c'est tout!

-Jack, arrête!

C'était Ianto qui venait d'arriver. Il se tenait sur le seuil, rouge et essoufflé.

-Vous attendiez votre heure, hein? Cria Jack blanc de colère.

-Ah oui ? Par contre vous vous étiez bien en avance avec Rodney, répondit John froidement. En fait si j'ai bien compris vous pouvez sauter qui vous voulez mais Ianto n'a pas le droit d'en faire autant. Vous savez comment ça s'appelle ?

-Je vous emmerde, Sheppard, gronda Jack. Il bondit en avant. Ce fut le moment que choisit Ianto pour s'interposer entre eux deux. Il reçut le poing destiné à John sur la joue droite et s'effondra au sol.

-Merde, Ianto! S'écria Jack subitement calmé. Il se laissa tomber près du jeune homme. Un petit filet de sang coulait de sa pommette. Je suis désolé. Ça va ?

-Ça va aller, grogna le gallois en s'asseyant au sol. Tu as une de ces droites!

-Désolé.

-Ça va Ianto ? Demanda John en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Ne le touchez pas ! S'écria Jack.

-Ah oui? Et qui vient de l'assommer hein?

-Je vous interdit de l'approcher!

-C'est vous qui devriez vous tenir loin après ce que vous venez de lui faire, pauvre abruti!

La prochaine chose que vit John Sheppard ce fut le poing du capitaine Harkness qu'il prit sous la mâchoire. Il répliqua aussitôt. L'autre homme recula jusqu'au mur sous l'impulsion de l'uppercut qu'il reçu en plein visage. La riposte ne tarda pas. Les deux hommes commencèrent à se battre. Jack s'écrasa sur le bureau. Les dossiers soigneusement classés par le major Lorne volèrent dans la pièce. Il se redressa aussitôt et envoya le colonel au tapis. Aveuglés par la colère ils ne se rendirent compte que Ronon et Teyla venaient de faire irruption dans le bureau que quand ils furent séparés et chacun saisit au collet par les nouveaux venus. Elizabeth et Rodney se tenaient sur le seuil. Le scientifique aida Ianto à se relever.

-Merde! Finalement ils l'ont bien fait ce foutu combat de cerfs! maugréa Rodney. Ces militaires, je l'ai toujours dit. Rien dans la tête, tous des Rambo en puissance. Ça marche à la testostérone et c'est tout.

-Rodney...commença Sheppard.

-Toi c'est pas le moment, claqua le scientifique en pointant un doigt menaçant vers le militaire. Je ne savais pas que tu avais régressé jusqu'au Neandertal alors retourne dans ta grotte.

-Euh, Ianto...S'aventura le capitaine.

-Pareil Jack, va chasser le mammouth avec lui et fiche-moi la paix.

-Messieurs, intervint Elizabeth, vous...

-C'est ce salaud qui...

-Suffit! S'écria la diplomate rouge de colère, plus un mot! Rodney, vous voulez bien emmener Ianto à l'infirmerie que Carson le voit ? Ne vous faites pas de souci, je vais m'occuper de leur cas, ajouta t-elle en regardant les deux militaires des étincelles dans les yeux.

-Mais nous nous faisons aucun souci, Elizabeth, répliqua Rodney gaiement, hein Ianto?

-Absolument, confirma le gallois en quittant la pièce soutenu par le scientifique.

-Elizabeth...commença John.

-J'ai dit plus-un-mot, articula la jeune femme les lèvres pincées. Ronon, Teyla, emmenez-les dans la salle d'entrainement. Ils y resteront enfermés jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient réglé leurs problèmes. Messieurs, vous vouliez vous battre, vous allez le faire dans un endroit approprié.

-Je suis le capitaine Jack Harkness et personne ne me donne d'ordre. Je suis au dessus des gouvernements et de toutes les institutions de la Terre! Cracha Jack les dents serrées.

Elizabeth traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées et se planta devant lui. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Justement, capitaine Harkness, lâcha t-elle d'un ton glacé, ici nous ne sommes pas sur Terre mais sur Atlantis alors mettez-vous bien dans la tête que c'est moi qui commande. Compris?

Le capitaine blêmit. John eut un petit sourire narquois.

-Pareil pour vous colonel. Alors vous allez faire ce que je vous dis sinon je vous lâche sur une planète déserte. C'est ça ou la salle d'entrainement, à vous de voir.

Le capitaine et le colonel se regardèrent en chiens de faïence.

-OK, capitula Sheppard.

-D'accord, céda le capitaine en grimaçant. On a pas le choix.

-Non, vous ne l'avez pas, confirma Elizabeth en les toisant d'un regard mauvais. Teyla, Ronon, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

-Tout à fait, Elizabeth, acquiesça l'athosienne avec un grand sourire en entrainant le capitaine avec elle. Ronon, dit-elle au satédien qui tenait fermement le colonel par le bras, allons-y.

000000000000000

Le docteur Carson Beckett examina Ianto pendant que Rodney lui faisait un résumé de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Non mais vous vous rendez compte, ces deux débiles! Tempêtait le scientifique, heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas eu la mauvaise idée de se battre en duel, avec des crétins pareils on sait jamais !

Carson se mit à rire.

-Je vous imagine très bien nouer votre foulard au bras de votre chevalier...

-Très drôle, Carson !

-Dites, je dois partir avec Rodney sur la planète des enfants, intervint Ianto, il n'y a pas de problème?

-Non, pas du tout. Vous avez une entaille mais elle n'est pas trop profonde. Vous avez une tête dure de gallois.

-C'est ce que nous disons des écossais, chez nous ! Le contra le jeune homme soulagé.

-De toute façon cela ne vous fera pas de mal de prendre vos distances avec ces males surchauffés, remarqua le médecin avec bon sens. Et puis ça leur laissera le temps de réfléchir.

-Si Elizabeth ne les a pas dévoré tout crus avant, se réjouit Rodney. Bon, on va au mess pour manger un morceau, on se change et direction la baie des Jumpers. Le programme vous va, Ianto Jones?

-Tout à fait, docteur McKay.

Une heure plus tard les deux hommes accompagnés du Docteur parrish et escortés de trois marines et du Major Lorne qui pilotait le vaisseau quittaient la cité, direction la Planète des Enfants.

.

À suivre


	24. Crash

-Voilà, c'est comme ça que j'ai perdu Lisa, termina Ianto à mi-voix en pliant une jambe, un peu ankylosé par la position assise. J'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre. Je me sentais démoli à l'intérieur, complètement détruit en plus d'un énorme sentiment de culpabilité. Trois morts. Lisa, Annie et le Docteur Tanisaki, et tous de ma faute.

-Euh, techniquement votre amie était déjà morte à Canary Wharf, d'après ce que j'ai compris, tenta de le consoler Rodney. Quand aux autres...vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

-Je suis responsable quand même.

Rodney soupira.

-Nous aussi nous avons du sang sur les mains. Tous, moi, John, Elizabeth, Carson, nous avons fait des choses dont nous ne sommes pas fiers.

-Carson Beckett ? Questionna Ianto étonné.

-Oui, notre doux Carson lui-même. Il a aidé à l'élaboration d'un vaccin sur Hoff destiné à se débarrasser des Wraith avec le feu vert d'Elizabeth. Plus de la moitié de la population de la planète a été décimée. Sheppard a réveillé les Wraith, conduit à la mort une soixantaine de Genii d'une façon horrible et j'en passe. Les ordres d'Elizabeth ont parfois eu des conséquences graves. Je sais qu'elle aussi sa conscience la tourmente parfois. Quand à moi...Les trois quarts d'un système solaire...

Ianto posa une main compatissante sur son bras.

-Jack aussi a fait des choses terribles. Nous tous de Torchwood aussi. Nous sommes également obligés de garder des secrets...

Ianto se remémora une nouvelle fois cette petite fille, Jasmine, que Jack avait sacrifié en la livrant aux fées et cette ile, Flat Holm où ils gardaient les gens plus que traumatisés rejetés par la Faille.

-Mais nous avons aussi vu de belles choses, déclara Rodney d'un air rêveur. Atlantis est une merveille de beauté et de technologie Ancienne.

-C'est une cité magnifique, convint Ianto. Son estomac gronda et il rougit légèrement.

Rodney se mit à rire.

-D'habitude c'est à moi que ça arrive ça. Il sortit de sa poche deux barres énergétique et en tendit une au jeune gallois. Abricot, ça vous va ?

-Parfait, sourit Ianto en ôtant l'emballage. Il croqua dedans à pleines dents pendant que Rodney étudiait de nouvelles données qui apparaissaient sur l'ordinateur posé sur la tablette face à eux.

Les deux hommes s'étaient installés cote à cote sur des sièges au fond du vaisseau. Les marines se tenaient un peu plus loin, discutant de leur coté. Lorne était aux commandes du Jumper. Ianto remarqua qu'il avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec le Docteur Parrish. Le jeune homme roula en boule l'emballage et le fourra dans sa poche tout en se demandant comment les choses avaient continué sur Atlantis. N'empêche qu'Elizabeth Weir s'était montrée à la hauteur, songea Ianto admiratif. Elle avait géré la situation au poil. Cela ne ferait pas de mal à Jack d'avoir affaire à quelqu'un qui n'était pas impressionné par lui. Putain, ça avait tourné au vinaigre tout à l'heure mais Jack lui avait fait une déclaration en quelque sorte et puis sa réaction...

Une secousse le propulsa légèrement en avant. Rodney eut le reflexe de retenir son ordinateur et de le plier rapidement avant qu'une seconde saccade ne se produise.

-Major ? Interrogea Rodney.

-On a un problème, docteur. Le système de propulsion subliminique ne fonctionne plus qu'en à-coups.

Rodney se leva et chancela jusqu'au poste de pilotage. Il ouvrit un boitier et déplaça des cristaux.

-Rien à faire, on est dans la merde, lâcha t-il. Major, nous devons nous poser.

-Et où? Grommela le militaire. Il faut trouver une planète viable.

Rodney retourna à son siège et rouvrit son ordinateur. Une nouvelle secousse ébranla le vaisseau.

-Restez tous attachés, commanda le major. McKay ?

-Je cherche, je cherche, répondit le scientifique agacé en effectuant un balayage des planètes voisines. Ne me mettez pas la pression, major.

-Sheppard dit que vous fonctionnez mieux comme ça, répliqua le militaire.

Rodney le foudroya du regard et revint à son écran.

-Ça y est! J'ai ce qu'il nous faut. Major, je vous envoie les coordonnées.

L'écran intuitif apparut sur la vitre avant.

-OK, écoutez tous, nous allons nous poser sur la planète que le docteur McKay a choisi. Nous risquons d'être un peu secoués alors cramponnez vous. Parrish, contactez Atlantis et donnez-leur notre position.

Ianto grimaça.

-Ça arrive souvent ? Demanda t-il.

-Non. Ce vaisseau a subi quelques avaries mais il venait d'être déclaré opérationnel, répondit Rodney en refermant son ordinateur. Il boucla sa ceinture. Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller. On a de la chance d'avoir trouvé une planète.

Ianto déglutit. le Jumper subissait des secousses de plus en plus violentes. Il entendit le Docteur Parrish établir avec peine un contact avec la cité. Rodney glissa son ordinateur dans un filet mural. Le gallois jeta un coup d'œil du coté des marines, deux femmes et un homme et nota que personne ne paniquait. C'était du personnel bien formé. La sélection devait être rigoureuse pour Atlantis.

-J'espère qu'on va pas s'écraser, souffla t-il.

Il chercha machinalement la main de Rodney.

-On va juste se poser un peu...rudement, le rassura le scientifique tout en serrant la main du jeune homme.

C'était dans des occasions comme celle-là que le scientifique se rendait compte à quel point il avait changé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur Atlantis. Physiquement et mentalement. Il avait perdu ses quelques kilos en trop, même s'il lui restait des poignées d'amour et un petit ventre rond que John adorait. Sans compter un postérieur potelé à souhait qui ravissait également le militaire qui ne se lassait jamais de le prendre dans ses mains. Enfin, avant, rectifia t-il intérieurement. Il s'était musclé, avait acquis de bons réflexes de survie, appris à tirer. Il était devenu plus courageux, prêt à se sacrifier pour ceux qu'ils considérait comme sa famille, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait avant et faisait preuve d'un peu plus de sang-froid dans les situations d'urgence, même s'il lui arrivait encore de paniquer de temps en temps.

En déchiffrant les données sur l'écran intuitif il se rendit compte qu'ils approchaient rapidement.

-Moins vite! Cria t-il.

-Vous voulez ma place? Répliqua Lorne en freinant un maximum la descente.

Parish scrutait le sol sous eux. Des forêts, des centaines de kilomètres de forêts. Le vaisseau enchainait secousse sur secousse. Ils devaient atterrir rapidement. Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Là! Hurla t-il en désignant une plaine au delà des bois. Là!

Le major Lorne serra les dents et entama la descente. Le contact avec le sol fut assez rude puis le Jumper glissa sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, soulevant des gerbes de boue avant de s'immobiliser.

-Bien joué, Evan, souffla Parrish.

Le major s'essuya le front et se retourna.

-Rien de cassé ? Demanda t-il à l'arrière.

Les marines secouèrent la tête.

-McKay? Ianto?

-Ça va, répondit le scientifique. Juste une bosse, faudra que je montre ça à Carson.

Lorne sourit malgré lui.

-Oui, il ne faudrait pas que la cité soit privée de vos précieux neurones, railla t-il.

-Moquez-vous, n'empêche que c'est grâce à moi que la cité tient encore debout, râla le canadien en débouclant sa ceinture. Ces militaires ! Evidement personne ne vous demande un QI très élevé, vous n'en auriez pas besoin!

Parrish se leva à son tour.

-C'est vrai, Evan, le Docteur McKay nous a sauvé à maintes reprises. Et là encore, il nous a trouvé une planète in-extremis.

Le major s'adoucit.

-Je plaisantais. Ianto, pas de bobo ?

Le gallois secoua la tête.

-J'ai la tête dure, heureusement.

Lorne se déplaça pour ouvrir la trappe arrière. Ils sortirent du vaisseau. Une légère brise soufflait mais il faisait bon. Il suivit des yeux la déchirure dans la prairie provoquée par le glissement du Jumper.

-Faudra l'emmener au car-wash, plaisanta t-il en examina le vaisseau couvert de boue sinon le colonel Sheppard va être furieux quand il le verra.

-Ah les hommes et leurs véhicules! Plaisanta le sergent Jane Meyer, une des marines. Tu sais qu'on dit que certains hommes mettent leur virilité dans leur voiture ? Glissa t-elle à l'oreille de sa collègue qui éclata de rire.

-Ouais, ça leur donne un tel sentiment de puissance! Renchérit le lieutenant Mary Lsvenska. Je sens que la virilité du Colonel va en prendre un coup!

-Heureusement qu'il n'est pas là pour t'entendre, répliqua Jane.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? Demanda le Major Lorne.

-Rien, on se disait que le Colonel va être furax.

Pendant cet échange, Rodney n'était pas resté inactif. Il avait sorti son ordinateur qu'il venait de raccorder au détecteur de signe de vie et s'était installé à même le sol. Il fronça les sourcils, manifestement pas heureux de sa lecture. Parrish s'approcha.

\- Un problème Docteur ?

Rodney se leva précipitamment.

-Major, nous ne pouvons pas rester là, il y a des Wraith dans le coin, déclara t-il en désignant un symbole sur l'écran que Lorne identifia immédiatement pour en avoir vu plusieurs fois de semblable.

-Merde! S'exclama t-il.

-Que se passe t-il ? Questionna Ianto perplexe.

-C'est un vaisseau-ruche, lui expliqua Rodney.

Ianto grimaça.

-On pourrait rester dans le Jumper et l'occulter en attendant les secours ? Proposa le lieutenant Tony Belestra.

-Impossible, rétorqua Rodney. Il leur montra la trace qu'avait laissé le Jumper dans l'herbe boueuse. Ce ne sont pas des imbéciles. D'autre part il y a des chances pour qu'ils nous ait détecté.

-On récupère un maximum d'armes et on court se mettre à l'abri sous les arbres, décida Lorne en scrutant la lisière de la forêt. Il saisit un casque radio. Parrish va envoyer un dernier signal de détresse. Essayons de rester groupés.

Ianto Jones enfonça un P.90 dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Tout à coup il trouvait cette planète trop silencieuse, hostile. Il regarda nerveusement en l'air.

Lorne referma la trappe et occulta tout de même le Jumper, ce n'était pas la peine de faciliter les choses à l'ennemi.

-Allez, on y va ! Au pas de course direction la forêt.

Ils foncèrent vers les arbres. Tout à coup un sifflement se fit entendre au dessus d'eux.

-Un Dart! Hurla Lorne en attrapant Parrish par la manche. Courez!

Rodney qui se trouvait précédemment à hauteur de Ianto se retourna pour s'apercevoir que le jeune homme se trouvait directement dans la trajectoire du Dart. Il se jeta sur lui et l'entraina in-extremis hors du faisceau. Les deux hommes roulèrent à terre.

-Merci, balbutia Ianto. Oh non!

Le sergent Jane Meyer venait de disparaitre dans le rayon. Le gallois resta tétanisé. Rodney le secoua.

-Il faut se mettre à couvert! Hurla t-il en tirant le jeune homme par la manche. Du coin de l'œil il vit Lorne et Parrish atteindre plus loin la lisière des bois. Le lieutenant Lsvenska empoigna Ianto par l'autre manche et ils l'entrainèrent à couvert des arbres, suivis de près par Tony Belestra. Ils entendirent le Dart passer en chuintant un peu plus loin.

Rodney sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il s'appuya à un arbre. Ianto, près de lui n'en menait pas large lui non plus.

-Vous avez vu ? Haleta t-il. Ils l'ont...Elle a disparu dans le rayon. Que va t-il lui arriver?

Les deux lieutenant grimacèrent.

-On est à l'abri pour l'instant, déclara le scientifique. Atlantis va envoyer des secours. John...enfin, je veux dire le Colonel Sheppard sera là très vite.

-Comment saura t-il où nous sommes ? Demanda le gallois anxieux.

-Il le saura, affirma Rodney, je le sais. Ecoutez, une fois il est venu à mon secours alors que je me trouvais dans un Jumper immergé au fond de l'océan. Il a réussi à me trouver alors là, ce sera du gâteau.

-Jack viendra aussi, renchérit Ianto, enfin, s'ils ne sont pas trop occupés à se battre.

-On va s'en sortir, déclara Rodney et...

Le lieutenant Balestra s'écroula au sol, Lsvenska brandit son P90. Un tir de Taser eut raison d'elle. Ianto enfonça ses doigts dans le bras de Rodney. Une dizaine de Wraith se tenaient devant eux. Le jeune homme remarqua qu'ils ne ressemblaient pas tous à Todd, sur Atlantis. Ils portaient des espèces de masques sur le visage. L'un des Wraith qui n'avait pas de masque pointa son Taser sur eux.

-Jetez vos armes à terre, gronda t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

Les deux hommes obéirent.

Le Wraith s'agenouilla près de Tony et l'examina. Puis il leva le bras. Ianto, épouvanté eut le temps de voir la fente dans sa paume qu'il abattit sur la poitrine du lieutenant. En quelques secondes le militaire passa du statut d'être vivant à celui de momie complètement desséchée.

-Quelle horreur! Gémit le jeune homme en agrippant son compagnon.

Le Wraith se releva et les dévisagea puis il pointa son Taser sur eux.

000000000000000

John Sheppard, exténué, se laissa tomber au sol. Harkness n'était pas en meilleur état. Un filet de sueur coulait sur le coté de son visage. Il dévisagea John sombrement. Un ruisselet de sang suintait du nez du colonel et une de ses pommettes avait pris une jolie teinte violette. Jack apprécia.

-Vous devriez vous voir, le railla t-il. Vous ressemblez à une toile de Picasso, en pire bien sûr.

-Tournez la tête vers le miroir. Dites, vous connaissez le Blobfish ? Incroyable la ressemblance avec vous, rétorqua John en grimaçant.

Jack se regarda dans la glace. Putain, il était drôlement amoché. Sa magnifique mâchoire dont il était si fier avec sa fossette avait l'air d'être passée à la moulinette et il avait une arcade sourcilière ouverte. Merde! En plus il était crevé. Ils avaient commencé à se battre en s'insultant copieusement puis, la fatigue aidant ils avaient gardé leur énergie pour les coups de poings et le reste. Ils étaient tous les deux d'excellents combattants, rompus à de nombreuses techniques de combat et le résultat était qu'il ne restait plus que deux crétins amochés et transpirant au sol.

-Connard ! Lâcha Jack en se triturant la mâchoire.

-Pauvre con, rétorqua John en se frottant la pommette. Vous ne méritez pas Ianto.

-Rodney vaut dix mille fois mieux que vous et vous le traitez comme une merde. Vous ne lui arrivez même pas à la cheville.

-C'est vous qui traitez Ianto comme moins que rien. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il est pour vous. Un coup parmi des tas d'autres. Vous ne lui avez jamais dit un mot d'amour. Il se sent perdu et c'est de votre faute.

-Et vous ? Ça ne vous a pas gêné d'humilier Rodney devant tout le monde l'autre jour. Vous n'êtes qu'un petit con revanchard incapable de le comprendre.

-Vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé alors bouclez-là.

-Détrompez-vous. Vous pensez tellement que tout tourne autour de vous qu'il ne vous est même pas venu à l'idée que Rodney n'a pas cherché à vous manipuler lors du Projet Arcturus. Il vous a demandé de le soutenir parce qu'il avait confiance en vous, c'est tout. Il s'est trompé mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas eu droit à l'erreur? Il parait que vous avez été odieux envers lui quand il est venu s'excuser. Vous lui avez fait miroiter qu'il pouvait retrouver votre confiance mais c'était du vent et depuis vous n'avez fait que chercher à vous venger en l'humiliant et le repoussant à la moindre occasion.

-Il a failli nous tuer sur Doranda.

-Oui, il a déconné mais vous étiez là pour le remettre sur le chemin, non ? C'était votre rôle. Vous avez finalement réussi à le convaincre de quitter la planète et vous auriez dû en être heureux. Il tombait et vous n'aviez qu'à tendre les bras pour le rattraper. Il a failli vous tuer ? Vous avez compté le nombre de fois où il vous a sauvé la vie?

John grimaça.

-Et Ianto, vous croyez qu'il ressent quoi ? Nous aussi nous avons discuté. Vous êtes parti sans rien dire, vous l'avez abandonné pendant des mois. Il ne m'a pas donné de précision mais putain ce qu'il a souffert ! Et vous êtes revenu comme une fleur. Vous savez comme il se sent en insécurité depuis ?

-Ianto me comprend.

-Pff! Vous flirtez avec tout ce qui bouge, l'accusa John goguenard.

-C'est vous qui me dites ça ? Vous êtes exactement pareil, espèce d'hypocrite!

Touché! John grimaça.

-Il vous aime et vous le faites souffrir.

-Exactement pareil pour vous.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

-On est deux cons, observa le colonel.

-C'est vrai, confirma Jack.

-Suis crevé, avoua Sheppard, j'ai plus envie de me battre.

-Moi non plus, renchérit le capitaine. Je me sens comme si une moissonneuse-batteuse m'était passé dessus.

-Ça vous est déjà arrivé ? Plaisanta John.

-Oui, en effet, répondit Jack avec sérieux.

L'autre homme allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Tosh, Gwen, Owen, Teyla et Ronon firent irruption dans la salle, précédés d'Elizabeth, l'air sombre.

-On était en train de discuter...argua Sheppard.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, John, le contra la jeune femme. Il ya un problème.

Le cœur de John fit une embardée.

-Rodney !

-Ianto ! S'écria le capitaine.

-Rodney, Ianto, le major Lorne, le docteur Parrish et trois de vos Marines sont partis pour la Planètes des Enfants, comme il était prévu. Il y a vingt minutes de cela le docteur Parrish nous informait qu'ils avaient un problème qui les obligeait à atterrir. Ils ont trouvé une planète et...

-Il faut aller les chercher. Tout de suite! S'écria le capitaine en se relevant d'un bond.

-J'ai peur que cela ne soit pas si simple. Le dernier appel du Docteur Parrish mentionnait qu'ils étaient obligés de quitter le Jumper.

-Mais pourquoi? Questionna John inquiet.

-Rodney a détecté un vaisseau-ruche. Ils étaient trop vulnérables pour rester à attendre les secours.

-J'y vais, décréta le colonel. Teyla, Ronon, on part tout de suite.

-On vient avec vous, déclara Jack Harkness. Je ne laisserai pas Ianto.

-Nous sommes une équipe, nous aussi, déclara Gwen d'un ton décidé.

-Exactement, renchérit Tosh.

-On va ramener le teaboy, confirma Owen. C'est lui qui fait le meilleur café du monde. Rien que pour ça il mérite d'être sauvé.

Sa plaisanterie allégea un peu l'atmosphère.

-Dans la baie des Jumpers dans dix minutes, décida le colonel Sheppard en regardant Jack droit dans les yeux. Tous. Nous les ramènerons vivants.

Jack acquiesça.

-Nous serons prêts.

.

À suivre


	25. Ianto et Rodney

-Hé, Rodney, vous faites quoi? Questionna Ianto en observant l'autre homme s'allonger à même le sol de la cellule.

-Un instant, souffla le scientifique.

Il posa les mains sur son abdomen et sa poitrine et inspira plusieurs fois lentement.

Ianto s'assit à coté de lui. Au bout d'un moment Rodney se mit à respirer de nouveau régulièrement et finit par se redresser.

-Hyperventilation? Compatit le gallois.

Rodney acquiesça.

-Oui, désolé. Parfois je suis sujet à des crises de panique. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien reluisant mais...

Il haussa les épaules.

-Moi aussi avoua Ianto. Parfois j'ai une trouille pas possible et je me mets à paniquer, mais intérieurement. Les autres croient que je suis de marbre et que j'ai un sang-froid du tonnerre parce que je ne l'exprime pas extérieurement. Mais quand je rentre chez moi après certaines missions je me mets à trembler pendant au moins une heure. C'est terrible.

Les deux hommes reculèrent pour s'appuyer le dos au mur.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait du lieutenant Lsvenska, dit Rodney.

Ianto grimaça, se remémorant le Wraith s'alimentant du lieutenant Balestra.

-Dites, Rodney, pourquoi les Wraith ne sont pas tous pareils? Celui qui...euh, s'est nourrit du lieutenant tout à l'heure ressemblait à Todd mais les autres sont différents.

-Ceux qui portent des masques sont des guerriers, les autres comme Todd des dirigeants et il y a aussi les femelles, expliqua Rodney, des gardiennes et des reines.

-C'est toute une hiérarchie, commenta Ianto, comme dans une ruche.

-C'est un peu ça.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire de nous. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne nous ont pas tué ou mis dans un cocon?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Rodney. Ils veulent peut-être nous interroger. J'espère que Lorne et Parrish s'en sont sortis. De toute façon sur Atlantis ils savent que nous sommes sur cette planète. Ils viendront à notre secours, c'est sûr, ayez confiance.

-Si vous le dites.

-On pourrait se tutoyer, non? Questionna le scientifique

-Pas de problème. Rodney ?

-Ouais.

-Tu n'as pas peur de mourir? Surtout de cette manière?

-J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser, sinon je me mettrais à hurler et paniquer de nouveau, avoua le canadien. Faut pas que je meurs, je suis indispensable.

-Ah? Rétorqua Ianto en souriant malgré leur situation.

-Oui, sur Atlantis ils seraient foutus sans moi, déclara Rodney sans fausse modestie. C'est pratiquement moi tout seul qui fait fonctionner la cité et personne ne comprend comme moi la technologie des Anciens. Ma mort serait une immense perte pour les deux galaxies.

-Ben dis donc, tu as drôlement conscience de ce que tu es ! Commenta Ianto avec un brin d'ironie.

-Yep, je suis un génie, mais je sais bien qu'à coté de ça j'ai des défauts. Asocial, un égo surdimensionné, arrogant, égocentrique, coléreux et un peu trouillard sur les bords. Il y a plein de gens qui me détestent.

-C'est parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas, l'assura Ianto. Je trouve que tu es un type super.

-Et moi je trouve que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Ianto Jones et certainement plus futé que pas mal de monde.

-Waouh! C'est un compliment venant de toi !

-Je t'en prie!

Les deux hommes firent silence. Ianto soupira. Ils avaient été assommés par les Tasers des Wraith et s'étaient réveillés dans cette cellule. Il avait encore mal à la tête et se sentait endolori de partout. La radio de Rodney avait disparu.

-C'est sinistre ici, reprit-il en se massant les avant-bras, ça craque de partout et tous ces bruits bizarres. T'as pas la trouille Rodney ?

-Je suis terrifié, avoua le scientifique. Essaye de penser à autre chose.

-À quoi?

-À Jack par exemple.

-Il est toujours dans mes pensées. Même quand je pense à autre chose il est là, à quelque part dans ma tête. Tu comprends ?

-Oui, John occupe toujours mes pensées d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il est là, en arrière plan dans un coin de mon cerveau quand je travaille ou que je dois résoudre un problème.

-Je me demande si je vais lui manquer, à Jack ? Il n'aura pas de pas de mal à me remplacer, déclara Ianto d'un ton amer.

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

-Tu lui manquerais, n'en doute pas une seconde et je ne crois pas qu'il te remplacerait si facilement. Tu te trompes à son sujet. Il tient à toi.

-Je veux qu'il m'aime.

-Il t'aime, idiot.

-Mais...

Rodney soupira.

-Tiens, pense à ton ptérodactyle.

-En fait c'est un Ptéranodon.

-Il s'appelle comment déjà ?

-Myfanwy.

-Drôle de nom.

-Myfanwy c'est une chanson galloise très célèbre chez nous.

-Chante-la pour voir.

-En gallois ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

La voix de Ianto résonna grave dans la cellule sinistre:

Paham mae dicter, O Myfanwy,  
Yn llenwi'th lygaid duon di?  
A'th ruddiau tirion, O Myfanwy,  
Heb wrido wrth fy ngweled i?  
Pa le mae'r wên oedd ar dy wefus  
Fu'n cynnau 'nghariad ffyddlon ffôl?  
Pa le mae sain dy eiriau melys,  
Fu'n denu'n nghalon ar dy ôl?

Ianto fit une pause.

-Ça te plait ?

-C'est beau, continue.

Pa beth a wneuthum, O Myfanwy  
I haeddu gwg dy ddwyrudd hardd?  
Ai chwarae oeddit, O Myfanwy  
Â thanau euraidd serch dy fardd?  
Wyt eiddo im drwy gywir amod  
Ai gormod cadw'th air i mi?  
Ni cheisiaf fyth mo'th law, Myfanwy,  
Heb gael dy galon gyda hi

Myfanwy boed yr holl o'th fywyd  
Dan heulwen ddisglair canol dydd.  
A boed i rosyn gwridog iechyd  
I ddawnsio ganmlwydd ar dy rudd.  
Anghofia'r oll o'th addewidion  
A wnest i rywun, 'ngeneth ddel,  
A dyro'th law, Myfanwy dirion  
I ddim ond dweud y gair "Ffarwél".

Ianto se tut.

-Tu as une belle voix, remarqua Rodney.

-Merci. Et toi tu aimes chanter?

-Un peu. J'aime la musique. Quand j'étais petit je jouais du piano mais mon professeur a jugé que je jouais de manière "chirurgicale", qu'il n'y avait pas d'âme dans ma musique. J'ai arrêté et je me suis tourné vers la science.

-Tu as arrêté parce qu'un type t'as fait une remarque ? S'étonna Ianto.

-Déjà à cet âge là je ne visais que l'excellence, se défendit Rodney. Je n'aime pas la médiocrité.

-Et tu t'es privé de quelque chose que tu aimais, argua le jeune gallois.

-Yep!

-Pff!

Rodney grimaça.

-Ouaip, t'as raison.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ce fut un baiser long et doux, sans passion sexuelle ni urgence. Un baiser de tendresse et de réconfort. Puis ils se séparèrent.

-Ils vont venir, souffla Rodney en appuyant son front contre celui de l'autre homme. John et jack. Bientôt ils seront là, il faut avoir confiance.

-J'ai confiance, murmura Ianto, c'est juste que cet endroit me fout la trouille.

-Moi aussi, lui accorda Rodney, moi aussi. Faut que je m'occupe l'esprit, n'importe quoi ! Tiens, 3.141592653589...

-Tu veux pas plutôt que je t'apprennes Myfanwy en gallois ?

-Euh, bo...bonne idée, bredouilla Rodney, bon, allons-y.

000000000000000

-Deux Jumpers ? Interrogea le capitaine Harkness en se décalant sur le siège du copilote.

-On ne sait jamais, répondit John. Nous seuls seront vraiment opérationnels. L'autre restera en orbite et attendra en cas de besoin. Nous ne pouvons pas débarquer avec une armada. Ecoutez, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous avons affaire aux Wraith, nous connaissons leur manière de procéder.

-Faites-nous confiance, Jack, renchérit Teyla en posant une main sur l'épaule du capitaine.

-S'il arrivait quelque chose à Ianto...gronda Jack.

Teyla resserra la pression de sa main.

-Ayez confiance, nous le ramènerons sur Atlantis.

Elle vit John se contracter imperceptiblement.

-Nous les ramènerons, rectifia t-elle.

John hocha la tête.

-Comment allons-nous les trouver ? S'ils ont quitté le Jumper pour se mettre à l'abri ça ne va pas être facile, fit remarquer Tosh.

-Ils ont dû prendre leurs casques radio, répondit John, ils n'ont pas quitté le vaisseau comme ça. Lorne a dû y veiller.

-Et s'ils se sont fait capturer ? S'enquit Owen. Bon, je ne veux pas vous alarmer mais c'est une théorie à envisager. Ça m'étonnerait que les Wraith leur laisse des radios.

-Rodney a un émetteur sous-cutané qui nous permettra de le repérer, précisa le colonel en bénissant pour la première fois le CIS qui avait imposé ceci.

Parfois ils se rendaient sur terre pour raison professionnelles ou personnelles et ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un enlèvement. Rodney avait hurlé, bien entendu. On touchait à sa sacro-sainte liberté et en plus, arguait-il il n'aurait plus de vie privée. Il pourrait être pisté à la trace. Le CIS s'était montré inflexible. Pour une fois O'Neill avait soutenu l'organisation et Elizabeth elle-même leur avait donné raison. Rodney avait dû s'incliner et c'était un médecin terrorisé de la Devlin Medical Technologies qui était venu implanter l'émetteur à un Rodney vociférant. John avait passé les heures suivantes à essayer de calmer l'irascible scientifique puis, à bout d'argument avait employé les grands moyens et Rodney s'était retrouvé nu en un tour de main, la bouche de John collée à la sienne, ensuite il avait été trop occupé pour penser à autre chose.

-Ça va nous aider, commenta Gwen. Un émetteur, c'est une bonne idée ça. On devrait en coller un à Jack.

-Ouais, comme ça on saurait où il va des fois, approuva Owen. Il a une fâcheuse tendance à disparaitre et...

-C'est pour mon travail, se défendit le capitaine en grimaçant.

-Bien sûr, on y croit, rétorqua Gwen avec un sourire mauvais. C'est comme l'hiver dernier qui était glacial et que tu n'as pas voulu nous accorder de congés. Il avait soi-disant une conférence importante en Ecosse avec Martha Jones, un médecin de l'UNIT que nous connaissons et il est allé se prélasser avec Ianto dans une ile sous les tropiques pendant que nous on se gelait à Cardiff.

-Il a fait ça ? Demanda John intéressé.

-Ouais, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que sa vieille amie Martha Jones débarquerait au hub. Elle était justement de passage à Cardiff et voulait faire une petite visite surprise à notre Pinocchio national.

-À son retour on l'a fait avouer, continua Tosh. Ça a été dur. Il a fallu le menacer un moment. On l'a pratiquement retenu en otage dans son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue.

-Un chef a besoin de se détendre, allégua Jack.

-Mmouais, bien sûr, grogna Owen, on connait la chanson.

-Dis, au fait, tu vas manquer ton rencart avec ces dames, se réjouit Gwen.

-T'inquiète, je vais revenir en héros, rétorqua le médecin. Les femmes ne résistent pas à ça.

-Les prend pas pour des connes quand même, ce sont des têtes, pas le genre de poules que tu as l'habitude de lever à Cardiff. Et puis Laura elle en a vu d'autres.

-Oui mais Katie m'a l'air d'être d'une autre trempe. Une petite fleur délicate, comme celles qu'elle cultive.

-Ta petite fleur fait déjà des galipettes avec Laura, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Pas si innocente que ça. Fais gaffe, elle risque de sortir ses épines, persifla Gwen.

-Tant mieux, j'aime ça, répondit Owen avec un sourire content.

Il se renversa sur son siège et ferma les yeux, l'air satisfait. Tosh se demanda s'il s'imaginait déjà à l'œuvre avec les deux femmes. Elle pariait que oui.

00000000000

Jack contemplait sans vraiment le voir l'écran intuitif sur la fenêtre du Jumper. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Ianto. Il se sentait coupable. Déjà parce que c'était à cause de lui qu'il était parti sur cette planète avec Rodney, il en était sûr, quoique même s'il n'y était pour rien cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose, mais surtout parce qu'il tenait à lui. Fort, très fort, plus qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il fallait qu'il risque de le perdre pour prendre conscience de ses sentiments. Putain, oui, il était amoureux de Ianto et c'était terrible parce qu'un jour il le perdrait, inéluctablement. Mais en attendant ils pouvaient vivre et s'aimer. Intensément parce que le temps de leur vie commune leur était compté. Il avait fait une grave erreur, il avait négligé les sentiments de son amant, il avait cru que Ianto était acquis, comme une possession en quelque sorte. Toujours là, présent, à sa place, répondant à ses désirs, ses besoins sans rien demander en retour. Jack se rendait compte à quel point il s'était montré égoïste. Il avait fait souffrir Ianto de cent manières mais il allait le retrouver, il le fallait et le jeune gallois saurait qu'il était l'homme le plus aimé du monde, même si cela ne devait durer que le temps de sa vie. Et après...ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser. Il jeta un coup d'œil du coté de Sheppard. Il avait la pommette droite salement amochée et se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres. Il songea que le colonel devait être aussi mort de trouille pour Rodney que lui l'était pour Ianto.

-On va les tirer de là, John, on va tout faire pour.

-Oui, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Rodney il ne me pardonnerait jamais de n'avoir pas tout essayer pour le sauver, tenta de plaisanter l'américain mais sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase. Désolé, s'excusa t-il en déglutissant, je...je ne pourrai pas supporter de le perdre.

-Je comprends, murmura Jack. Moi aussi, si je perdais Ianto...

John s'essuya le front et se concentra sur le Jumper. Teyla s'installa derrière lui à un écran de contrôle.

Le silence se fit. Tosh travaillait sur son ordinateur portable. Gwen discuta un moment avec Ronon puis finit par s'endormir. Owen gardait les yeux fermés perdu dans ses fantasmes associant Laura et Katie.

-On arrive en vue de la planète signalée par le Docteur Parrish, indiqua Teyla deux heures plus tard.

Les autres sortirent de leur léthargie. Le colonel donna l'ordre à Jumper 3 de se tenir en orbite, prêt à intervenir s'ils en recevaient l'ordre.

-On va bientôt arriver à portée de signal radio, commenta Teyla. On essaye de les contacter ?

À leur grand soulagement une voix leur répondit. C'était le major Lorne.

-Major, où vous trouvez-vous? Nous essayons de vous localiser mais nous sommes encore trop loin, signala John Sheppard.

-Soyez prudent, colonel.

-Faites un rapport.

-Après avoir détecté le vaisseau ruche sur la planète j'ai décidé que nous devions nous mettre à couvert dans les bois. Un Dart nous a survolé, nous nous sommes donc séparés pour éviter de nous faire cueillir tous ensemble et le sergent Meyer s'est trouvée prise dans le rayon. McKay et Ianto Jones ainsi que les lieutenant Balestra et Lsvenska ont couru vers la forêt, Parrish et moi nous sommes mis à l'abri de notre coté.

-Pas d'autres victimes ?

-Si, Parrish et moi avons trouvé...

Ils sentirent tous l'hésitation dans la vois du Major. John sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Il vit du coin de l'œil Jack Harkness agripper le bord de son siège.

-Dépêchez-vous major.

-Nous avons trouvé le corps du lieutenant Balestra. Ils l'ont complètement vidé ainsi que les casque radio de McKay et Lsvenska écrasés au sol mais pas d'autres corps. On dirait que les Wraith les ont emmené. D'après les traces ils étaient une petite dizaine.

-Ils les ont donc transporté sur le vaisseau-ruche, réfléchit le colonel. Nous ne sommes pas venus seuls. Je vous mets en rapport avec Jumper 3. Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas vous récupérer sans alerter les Wraith et je veux agir avant. Je pense que vous comprenez ?

-Pas de problème, répondit le Major saisissant le message. Compris.

-Faites attention à vous, Lorne. Terminé.

-Vous avez quelque chose à l'esprit Colonel? S'enquit le capitaine Harkness.

-Oui, j'ai une idée, répondit le militaire avec un sourire. Il pivota sur son siège et dévisagea ceux de Torchwood.

-Ça vous dirait de visiter un vaisseau-ruche ? Proposa t-il.

.

À suivre.


	26. Le vaisseau-ruche

-Je pense qu'ils sont en hibernation, déclara John en observant sur son écran l'appareil Wraith d'un air pensif.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? S'enquit Harkness curieux.

-La végétation qui recouvre partiellement le vaisseau. C'est typique, une chance pour nous.

-Mais un Dart a capturé une marine et d'autre part McKay, Ianto et l'autre lieutenant ils se sont bien fait capturer par des Wraith? Le contra Gwen.

-Il y a toujours une gardienne, répliqua Teyla, et quelques guerriers éveillés. Ils ont dû repérer le Jumper d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Je pense qu'il y a des balises de détection à même le sol de la planète. C'est ce qui a dû alerter les Wraith. Dès qu'ils ont posé le Jumper et qu'ils sont sortis ils ont été repérés.

-Et nous?

-On arrive par les airs, c'est différent. Bon, on passe en mode invisible et on entre dans le vaisseau-ruche, déclara le colonel Sheppard en occultant le Jumper.

-Nous n'allons pas nous faire remarquer ? Questionna Tosh inquiète.

-Paradoxalement il y a moins de chance qu'ils nous repèrent que si nous venions à pieds. Nous l'avons déjà fait...avec des Genii. Le père de Sora en était.

-Mais...commença Owen.

-Cherchez pas à comprendre doc, soupira John, entre les Genii et nous c'est une histoire d'amour un peu compliquée.

-Vous vous mettez sur la gueule mais vous ne pouvez pas vous passer les uns des autres? Suggéra Owen amusé.

-Yep, c'est un peu ça. On en a jamais fini avec eux.

-Ce Kolya avait quelque chose d'intéressant, une certaine profondeur...Je ne saurais pas vraiment l'expliquer, commenta le médecin en vérifiant son P90.

-Je pense qu'il a des convictions à quelque part, on ne peut pas l'acheter. Il se fiche de la richesse et de tout ce que cela peut lui apporter, commenta Teyla, mais c'est un homme mauvais.

-Il veut le pouvoir, coute que coute. En plus il est dangereux. Il a quand même essayé de prendre Atlantis, et a massacré des Marines. Il m'a donné en pâture à un Wraith alors ne m'en voulez pas si je ne compatis pas, intervint John. Bon, Kolya n'est pas le sujet pour l'instant.

-On fait quoi? Questionna Gwen.

-C'est simple. On se pose dans le hangar à Darts, on récupère les nôtres et on rentre à la maison.

-C'est le même plan que la fois avec les Genii ? S'enquit Tosh.

-Ouais.

-Ça a marché ?

-Presque.

-Et qu'est-il arrivé ?

-On a dû partir en vitesse. Allez, on a pas le choix.

-Je suis d'accord avec Sheppard, approuva le capitaine. On a pas de temps à perdre. On massacre tout ceux qui nous empêche des les ramener, voilà.

-Ce que je préfère chez Jack c'est sa subtilité ! Plaisanta le médecin.

Gwen lui donna un coup de coudes dans les cotes.

-C'est pas le moment de rigoler Owen !

Ils abordèrent le vaisseau-ruche. John se posa dans le hangar. Il n'y avait aucun Wraith en vue. Le colonel sortit le détecteur de signes de vie de la poche avant de son blouson. Des centaines de points minuscules apparurent. Jack se pencha par dessus son épaule.

-C'est pas ça? Demanda t-il en désignant un signal qui clignotait dans un coin de l'écran, c'est pas l'émetteur de Rodney?

-Bingo, déclara le militaire. On y va, et en silence, avertit-il en toisant Owen. Teyla et Ronon vous fermez la marche.

Le médecin vexé fit un signe de tête.

Ils empruntèrent tout d'abord plusieurs couloirs déserts. Puis d'immenses corridors avec des cocons sur les cotés. Owen s'arrêta pour les examiner. Gwen et Tosh s'approchèrent.

-Merde! S'exclama la jeune femme à mi-voix en apercevant une silhouette humaine à travers les voiles du cocon.

-Ils sont chrysalidés, expliqua Teyla. C'est le garde-manger des Wraith. Il y en a partout sur les vaisseaux-ruches.

-C'est horrible ! Lâcha Tosh d'une voix tremblante. On ne peut rien faire pour eux? Il y en a des milliers, on ne peut pas les laisser comme ça!

-Monstrueux, renchérit Gwen.

-Non, on y peut rien, ils sont là depuis trop longtemps, expliqua l'athosienne en entrainant la jeune femme plus loin.

Jack Harkness dépassa sans s'arrêter les cocons qui s'alignaient sur des centaines de mètres. c'était un spectacle horrible, il était bien d'accord avec ses collègues. Monstrueux, Gwen avait trouvé le mot juste. Il avait vu des horreurs durant sa longue vie et pas mal d'atrocités durant les guerres mais ça... Il se dit qu'il n'oublierait jamais, c'était impossible. Il songea à Sheppard et son équipe et se demanda s'ils s'étaient habitués à ces horreurs.

-Colonel! Colonel Sheppard!

Ils s'arrêtèrent pétrifiés. une voix humaine provenait de la rangée de chrysalides à leur droite. Une main tremblotante surgit des fibres rougeâtres d'un des cocons.

-C'est le lieutenant Lsvenska ! S'exclama John. Ronon!

Mais le satédien avait déjà sorti un couteau. Il commença à trancher les fibres qui se rétractèrent et extirpa avec peine la jeune femme de sa prison organique. Elle était très faible et tenait à peine debout. Ils l'allongèrent au sol.

John se pencha sur elle.

-Mary, où se trouvent les autres ? Questionna t-il.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai été assommée et je me suis réveillée dans ce cocon. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, dégoutée. Jane a été prise dans un rayon, leur raconta t-elle. On courait et...

-Nous le savons, répondit le colonel. Tony est mort lui aussi. Nous cherchons McKay et Ianto Jones.

-Allez sans moi, proposa la jeune femme, je ne vous serai d'aucun secours, je tiens à peine sur mes jambes.

John réfléchit. Il n'était pas question d'abandonner la jeune femme seule ici.

-Je peux rester avec elle, suggéra Toshiko. Allez, j'ai une radio, je vous appellerai en cas de besoin.

Ils laissèrent les deux jeunes femmes et reprirent leur exploration.

Teyla jeta un coup d'œil sur le détecteur. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Manifestement l'émetteur localise Rodney avant les cellules d'hibernation et hors des couloirs à cocons, donc dans les quartiers cellulaires, remarqua t-elle.

-Donc ils ne seraient pas chrysalidés ? Demanda Jack avec espoir.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Ils n'ont pas été identifiés comme militaires par les Wraith donc ils les ont gardé pour les interroger, je pense.

-C'est surement l'explication, renchérit Sheppard. Dites, vous entendez pas quelque chose ?

-C'est incroyable on dirait que quelqu'un chante ! S'exclama Owen.

Ils tendirent l'oreille. En effet quelqu'un chantait. C'était tellement insolite à l'intérieur de ce vaisseau sinistre qu'ils s'arrêtèrent estomaqués pour écouter.

-Je connais cet air ! S'exclama Gwen en bonne galloise, il s'agit de Myfanwy ! Il y a deux voix.

-Ianto ! C'est Ianto ! Cria Jack.

-Avec Rodney !

Ils suivirent les voix qui les conduisirent aux quartiers cellulaires. Rodney et Ianto, assis le dos contre un mur, serrés l'un contre l'autre chantaient à tue tête.

-J'y crois pas ! Eclata de rire John, j'ai jamais vu ça, il n'y a que vous deux pour faire un truc pareil !

-John !

-Jack!

Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un bond.

-Vous êtes venus, j'en étais sûr! S'exclama Rodney.

-Juste à temps avant que vous ne fassiez pleuvoir dans ce pauvre vaisseau, plaisanta Owen.

Jack attrapa les mains de Ianto à travers les barreaux constitués eux aussi de matière organique.

-Ianto, mon Ianto!

Ronon sortit un couteau mais il ne parvint même pas à endommager une fibre.

-Elle sont bien plus solides que celles des cocons, grommela t-il. Impossible de les trancher.

-John, est-ce qu'il y a un boitier sur le mur? Questionna Rodney.

Le militaire examina la paroi.

-Oui, mais il est composé de fibres organiques du même acabit que le reste. Je n'ose pas y toucher, ça risque de déclencher l'alarme.

-Merde !

-Tu vas trouver une solution, déclara John avec confiance.

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

-Nous savons qu'il est possible d'accéder à toutes les commandes du vaisseau du poste de pilotage, réfléchit-il. Teyla...Teyla peut le faire!

-Oui, bien sûr! S'exclama la jeune femme, je devrai pouvoir accéder également aux commandes subalternes comme les déverrouillages de tous les systèmes du vaisseau.

-Mais comment? Demanda Jack étonné.

-Je possède de l'ADN Wraith donc je peux effectuer cette opération télépathiquement, mais il faut que je me rende au poste de pilotage.

Owen examina le boitier.

-C'est organique ça ? Demanda t-il en tatonnant une petite fibre.

-Attention, ne la délogez pas de son support! L'alerta John.

-Arrête Owen!

Gwen lui tira le bras au moment où la main du médecin se refermait sur la fibre, l'attirant à l'extérieur. Elle émergea de son boitier avec un petit flop.

Un son strident se fit entendre.

-Merde ! C'est l'alarme! S'exclama le colonel. Ronon, accompagne Teyla au poste de pilotage. Attendez avant de déclencher le déverrouillage au cas où nous sommes pris.

Teyla acquiesça et disparut rapidement avec le satédien.

-Putain, mais t'avais bien besoin de farfouiller là-dedans ! Fulmina Gwen.

-Si tu ne m'avais pas tiré le bras ce ne serait pas arrivé ! Râla Owen.

-Tu peux jamais garder les mains dans les poches hein ?

-Ouais, je crois bien qu'un temps ça te plaisait ! Rétorqua le médecin furieux.

-C'est pas le moment de faire une scène nom de dieu! Cria Sheppard. Ils arrivent, tenez-vous prêt.

Jack sortit son arme, imité par les autres. Ils se mirent dos à dos, prêts à tirer.

Une minute plus tard ils étaient encerclés. Les Wraith étaient arrivés des deux cotés, les fusils braqués sur eux. L'alarme s'éteignit.

-On fait quoi ? Demanda Gwen. Ils ne m'ont pas l'air amicaux du tout.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Gwen, approuva Owen.

-Sheppard ? S'enquit Jack.

À ce moment les guerriers s'écartèrent laissant passer une gardienne Wraith aux cheveux rouges accompagnée d'un Wraith ressemblant à Todd.

-Posez vos armes à terre, commanda t-elle ou bien j'ordonne à mes guerriers de tirer.

-On fait ce qu'elle dit, murmura John en se baissant lentement pour poser son P.90 et son taser. Les autres l'imitèrent.

Un guerrier ramassa les armes et les agglutina plus loin sur une saillie de la paroi.

-Mettez-les avec les autres, ordonna t-elle, je veux les interroger.

Son compagnon examina le boitier de commande et réordonna les fibres. Le grillage coulissa et ils furent poussés à l'intérieur.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'êtes vous venus faire sur ce vaisseau ? Demanda la Wraith avec brusquerie.

-Je suis le Colonel John Sheppard, voici le capitaine Jack Harkness, le docteur McKay, Ianto Jones, le docteur Harper et Gwen Cooper. Et vous vous avez un nom? Demanda le militaire d'un ton de bravade.

La Wraith laissa échapper un feulement de colère.

-Alors ce sera...Bree, déclara le colonel.

-J'ai connu deux rousses, elles avaient un peu les cheveux comme ça, intervint Jack, des jumelles, Mélinda et Mélissa, elles étaient acrobates.

La gardienne poussa un cri de rage.

-Euh, vaudrait mieux pas l'énerver, intervint Owen, elle m'a pas l'air très patiente.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires elle souleva Jack par le col et l'envoyer voler à cinq mètres. Il s'écrasa contre la paroi du fond et se releva aussitôt.

-Je vois que vous tenez la forme, chère madame, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Faut pas vous mettre en colère comme ça. C'est vrai que si j'avais votre physique je serais pas content moi non plus. Les cheveux, bon ça a un petit coté punk, c'est sympa, mais le problème c'est les dents. Vous avez un petit copain ? Parce que ce le pauvre, ça doit lui faire comme si vous la lui rouliez dans les barbelés quand vous lui faites une gâterie. J'en ai mal pour lui et...

-Suffit! Hurla la femelle. Je vais faire un festin de vous mais avant vous allez me dire d'où vous venez. Je veux savoir s'il y a beaucoup d'êtres humains sur votre planète.

-Nous sommes très peu nombreux, affirma Owen avec aplomb. Ça vaut même pas le détour, à peine des amuse-gueules pour l'apéritif.

-Owen! S'exclama Gwen écœurée.

Ianto eut une grimace de dégout.

La gardienne Wraith les examina uns à uns. Elle désigna Rodney.

-Celui-là, choisit-elle.

-Rodney, non ! S'écria Sheppard en se postant devant l'autre homme.

Le Wraith s'avança sur lui et le projeta à son tour sur le mur. Ianto et Owen l'aidèrent à se relever. Il avait le nez en sang.

Deux guerriers se saisirent du scientifique tandis que les autres pointaient de nouveau leurs fusils sur le reste du groupe.

-Vous allez-me dire ce que je veux savoir, gronda t-elle. À genoux! Parlez !

-Vous...vous trompez, je..je sais rien, bégaya le scientifique. On est que des voyageurs de l'espace, genre Star Trek. Vous connaissez Star Trek ? Non, bien évidement, vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de divertissements sur ce vaisseau. Vous devez vous ennuyer hein? Ça doit pas être drôle tout les jours d'être gardienne, c'est un peu comme concierge, non? Oui, bien sûr, vous savez pas ce que c'est. La mienne elle râlait toujours à cause de mon chat, Leonardo parce qu'il laissait des poils partout et...

-Sileeeeence ! Feula la gardienne.

-Ben, vous vouliez que je parle, rouspéta Rodney, faudrait savoir.

-À genoux! répéta de nouveau la gardienne.

Rodney la défia du regard. La Wraith le fixa intensément et le scientifique porta la main à sa tête.

-Je sens tes pensées, humain, bientôt tu ne pourras plus te cacher.

Rodney sentit ses jambes fléchir malgré lui. Elle tentait de s'introduire dans son cerveau. Il fit obstacle autant qu'il le pouvait. L'image de John en premier plan, puis un système solaire pulvérisé dans une gigantesque explosion. Il tomba à genoux, tremblant de tous ses membres.

-Je sens une puissance, gronda la Wraith, je...

L'alarme retentit de nouveau dans le vaisseau-ruche, la forçant à lâcher son emprise sur l'humain. Elle poussa de nouveau un cri de rage.

-Enfermez-les! Ordonna t-elle. Je les interrogerai plus tard.

Rodney bascula sur le sol. John se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Rodney, ça va ? S'enquit-il soucieux.

Le scientifique porta la main à son front.

-C'est terrible, comme si une main glacée vous trifouillait le cerveau.

-C'est fini, maintenant, le rassura John. Il prit le visage du scientifique entre ses mains et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime Rodney. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué ces deux mois. J'ai été un imbécile de m'éloigner de toi comme ça. Je m'en veux.

Le scientifique sourit.

-Moi aussi je t'aime John.

Le militaire le prit dans ses bras puis le lâcha pour l'embrasser.

-Comme c'est touchant! Grinça Owen. Et voilà les deux autres qui s'y mettent aussi ! Ajouta t-il en désignant Jack et Ianto, dans les bras l'un de l'autre qui s'embrassaient comme si leurs vies en dépendait.

-Owen! le sermonna Gwen.

-Dommage que la gardienne soit partie, j'adore les rousses, commenta le médecin. J'aurai pu me joindre au chœur.

la jeune femme haussa les épaules.

les deux couples se séparèrent

-Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, déclara Sheppard, et vite. Je me demande si c'est Teyla et Ronon qui ont déclenché l'alarme.

-Ou bien Tosh et Lsvenska, continua Jack. Putain, elle a un sale caractère cette Wraith.

-Ouais, c'est une gardienne et elle est pas commode, confirma Rodney. Elle va revenir, c'est certain!

-Dis, Jack, tu peux pas l'amadouer toi avec ton pouvoir de séduction? Plaisanta Owen mi-figue, mi-raisin.

-Ça va pas non! Je suis omnisexuel, pas zoophile ! Rétorqua le capitaine.

John haussa un sourcil.

-Omnisexuel ?

-Les hommes, les femmes et les formes de vie alien, expliqua Gwen.

Le militaire grimaça.

-Les formes de vie alien?

-Ben oui, certaines formes de vies extra-terrestres sont très sensuelles. Je me souviens de cette chose avec de multiples bouches et des tentacules...

-Jack, on veut pas savoir! Le coupa Gwen.

-Mais...

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel.

-Jack, je ne veux pas savoir.

Le capitaine eut une petite moue vexée.

-Bon, vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez, tant pis pour vous.

-On survivra, déclara Owen. Ce sera dur mais on y arrivera.

-Quand même, questionna Rodney, qu'est-ce que ça fait de...

-Rodney! le réprimanda John.

-Simple curiosité scientifique, se défendit l'autre homme vertueusement.

À ce moment là un déclic se fit entendre et le grillage fibreux coulissa.

-Ça doit être Teyla ! S'écria John en se précipitant au dehors.

Ils récupérèrent les armes abandonnées en tas un peu plus loin sur la saillie ainsi que les casques radio.

-Teyla, ronon ? Appela t-il.

-Colonel Sheppard ? Répondit une autre voix. C'était Lorne.

-Major, où êtes-vous ?

-Nous avons été récupéré par le pilote de Jumper3 qui n'avait plus de nouvelles de vous. Nous sommes entrés dans le hangar à darts du vaisseau-ruche et trouvé Toshiko Sato et le lieutenant Lsvenska qui attendaient cachées là. Elles sont maintenant en sécurité. Nous vous attendons. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-Pas pour l'instant, restez où vous êtes.

-Colonel? John ? Vous êtes sortis ?

Cette fois-ci c'était la voix de Teyla.

-Oui, on est dehors. Merci Teyla, on se retrouve au Jumper ! Ordonna le militaire.

Deux Wraith émergèrent de l'angle du couloir. Les humains se mirent à l'abri et tirèrent. Les guerriers tombèrent à terre mais se relevèrent aussitôt. Il fallut le tir nourri de tous pour les abattre. Ils coururent jusqu'au hangar à darts. Jumper 3 les y attendait la trappe arrière baissée, Lorne, Parrish et Tosh montaient la garde.

-Ronon, fais-les rentrer et pars avec eux! S'écria Sheppard en dévoilant le bouclier d'invisibilité de son propre Jumper

Le satédien entraina Lorne, Parrish et Tosh dans Jumper3. La soute se referma aussitôt et bientôt le vaisseau s'éleva et disparut dans l'espace.

-On est enfin arrivés, enfin, lâcha Owen essoufflé en se dirigeant vers Jumper1. Merde!

Faisant obstacle entre eux et le Jumper se trouvait la gardienne une lance à la main. Elle la projeta avec une force prodigieuse en direction du colonel Sheppard qui se trouvait en tête.

-Non! Hurla Rodney.

Jack Harkness, vif comme l'éclair poussa le militaire qui alla heurter la tête la première une paroi métallique et s'interposa entre lui et le projectile. La lance lui transperça la poitrine de part en part.

Owen se précipita et s'agenouilla prêt à prodiguer les premiers soins. Il entreprit d'ôter la lance, aidé par Ianto qui contrairement à ce que John à moitié sonné aurait pensé ne céda pas à la panique. Gwen les couvrait en tirant.

Teyla et Rodney arrosèrent la gardienne de balles. Elle finit par s'écrouler avec un hurlement de bête féroce.

-Attention, il y en a d'autres qui arrivent, on ne peut pas rester là! Cria Sheppard.

Gwen, Owen et Ianto, aidés de Teyla et Rodney soulevèrent le corps de Jack et entrèrent dans le vaisseau. Le colonel ne perdit pas de temps. Il abaissa la trappe et s'installa aux commandes. Trente secondes plus tard le Jumper quittait le vaisseau-ruche à la suite du Major Lorne.

.

A suivre


	27. Dans le Jumper

Le Jumper s'éleva au dessus du vaisseau-ruche. John Sheppard réfléchit rapidement.

-On est pas tirés d'affaire, ils vont envoyer des chasseurs, commenta t-il. Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut lâcher les drones.

Teyla établit le contact avec Jumper3.

-Major Lorne, nous allons envoyer les drones avant qu'ils nous prennent en chasse.

-Compris Teyla.

Gwen s'approcha.

-Vous voulez faire sauter le vaisseau des Wraith ?

-Oui. Chaque Jumper possède douze drones dans les nacelles de propulsion. Nous allons détruire le vaisseau-ruche avant qu'ils nous poursuivent.

-Mais tous les humains à l'intérieur ?

John se mordit les lèvres.

-C'est le mieux que nous puissions faire pour eux, déclara t-il. Je suis navré mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Jack serait d'accord, déclara Owen en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Gwen, tu le sais.

-Comment va t-il? S'enquit John en tournant la tête.

-On s'occupe de lui, déclara Owen en retournant vers le corps ensanglanté.

Ianto était assis à même le sol, la tête de Jack sur ses genoux et lui caressait doucement le front. Gwen et Owen s'installèrent près des deux hommes. Rodney avait posé une main sur l'épaule du jeune gallois pour le réconforter.

-Il a pris la lance en plein cœur, l'informa Teyla .

-Il m'a sauvé la vie, répondit John la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

-John, vous devez penser aux vivants maintenant, le pressa l'athosienne. Les drones...

John opina et se concentra sur le déblocage des drones..

-Maintenant Lorne ! Commanda Teyla

Le vaisseau-ruche explosa.

John Sheppard se retourna pour observer les passagers. Il était bouleversé. Rodney rencontra son regard et vint s'installer derrière lui. Il posa une main sur son épaule comme il l'avait fait avec Ianto. John posa sa paume sur le dos de la main du scientifique.

Il observa ceux de Torchwood. Curieusement Ianto ne montrait aucun signe de chagrin apparent. Il continuait à caresser le visage du capitaine avec tendresse.

-Jack, psalmodiait-il doucement, réveille-toi, reviens.

John, Rodney et Teyla échangèrent un regard navré. Gwen et Owen s'installèrent cote à cote sur une banquette. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très émus. Ils semblaient...attendre.

Le colonel se leva et vint s'accroupir à coté du jeune homme.

-Ianto, je suis désolé, tu ne peux rien faire pour lui, il est mort, souffla t-il. Il a pris cette lance en plein coeur.

-Le capitaine Jack Harkness ne peut pas mourir, déclara Ianto avec un petit sourire. Il va revenir.

Le jeune homme se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

John regarda Owen, l'implorant silencieusement de venir à son secours mais à sa grande surprise le médecin secoua tête.

-Laissez faire colonel, déclara Gwen avec gravité.

-Je ne comprends pas, s'étonna John Sheppard, j'ai l'impression d'halluciner. Votre chef, votre ami est mort et vous restez là, sans montrer la moindre émotion comme si vous vous attendiez à ce qu'il ressuscite. J'ai manqué quelque chose ou bien vous êtes dingues?

-Ils sont justes blasés.

John Sheppard resta bouche bée. Le capitaine Jack Harkness venait d'ouvrir les yeux et le regardait avec amusement.

-Jack! Ianto l'embrassa avec fougue. Le capitaine ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre son baiser.

-Bon retour parmi nous, déclara Gwen avec flegme.

-T'as été un peu plus long que d'habitude, tu dois commencer à vieillir, le salua Owen d'un ton sarcastique.

-Vous...vous...vous...vous n'êtes pas mort? Demanda John en ouvrant des yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Est-ce que j'en ai l'air ?

Rodney s'avança, éberlué.

-Jack? Mais la lance, elle t'a traversé le cœur...

Teyla passa la main dans sa chevelure auburn. Elle aussi était surprise mais à quelque part elle avait toujours su que le capitaine Harkness était différent. John ferma la bouche et passa lui aussi nerveusement une main dans ses épis sombres. Il reprit son sang-froid.

-Récapitulons, je suis un être humain en bonne santé mentale et physique, je ne suis pas sujet à des hallucinations et je vous ai vu mourir il n'y a pas une heure de cela. On est bien d'accord ?

Il lança un regard interrogateur à Rodney et Teyla qui hochèrent la tête.

-Absolument, déclara l'athosienne. Vous étiez mort.

-Sans aucun doute, confirma Rodney, j'en reviens pas.

-Je crois que vous nous devez une explication, capitaine Harkness, asséna le colonel, et rapidement avant que je pense avoir définitivement perdu la boule.

Jack se releva et s'installa sur une banquette, Ianto à coté de lui. Il passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules du jeune homme.

-Je viens du 51ème siècle et je suis un agent du temps. Pour une certaine raison je ne peux pas mourir. Quoiqu'il m'arrive je reviens toujours. Je suis sur la Terre depuis le 19ème siècle et je suis mort un nombre incalculable de fois, c'est comme ça. J'ai pris la tête de Torchwood 3 pour essayer d'endiguer les menaces extra-terrestres. Le 21éme siècle est celui de tous les changements...

-...et nous devons être prêts, c'est le leitmotive de Jack, termina Gwen.

-Incroyable, murmura Rodney, incroyable. il y a tant de choses que je voudrais savoir. Je suis mort de curiosité!

Jack sourit.

-Plus tard, Rodney, nous en parlerons plus tard si tu veux. Ianto, donne-nous un peu de café, s'il te plait, on en avait emporté un thermo à l'aller.

Teyla désigna le sac contenant barres énergétiques et les boissons. Le jeune gallois sortit quelques verres en plastique et commença à les remplir. Jack en prit un au passage et tendit un gobelet au colonel qui accepta avec reconnaissance.

-Merci, dit le militaire en avalant sa boisson d'un trait.

-De rien. Rodney ?

-Je ne refuse jamais un café, je suis absolument dépendant de la caféine, déclara le scientifique.

-Ianto fait le meilleur café qui existe, hein teaboy? Railla le médecin qui fit la moue devant le regard sévère de Teyla.

Gwen se mit à rire.

-Owen harper maté par Teyla Emmagan. Elle a qu'à faire les gros yeux et tu es aussi honteux qu'un gamin qui vient de se faire prendre en train de se...

-Oh boucle-là Cooper!

John Sheppard tendit une main à Jack Harkness.

-Immortalité ou non, quoiqu'il en soit vous avez eu le réflexe de vous interposer pour me sauver la vie et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

Les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de mains vigoureuse.

-Merci Jack, murmura Rodney en passant un bras autour de la taille du colonel. Merci pour nous deux. John, hé John !

Le colonel John Sheppard s'écroula dans ses bras, inconscient. Teyla se précipita inquiète.

-Ne vous faites pas de souci, il dort. Jack lui a administré un sédatif, déclara Owen en lui prenant le pouls. Tout va bien.

-Un sédatif? Gronda Teyla d'un ton menaçant.

-Et une dose de Retcon, ajouta Jack tranquillement

-Jack, tu ferais mieux de t'expliquer immédiatement! S'écria Rodney en colère. Pourquoi l'as-tu endormi ? Qu'est-ce que le Retcon ?

-Capitaine ? Demanda Teyla fermement, expliquez-vous tout de suite sinon...Elle porta la main à son arme.

-Du calme Teyla, je comprends tout à fait votre loyauté envers le colonel. John se réveillera d'ici un moment tout à fait frais et dispos, mais il aura oublié certaines choses.

-Quelles choses? Grinça Rodney.

-J'ai effacé de sa mémoire cette dernière heure. Tout ce dont il se souviendra c'est avoir perdu connaissance pour une raison ou une autre.

-Tu as fait pareil pour Teyla et moi ? Demanda Rodney d'un ton amer en inspectant le fond de son gobelet.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Teyla gardera le secret, je le sais et pour toi...et bien je n'ai pas pu, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas pu t'enlever ça.

-Pourquoi lui ? C'est un homme de parole pourtant.

-Rodney, je n'en doute pas mais c'est un militaire des Etats-Unis et il est fidèle à sa patrie. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque. Une heure, je ne lui ai pris qu'une heure, un seul secret. Sa loyauté va à son pays. Une partie de ce qu'il est m'échappe, je ne le connais pas.

-Et moi, tu me connais ?

-Oui.

-Tu n'en avais pas le droit.

-Je le sais mais je n'avais pas le choix. Que vas-tu faire?

-Si te dis que je lui raconterais tout tu vas m'administrer ton Retcon ?

Jack ne répondit pas. Rodney soupira.

-Bien sûr, c'est ce que tu ferais, je n'en doute pas un instant. Ça doit te donner un putain de sentiment de puissance ! Explosa le scientifique.

-Rodney, il ne s'agit pas de ça, rétorqua Jack navré. Comprends-moi.

Teyla le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Vous nous avez mis devant le fait accompli, Jack Harkness, vous avez pris votre décision et vous ne lui avez pas laissé le choix, ni à nous d'ailleurs. Vous n'aviez pas le droit d'effacer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de sa mémoire. Je n'aime pas ce que vous avez fait. Je me tairais mais il me faudra du temps pour vous pardonner.

Jack acquiesça.

-Je comprends, Teyla. Je vous ai offensé et je vous en demande pardon. Je sais que ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite mais j'espère que vous y arriverez. Je ne voudrais pas que vous gardiez un mauvais souvenir de moi.

L'athosienne inclina la tête. Jack reporta son attention à Rodney.

-Tu l'as fait pour te protéger, l'accusa le scientifique. Tu as jugé et décidé et tu n'as vu que ton intérêt.

-Cela va plus loin que mon propre intérêt, Rodney, tu peux comprendre ça!

Le scientifique réfléchit rapidement. Ce qui était fait était fait.

-À cause de toi à quelque part je vivrai en lui cachant ce que tu lui as fait, j'aurai pour toujours le sentiment de lui avoir menti, de l'avoir trahi. Bien sûr que je ne lui dirai jamais rien, je sais garder les secrets. Il déposa un baiser sur le front du colonel. Mais tu as intérêt à tout me raconter, Jack Harkness, le menaça t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Promis Rodney.

-Faites gaffe quand même à ce qu'il va vous raconter, il a tendance à en rajouter, surtout quand il en vient à ses exploits sexuels, le prévint Owen.

Sa boutade dérida légèrement l'atmosphère. Teyla retourna au poste de pilotage. Ils allongèrent John sur une banquette. Rodney s'installa près de lui, attendant son réveil. Ianto entreprit d'aider Jack à se nettoyer. Ils fourrèrent la veste ensanglantée du capitaine dans le sac à dos du gallois. Le tee-shirt que portait Jack en dessous contenait bien quelques taches mais pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Il enfila une veste d'uniforme par-dessus pour dissimuler le trou dû à la lance. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'à son réveil le colonel se soucierait de la tenue de chacun. Quand les deux hommes eurent terminé avec le nettoyage personne n'aurait pu soupçonner que le capitaine venait d'être transpercé d'une lance en plein coeur.

0000000000

Un moment plus tard le militaire battit des paupières.

-John, ça va ? Demanda le scientifique en lui caressant le front.

-Que m'est-il arrivé ? Je me sens bizarre.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien?

-Si, je crois. Je revois la gardienne, elle avait une lance à la main et elle l'a projeté dans ma direction. Je me rappelle que tu as crié "non!". Il regarda Jack par dessus l'épaule de Rodney. Vous m'avez poussé il me semble ?

-Oui, répondit le scientifique à la place de Jack. Il t'a poussé violement et ta tête a heurté une paroi métallique ce qui t'as assomé.

John tata son crane. il avait une énorme bosse sur le coté.

-Donc vous avez évité la lance vous aussi, constata t-il. Vous avez de sacrés réflexes.

-Ouais, pas mal, se vanta jack. Je suis rapide comme l'éclair.

-Ouais, Ianto peut en témoigner, persifla Gwen.

-Merci, capitaine Harkness, déclara John en se redressant sur la banquette tout en tendant la main au capitaine, vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

-J'en suis heureux, répliqua Jack en lui serrant la main pour la seconde fois. Allez, on vous laisse tous les deux, ajouta t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Rodney.

Il entraina les autres vers l'avant du vaisseau.

-Tu devrais te rallonger, conseilla le scientifique, tu as pris un sacré coup à la tête.

John obtempéra et se laissa retomber sur la couchette.

-Ils n'ont pas envoyé de chasseurs après nous? S'enquit-il étonné.

-Teyla a lâché les drones et Lorne en a fait autant de son coté. On a fait exploser le vaisseau-ruche.

-C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, convint John. Rodney... Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, dans la cellule, je t'aime. Ce qui s'est passé avec Ianto n'a rien à voir. Je me sentais seul, il me plaisait...

-Je sais tout ça, John.

-On a perdu tellement de temps à se faire la gueule tous les deux...

-Nous allons le rattraper, promit Rodney en se penchant pour l'embrasser. On commence ce soir.

-Mmm, je suis pressé d'y être, répondit John en passant un bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer plus près. Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser.

-Hum, ces américains, aucune tenue, souffla Owen à l'oreille de sa coéquipière.

-Tiens, tu es bien collet monté d'un coup, s'étonna Gwen. Tu ne serais pas un peu envieux des fois. Elle baissa les yeux sur le bombement apparent du pantalon du médecin. Bon dieu, Owen, ça t'excite. T'es un voyeur !

-Je me documente, c'est tout, répliqua son compagnon en pinçant les lèvres. J'aime bien savoir comment font les autres, d'ailleurs je suis ouvert à tout.

-Vieux pervers! D'ailleurs je te signale que Rodney n'est pas américain, il est canadien.

-C'est pareil mais en plus poli, rétorqua Owen avec mauvaise foi. Il se laissa tomber sur un siège. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, je dois me reposer, faut que j'assure ce soir.

Gwen se mit à rire.

-Prends du viagra.

-J'en ai pas besoin, je suis un athlète moi. Et toi ? Tu passes la soirée avec Conan?

-Ben... Evan Lorne me plait bien.

-Oublie ma pauvre, je te parie qu'il est avec ce docteur Parrish. Ouvre un peu les yeux. Tu n'es pas satisfaite de Ronon?

-Si, soupira Gwen, mais à chaque fois qu'on baise j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon avec un bœuf sur le dos. Je me sens complètement vidée.

le médecin eut un sourire lubrique.

-C'est plutôt lui qui devrait dire ça.

-Owen, t'es un dégoutant.

-On se racontera tout demain.

-Compte dessus !

0000000000

Teyla Emmagan se concentra sur le pilotage du Jumper. Elle était heureuse que cette mission soit terminée. ils avaient récupéré Rodney et Ianto sains et sauf, ainsi que le lieutenant Lsvenska. Ils avaient quand même perdu deux personnes, Les lieutenant Meyer et Balestra. Elle savait combien il en coutait à John à chaque fois de faire des lettres aux familles. Elle compatit silencieusement. John Sheppard à qui on avait délibérément volé une heure de sa vie. Une heure ce n'était pas grand chose mais personne n'avait le droit de faire cela. Jack Harkness s'était arrogé ce droit et elle avait de la peine à l'accepter. Mais elle savait déjà qu'elle se tairait. Malgré cela elle aurait toujours le sentiment à quelque part d'avoir un peu trahi John, son ami, celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère. Rien que pour ça elle aurait de la peine à pardonner à ce capitaine "tout-puissant", comme l'avait si justement dit Rodney.

-Hey Teyla, vous avez assuré je crois!

C'était justement John qui venait reprendre son poste. Teyla se leva avec un grand sourire.

-Heureuse de vous revoir sain et sauf, John, le salua t-elle en lui laissant la place.

Rodney s'installa près de lui sur le siège du copilote.

-Content de rentrer à la maison, soupira t-il, beurk, ces vaisseaux Wraith sont sinistres.

-C'est bien la première fois que j'entendais quelqu'un chanter dans un de ces trucs. C'était étrange. D'habitude on a plutôt envie de pleurer là-dedans, répondit John en souriant. Tu as une belle voix.

-C'est surtout Ianto. C'est une chanson de son pays, Myfanwy, il me l'a apprise.

-Il chante bien mon Ianto, approuva Jack. Ouais, il a un bel organe...

John Sheppard faillit s'étouffer.

-...vocal.

Le colonel leva les yeux au ciel. Jack Harkness était incorrigible.

-Je me demande comment t'as fait pour ne pas draguer cette gardienne Wraith, s'étonna Owen, d'habitude tu flirtes avec tout ce qui se trouve à ta portée.

-Et quand il n'y a personne ? Questionna Rodney amusé.

-Je pense qu'un poteau ferait l'affaire, répondit Gwen, où bien s'il n'y a pas de poteau, de réverbère ni même de tronc d'arbre n'importe quoi de vivant. Il a un pote, John Hart qui fait une fixation sur les caniches.

-Pauvres bêtes ! S'exclama Rodney.

-C'est dégueu! renchérit le colonel en grimaçant.

-Suis d'accord avec toi, d'ailleurs faut voir le type, il est pire que Jack, confirma Ianto.

-Pourtant il en faut pour trouver pire que lui, approuva Owen.

-Dites, continuez à faire comme si je n'étais pas là! Rouspéta le capitaine. Vous avez l'air d'oublier que je suis le patron.

-Mmouais, techniquement c'est vrai mais bon, on est pas à Cardiff, riposta Owen. Et puis si tu es un bon patron tu dois accepter la critique.

-C'est vrai, confirma Gwen.

-Aucun respect, bougonna Jack en se laissant tomber sur une banquette en boudant. De mon temps...

Ianto se rapprocha du poste de pilotage et s'accroupit entre Rodney et John. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun d'eux.

-Merci, chuchota t-il, merci pour tout.

John et Rodney le regardèrent en souriant et déposèrent chacun un baiser sur la joue du jeune gallois.

-De rien, Ianto Jones, c'était un plaisir.

.

À suivre


	28. Retrouvailles

Elizabeth Weir observa avec soulagement les Jumpers descendre dans la baie. Elle avait beau savoir depuis plusieurs heures que tout le monde était sain et sauf elle ne se sentirait bien que quand elle les verrait tous de ses propres yeux. La trappe du premier vaisseau s'ouvrit. Elle entama son décompte mental habituel. Carson et son équipe s'avancèrent avec un brancard. Ils prirent en charge le lieutenant Lvenska et s'éclipsèrent rapidement en direction de l'infirmerie. Toshiko Sato et Ronon sortirent à leur tour, suivis du major Lorne et du docteur Parrish ainsi que du pilote. Elle nota avec amusement la présence du docteur Zelenka qui s'avança avec empressement pour accueillir la jeune scientifique de Torchwood.

La diplomate savait déjà qu'il y avait deux manquants, le sergent Jane Meyer qui avait été happée par un rayon de vaisseau Dart et le sergent Tony Belestra qui était mort vidé de son énergie vitale. C'était terrible. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'y habituer mais elle se dit que c'était tout aussi bien ainsi car le jour où elle s'accoutumerait à ces disparations elle aurait aussi perdu une partie d'elle même qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir disparaitre.

Le second Jumper se posa à son tour. Gwen Cooper et Owen harper, Teyla, le Capitaine Harkness et Ianto Jones. John et Rodney...Elle lâcha un gros soupir de soulagement. le compte était bon de ce coté aussi.

-Elizabeth, ravi de vous voir ! S'exclama John Sheppard. Nous vous ramenons Rodney et Ianto, sains et saufs.

-J'en suis heureuse, sourit la dirigeante d'Atlantis. Elle serra Rodney dans ses bras et sourit à Ianto. Je savais que John vous trouverait, je n'avais aucun doute.

-Moi non plus, répondit le scientifique, je n'ai pas douté un instant.

-Je n'étais pas seul, rectifia Sheppard, nous étions tous ensemble. On peut dire que Torchwood et SGA ont formé une équipe du tonnerre.

-C'est vrai, répondit Jack.

-Moi aussi je savais que tu viendrais, déclara Ianto en s'adressant à Jack.

-Comme c'est touchant ! Railla Owen, on va bientôt sortir les violons et...

-Owen, le coupa Teyla sèchement, je crois bien que vous avez besoin d'une autre session. Je vous attends, ce soir.

-On va encore méditer?

-Non, je pense qu'une petite séance de bâtons sera plus appropriée cette fois-ci, sourit l'Athosienne, il faut savoir varier.

Owen grimaça.

-Euh, je suis pris ce soir, désolé Teyla.

-Je suis certaine que vos amies se montreront très compréhensives si vous leur précisez que c'est pour votre bien-être mental. Vous pourrez les retrouver après, ce n'est pas un problème.

Les autres se mirent à rire.

-Allez, direction l'infirmerie et ensuite débriefing, commanda Elizabeth. Elle remarqua avec plaisir que John et Rodney marchaient côte à côte et échangeaient de nombreux regards. Elle croisa les doigts dans sa poche. On aurait dit qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés. Puis Gwen Cooper accapara son attention en lui racontant leurs péripéties avec animation.

-Hey, Rodney, on se voit ce soir? Chuchota John à l'oreille du scientifique, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-John Sheppard, si tu ne me l'avais pas proposé je t'aurais tué, rétorqua l'autre homme en esquissant un petit sourire.

-De quelle façon ? Le taquina le militaire.

-De mille manières toutes plus inventives les unes que les autres.

-Tant que c'est dans tes bras, ça ne me pose pas de problème, rétorqua John. Tu m'as manqué, Rodney, même ton horrible matelas ergonomique m'a manqué. Ecoute, je te rejoins à l'infirmerie, il faut que je parle à Lorne.

Rodney acquiesça avec gravité. Il se doutait bien de quoi il serait question entre les deux militaires.

Le colonel trouva le major en pleine discussion avec Parrish. Les deux hommes se tenaient dans un coin et le botaniste avait une main posée sur l'avant-bras du militaire. John se demanda si...

-Je vous verrai plus tard, déclara Evan en s'adressant à son ami. Il s'approcha du colonel, plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit une médaille. John grimaça, c'était la plaque d'identification du lieutenant Balestra.

-Vous voulez que je m'en occupe? Proposa Lorne avec sympathie.

John secoua la tête.

-Non, c'est mon boulot. Deux morts, le sergent Meyer et le lieutenant Balestra. Merde!

-Je sais, mais nous avons sauvé le docteur McKay et Ianto Jones et anéanti un vaisseau-ruche, c'est le coté positif.

Le colonel soupira.

-Faut bien voir les choses comme ça sinon on deviendrait dingues.

00000000000000000000

Beaucoup plus tard à l'heure où Gwen Cooper observait à la fois soulagée et repue Ronon se rhabiller, où Owen déchargeait son agressivité dans la salle d'entrainement avec Teyla en attendant de rejoindre ses deux amies qui ne l'avaient pas attendu pour commencer les préliminaires, où Toshiko Sato embrassait un Radek Zelenka rougissant dans le laboratoire, au moment où Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones jouissaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, John Sheppard, le cœur battant frappait à la porte de Rodney McKay. Deux secondes plus tard il était happé par deux bras diligents et pressé contre la paroi tandis qu'une bouche impatiente s'écrasait sur la sienne. Il ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser. Bientôt les langues des deux hommes tournoyèrent ensemble avec passion.

-Rodney, tu m'as manqué, souffla John en se retirant. Il caressa le visage de son compagnon. Mon dieu comme tu m'as manqué!

-Moi aussi, répondit le scientifique. Tout ce temps perdu...Comment avons-nous pu faire ça ?

-Je sais pas, soupira John, j'étais terrifié par ce qui aurait pu arriver, j'ai failli te perdre...

-Tu veux dire que j'ai failli nous tuer tous les deux à cause de mon entêtement, je suis désolé, John. Si seulement je pouvais remonter le temps...

-Et moi, si je pouvais revenir en arrière, le coupa le militaire, j'aurai essayé de te comprendre et je t'aurai pardonné au lieu de me conduire comme je l'ai fait. J'ai honte de moi quand je me revois au transporteur, te rembarrant alors que tu t'excusais. J'ai été un vrai con.

-Ne dis pas ça, je l'ai mérité. J'ai fait preuve d'aveuglement...

-Ce n'est rien à coté de toute les fois ou tu as fait preuve de clairvoyance et que tu as sauvé nos vies. C'était ce que j'aurai dû me dire à ce moment-là. C'est moi qui me suis montré aveugle. Pardonne-moi Rodney.

Le scientifique hocha la tête. Oui, ils devaient se pardonner l'un l'autre pour pourvoir continuer ensemble et surtout se le dire clairement, il lui semblait que c'était indispensable et John avait l'air de le penser aussi.

-Je te pardonne, sourit-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres pleines de son ami. Et toi?

-Moi aussi, répondit John, je te pardonne.

-Quel gâchis quand même, soupira Rodney, si nous pouvions l'oublier...

-Pourquoi oublier ? Cela fait partie de nos vies. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'amour parfait, sans orage. Nous avons eu de sales moments mais ils sont derrière nous maintenant. Seulement il faut que cela nous serve de leçon.

Rodney acquiesça.

-Tu as raison, mais si on arrêtait de parler maintenant? Proposa t-il avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

John éclata de rire et l'attira plus près dans ses bras.

-C'est toi qui dit ça? L'homme le plus bavard des deux galaxies!

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. John caressa le visage de son amant. Comme cet homme lui avait manqué! Il contempla les beaux yeux bleus pleins de confiance posés sur lui et se sentit heureux. Ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, enfin! Maintenant il voulait Rodney, le posséder, le faire sien de nouveau. Il en ressentait l'urgence.

-J'ai envie de toi, maintenant, souffla t-il en attrapant le revers du tee-shirt du scientifique qu'il ôta d'un geste, dévoilant les larges épaules de l'autre homme. Il posa les lèvres sur la peau douce et huma cette odeur familière qui lui avait tant manqué. Il se sentit durcir instantanément. Il fit pivoter son amant et se tint derrière lui. Il l'encercla de ses bras et mordilla son cou.

Ils se tenaient près de la baie vitrée, nimbés par le clair de lune. John promenait ses mains sur la poitrine de l'autre homme, taquinant les mamelons, faisant gémir de plaisir son compagnon. Puis il s'aventura sur le ventre doux, et descendit caresser le bombement dans le pantalon de Rodney. Ce dernier s'arqua contre lui.

-John, gémit-il en ouvrant sa braguette. Il descendit son pantalon et son boxer, aidé par son amant et se retrouva les vêtements en accordéon sur ses chevilles. Il faillit trébucher. Le militaire le retint en riant.

-Ah le coup des chaussures, toujours là pour casser l'ambiance, plaisanta t-il en s'agenouillant pour déchausser son amant. Il en profita pour expédier les chaussettes et contempla Rodney.

-Tu es superbe, déclara t-il. J'adore te voir nu. Ça aussi m'a manqué.

Rodney rougit.

-John, tu es trop habillé, se plaignit-il en se penchant pour tirer sur la chemise de son amant.

-Psst! Siffla le militaire en chassant la main, laisse-moi faire. J'en vois un qui est content de me retrouver, déclara t-il en passant la langue sur ses lèvres les yeux rivés sur le sexe turgescent de son amant.

Il donna un coup de langue expérimental du bas en haut de la hampe.

-Haaaaaa! S'écria Rodney en se cambrant.

John l'engloutit tout entier et le scientifique se sentit perdu dans un maelstrom de sensations et de plaisir. Il n'existait plus rien au monde que la bouche de John autour de son sexe brulant et la présence de ce dernier agenouillé devant lui.

-Je...je vais jouir, prévint-il en enfouissant les mains dans la chevelure brune du militaire.

-Retiens-toi, déclara John en se retirant, je veux que tu jouisses quand je serais en toi.

John se releva, se déshabilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la table de nuit. Il en retira le lubrifiant puis hésita un instant. Rodney comprit. Jusqu'à leur dispute ils avaient eu un rapport monogame mais ensuite...

-Merde, il y a pire que le pantalon en accordéon pour casser l'ambiance, grimaça t-il. Je me suis protégé et toi aussi je suppose ?

-Oui, évidemment, répondit John embarrassé.

-Ecoute, ne laissons pas ceci tout gâcher. Nous n'avons qu'à employer de nouveau des préservatifs pendant quelques temps par précaution, comme au début. Nous pouvons en parler à Carson qui pratiquera les examens nécessaires et puis voilà. C'est un peu comme si on recommençait à zéro, quand nous ne savions pas trop comment nous y prendre tous les deux.

John sourit au souvenir.

-On a pas mal tâtonné...

-...et on s'est finalement bien débrouillés, continua Rodney. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais j'étais mort de trac la première fois que tu m'as fait l'amour.

-Et moi donc! J'avais une peur terrible de te faire mal.

-Mais ça a été fantastique, termina Rodney. Il s'approcha de son amant. Je t'aime, John, je t'aime plus que tout.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Rodney, déclara le militaire.

Puis ce furent de nouveau les baisers et les caresses. John déposa une série de baisers sur le large dos de son amant qui se mit à frissonner de plaisir.

Le crépuscule commençait à tomber sur la cité. Ils s'approchèrent de nouveau de la baie vitrée. Les lunes les baignaient d'une lumière dorée. John se tenait derrière Rodney et se mit à le caresser de nouveau. Ses mains l'encerclèrent et se rencontrèrent au niveau du sexe dur du canadien.

-Hé, je vois que je te fais de l'effet, sourit le militaire en caressant les testicules d'une main tandis que de l'autre il entreprenait de caresser la longueur soyeuse.

-Tu n'es pas en reste il me semble, gémit Rodney sentant le sexe en érection de l'autre homme presser contre ses fesses.

John rit.

-Ouvre la porte-fenêtre, commanda t-il.

-Hein?

-Fais-ce que je te dis.

Rodney obtempéra. John le poussa sans le lâcher sur le balcon et le poussa en avant vers le bord. Le scientifique comprit. Il agrippa la rambarde et s'offrit à son compagnon.

-Merde, tu ne peux pas savoir l'effet que ça me fait, geignit John en le préparant avec fièvre. Tout prêt pour moi.

Son amant lubrifié il enfila un préservatif et ne perdit pas plus de temps. Il le pénétra lentement, goutant tout à la fois la chaleur serrée de l'autre homme et le vent frais sur son corps nu. Il entendait les petits cris de plaisirs de Rodney mêlés au bruit du ressac un peu plus bas. C'était fantastique. Il n'était pas pressé, il voulait prendre son temps, emmener lentement son amant à la jouissance. Il caressa le dos de son compagnon où dansaient de petites lueurs entremêlées d'ombres légères diffusées par la clarté des lunes. Ses mains glissèrent doucement sur les flancs à la chair tendre. Il se pencha pour déposer une série de baisers sur la nuque de Rodney dont le corps fut parcouru de frissons et entama de longs va et vient.

-John...je t'en prie, j'ai besoin...haleta Rodney.

Le militaire accéléra ses poussées. Sa paume vint s'enrouler autour du membre gonflé de son amant et le caressa au rythme de ses coups de reins.

Rodney se cambra et jouit longuement, son amant le suivit peu après dans l'orgasme puis s'abattit sur son dos en sueur.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, les oreilles bourdonnantes, reprenant leurs esprits. La sueur refroidissait lentement sur leurs corps. Rodney frissonna et John se retira. Il se débarrassa du préservatif et entraina Rodney à l'intérieur.

Ils entrèrent dans le lit étroit et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Quelques baisers plus tard leurs paupières se fermèrent et ils sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil.

.

À suivre


	29. Le bureau du Docteur Weir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pratique légèrement BDSM, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas.

Le séjour de Torchwood sur Atlantis touchait à sa fin. Dans quelques jours ils franchiraient le vortex pour retrouver la Terre. Les négociations avec le CIS étaient terminées. Il fut convenu que Tosh resterait quelques semaines de plus pour travailler avec Rodney au grand plaisir de Radek Zelenka.

Elizabeth devait se rendre aujourd'hui même sur la planète des Weevils pour entamer le dialogue avec les indigènes afin qu'ils leur abandonnent l' E2PZ qui fournirait l'énergie nécessaire au champ de force. L'équipe de SGA l'accompagnait ainsi que Gwen, Owen et Tosh.

Jack et Ianto se tenaient dans la baie des Jumpers à observer tout ce petit monde embarquer. Le jeune gallois aurait voulu en être mais son amant l'en avait fermement dissuadé et il boudait un peu, dépité de ne pas faire partie du voyage.

-Allez, Ianto, sourit un peu, le taquina Jack en posant la main sur ses fesses, on dirait un gosse privé d'une friandise.

-C'est un peu ça, grommela Ianto, c'est pas juste.

-Tu pourrais profiter d'une autre sorte de friandise, suggéra le capitaine avec une grimace salace, j'en ai justement une tout à fait délicieuse à ta disposition.

-C'est vraiment très fin, Jack Harkness, très subtil ! Lâcha le gallois en le fusillant du regard.

Rodney s'approcha d'eux.

-C'est bon, avec John on a tout arrangé, souffla t-il à l'oreille du capitaine. Pas de gardes et les caméras de sécurité seront HS le temps nécessaire dans le secteur. Chuck est un ami, c'est lui qui va gérer tout ça, tu n'as qu'à lui faire signe avant et après afin qu'il les remette en fonction quand vous aurez terminé. À vous de jouer.

-Merci Rodney, tu es fantastique, répondit Jack.

-Je sais, répliqua le scientifique. Amusez-vous bien.

-Jack, de quoi il parle ? S'étonna Ianto en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu verras, c'est une surprise, répondit son compagnon d'un ton énigmatique en faisant un petit signe à Rodney qui embarquait. Bonjour Docteur Weir! S'exclama t-il en apercevant la dirigeante qui arrivait avec Owen et Gwen. C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas venir, maintenant que vous m'avez initié à la diplomatie. J'aurai pu vous assister dans vos négociations.

La diplomate faillit s'étrangler.

-Jack, je vous aime bien mais je ne veux plus vous voir à moins de cent mètres d'une table de négociations. Croyez-moi, vous n 'êtes pas fait pour ça!

-Charmant, grommela le capitaine vexé.

Ianto se mit à rire.

-Il faut que tu admettes que tu n'es pas parfait, Jack, le sermonna t-il.

-Ah bon?

-Et oui, mais courage, tu survivras, renchérit Owen. Il lança un sourire étincelant à Elizabeth et lui offrit son bras que la jeune femme accepta en rosissant légèrement. Nous embarquons madame ?

Ils disparurent à l'intérieur du Jumper.

Gwen leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il a des vues sur le docteur Weir, maintenant, confia t-elle à Ianto et Jack. Mais à mon avis il va se casser les dents. Il a pas l'air d'être son genre. Bon, allez, je vous laisse. Vous allez faire quoi pendant notre absence ?

-De l'administratif, répondit Jack avec sérieux. Nous allons nous enfermer dans un bureau pour un bon moment.

-Hum! Ouais, bon, je veux bien faire semblant d'y croire. Travaillez bien!

0000000000

Cinq minutes plus tard les deux hommes observaient Jumper1 s'élever et disparaitre au-dessus de la cité. Jack fit un clin d'œil à Chuck, le technicien canadien qui lui renvoya un sourire complice avant de pianoter sur sa console. Le capitaine ramassa un sac à ses pieds, prit la main de Ianto et l'entraina dans les couloirs de la cité.

-Jack, on va où ? Y'a quoi dans ce sac? S'étonna le gallois.

-Surprise ! Ne pose plus de questions.

Au grand étonnement du jeune homme ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte du bureau du Docteur Weir. Il n'y avait pas de garde, ce qui le surpris encore plus. Il se souvenait qu'à chacune de ses visites deux marines étaient de faction de part et d'autre de l'entrée. Jack passa la main sur le panneau et la porte coulissa.

-Comment tu as fait ça ? Questionna Ianto interloqué.

-Rodney l'a reprogrammé pour moi, le renseigna l'autre homme avec un petit sourire satisfait. Allez, entre.

Ianto obéit et la porte coulissa de nouveau derrière eux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda t-il perplexe en détaillant la pièce lumineuse et les quelques objets d'art posés sur le bureau.

Jack le prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Ianto gémit et fondit dans le baiser. Inutile de résister à Jack, c'était impossible. Foutus phéromones! Son amant se détacha le premier et lui tendit le sac qu'il avait emporté avec lui.

-Ouvre, ordonna t-il.

Ianto obtempéra. Il fit coulisser la fermeture éclair et reconnut aussitôt le contenu du sac.

-Mais...mais...ce sont les cordes de...

\- Tu ne te souviens pas d'une certaine conversation quand nous étions prisonniers de Kolya, sur Senera? Tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Ianto fronça les sourcils un instant, cherchant à se souvenir. La conversation lui revient en mémoire. Ils étaient ligotés avec ces fichues cordes et...

Dis, tu sais que te voir attaché comme cela ça me donne des idées ?

-Quelles genres d'idées ? 

-Devine ? Je suis tout excité là. 

-Il y a beaucoup de choses qui vous excite, Monsieur. Les bureaux, les...

-Oh mon dieu, toi attaché dans un bureau et me donnant du Monsieur ! Ianto, quand on sortira d'ici, emmène un peu de corde!

-Y'a des bureaux sur Atlantis ?

-Ouais, Weir en a un superbe.

-Jack, on ne peut pas faire ça dans le bureau de la dirigeante d'Atlantis !

Et jack avait sourit d'un air mystérieux. Ianto se rappela s'être fait la remarque que quand Jack avait une idée dans la tête, ou plutôt dans le pantalon il n'y avait rien qui l'empêchait de parvenir à ses fins. Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Jack, mais t'es dingue, dans le bureau de Weir !

-Et alors, il est superbe non?

-Mais si elle l'apprenait ?

-Elle le saura jamais, déclara son compagnon avec assurance. Allez, ne perdons pas de temps.

-Mais...

-Ianto, ne me dit pas que tu ne veux pas. Tu veux jouer oui ou non?

-Je...oui, capitula le jeune homme excité malgré lui.

-Déshabille-toi, commanda le capitaine.

-Oui monsieur.

Jack se sentit durcir immédiatement. Il observa son amant dénouer sa cravate puis ôter lentement sa veste, sa chemise écarlate et son gilet qu'il déposa sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau. Puis il quitta ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon. Jack l'observa amusé le plier avec soin avant de le poser sur le reste des vêtements.

-Le reste aussi..

Ianto frémit. La domination suintait littéralement de tout le corps de Jack. Et sa voix...Le ton autoritaire pouvait presque suffire à le faire jouir sur place. Mon dieu, qu'il aimait ces jeux! C'était fantastique. Jack avait considérablement élargi le champ de sa sexualité. Avec l'autre homme il avait découvert son corps, des endroits qu'il n'aurait même jamais soupçonné être aussi érogènes, de nouvelles façons de voir et donner le plaisir sans aucune honte. Jack le conduisait sur des chemins étranges mais il lui faisait confiance. Totalement. Et s'il perdait pied ou se sentait mal, il pouvait toujours utiliser son safeword et tout s'arrêterait.

Jack sourit. Ianto se tenait à présent nu devant lui, magnifique. Il ressentit l'envie urgente de le pousser sur le bureau et le prendre tout de suite mais il se retint. Il avait d'autres projets. Il ramassa le sac et en extirpa un couteau qu'il posa sur le meuble. Ianto ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Sécurité, le renseigna Jack. C'est pour trancher les liens en cas d'urgence.

Ianto hocha la tête. C'était aussi pour ce genre de détails qu'il faisait confiance à Jack. Il se sentait en sureté avec lui.

Le capitaine dégota le chronomètre et le posa sur la table. Il appuya sur le bouton du haut. Ianto leva les yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Jack sortit les cordes et entreprit d'attacher lentement son jeune amant. Ianto se laissa faire, docile. Jack avait l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il fit passer la corde du haut de son torse à ses membres inferieurs selon une procédure que Ianto jugea assez compliquée. A plusieurs reprises le capitaine s'assura n'avoir pas trop serré les extrémités du corps de son amant. La dualité entre les mains douces de Jack sur sa peau et la rugosité de la corde provoquait des frissons sur tout son corps et stimulait ses zones érogènes. La tension de la corde sur son sexe en érection lui donnait un plaisir sans nom et quelques gouttes crémeuses perlaient déjà à l'extrémité.

-L'idée est plus d'orner ton corps que de l'immobiliser, lui souffla jack en mordillant le lobe de son oreille tout en lui tordant légèrement les mamelons. C'est un art japonais. Il a plus de mille ans.

Ianto gémit.

-Monsieur, je...

-Chut! Si tu voyais comme tu es beau ainsi, murmura Jack en reculant pour admirer son œuvre.

Ianto rougit sous l'examen minutieux.

Jack caressa son sexe en érection. Ianto frissonna violemment, impuissant. Le capitaine le poussa lentement en arrière et l'aida à s'appuyer contre le bureau.

-J'ai pas envie que tu perdes l'équilibre, déclara t-il en se laissant tomber aux pieds du gallois. Il lécha les gouttes qui perlaient du sexe de son amant qui poussa un râle de plaisir. Puis il engloutit le membre érigé pour lui faire subir la plus délicieuse des tortures. Il alterna de longues courses avec de rapides coups de langues sur le gland. Ianto se tortillait et gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il n'avait qu'une envie, enfouir ses mains dans la chevelure de Jack pour mener la cadence, mais il était impuissant, les poignets noués dans le dos.

-Monsieur, j'ai besoin, je vais jouir, geignit-il.

Jack rit sans s'arrêter ce qui envoya des vibrations dans tout le corps du gallois qui cria de plaisir. Puis plus rien. Jack se redressa et contempla son amant qui laissa échapper une grimace de frustration.

-Monsieur, vous êtes un sadique! Râla le jeune homme avec une moue boudeuse. J'étais justement sur le point de...

-Tu jouiras quand je serai en toi...si tu es sage, promit jack.

Ianto grimaça mais son visage s'éclaira en voyant le petit sourire taquin de Jack. C'était vrai que parfois ce dernier, lors de leurs jeux lui refusait de jouir mais c'était souvent pour l'amener finalement à un orgasme des plus explosifs, Ianto devait en convenir. Jack pouvait également lui refuser le plaisir afin de le maintenir sur le bord, ce qui laissait Ianto à la fois complètement frustré mais heureux de le faire pour son amant. C'était une manière qu'avait Jack de revendiquer des droits sur son corps, de lui rapeller qu'il lui appartenait. Dans ce cas là le plaisir était plutôt mental et Ianto vivait ces moments là dans une douce euphorie. Heureusement aujourd'hui ce n'était pas un jeu lourd. Il avait appris à faire la différence.

Jack prit ses lèvres de nouveau pour un long baiser dans lequel Ianto fondit. Puis il sentit deux mains agripper ses fesses nues pour le soulever et le poser sur le bureau massif. Jack coupa la corde qui retenait ses poignets, le repoussa sur le dos et s'installa entre ses jambes. Puis il releva les bras de son amant, se servit des bouts de cordes restant pour les attacher deux cotés de sa tête.

-Beau, à ma merci, chuchota Jack.

Il se déshabilla rapidement puis sa bouche, sa langue et ses mains partirent à l'assaut du corps de son amant. Ianto se tordait de plaisir, impuissant. Il sentit deux doigts enduits de gel s'introduire en lui et masser impitoyablement sa prostate.

Il poussa un long cri aigu. Merde! Il espérait que personne n'allait l'entendre. Il serra les dents, retenant les cris de plaisir qui lui montaient aux lèvres. Quand ils étaient arrivés les couloirs alentours étaient déserts mais...

-Laisse-toi aller, Ianto, la pièce est insonorisée, commanda Jack qui avait deviné son malaise.

-Jack, monsieur, j'ai besoin...je vous veux en moi...babilla t-il.

Jack sourit. Il adorait amener son jeune amant dans cet état d'abandon. Il prit un mamelon déjà rougi de ses précédentes caresses entre ses lèvres et se mit à le sucer avec ardeur. Le corps de Ianto se couvrit de sueur tandis que ses cris et ses gémissements redoublaient.

-Monsieur, je vous en priiiie! J'ai besoin...

-Je ne veux pas faire de jaloux, déclara jack s'attaquant à l'autre mamelon ignorant les cris de protestations et les malédictions sortant de la bouche de son amant.

Ianto était à la torture. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Tout son corps tremblait de plaisir.

Jack se redressa et contempla son amant dévasté. Son sexe douloureux battait contre les testicules de l'autre homme, envoyant des éclairs de plaisir dans tout son corps. Il comprit qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Il se positionna et pénétra son amant en une seule poussée. Il vit une lueur blanche devant ses yeux, ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner.

-Oui! oui! Grogna t-il en commençant tout de suite à le marteler avec ardeur. Tu es si serré, tellement bon!

-Ouiiiiiiiiii! Oh oui monsieur !

Jack se pencha sur son amant, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et pilla longuement sa bouche tout en accélérant ses va et vient. Puis il se détacha et fixa Ianto dans les yeux. Il saisit le sexe dur du gallois entre sa mains pour le stimuler au rythme de ses poussées.

-Ianto! Haleta t-il, Ianto!

Le gallois poussa un cri guttural et s'arqua sur la table. Le chronomètre glissa, entrainant un pot de crayon et une figurine Athosienne. Heureusement le tapis amortit la chute des objets.

Jack observa le visage de l'autre homme légèrement déformé par l'orgasme, la bouche ouverte en un long cri, le regard intense. Admirer les traits de Ianto en train de jouir le faisait toujours culminer. C'était lui qui avait mis une expression pareille sur le visage de son amant. Il ne s'en lassait jamais. Il jouit à son tour dans un long râle et s'abattit en sueur sur l'autre homme.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Jack la tête sur la poitrine de Ianto, écoutant les battements de son cœur et sa respiration saccadée s'apaiser progressivement. Puis il déposa une série de petits baisers sur la peau humide. Il observa son amant dévasté, abandonné et rassasié, les gouttelettes de sueur luisant sur sa peau, le regard encore un peu vague. Il se retira, se saisit du couteau et coupa rapidement les cordes, les laissant tomber de part et d'autre de la table. Il attira Ianto dans ses bras.

-Tu es magnifique, Ianto. Je tiens à toi, murmura Jack Harkness, tu es ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans ma vie. Ce qu'il y a de meilleur, répéta t-il haletant.

Le jeune homme encadra avec ses mains le visage de son amant et l'embrassa longuement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Jack, souffla t-il.

.

À suivre...pour le dernier chapitre


	30. Le départ

Il y avait foule dans le Gateroom, une fois n'était pas coutume. Beaucoup de gens s'étaient déplacés pour assister au départ de Torchwood.

-Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil, déclara Jack Harkness à Elizabeth Weir, et pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Grace à vous nous n'aurons plus la menace des Weevils...

-Sauf ceux qui restent dans les égouts, lui rappela Gwen, nous avons encore pas mal de parties de chasses passionnantes dans les bas-fonds de Cardiff.

-Rodney et Toshiko travaillent sur le champ de force, répondit Elizabeth. Dans deux ou trois semaines il sera au point. Ensuite Rodney trouvera un moyen de refermer la Faille sur la planète, j'en ai aucun doute.

-Moi non plus, approuva Jack.

La dirigeante sourit.

-Bonne chance à vous et à votre équipe, ajouta -t-elle.

John et Rodney s'approchèrent.

-Capitaine, je suis heureux que vous soyez venus sur Atlantis, déclara Sheppard...

-Et vous êtes également heureux de me voir repartir, rétorqua l'autre homme.

-C'est vrai que les choses ont mal commencé entre nous mais nous avons appris à nous connaitre. J'ai de l'estime pour vous capitaine.

-Et moi pour vous, colonel. Prenez soin de Rodney.

-Et vous de Ianto.

Jack avisa Teyla qui se tenait seule, près des consoles, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il s'avança vers elle.

-C'est le moment des adieux, capitaine, le salua la jeune femme.

-Peut-être nous reverrons-nous, fit remarquer Jack.

-Peut-être.

-Teyla, vous ne m'avez pas pardonné au sujet de John.

-Je vous l'ai dit capitaine, il me faudra du temps.

-J'ai du mal à comprendre. Vous pouvez me pardonner pour avoir tué Sora qui était votre amie mais pas pour avoir administré le Retcon à John.

-Vous ne saisissez pas la différence ? Peut-être devriez-vous y réfléchir. Et il ne s'agit pas seulement de John. Interrogez-vous sur ce droit que vous vous êtes arrogé de décider ce que les gens peuvent savoir ou non.

-C'est dans leur intérêt.

Teyla le fixa pensivement.

-Ou le votre, Jack Harkness. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à votre présence, et celle de vos amis aussi. Gwen est courageuse. Elle a du caractère et trouvera toujours son chemin. Owen est quelqu'un de fragile...

-Oui, je le sais, il a besoin de nous mais il me tuerait s'il apprenait que j'ai dit cela..

Teyla se mit à rire.

-Occupez-vous bien de lui.

-C'est ce que je fais.

\- Vous avez de la chance d'avoir Ianto près de vous.

-Une chance inestimable. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre.

-Vous aussi vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, capitaine, malgré...ce que vous savez, ajouta l'Athosienne avec un sourire taquin.

-Et vous Teyla vous êtes loyale, fiable et pleine de sagesse. Les Atlantes ont de la chance eux aussi de vous avoir à leur coté. Vous seriez formidable à Cardiff, vous feriez des étincelles.

-Ma place est auprès des miens, sourit Teyla. Tenez, regardez Owen.

Le médecin se tenait près du vortex avec Gwen. Il embrassa Katie Brown sur la bouche puis se tourna vers Laura.

-Désolée, je suis de service, déclara cette dernière en pointant le doigt sur son uniforme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil du coté du colonel Sheppard en grande conversation avec Ianto. Il avait le dos tourné et elle en profita pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Owen. À un de ces jours peut-être, ajouta t-elle, on sait jamais. Dommage que ton patron ait tenu à faire une soirée d'équipe hier soir. Laura et moi on aurait bien aimé des adieux plus...intimes

Gwen fronça les sourcils. Owen lui balança une petite tape dans le dos.

-Ouais, hein Gwen c'était pas mal cette soirée? On a regardé un film et papoté la moitié de la nuit. Jack dit que ça renforce les liens.

La jeune galloise acquiesça, éberluée.

-Bon, il faut que j'y aille, déclara Laura. À bientôt peut-être.

-J'y vais aussi, renchérit la botaniste, je dois retrouver des collègues près de la grande serre dans cinq minutes.

Elle leur fit un petit signe et s'en alla.

Gwen et Owen observèrent les deux femmes quitter le Gateroom.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de soirée d'équipe ? Questionna Gwen. Où as-tu été chercher ça ?

-J'ai entendu le colonel en parler une fois, ils font ça ici. En fait j'étais occupé.

-Avec qui ? Demanda Gwen les yeux brillants de curiosité.

Le regard d'Owen se posa sur le Docteur Weir qui conversait avec Jack.

-Le feu sous la glace, j'en étais sûr, lâcha t-il avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

-Menteur ! Raconte!

-Tu peux toujours courir, Cooper.

Gwen grimaça et entreprit de faire ses adieux à Ronon. Elle soupira. Elle était contente de retrouver Rhys. Le satédien était vraiment...épuisant. Elle ressentit une pointe de culpabilité qu'elle chassa bien vite. Après tout, ce que Rhys ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Et puis si ça lui pesait trop, elle pourrait toujours lui avouer et lui administrer un petit coup de Retcon. Elle l'avait déjà fait après avoir couché avec Owen et cela l'avait véritablement soulagée. C'était assez cynique mais elle était comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, sachant déjà que Ronon ne serait pas le dernier de ses amants.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le vortex.

Jack Harkness serra Rodney dans ses bras.

-Si je t'embrasse ton colonel va me taper dessus, j'en ai bien peur, lui souffla t-il à l'oreille.

-Oui, vaut mieux que tu t'abstiennes, rétorqua le scientifique en l'embrassant sur la joue. Prends bien soin de Ianto.

Le gallois se mit à rire.

-Au revoir, Rodney, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre homme.

-Au revoir, Ianto Jones, j'espère te revoir bientôt. Il désigna le capitaine. Et si un jour cet énergumène se montre trop insupportable, viens faire un tour dans la galaxie de Pégase. Je serai toujours heureux de te revoir.

-Pourquoi pas ? Sourit le jeune homme. J'y penserai.

-Ianto ne va nulle part sans moi, allégua le capitaine. Et surtout pas sur Atlantis. C'est un endroit trop...dangereux.

John et Rodney éclatèrent de rire.

-Ianto sait très bien prendre soin de lui tout seul, Jack, lui assura Rodney. Pense à ça. Il s'approcha du capitaine et lui souffla de nouveau dans l'oreille: Penses-y si un jour ça te démange à quelque part dans ton pantalon, parce qu'une fois de trop et tu risquerais de le perdre. Il mérite que tu t'occupes de lui. Profitez du temps que vous avez ensemble. C'est ce que je vais faire avec John.

Jack acquiesça.

-J'en suis conscient. Au revoir, Rodney, tu es quelqu'un de formidable.

-Je sais. Toi aussi.

John Sheppard se tourna vers Jack. Il effectua un salut militaire.

-Capitaine Harkness.

L'autre homme lui rendit son salut.

-Colonel Sheppard, heureux de vous avoir connu.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et se serrèrent la main.

Toshiko fit irruption dans le Gateroom, un peu essouflée. Elle embrassa ses collègues de Torchwood.

-Ouf! S'exclama t-elle, j'ai failli manquer votre départ. J'étais occupée à entrer des données sur le champ de force et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Heureusement que les indigènes ont accepté de sacrifier leur E2PZ sinon je ne sais pas comment nous aurions fait!

-C'était dans leur intérêt, fit remarquer la dirigeante d'Atlantis en embrassant Owen, Gwen, Ianto et jack. Ils l'ont bien compris. Merci pour tout ce que vous nous avez apporté, leur déclara t-elle. Votre présence à été un grand enrichissement pour nous.

-C'est à nous de vous remercier, Elizabeth, répondit Jack avec gravité. Grace à vous les habitants de Cardiff auront une menace de moins sur leur tête.

-Enfin, sous leurs têtes, rectifia Owen. Les Weevils vivent dans les égouts.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la dirigeante et lui fit un petit clin d'œil, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rosir la jeune femme. Gwen fit la moue. C'était donc vrai, Owen se serait tapé la diplomate! Elle n'en revenait pas.

-Prenez soin de Tosh, leur recommanda Jack et n'oublie pas, continua t-il en s'adressant à Rodney, ce n'est qu'un prêt, tu nous la rends dès que possible.

-Quel dommage! Soupira le scientifique, pour une fois que j'avais quelqu'un de compétent sous la main, ça me changeait des singes savants que m'envoie le SGC, sans compter que Radek est moins grognon depuis qu'elle est là.

Tosh grimaça et prit une belle teinte écarlate.

-Hum! John se racla la gorge, se retenant de faire remarquer que c'était Rodney le grognon de service au labo.

Chuck donna le signal du départ dans son micro.

-Allez les enfants, on y va! S'exclama Jack en tirant Ianto par la main.

Gwen fit un petit signe à Ronon et à Tosh puis suivit les deux hommes sur la plateforme. Owen grimpa les marches, hésita puis se dirigea vers Teyla.

-Merci, merci pour...m'avoir aider à y voir plus clair en moi, lui glissa t-il à l'oreille.

Et avant que l'Athosienne ne puisse réagir il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis courut vers la Porte des étoiles qu'il franchit immédiatement.

-Jack se calme et Owen reprend le flambeau, persifla Gwen en grimaçant.

Elle franchit le vortex derrière lui.

Jack et Ianto, main dans la main, firent un petit signe d'adieu à ceux d'Atlantis et se tournèrent vers la Porte.

-Attendez! S'exclama Elizabeth.

Elle gravit les marches d'un pas leste et déposa un objet dans la main de Ianto qui se mit à rougir furieusement en reconnaissant son chronomètre.

-Je crois que ceci vous appartient, déclara t-elle avec un grand sourire. C'est bizarre, je l'ai trouvé par terre, sous mon bureau..

Jack éclata de rire.

-Il se passe vraiment des choses très étranges dans la galaxie de Pégase! S'exclama t-il en entrainant Ianto à travers le vortex. À bientôt tout le monde!

.

FIN


End file.
